Water and Air
by Vyntresser
Summary: Vyntresser trilogy 2 of 3. The next book after 'The Journey Begins'. Katara enters her next two Vyntresser forms. LOTS more Kataang, and a tiny bit of SokkaxOC in the last couple chapters. R&R, no flames please. 'Book Three - Sidkah's Eclipse' COMING SOON
1. Forgotten Powers

**A/N: **_edit__ : 7/1/07_)

Hey there! I'm back with a new book of this trilogy and I hope you all have read **'The Journey Begins'** before you start to read this, or else this whole chapter won't make sense really. Sorry to stress that so much, but you just need to know. Lol, sorry if it's a pain to those of you who just found this series :( But that's all right.

YAY! On with the story! Oh and one last thanks to all my loyal reviewers to **'The Journey Begins'**, you ALL **ROCK!**

On with the sequel :)

* * *

**- Vyntresser -**

**The Airbender's Love**

- - -

**Book Two**** -**** Water and Air**

**Chapter One**** - ****Forgotten Powers**

Katara slowly woke up, and she peered through the morning air, yellow and red fabric suddenly meeting her eyes. She blinked a couple of times, remembering that Aang had fallen asleep next to her the night before. She smiled softly as she snuggled closer to the young airbender beside her, his arms still fastened around her shoulders for comfort.

She attempted to block out the world around her, but it was almost physically impossible. Especially when she'd lived with Sokka all her life.

"Good morning!" Sokka chanted as if on cue, his voice playing off the cold cave walls. Katara groaned inwardly and shut her eyes tight in hopes of miraculously blocking out Sokka's loud voice.

"AW, come on, no one sleeps THAT deep! Come on you two wake—what are you two doing in the same sleeping bag?" Sokka suddenly hollered as he stared at the two. Though, he did have to admit, the two did look very comfortable in each other's arms.

Sokka stopped his annoying act and looked down at the couple warmly cuddled with each other in Katara's sleeping bag. He thought about their situation for a moment. The two. Sharing the same sleeping space. In the same sleeping bag. Sokka grew tense before a voice in the back of his head calmed him down.

Sokka told himself time and time again that Aang was a good kid, and he knew Katara like the back of his hand. He knew that the two wouldn't do anything 'irresponsible'. Aang was just trying to comfort Katara through the hard time with her ankle and all. He smiled at the two, knowing their love for each other would only get stronger, and Sokka would still need to get over the fact that he had to let go of his little sister.

Sokka sighed softly with a smile as he carefully knelt next to Katara, preparing himself to do what he did best: annoying others.

"Oh come on guys, wake up! I made breakfast, and, if you don't get up now, I'll eat it all because, if I do say so myself, it looks mighty tasty," Sokka smiled and rubbed his hands together before he glanced down at the two laid before him. There was absolutely no movement between the two, although Katara was doing a poor job of pretending she was asleep. Sokka grinned and shook on Katara's shoulder gently yet firmly.

"Oh, come on, I saw your eyes open, wake up!" Sokka beamed. Katara quickly wrapped her arms around Aang's waist to stop the sudden shaking from Sokka.

"Sokka," Katara groaned, "go away." She instantly pulled the covers up close to her shoulders and cuddled further into Aang's arms. Sokka let out a loud sigh before he slowly stood.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to eat ALL this food by myself," Sokka said teasingly as he began to walk away. Katara opened her eyes and stared at Aang's shirt. She had to admit, she was really hungry, and food sounded like heaven at the moment. Katara gently pulled away from Aang and stared at him for a few seconds.

He had a small boyish smile on his face as he blissfully slept, so Katara almost felt sorry for even thinking about waking him. He looked so at peace, and Katara regretted having to wake him up from his tranquil slumber.

"Aang," Katara said softly as she rubbed his upper arm gently. He murmured something as his eyes began to flutter open. He took a deep breath through his nose and blinked a couple of times before he stared at Katara.

"--Hmm?" he murmured before Sokka's loud voice was heard yet again.

"Okay, I'm going to start eating now!" Sokka called, his voice reverberating in an endless chant out of the cave. Aang opened his eyes further and slowly sat up.

"Sokka's up before us?" Aang croaked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Supposedly," Katara giggled softly before Aang peered down at her, curiosity filling his eyes, "I guess he made breakfast for us."

"Great," Aang said happily as Katara slowly sat up next to him. She groaned softly and placed a hand on her forehead. Aang frowned and was about to say something when…

"GUYS! I'm not kidding when I say--"

"We're coming, Sokka. Calm down!" Aang croaked loudly as he carefully slipped out of Katara's sleeping bag. Katara followed his idea; she carefully crawled out of the warm sleeping bag and into the cold morning air. Aang helped her get from Appa to where breakfast was, seeing that her ankle was in no condition to be walking on.

After breakfast, which was, oddly enough, cooked by Sokka, the three took to the skies on Appa, searching for their next stop and whatever life threw at them.

A long, boring three hours went by, and Sokka was starting to complain about how Katara promised him meat the night before. Aang, having heard enough of Sokka's loud complaints, decided to keep a look out for the next village he laid eyes on. In no time, they found a fairly large town and landed.

"I'm so hungry," Sokka groaned loudly as he stretched. Katara instantly rolled her eyes after hearing that phrase for the tenth time in about a half an hour.

"We know," Aang and Katara replied, sounding strangely like a broken record, as Katara carefully slid down Appa's tail.

The three began walking in search of food for Sokka. Aang helped Katara get through the crowds. He'd carefully hold her up by one arm to help her walk on her busted ankle, and, sometimes, if things got too rough, he'd even pick her up in his arms and carry her a certain distance.

The three finally found a lone food shop, which was oddly enough at the edge of town. Sokka rubbed his hands together quickly and literally sprinted to the shop. Aang and Katara let out loud sighs in unison. Man, did Sokka love his food.

"What! No meat! None whatsoever!" Sokka hollered as he plastered his hands to his cheeks in shock. Katara instantly frowned. She didn't want to have to go through another long ride in the air with Sokka complaining that he wanted food.

"I'm sorry," the elderly woman of the shop smiled apologetically, "but a young man stopped by just a minute ago to get the last of the meat... although, the big guy with him seemed more into it than the younger man did..." the woman pondered to herself.

At this, Sokka sighed impatiently as he clutched his stomach. Katara moaned loudly and gently rested her arm around Aang's shoulder for support.

"Just forget it, Sokka. You had breakfast not too long ago," Katara said softly. Aang pondered and glanced at the elderly woman before them.

"This man, did he have a scar on his left eye?" Aang question warily, hoping the woman knew whom he was talking about. The woman pondered for a moment before she nodded, slowly but surely.

"Yes, yes as a matter of fact, he did. I kinda felt sorry for the boy," she said softly. Sokka shook his head quickly.

"No point in feeling sorry for Zuko—he took my meat!" Sokka screeched.

"Calm down! I think his uncle wanted it more than Zuko... Let's just move along before we all run into each other again. You remember what happened..." Aang trailed off, frowning as he peered down at Katara's ankle, which was delicately hovered above the ground so she wouldn't put any pressure on it.

"Yeah yeah..." Sokka sighed softly.

"Sorry, Sokka... maybe the next village we stop at will have food for you," Katara smiled, hoping to make Sokka smile, too. He didn't. He nodded slowly and the three headed back to Appa in silence.

- - -

"I just don't understand why he was protecting that dragon, Uncle. Why was he so determined to make sure that it didn't get hurt?" Zuko argued as Iroh munched on roast duck in a small bowl he held.

"I don't know, Zuko. You shouldn't get all worked up about it. Why did you even want the dragon in the first place?" Iroh asked calmly as he took a bite of his food.

"The dragon had wings, Uncle! It would've helped us get around faster! This stupid ostrich horse is no good!" Zuko hollered as he stood and glared at a large bird, of which his uncle called transportation, tied to a large wooden pole, "You filthy little--"

"Prince Zuko, don't take your anger out on the bird. Maybe you just need a cup of nice, calming, Ja--" Iroh was cut off.

"Dah! I don't need any tea! I need to capture the Avatar!" Zuko yelled as he glared down at his uncle. Iroh frowned and sighed softly as he set his empty bowl next to him. He then carefully prepared a kettle full of his favorite tea over the small fire before him.

"Well. No matter getting all worked up about what is in the past. Maybe we'll find--" Iroh was cut off by his own preoccupation, which happened to be a small crowd of young girls nearby. They were bickering and happily bouncing about. Zuko turned around and stared at the group. He listened in on what they were getting all worked up about.

"The Avatar is here!" one girl cried happily.

"Oh my gosh, where!" another hollered as she quickly looked about.

"He left on his flying bison! I saw it and everything!" yet another said happily. All at once, the group of girls began to squeal happily and bounce about. Zuko stormed over to them, determined to get more out of them.

"This Avatar, did you see which direction he went?" Zuko snapped as he looked down at the little girls. They all froze in a bashful manner and stared up at the banished prince. Zuko sighed loudly before he glanced about his surroundings, "WELL?"

"U-uh.. he-he went that way mister," a small girl pointed a shaky finger off to one direction. Zuko looked over to where the girl was pointing and grinned evilly.

"Perfect."

- - -

"Guys, we're out of water," Aang said as he shook Katara's canteen over his open mouth, hoping he could get at least a few drops out of it.

"We're also out of---"

"FOOD, we KNOW we know," Katara sighed loudly as she peered off of the edge of Appa's saddle. "Aang's right; we need more water. I'm starting to get thirsty myself."

"Oh, what, and food doesn't matter?" Sokka hollered as he glanced between Aang and Katara. The two fell silent as Aang subconsciously fingered Katara's canteen. Katara pretended to ignore Sokka as she continued to curiously look over Appa's saddle. She noticed a fairly large river in the clearing of a small forest.

"Oh, Aang, there's water right there," Katara smiled as she pointed downwards. At this, Aang jumped up quickly and made his way to Appa's head.

"So, you two are just going to ignore me? Is that it!" Sokka argued. He held onto the saddle as Appa made his way downward to the large river that Katara had spotted.

Katara continued to ignore her brother for the time being. She felt as if the two simple words "I'm hungry" were the worst two words on earth, and, at that, she pretended those simple words coming out of Sokka's mouth were just of nonexistence.

Appa quickly landed by the large river. Sokka immediately stood and made his way off of Appa's saddle.

"While you two are getting your so called precious water, I'M going to go look for food," Sokka said loudly as he began to walk away. "Not that you two care or anything," he added offhandedly.

Aang sighed softly and strolled over to Katara. She rolled her eyes at her brother as he vanished through a set of nearby trees. Aang carefully knelt next to her, and, without word, he slipped his arms around Katara's waist and under her knees before he gracefully leapt from Appa's saddle to the edge of the beautiful river.

Katara smiled happily as Aang gently set her down on the soft ground before the river. Aang slowly stood once she was situated and peered out to the pretty, clear river water. He then curiously glanced down at Katara; she had a small smile on her face as she blissfully gazed out to the calm, bubbling water.

"Is your ankle feeling any better?" Aang suddenly asked calmly as he knelt down to Katara's level. Katara quickly glanced down at her neatly bandaged ankle with a small smiled before she looked up at Aang.

"It's fine, I-" Katara stopped what she was saying as she quickly fixed her eyes on the moving water before her. Memories suddenly came flooding back to Katara's mind as she continued to stare into the clear water.

"Katara? You okay?" Aang asked softly as he glanced at the water where she was staring. Katara didn't say anything and after a while, so Aang grew a little worried.

A small smile spread across Katara's face as she remembered something. Something from awhile ago... how could she forget? It was what a certain firebender had told her. His words stuck to Katara's mind like glue; his voice rung in her ears like a broken record.

"You have healing abilities," Jeong Jeong said. The calmness his voice supplied was so soothing, " The great benders of the water tribe sometimes have this ability. I've always wished I were blessed like you. Free from this burning curse."

Katara blinked a couple of times as she replayed Jeong Jeong's words over and over. She continued to ponder until she felt Aang's hand gently fall on her shoulder.

"Katara, are you all right?" Aang asked softly as he carefully shook her shoulder.

Katara, without words, quickly began to take the bandage from her ankle. The process of doing so made her ankle throb all over again, but she was determined to make what she was about to do work that she barely felt the pain at all. Aang sat in confusion as he watched Katara unravel the white cloth of which Aang had put around her ankle to help it heal.

Once Katara had her ankle completely freed from the bandage, she set the cloth aside and carefully scoot closer to the edge of the riverbank before she, ever so slowly, dipped her foot in the cold water. Katara grit her teeth and let out a soft whimper before she sighed softly, noticing that her foot was beginning to shine in a soft shade of light blue.

Aang sat in awe as he stared at Katara's foot. Just as he was about to say something, Katara gently pulled her foot from the river water and scoot away from the edge of the bank.

In a matter of seconds, Katara had carefully pushed herself to her feet and was standing on the once-busted ankle easily, as if it was never twisted out of proportion. Aang gaped and glanced from the water to the girl standing proudly next to him.

Aang suddenly hopped to his feet and let out a soft laugh as he continued to glance back and forth form Katara to the cold river water that had just healed her ankle.

"H-how did you... I never thought that... why-why didn't we think... your ankle is better!" Aang yelled happily all at once. Katara giggled softly and quickly began to bounce about on both of her feet. Aang smiled and dropped the canteen he was holding before he joined Katara in her little happy dance that she was doing.

Katara laughed happily as she quickly grabbed both of Aang's hands. The two then began to twirl in circles quickly, and their laughs and smiles only grew.

Sokka slowly trudged into the clearing by the river with no food in hand. He groaned loudly before he noticed his sister and the young monk laughing and jumping about. Sokka gaped and stared at his sister as she skipped about happily on both of her feet. Was he being pranked or something?

"What are you two doing! A-and how is your ankle better, Katara?" Sokka asked loudly as he ran over to the two. They stopped skipping about and panted softly from the excitement. They happily smiled at Sokka and pointed down to Katara's foot.

"Katara's healing powers! We forgot all about them!" Aang said happily.

"Oh yeah! How could we forget? That's so great!" Sokka mocked as he batted his eyelashes and clapped his hands together in an odd manner before he continued, "Now help me look for food."

"Katara's foot is better and now all you can think about is your stomach?" Aang asked as Katara heaved a long sigh and looked around.

"Yes, now help me," Sokka chuckled as he peered through the set of trees he just came from. Katara and Aang sighed loudly as the three began to walk in that direction. Katara giggled and happily draped her arms around each of Aang's and Sokka's shoulders.

"Sokka, you're so difficult," Katara teased.

"I know."

* * *

**A/N:** There you are! The first chapter of book two. Please R&R and no flames :) 

**- Katara ****-**

Mohalo ;)


	2. Bliss Kiss

**A/N:**_(edit : 7/1/07)_Although I love this chapter, I sort of consider it a one shot and even though it has meaning later on, I wouldn't mind if some of you think this chapter is rather pointless... although Kataang is NEVER pointless, you all know what I mean lol. the next chapter will have some sort of plot line, trust me. I sometimes feel bad writing chapters like this one but that's all right, it's good just to forget about the plot for one chapter and have a good Kataang chapter every once in awhile. It's what I live off of LOL

**firebender1223**: thank you thank you! I'm glad you gave me a 9.5/10, it made me happy.

**Kairuthefrog**: thank you for reviewing, lol here's the update you wanted

**Malu****-Toph**: LOL I live for humor and romance... one question, what are Kudos? Is it just me? am I that stupid? ...don't answer that.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz1...:** I just realized how fun it is to write your penname, heck, it's the alphabet, the keyboard isn't in alphabetical order so it's confusing... wow, thanks for the review! Lol

**N1Cindyfan:** I KNOW, when I was writing the last couple chapters where Katara busted her ankle, I forgot all about her healing powers... until I watched episode 16 a couple times, LOL... it clicked hahaha. thanks for the review

**frozenheat** OMG that's how you spell Jeong Jeong! I KNEW how to spell it at one point but when it came time to write the last chapter, I had a brain fart.. thanks hahaha

**Sandy Beach:** OMG lol, I'm updating as fast as I can, trust me lol. I'm going for a chapter every couple days... although sometimes it turns out to be a week if I'm busy... which I'm not so yah. lol, thank you thank you, you're too kind. LOL

**atlantiandragoness**: thank you so much, I love it when my reviewers stick around for a long time... and you have, along with some other of the reviewers but yah. thank you, I shall update :)

Okay, here we go lol

* * *

**Book Two – Water and Air**

**Chapter ****Two -**** Bliss Kiss**

"Mmm... This is tasty..." Sokka said with his mouth full of meat. The three had _finally_ found food for Sokka and he instantly was put in a great mood once the meat was in his mouth. Aang and Katara talked with each other about how weird Sokka was, making sure that they were out of hearing distance from said person.

"Why would he want to eat something that he found on the ground? I mean, it's gross, let alone it's meat..." Aang shuddered as Momo jumped in is lap.

"I don't know, Sokka's just weird...I can't understand why he loves meat so much... I mean MEAT of all things... Why couldn't it be fruit or-or nuts or something..." Katara questioned with a small laugh.

"Although there was that one time all Sokka brought us for dinner was nuts," Aang said with a smile.

"Those weren't nuts, Aang, those were rocks," Katara laughed softly as Aang pondered, "We never tried to eat any to find out."

"Oh yeah," Aang laughed as he pointed at Katara, "I remember that... There was also that one time when Sok-"

"_Guys _stop talking about me…I'm only at the other end of Appa's saddle!" Sokka hollered as he finally finished his food. Katara and Aang looked up and laughed at Sokka; his arms were crossed and he was glaring at the two teens across from him.

"Sorry Sokka," Katara said with a small laugh. Sokka rolled his eyes and fixed his gaze on Kaimah; she was comfortably laid alone, sleeping the evening away.

Sokka sighed softly before he yawned along with a small moan. He then peered off of Appa's saddle curiously.

"Guys," Sokka started, interrupting Aang's and Katara's conversation, "we should find some place to land... I'm getting pretty tired."

"Okay," Aang said softly before he stood and walked to Appa's head. He gently took the reins in hand and kept his eye out for a place to land, although it was a little difficult to see anything, considering the sun was almost set and Appa was flying over an ocean. Nothing but ocean for miles.

A good three hours went by and Sokka and Katara were already starting to get annoyed of each other. You'd think a few hours on Appa's saddle would go fine without bickering, but, soon enough; the two were at it again, arguing over the simplest of things.

Aang could've sworn he'd gone crazy keeping his eyes peeled for land. He wanted to get Appa on solid ground so that they could get off of him, allowing the two siblings to stop their annoying arguments over who got to hold Kaimah, who got which side of Appa's saddle, where they wanted to stop to sleep, when they were going to get food.

Aang sighed loudly with relief once he spotted a lone island in the distance, and, at that, he quickly sat up, grabbed Appa's reins and steered him towards the small speck of land. It wasn't much, but at least it was something.

Once Appa was landed, Aang, Katara, and Sokka all got off of Appa's saddle, Katara and Sokka STILL arguing. Aang sighed impatiently as he set up the tent by himself, seeing as how the other two were preoccupied, hollering things at each other, another fight beginning to brew.

"I don't like oranges!" Sokka yelled as he tossed the small fruit back to Katara.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to starve!" Katara beamed as she put the orange back in the food bag.

"I _knew_ I should've picked up the rest of that meat," Sokka said to himself angrily as he fingered his chin thoughtfully.

"It was lying on the ground! I don't see why you picked it up in the first place! You never know where it came from, what has stepped on it, if it was poisoned!" Katara yelled before she noticed Aang slowly stroll over to the two.

"So that's it, huh? I'm poisoned…I'm of no use!?" Sokka hollered.

"I never said that! You're infuriating and I-"

"_Guys_, remember what I told you, words won't solve our-" Aang was cut off.

"_Problems _yeah yeah _yeah_ action _will_," Sokka stressed before he took a deep breath and headed towards the neatly put up tent. "_I'm_ going to bed."

"You didn't even thank Aang for putting up the tent!" Katara hollered as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"You didn't either!" Sokka yelled through the tent material.

Katara stared at the tent for a moment before she warily glanced at Aang with a small frown.

"Oh Aang, I'm so sorry... thank you for doing that, I would've helped but..." Katara broke off and sighed softly before she took a deep breath and shook her head. "Sokka's been so annoying lately..."

"That's ok, Katara... Although I wouldn't know, I never had any brothers and sisters... Just the younger monks I would hang out with, u-until they discluded me," Aang said softly before he looked at Katara happily, "but no sense worrying about it now, I'm off to bed too," Aang said before he headed towards the tent Sokka disappeared into a moment ago.

"Alright," Katara sighed as she looked away slowly. Aang stopped walking and turned around to face her.

"You coming?" Aang asked softly. Katara fixed her eyes on him for a moment before she smiled softly and shook her head.

"Not now, I-I think I'm going to take a walk," Katara said gently as she glanced about her surroundings. Aang nodded slowly before he peered at the tent behind him.

"OK," Aang started softly before he averted his gaze back to Katara, "be careful."

"Thanks, I will," Katara smiled before Aang headed into the tent after saying goodnight. Katara eagerly looked around and began to stroll along the island. She had a lot on her mind, and she felt as if the very depths of all her thoughts urged her to think about everything at once. That's just what she did.

Katara sighed softly as she walked along the small beach of the island, the murky, cold water of the ocean lapped against her feet as it delicately rose and fell amongst the sand with the steadily changing tides.

She felt as if she needed to take a step back and rethink everything that had happened to her lately. Suddenly, the thought of Aang suddenly flooded her mind.

Katara was almost relieved that the two were together, and, even though their relationship was small at the moment, Katara wanted to make it grow, wanted to turn it into something pure and everlasting. Katara dreamed to live that way, to just have the perfect guy come and stay in her life, to live, love and be happy.

Katara thought about their love for minutes on end until she thought further into that topic. Aang had made her become the Vyntresser, he gave it through love, through his hugs and kisses, and, at that, Katara almost felt overwhelmed about it all.

The fact that she could change into a different animal with each kiss almost frightened her. How long would this go on? Katara smiled into her thoughts and even wondered what animals were to come next.

She already knew that she could turn into a cheetah a while back and that the cheetah represented Earth, the cheetah being a strong and steady earth animal.

Katara pondered further remembering that she was a dragon only yesterday. She figured the dragon represented fire, it being able to breathe the very element it represented. Although she couldn't bend the element each animal represented, she felt almost connected to them when in those forms, as if all of the elements, water earth fire and air, were a part of herself, her inner being, not just water.

Katara's mind began to wander to the animals to come. It excited her to think and imagine of what was to come next. _Water, _she thought_, Could it be a-a penguin? A fish? Maybe even a crab of some sort? Or maybe something bigger, a shark? A whale?_

Katara continued to think about everything until she realized something. She had strayed too far from her tent. Katara instantly whirled around to face the direction she had come from, only to find beach. No tent at all.

Katara grew nervous as her mind suddenly began to taunt and play mind tricks on her. She'd think she'd see something that she really didn't, hear noises from the forest beside her. Katara nervously looked out to the almost pitch-black sky and ocean warily; she figured she'd better head back.

She heaved a long sigh before beginning to slowly stroll back to the camp site where her two traveling companions, as well as Appa, Kaimah, and Momo were. Once almost halfway there, she noticed Aang sitting on the sand, staring out to the ocean. Katara instantly smiled as she felt her heart skip a beat. She eagerly headed over to him in a small, happy, skippy manner.

She slowed down once she reached Aang. Once he noticed her presence, he hopped to his feet and smiled.

"What are you doing up?" Katara asked softly as she stepped closer to Aang. Slowly, he frowned and fixed his eyes on Katara for a silent moment.

"I was worried about you, you've been gone for about two hours now," Aang said softly.

"Sorry to worry you," Katara said with a small frown before she took a good look around, heaving a long sigh before continuing, "But the thing is... that walk didn't make me tired at all..." At this, Aang frowned and stared at Katara before his facial expression lit up, as if he had come up with an idea.

"W-well, if you're not tired and I'm not tired, we could go for a walk together," Aang suggested with a sweet smile. Katara quickly averted her gaze from the dank ocean to Aang with a small grin.

"Okay," Katara said. In no time, the two were headed down the beach, casually talking to each other as a normal couple would. In time, Aang averted his gentle gaze to Katara as she was speaking, only to see something glisten in the forest to the left of the two.

Aang suddenly stopped walking and gently held onto Katara's arm, signaling her to stop walking.

"Look at that," Aang said as he pointed to the dense forest. Katara stood next to Aang and peered into the foliage, noticing little specks of yellow light fluttering through the trees. Katara blinked a couple of times before she shook her head and shrugged softly.

"What are they?" Katara questioned. Aang shook his head and slowly began to stroll to the forest. Katara quickly put her arm out, " Aang stop, what if it's dangerous? We could get hurt."

"It's just little specks of light, what's the problem?" Aang said softly as he continued to head towards the forest before he motioned for Katara to join him. "Come on, I'm right here and I won't let anything happen to you," Aang assured softly with a smile as he held his arm out to her.

Katara bit her bottom lip and slowly headed over to Aang. She was somewhat surprised to feel Aang gently draped his arm around her waist once she got close, and lead her into the forest with her by his side. Katara blushed slightly as she leaned closer to Aang, loving this type of closeness between the two, and, at that, every once in awhile, Aang would glance at Katara with a small, reassuring smile.

Katara felt so at peace in Aang's loose grip, it was almost as if he'd never let her go, he'd never let anything, or anyone for that matter, harm her.

Aang gently lifted his arm and pointed slowly before he leaned his head a little closer to Katara's and moved his lips close to her ear.

"Look," he said in a soft whisper as he softly tightened his grip around Katara's waist in a delicate manner, his gentle, soothing voice sent chills up and down her spine.

Katara slowly fixed her eyes on what was before her, only to see any enormous, not too dense, swarm of fireflies, floating about in the gentle ocean breeze. The tranquil and calming light the little insects gave off lit the large clearing of the forest just to Katara's liking.

A big smile instantly broke free across Katara's face as she gently slipped out of Aang's grip. She then happily skipped over to the enrapturing sight. Aang let out a small laugh and joined Katara as she skipped about, arms spread out wide beside her. She gazed up to the moon kissing treetops in an enamored manner.

Aang slowed his joyful spins and skips to a stop. He then fixed his gentle gaze on the waterbender a few yards away from him, twirling about as if she didn't have a single care in the world.

Aang was instantly enthralled by her natural beauty and the dim lights the small fireflies gave off made her smooth, tan skin glisten and look like the finest silk, not to mention her loosely raveled braid that flicked about with her as she cavorted with the feeling of being withdrawn by the mystic little creatures.

After a couple moments, Aang was somewhat surprised to see Katara suddenly stop what she was doing. She began to stumble in a restless manner from dizziness; soft giggles from the feeling of being confused and dazed escaped her lips as she continued to wobble about.

She suddenly tripped over a fairly large rock, causing her to lunge forward and gently dive into Aang's arms, Aang quickly fastened his arms around Katara's upper waist, hoping to break her sudden descent.

Katara panted slightly and shut her eyes. Her hands were tenderly pressed to Aang's chest and the top of her head was delicately rested in the curve of Aang's neck. Katara slowly opened her eyes and continued to breathe heavily yet softly; she could feel Aang's gentle grip around her waist tightened ever so slightly.

Katara blinked a couple of times before she slowly pulled her head away from Aang's neck. She stared into Aang's eyes, the warmness of the soft brown shade of his eyes flickered with the small fireflies that danced about the two in the calm night. He instantly let a small smile etch across his face. His smile. It made Katara's heart swell with affection for the boy she knew so well, the boy whose arms were encircled around her, the boy who could literally save Katara's day with one smile.

Katara's heart began to flutter madly as she ever so gently slid her arms around Aang's neck and shoulders. The two held each other endearingly close in a soft, loving manner, not too tight yet not too loosely.

Katara stared into Aang's eyes longingly. Aang was delighted to see the look of sheer bliss written all over Katara's face, and, with that, Aang could feel himself inching closer to her slowly as if he had all the confidence in the world.

No words were spoken between the two. Katara couldn't even get up the courage to apologize for so suddenly plunging into Aang because she figured it'd ruin the perfect moment between the two. From that point on, she also figured Aang didn't mind this delicate closeness; the sense of pure delight seemed to enliven everything about him.

After what seemed to be an oblivious few moments, Aang found himself literally centimeters away from Katara's face. He was so close that he could feel her warm, gentle breath wisp past his lips and nose.

With a small smile and a glance into Katara's eyes for reassurance, he slowly leaned forward the rest of the way before he gently pressed his lips against Katara's. His heart skipped a beat in the process as he slowly tightened his warm grip around Katara's waist.

Katara more than happily returned the sweet, tranquil kiss as she firmly tightened her gentle embrace around Aang's neck. He was surprised to find that this kiss lasted a little bit longer than the other four or five kisses they had shared within the last couple weeks.

Neither pulled away from the moment they were so wrapped up in. Nothing could interrupt them, not even Sokka, seeing that he was fast asleep, hundreds of yards away from the two.

The pretty little fireflies continued to dance around the two and light up the scenery almost in a romantic manner. The cool ocean breeze whisked by, making the forest beyond seem as if it was singing a soft song into the night.

Nothing could divert the two from the sweet and romantic moment they shared, and at that, they continued to fly away into the night, holding each other endearingly close. As true lovers did.

* * *

**A/N:**-sighs happily- so romantic, I wish it'd happen to me sometime soon, lol. Someday later, most likely, but whatever. I can wait... or can I.. WOW, anywhoodls, yay! I absolutely love this chapter...

Uhh, to my reviewers out there, let me know if this chapter is totally drawn out and boring cuz... I wrote this at two in the morning, so I'm drained and have nothing better to do with my life than sit on my laptop, typing away. But that's just me and my life of nothing to do in the summer LOL

OKAY so OMG! have any of you out there heard of the new MOVIE of Avatar! I almost DIED! I'm soooooo excited! I'm prolly the most excited out of everyone! I'm getting a headache just thinking of how slowly Friday is coming!

AH!... ok wow, I'm okay...R&R pleeez! tell me what you all think. Literally, I'm so glad you guys want me to update my story but I need like... advice if I'm doing something wrong, or if there's something you all think I should change... yah. Please and thank you! you all ROCK:)

**- Katara -**

Mohalo ;)


	3. Thirst

**A/N:**_(edit: 7/1/07_) OMG, I want to say thank you to all my reviewers, old and new. I really love seeing familiar pennames in the little review box. It makes me feel happy, so yah. Thanks to all of those people who have stuck with me throughout **'The Journey Begins'**, and now this story.. THANK YOU :)

Okay! here we go

* * *

**Book Two – Water and Air**

**Chapter Three - Thirst**

"Get up, Katara! Breakfast!" Sokka suddenly hollered from outside the thick mesh of the tent Katara was blissfully sleeping in. Katara didn't budge from her slumber, so Sokka continued to chant her name in sing-song. Aang was starting to get annoyed because Katara wasn't waking up to stop her brother with his vexatious banter.

"_Katara!"_ Sokka called for the twentieth time. Aang stood impatiently and began to march towards the tent Katara was in. Sokka began to get excited at the slight fact that maybe Aang was going to wake Katara up loudly and rudely.

"_Yeah_, get her Aang!" Sokka urged loudly as he rubbed his hands together quickly as Aang disappeared into the tent. On the way in, Aang rolled his eyes before he fixed his gaze on Katara, her form comfortably laid on top of her sleeping bag.

There was no need to cover up during the night; the air was always nice and warm, especially inside the fairly large tent Aang had propped up the night before.Aang gently sat down next to Katara with a small smile as he laid a warm hand upon her shoulder, he then softly began to call her name and shake on her delicately. Soon enough, Katara's eyes began to flutter open before she gazed up at Aang sleepily.

"Sokka made breakfast again... and you better come out here before he eats it all," Aang chuckled as Katara sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Like the other time he made breakfast for us?" Katara croaked with a small laugh as she continued to idly rub her eyes. Aang let out a small laugh and nodded before he began to crawl towards the opening flap of the tent. Katara slowly followed him and stepped out into the warm, morning ocean breeze. She went over to Sokka who was making breakfast in a dilapidated cooking pan over a small, flickering fire.

"Oh, come on! I thought you were going to start yelling at her or something," Sokka complained as he threw his hands up in the air. Katara shot Sokka an irritated glare as she sat down on a lone tree stump near the little fire that the food was cooking over. She then sighed softly and looked down as she fiddled her fingers. Aang sat down on the dirt next to Katara with a small smile.

"I wouldn't yell at her, she was in a deep sleep... how would you like it if I did that to you?" Aang chuckled as he made himself comfortable. Sokka sighed softly before he glanced at Katara.

Sokka noticed the look on Katara's face; it was almost one of misery. He then began to realize that the two had been arguing a lot lately, and he knew Katara was not one to carry out long arguments for days on end.

Sokka sighed softly and stared at his sister apologetically, and, just as he was about to say something, an apology, anything, the pan of cooking food before him began to sizzle over the searing fire. Sokka gasped and quickly pulled the cooking pan away before he began to blow on it, causing a small fire in the pan to ignite.

"That's a great way to put out a fire, Sokka, just blow on it," Aang laughed as Sokka finally blew the small fire out after a few moments.

"HEY, it worked, didn't it?" Sokka yelled as he pointed to the pan, Katara quickly looked up with a small smile.

"It's also another way to get spit all over our food," Katara giggled before she stood. Sokka blinked a couple of times as he stared at his sister. He then sighed softly and set the pan of perfectly good food down. It was burnt a little, but still salvageable. Sokka began to prepare three plates for everyone before he noticed Katara start to stroll away from the camp sight.

"UH, Katara, where are you going? I have been up all morning making this breakfast," Sokka complained as he held her full plate up. Katara turned and quickly glanced at the table where Sokka was holding up the food for her. Sokka was surprised to see Katara slowly shake her head and begin to step further away.

"What? You don't want any?" Sokka asked sadly, making a big attempt not to start an argument. Katara shrugged softly and turned around.

"I-I'm just not hungry. I'm going to go look for a stream to waterbend...I'll be back later, okay?" Katara said softly with a small smile as she slowly began to stroll into the forest. The two boys were silent as they watched Katara disappear into a set of palm trees and bushes.

"...Why didn't she just go down to the beach to waterbend? I mean, there's more than enough water there, right?" Aang questioned as he set his empty, clean plate down. Sokka quickly shook his head.

"She's skipping breakfast?" Sokka questioned to himself before he stole a glance at Aang, "Something's up."

------

Katara aimlessly strolled about the diminutive palm tree forest, searching for a stream, river or body of water of some sort. She knew that this whole island was surrounded by miles of ocean water, but, for some reason, she needed to be close to something calm, something unlike the raging waves of the ocean on the sandy beach. Even though the calm was what she wanted, she couldn't find it to save her life.

She felt as if her element was literally calling to her, urging her to go through a bending form, all of them if not one. She also felt like her hands needed to do something, as if they itched for attention or something to do, and, since she couldn't bend water that she couldn't find, her stomach began to ache and moan.

Katara gripped her upper stomach and let a soft whimper escape her lips. She could feel her forehead begin to dot itself with sweat and she felt as if her legs wouldn't be able to work for much longer. She suddenly felt the teasing ache in her stomach grow, and, at that, she let a soft cry escape her lips as she gently doubled to the ground.

She had no idea what was happening, but, whatever it was, the very depths of it all was basically screaming at her to find a source of water near her if not anywhere on this dang island. Katara began to pant slightly as she looked up and examined her surroundings.

Everything was spinning in chaos so quickly that Katara couldn't even see the dirt below her. She groaned loudly, knowing that this type of thing has happened in the past. _Not here, not now,_ Katara thought as she began to push herself to her feet before she shook her head and blinked a couple times.

Katara was surprised to see that within those few simple gestures, the complicated spinning of everything had stopped. Katara sighed impatiently as she wiped little beads of sweat from the crown of her head away before she quickly turned around and immediately began to head back to camp in hopes of being near Aang and Sokka so that nothing tragic would happen to her.

She figured what had just happened was the beginning of the transformation into another Vyntresser form, but she didn't want to stick around in the middle of a forest by herself to find out. She knew that if she was around Aang and Sokka, it would be safe to suddenly pass out, seeing as that was what seemed to happen before every transformation into an animal form.

Katara grew nervous when the dizziness came back and blurred her vision. She began to run as fast as her legs would take her, arms and hands pushing and shoving their way through thick tree vines and tall bushes. She suddenly had the feeling that she was lost, so she stopped running and gazed up to the spinning treetops in hope of miraculously standing still, to gather her blurred thoughts and, above all, to re-gain a steady footing and finding her way back to camp. She took a sharp, deep breath before she gazed about her surroundings.

She shakily let Aang's name fall from her lips as tears of worry and fright escaped her beautiful eyes. She continued to stumble before she, yet again, doubled to the ground, every inch of her body and mind literally craving the element she knew so well. There was nothing she could do but lay on the cold ground, feeling as if she was being eaten from the inside out.

- - -

"How am I supposed to know? She just took off and didn't tell us where she was going!" Sokka hollered to the young monk who sat on the lone tree stump that Katara was sitting at about a half an hour ago.

"Well, I'M going to go look for her, I'll be right--"

"NO! I'm coming with you," Sokka protested as he stormed into the same set of trees Katara vanished into. Aang quickly followed him with Momo on his shoulder.

"Sokka, what if she's hurt? W-what if something bad happened to her?" Aang worried as the two walked. They were both silent for a few moments before Aang continued, "W-what if she's in another Vyntresser form?"

With no warning at all, Sokka whirled around and harshly gripped the yellow collar of Aang's airbender clothes. Aang gasped and stared up at the older boy who angrily glared at him.

"You two were at it again, weren't you!" Sokka screamed in Aang's face. Aang felt as if he wanted to shrink into a hole and die. Aang didn't answer Sokka's question, and this act only succeeded in Sokka tightening his unforgivable grip on the young air bender's shirt, almost to the point of choking him.

"_Weren't you!"_ Sokka yelled again in Aang's face. Aang let out a small choke as Momo jumped off of his shoulder and flew off to the trees.

"S-Sokka, I-"

"Don't talk to me," Sokka said harshly as he shoved Aang away, causing him to tumble to the ground. Aang gasped for air and rubbed his throat softly before he quickly loosened his collar and pushed himself to his feet.

"This is all _your _fault!" Sokka hollered over his shoulder as he quickly whipped out his machete and began to harshly thrash it around, cutting any kind of foliage that so dared to be in his way. Aang sighed softly and looked around before he quickly took off in a different direction than Sokka. He wasn't really planning on being mauled by Sokka or his weapon any time soon for something harmless that he and Katara had done the night before.

Aang quickly pushed his way through the shrubs and trees, forcing everything out of his way before he suddenly caught a glimpse of something across the leafage. He could've sworn it was Katara, but he only caught a little glimpse of her blue kimono. Aang quickly began to head that way, praying that it was her.

- - -

Katara began to pant heavily from the feeling of drowning in her own perspiration. She shakily pressed her upper arm to her forehead and wiped away the sweat that dripped from there. She took a deep breath as she looked around, feeling more and more confused as to why she wasn't turning into an animal at this point. _Usually, I'd just pass out, and, five seconds later, I'd be in a Vyntresser form,_ Katara thought, _but..._ _why is this taking so long? _Katara's mind continued to reel as she panted _...and why does it hurt?_

Katara suddenly heard something to the right of herself. The bushes rustled quickly before she heard someone's voice echoing to an endless chant in her ears in a deep, eerie manner. Katara's eyes widened and she began to feel a twinge of fear form in the depths of her heart. She, without thought or feeling of anything, scrambled to her feet and instantly took off into a whirl of utter confusion. Her surroundings only consisted of different shades of green and brown with no substance, no shape, no nothing, but Katara was still determined to get away from whatever was now chasing her.

It continued to yell out something, something so familiar yet, at this point, so foreign to her. Katara let loud whimpers full of worry escape her lips as she harshly pushed her way through the thickness of everything, the forest, the vines, the twigs that seemed to reach out and cling to Katara's watertribe clothes.

Katara eventually saw light streaming in through the blur of leaves and vines, so she began to run faster once she saw the blueness of the ocean slowly seep into her line of vision. As she smiled in her victory of finding water, she suddenly found herself coming to a cliff. The longest cliff on the island that was a sheer, straight drop to the cold ocean water.

Without thought or control of her mind, Katara kept running, finding that she had literally thrown herself off the cliff. As she plummeted to the ocean far below, she felt so tranquil dropping through the air, so at peace, so happy, at least until everything faded and went black.

* * *

**A/N:**HA cliffie! I love it, aw it's so sad... but whatever, keep reading to find out! ;) lol

Please R&R, tell me what you all think:)

**- Katara ****-**

Mohalo ;)


	4. Half Way There

**A/N:**_(edit: 7/1/07)_OMG, I just want to say thanks to all my reviewers, you all are way too nice :) thank you so much! and sorry for such an awful cliffhanger, I literally wasn't trying to torture you guys, lol hopefully that won't happen for this chapter.

* * *

**Book Two – Water and Air**

**Chapter Four – Half Way There**

"Ma'am... Ma'am, are you alright?" A soft, soothing voice continued to repeat itself as Katara wearily opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Katara slowly opened her eyes further to see that... she was underwater? Katara gasped, suddenly noticing that she just breathed the cold, ocean water before she noticed, floating a few yards away what looked to be... a dolphin?

"Are you okay?" he asked softly as he swam over to her, "That was some fall, we all saw it and everything... man, I wish I could do that," the dolphin chuckled as he peered up to the far surface.

Katara, at this point, was utterly confused, she looked about her surroundings to see nice, white sand spread out and rippled along the amazing ocean floor, it was beautifully dotted with small shells. She was even more confused to see this strange dolphin talking to her like normal, as if she was one of his kind. Katara looked around in a bewildered state, letting her eyes focus on the strange world she has never seen like this, it was all so brilliantly colored, so amazingly vivid with creatures and life. Katara was almost certain this wasn't the ocean she used to know.

Katara attempted to re-adjust herself into a comfortable position other than lying down on the sand but she felt as if she couldn't, as if her arms and legs couldn't work.

"A long drop from the air like that must've put your body into shock or something, ow, and it looks like you have a cut on your left flipper." the dolphin said nonchalantly, Katara quickly looked up at the calm dolphin before her_... did he just say flipper?_ Katara thought eagerly before she looked to her side to see a light gray, smooth, rubbery flipper. Her eyes widened as she did a small turn in the water, in order to see her backside, before there, clear in her view was a long, dolphin tail.

"I-I'm a dolphin! Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!" Katara said happily as she began to dart around in the water, the other dolphin stared at her in confusement, "This is nothing compared to the cheetah, o-or the dragon. Can you believe this! I'm a---" Katara stopped herself and stared at the confused dolphin a few yards away, he had that look in his eye as if he thought he was looking at an idiot. Katara coughed slightly and looked about plainly.

"I-I mean, psh, I knew that... I-I think I just hit the water too hard on the way down... or something," Katara said softly as she looked down, the other dolphin chuckled and swam over to her gracefully.

"That's okay, so, what pod are you from?" the dolphin asked as he looked about, "My family is over there... somewhere, GREAT, they probably left without me... again,"

"Pod?" Katara asked warily, the other dolphin gave her that look again; Katara sighed softly and looked down.

"You're not from around here, are you," he chuckled, Katara shook her head

"Actually, I need to get back to my friends," Katara said softly as she looked up to the surface water, "--but they're up--"

"No problem I can help you look. My name's Mialo, what's yours?" Mialo asked with a smile.

"Oh, I'm Katara." Katara said softly as she continued to look around, "I-I don't think it'll be too easy to find the creatures I'm looking for,"

"Why not, your family is dolphins, right?" Mialo chuckled as he looked at Katara.

"Well, n-no," Katara said bashfully, Mialo, once again, gave her that look. The one as if he was looking at a complete idiot.

"W-wha?" Mialo asked, baffled, "I-If they're sharks you're looking for, count me ou-"

"No, they're not sharks they're... humans," Katara smiled as she began to swim off, Mialo followed close behind her.

"So, you're related to humans," Mialo questioned as the two continued to swim, "Where are you going anyways?"

"How am I supposed to know, this is all new to me." Katara said softly before she noticed something a bit a ways. It looked as if it was Sokka, wading in the water not too far from the rocky cliffside. Katara smiled and eagerly began to swim over to him, "Come on I think I found them,"

- - -

"AANG, how do you know she fell in this area? What if you were hallucinating?" Sokka hollered as he squinted through the not so clear water. Aang shook his head quickly and attempted to peer through the water also, in desperate search for any sign of Katara's body.

"I wasn't hallucinating; I saw her jump off the cliff and everything!" Aang yelled to Sokka who was now swimming over to Aang, although Aang was confused once he saw Sokka freeze in his spot and tense up.

"What are you doing? Don't just sit there!" Aang hollered as he made his way into the water, Sokka shook his head.

"I-I think something touched me..." Sokka said shakily as he stared at Aang, fear filling his eyes, "Aang, save yourself, don't come out here," Sokka said in a whiny tone, he shook his head and slowly peered about himself, "Don't eat me, I'm not appetizing I tell you,"

"Sokka, just get out of the water! Don't just sit there!" Aang yelled, getting more and more frustrated, for one, Sokka was making a poor decision to just sit in the water and tremble and for two, Katara was no where to be found. Aang was now furious.

"SOKKA" Aang hollered loudly, "Get out!"

"AH! Aang, it touched me again!" Sokka squealed as he fidgeted slightly when suddenly, a long, sharp dorsal fin eerily rose from the murky water and at this, Sokka could feel his stomach gather in his throat. Sokka's eyes followed the simple movement of the large, silver fin as it gracefully began to circle Sokka in the water.

"S-Sokka, just move away...real slowly," Aang said softly as he too began to tremble, and just as Sokka was about to move, the large creature suddenly rose from the water and squirt Sokka in the face with the water in it's mouth. At this point, the two boys knew it was a dolphin but had no idea it was Katara...that is until she started laughing.

"Oh my gosh! I-I couldn't resist, you should've seen the look on your face!" Katara began to laugh all over again as the two boys just stared at her and at this, Katara began to feel uneasy, "...What?"

"Katara?!" Sokka squealed, Katara quickly looked at Sokka.

"Yeah" Katara asked plainly

"You're in another Vyntresser form!" Aang said happily, "You're not dead and... you're a dolphin!"

"Yeah, although it takes sometime getting used to no legs." Katara chuckled as she peered down into the water, "Oh guys, there's someone I want you to meet." Just as Katara finished her sentence, another gray dolphin swam up and sat beside her.

"Aang, Sokka, this is Mialo" Katara introduced with a small smile, "Mialo, this is Aang and Sokka." Mialo smiled at the two before he took a wary, deep breath.

"H-hi," Mialo said shakily as he stared at the two humans. Aang and Sokka didn't even seem to acknowledge that Mialo even said anything and at this, Katara grew confused.

"Guys," Katara whispered loudly, "Say hi back, that's rude,"

"W-what? He said something?" Sokka questioned as he made his way to a near by rock to sit on, Katara sighed softly as her and Mialo swam over to them

"Yeah... he said hi," Katara said, getting slightly annoyed, but she was somewhat delighted to see Aang instantly wave and say a pleasant 'hello'

"The dolphin didn't say anything!" Sokka hollered.

"Yes I did," Mialo said to Sokka

"See?!" Katara whined, Sokka shook his head quickly

"What?!" Sokka squealed as he glanced back and forth between Aang and Mialo.

"You're deaf!" Katara hollered with a small laugh.

"_Am not!" _Sokka argued loudly

"Then HOW COME y--"

"GUYS, quit it, Katara, Sokka and I can't understand Mialo, I mean come one he's a dolphin!" Aang said as he gestured towards the gray dolphin floating next to her, Katara sighed softly and turned to Mialo

"Sorry Mialo, I-I guess I'm the only one who can understand you." Katara said softly, Mialo smiled

"That's okay, I have to get going anyways, I don't want my family leaving me too far behind." Mialo said with a small smile, "Bye Katara," he said happily

"Bye," Katara frowned as Mialo quickly dove down into the water and disappeared into the murkiness of everything. Katara sighed softly and looked up at the two boys just staring at her.

"How come you two couldn't understand what he was saying? He was speaking perfect English if you ask me!" Katara said loudly, Sokka shrugged and shook his head.

"How am I supposed to know? It was all a bunch of little clicks and squeaks, like I can understand THAT," Sokka laughed as he gestured towards the water.

"Well, she's already a dolphin, she can just understand other dolphins...we're humans, it wouldn't make sense for us to talk to dolphins." Aang said with a small smile, "O-or, maybe it's a Vyntresser thing. Did you let Mialo know that you were the Vyntresser?" Aang questioned Katara, she pondered for a moments before she happily looked up at Aang

"I'll be right back," Katara smiled before she quickly dove back into the water in search for Mialo. She smiled eagerly before she suddenly came to something dark.

Katara quickly scanned what was in front of her to see a large, eerie, dark field of seaweed, creepily swaying in the water with the ocean tide. Katara swallowed hard and stared at the large moving mass of underwater leafage before she apprehensively made her way into it without second thoughts, although she had to admit, she was a little worried about straying into a clumped seaweed field.

She slowly swam around, the seaweed was compacted and it brushed close to her in a delicate manner as it fluctuated with the gentle tides, although she began to grow more and more worried as she felt as if every second she was swimming into deeper, darker water.

"M-Mialo?" Katara called out nervously as she heard distant ocean sounds of far off whales and seals, "Are you in here?" Katara asked shakily before, all at once, her tail fin got tangled in a tall stalk of seaweed. Katara turned her head and quickly tried to wriggle free, only causing herself to get more tangled. Katara let out a soft gasp of worry as she continued to struggle, but the more she struggled, the more tangled she got.

"AH! Mialo!" Katara hollered as she desperately struggled to get free from the unforgiving grip the seaweed supplied, it was as if it didn't want to let her go, it continued to drag her down further and tangle her into a whole mess of the stalks of eerie, dark seaweed. Katara suddenly felt fear strike her heart and at that, she could feel something coming. Something so familiar, she knew this feeling and she wasn't going to let it take over her body at over fifty feet under the water.

Katara let a small whimper full of worry escape her mouth as she suddenly attempted to dart forward, only causing more chaos and at that, she could feel the fear in her heart rise. It raised just enough to suddenly change her back into human. She knew it. Fear instantly changed her back into human, from whatever form she was in.

_Not here, not now,_Katara thought, she remembered thinking that the couple minutes before she even got into the dolphin form. Katara attempted to take a deep breath only to find that she couldn't breathe underwater. Katara instantly clutched her throat and peered up to the now blurred ocean surface. Katara then turned and quickly untangled both her feet from the complicated seaweed before she agilely darted upwards in hopes that she wouldn't run out of air before she reached the far above surface with the clean, fresh, breathable air above.

After a couple seconds, Katara bursted through the water and took a deep breath of the cool, ocean air. She then suddenly began to choke on some of the salty water that had gone down the wrong way.

"Katara!" Aang said in a worried tone as he immediately made his way into the water over to the waterbender choking on her own element, he gently took her in his loving arms, "Are you okay?" he asked in a caring manner as Katara quickly wrapped her arms around Aang's neck and continued to choke, at this, Aang began to pat her back in hopes of helping her out a little.

After a few minutes, Katara stopped her large coughing fit; she still had her arms fastened around Aang's neck as Aang slowly moved the both of them out of the water, onto a large rock Sokka was sitting on. He gently set Katara down only to find that she wouldn't let go of her gentle grip around his neck.

"She's back to normal?" Sokka asked softly as he stared at the two, Aang nodded slowly with a small frown as he gently encircled Katara in his warm arms.

"You were scared, weren't you," Aang asked her softly in her ear and at this, Katara tightened her grip around Aang and nodded slowly before she gently buried her face into Aang's shoulder.

"What happened?" Sokka asked, Aang shook his head and looked down

"W-we'll talk about it later," Aang suggested, figuring Katara wasn't in the mood to explain to the two boys as to what happened in the dark seaweed field and at this, Katara nodded again in agreement to Aang.

In no time, the three headed through shallow water in order to reach the other side of the rocky cliff where there was a sandy beach. They figured they had spent a tiring, somewhat stressful day on the island so they decided to pick up and find another destination, another place and whatever life threw at them next.

Once in the air, Aang and Sokka talked some on the back of Appa's saddle, Katara sat on Appa's head, taking in all the life threatening things that had happened to her during the day. Memories of the night before suddenly came flooding back.

The way Aang held her so close in the cool ocean air, his soft and gentle voice, his kiss. Katara almost felt overwhelmed at the fact that he had done this to her. He was hurting her without even trying and she knew she couldn't blame him for anything. He was a great guy and she knew he'd never do anything hurtful on purpose. He was just showing her love, although the outcome was painful at times, Katara felt as if she truly enjoyed the rush.

She smiled into the day, wondering what else was going to happen to her in this crazy life of hers. She sighed softly and tried to get her mind off of the almost drowning incident that had happened earlier so she instantly flooded her thoughts with the airbender she knew most.

Katara's smile only grew once she saw Aang slowly take a seat next to her on Appa's head; he had a big smile plastered on his face although it almost looked apologetic. Katara just smiled back and scoot closer to him.

"You okay? You know, from earlier?" Aang questioned softly with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Katara said with a small frown, at this, Aang knew she was still bothered by something.

"You don't sound so sure," Aang said softly as he scoot closer to Katara, "Tell me,"

Katara took a deep breath softly and shrugged before she gazed out to the beautiful, yellow sun drenched sky.

"I-it wasn't THAT traumatic, I just got tangled in some seaweed is all...and I got scared" Katara explained softly, "It isn't a big deal."

"Well, I would be scared too if I was stuck under the water, tangled and not able to get free." Aang said reassuringly.

"I know I just... I've been thinking." Katara stated softly before she broke off and heaved a long sigh, Aang patiently waited for her to continue, "This whole Vyntresser thing. I change into an animal through love but...then I get out of it through fear," Katara said with a frown, "...It hurts getting from form to form, Aang,"

"It hurts?" Aang worried softly, Katara nodded

"Yeah I mean, think about it. You're changing into a whole different being, it's not normal and... Maybe my body just isn't used to it or something, but...still, it hurts my arms, my legs, everything, and...One part of me is saying that this is a whole, great new change, but another is saying that...you're hurting me without even trying, Aang,"

The two were silent. It was true, Aang was oblivious to the fact that a simple kiss one day leads to pains and struggles for Katara the next day, and although the pain only lasted for a little while, it was still there.

Aang, at this point felt guiltier than ever. He was hurting the one he loved by giving her kisses, he felt as if it wasn't fair, it wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Aang was almost feeling sorry for himself; _I find the love of my life an__d what happens? I accidentally __turn her into the long lost Vyntresser and cause her pain_ Aang thought with a frown. He then suddenly remembered something.

"W-well, this won't go on for much longer, right?" Aang questioned as Katara looked at him, eyes full of worry.

"I hope not." Katara said shakily, Aang frowned and pondered knowing that the Vyntresser had only six animal forms.

"I think you'll only have to go through slight pain only three more times," Aang said with a reassuring smile as he looked into Katara's eyes.

"Three?" Katara asked softly

"Yeah, I mean the Vyntresser only has six animal forms right?" Aang asked with a small smile, Katara nodded and looked down before she fiddled her fingers, Aang continued, "Well, you've gotten through the first three forms, the cheetah, dragon and now the dolphin...which is earth fire and water, so now, all you have to get through is air and...Oh, we still don't know the last two forms, huh," Aang said softly with a small chuckle, Katara looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I wonder." Katara pondered, Aang shook his head slowly with a smile

"The only way we'll get there is through love...fear...pain," Aang said softly as he stared at Katara, "It's all apart of life, but we just gotta stick together, get through it," At this, Katara heaved a long sigh and looked at Aang square in the eyes.

"Thanks Aang," Katara smiled softly

"For what?"

"I-I don't know, that just...helped, it was comforting," Katara said as she peered out to the afternoon sky with a smile. Aang smiled as he did the same.

"Oh, you're welcome," Aang said sympathetically before his small smile turned into a frown, he took a deep breath and let it out before his gentle gaze fell down to his lap, "I-I'm sorry for putting you through all this pain, Katara," At this, Katara slowly turned her head and stared at Aang for a moment.

"Aang, it's... it's not all your fault, you're not doing this on purpose, I mean... why would you, that's not like you at all." Katara reassured softly

Even though Aang was kind of the cause of Katara's agony, he wasn't kissing her just to see her miserable and in pain the next day, he loved her for her. He even thought back to the night before, when they had shared that kiss, the only things he thought of was Katara and the fabulous kiss and nothing but those things. He wasn't thinking of what the next day might bring, what next animal form this kiss could lead to, he was obliviously causing her pain, although the two knew they'd have to just get through the next two forms, through love, fear and pain. That cycle never seemed to stop going full circle.

"Just three more to go," Aang started softly before he gave Katara a reassuring smile, "We're half way there."

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah, there's the update everyone wanted! chapter 5 should be up sometime soon but I don't know, when school starts you all are going to have to expect longer time periods before I update...Or not, you never know :) Please R&R!

**- Katara -**

Mohalo ;)


	5. Sokka's Wish

**A/N:** (edit : 7/1/07) Hey everyone! I'm back, sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been a little busy, trying to get back into the whole 'school' thing… Uhg… I hate school, and I'm also in a sport at the moment so that doesn't help either lol, thanks everyone for being so patient! I hope this chapter makes up for the wait! Enjoy!

* * *

**Book Two – Water and Air**

**Chapter Five ****-**** Sokka's Wish**

A couple days had past, the three travelers were sick and tired of being in the air on Appa for so long, Katara almost thought she was going to kill herself if she heard the word 'food' nonchalantly trail from Sokka's mouth one more time. Although, that wasn't the only thing on Sokka's mind.

"NO! Be careful with her, hold her gently," Katara instructed to Sokka who was desperately attempting to hold Kaimah in his arms without his sister bickering and explaining on how to hold the little cub. Sokka sighed loudly and quickly scoot away from Katara who was attempting to retrieve the cub from Sokka's arms.

"Katara, I know how to hold her, I'm not stupid..." Sokka said loudly before he looked down at the adorable cub in his arms, "Girls and their...motherly instincts," Sokka mumbled, evidently Katara overheard him.

"What's wrong with motherly instincts?" Katara questioned as she crossed her arms, Sokka quickly looked up with a big grin.

"Nothing," Sokka chimed, Katara rolled her eyes and focused her attention to Aang, who was teasing Momo with the pair of marbles he always kept in his shirt. Katara instantly smiled at the cute and playful sight before her, and at that, she slowly crawled over to the boy and his lemur.

"Hey Aang," Katara said calmly, yet happily as Aang retrieved the marbles, he was airbending around, from the air causing Momo to suddenly plunge into him. Aang let out a soft giggle.

"Hi," Aang said with a small laugh as Momo scrambled about in Aang's arms.

"So, where to next?" Katara asked the young airbender next to her as she peered off of Appa's saddle curiously. Aang shrugged with a smile as Momo settled down and flew over to Sokka.

"I don't know, maybe we could go--" Aang was cut off.

"Do I have a say in this?" Sokka suddenly questioned, Katara and Aang fell silent as their gentle gaze fell upon the boy sitting not too far away from them.

"Sure Sokka, where do you want to go next?" Katara asked softly before she stole a glance at Aang, Sokka instantly grinned and looked about, he then suddenly frowned.

"You okay Sokka?" Aang asked, noticing his rapturous facial expression fall sad, Sokka nodded quickly and looked about, as if he was looking for something.

"You sure?" Katara questioned, Sokka looked up.

"N-no, I'm fine...I don't know where we should go next, you guys can just...figure it out this time," Sokka said softly as he gently pat Kaimah's soft belly, he peered down at the little cub he held, hoping to avoid eye contact form the two teens across Appa's saddle. Aang shrugged softly and turned to Katara.

"Okay, where do you want to go, Katara?" Aang asked with a small smile, Katara glanced at her brother warily, wondering what his issue was, Katara could've sworn he was going to say something along the lines of 'stop for food' but not this time, he acted as if he was the most melancholy person on earth. Katara sighed softly, knowing something was up but she figured it'd pass, whatever Sokka was thinking about, he'd most likely get over it in five minutes and move onto more important issues...like food.

"I-I don't know, maybe we should stop anywhere to uh...fill up on supplies" Katara suggested, Aang nodded in agreement as he looked over to the large food bag, sitting not to far away, noticing it was more than half empty.

"Good idea," Aang said with a smile as he stood and walked to Appa's head quickly. Appa landed near a fairly large village and Aang and Katara were eager to shop for the food and supplies they needed, although, surprisingly, Sokka wasn't at all.

He trudged far behind Aang and Katara as they shopped, hating his life at the moment. He stared at them for hours on end it seemed, a mixed emotion brewing in his heart, he began to feel jealous at how comfortable the young couple acted around each other, easily holding conversations, holding hands occasionally and every now and then, Sokka would catch Katara in the act of leaning over and giving Aang a little peck on the cheek.

Sokka would roll his eyes, feeling the jealousy in his heart go sky high; he wondered if he would ever find love for himself, and for that matter, he began to feel sorry for himself. He thought back to last winter, of Yue, he loved her so, and he knew she had reasons for leaving him like that, although Sokka still thought it was unfair.

Sokka thought back even further to last year, he remembered Suki, even though she had annoyed him to the highest extent, he did grow quite a crush on her, and that little peck on the cheek seemed to seal it, sort of like a 'goodbye, I might not ever see you again' kiss. Sokka felt as if he was running out of air from sighing so much.

Just as Sokka was about to let his mind continue to reel out pent up emotions, he noticed Aang trying to get his attention from a near by food stand. Sokka stared at the young airbender, waving one arm in the air, a big grin plastered on his face as he motioned towards the meat stand, evidently, Aang was hoping to draw Sokka towards what he loves most, he sighed, yet again and began to trudge over to his sister and the young monk next to her.

"No wonder she loves him so much," Sokka told himself, "He's so weird, they're a perfect match," Sokka chuckled as he walked up to Aang, he had a bewildered look on his face.

"Why are you laughing?" Aang questioned as Sokka handed Kaimah over to Aang.

"Nothing, you just looked funny," Sokka laughed as he pushed past Aang and over to his sister.

"Oh ha...hey," Aang said loudly as he eyed Sokka.

"Sokka, we thought you might like something here," Katara smiled as she gestured towards the stand next to her, Sokka frowned and glanced back and forth between the stand and his sister.

"Nah," Sokka said as he waved one hand in the air and began to walk away. At this, Aang and Katara fell silent. Sokka was refusing food?

"Are you kidding?" Aang asked as he gently handed little Kaimah to Katara before he rubbed the back of his head, Sokka quickly turned around.

"Look, I'm not hungry alright?" Sokka snapped as he glared at Katara, oddly enough. Katara frowned and hugged Kaimah closer to her, she didn't like it much when her brother raised his voice and at that, Sokka frowned and quickly turned to walk away. Katara nervously looked at Aang with a small frown on her face.

"What was that all about?" Aang asked softly as he took the food bag from Katara, noticing she was struggling slightly, Katara shrugged with a frown.

"I don't know," Katara breathed softly as she watched her brother disappear into the crowds, it looked as if he was headed over to Appa, Katara and Aang slowly began to follow him, having finished their errands.

- - -

Later that night, the three were all in a calm silence on Appa, Sokka sighed for literally the hundredth time as he gazed up to the moon and bright stars that dotted the night sky. He wondered if he'd ever find love again, he knew there was someone for everyone but he felt as if his two someone's had vanished from him.

He hung his head and let his mind reel on the two most beautiful girls that he had met. He suddenly remembered something, or someone for that matter. He quickly lifted his head and gazed out to the dark ocean before him, another girl had suddenly flashed across his mind, and even though he remembered her beauty very well, there was no way he could forget her name. It had such a pretty ring to it; the very essence of it seemed to fit her personality perfectly.

Sokka suddenly frowned, thinking back to the day he left 'her', it had to be one of the most painful days of his life. Sokka shook his head and shut his eyes tight, not wanting to dwell on it but it seemed as if his mind couldn't help but think of the beautiful girl he had left behind about two years ago.

Time and time again, he'd think back to his homeland, the South Pole, and at how many times he wished he could go back there. He knew Aang's destiny was to master the four elements and defeat Fire lord Ozai before Sozen's comet arrives but Sokka felt as if there was no way possible that'd he'd wait until summers end to see the girl he missed most.

Sokka sighed, yet again, he finally gave in and thought about the day he left the girl he knew most, the girl he left behind awhile ago, not knowing then how much he loved her, hoping she felt the same.

_- -Flashback- -_

"Sokka? What are you doing, aren't you supposed to help clean up everything?" she asked, her beautiful blonde hair, tucked into two braids, gently flicked about in the arctic air, Sokka turned around to see that she had entered his tent, a bewildered look on her face, almost one of shock, Sokka sighed softly and stopped packing for the moment as he turned around.

She entered the tent slowly, carefully approaching the boy she had known for so long, Sokka sighed softly and looked down at his feet.

"I have to go," Sokka said softly, hating those words, he wish he didn't have to say them but he felt as if he owed Aang at this time, he had saved their village and Katara was desperate to go find him.

"What are you talking about?" she said, tears now forming in her beautiful blue eyes, she slowly stepped closer to Sokka, not liking where this was going. She noticed the glum look on Sokka's face, he was serious about this and she knew it.

"We owe Aang, he saved our village...a-and Katara wants to go look for him, he could be in trouble and he's our only chance, please understand," Sokka said softly, hoping the trembling girl before him would nod or do something to show that she knew what he was talking about.

She stared into his dark blue eyes, cold tears were now streaming her cheeks and her eyes were glassy, she had her arms and hands tucked close to her chest for warmth. Just as it looked as if she was going to turn around and leave, she instantly stepped forward and dove into Sokka's warm arms, she embraced his around his neck and shoulders as she continued to sob into his ear.

Sokka, slightly taken aback, frowned and quickly returned the sweet embrace, he rubbed her back gently in hopes of helping her calm down. She, still shaken from the sudden idea of Sokka leaving, continued to cry over Sokka's shoulder, the strong grip the two had around eachother only got tighter, as if they'd never let each other go.

"I'll miss you Sokka," she whimpered in Sokka's ear ever so softly, she continued to press herself closer to Sokka, loving his warmth, his presence, taking in it all, the closeness the two wouldn't be able to share for a long time to come.

Sokka took a deep breath as he blinked back tears himself, hating the fact that he had to leave, although it was either staying at the South Pole, or traveling the world with the Avatar, he felt as if he wanted to see more of the world, have that opportunity, live his life and hope that some day, the two would meet up again in this crazy adventure they called life.

"I'll miss you too..." Sokka whispered softly as he tightened his arms around her lower waist, she continued to cry until she calmed down a bit, hating this moment, yet at the same time, it was the first time her and Sokka had ever truly hugged each other and stayed there, it was almost as if it were a reassurance to the both of them.

After some time, she pulled away from Sokka, her eyes red from crying and her hands trembled slightly, that is until Sokka gently took her hands in his.

"It'll be okay," Sokka said softly as the beautiful girl nodded along with a small sniffle, Sokka continued, "I promise you, we will be back again, I can't stay away from home for too long," Sokka chuckled, causing his significant other to do the same as a lone tear trickled down her cheek.

"Okay," she said softly as she looked down at the ground, regretting the fact that she could very well protest and make Sokka stay, although she didn't want that for him, she knew that he and Katara had found Aang for a reason, and that the two were set out to the world to find that reason, whatever it was.

Sokka continued to hold her hands tight in his, that is until she perked up and stared at Sokka for a minute, her mouth open a gape.

"What?" Sokka questioned softly.

"W-why don't I come with!" she exclaimed, loving the idea, she began to jump up and down, squealing slightly and clapping her hands together quickly, "Don't you think I should? It'd be so much fun Sokka and..." she broke off and fell into Sokka's arms yet again, "We could be together," she whispered softly as she gently let her eye lids fall.

Sokka frowned, as good as the idea sounded, he couldn't at all risk putting her in danger, taking her out to the world only for the reasons to be with her, he felt that if something bad happened o her, he would never be able to forgive himself. Sokka heaved a long sigh and gently nuzzled his nose into her soft hair; he breathed her soft scent, loving the very essence of everything.

"I-I can't..." Sokka uttered softly, dreading that he even said anything, the girl in his arms slowly pulled away from Sokka and stared into his eyes, she had this look on her face, one of sadness and almost one of hurt. Sokka frowned and stared into her eyes for a moment before he continued, "I can't loose you, and you need to stay here and be safe, take care of the village... Or what's left of it," Sokka explained softly, she seemed to understand although tears in her eyes began to form all over again as she slowly nodded and let go of Sokka, she stared down at the ground, her tears cascading from her rosy cheeks down to the fur rug of Sokka's tent.

"I'm so sorry," Sokka said softly as he gently took one of her hands in his, yet again, feeling more closer to her than ever before, he loved the feeling although he hated leaving it, he felt as if it wasn't unfair.

"T-that's okay," she mumbled softly as she wiped a few tears away from her face.

After a few moments of silence, the two had finished packing up Sokka's stuff; they silently loaded Sokka's stuff up in a water tribe canoe, ready to go chase after the fire nation warship Aang was taken away in.

"Katara's taking this hard isn't she," Sokka said with a small chuckle as the two teens stared across the way to see Katara staring at the far off, early noon sun. The girl next to him let out a small laugh as she turned to Sokka.

"Yeah, I would be too," she smiled, "Is Aang her boyfriend?"

"No, but it sure seemed like it," Sokka smiled as the two laughed.

"You should tell her that," she said with a smile as the two continued to watch Katara far across the large ice sheet the three were on.

"Well..." Sokka started as he turned to the beautiful girl next t him,

"We should probably... get... going," Sokka said, careful not to throw her into another crying fit, although he thought it was okay, he's never really seen her cry about him up until now, it made him feel special.

"Yeah," she sighed softly, feeling hot tears sting her eyes, she sighed softly and quickly embraced Sokka in yet another warm, loving hug before she leaned closer to his ear, "I love you Sokka,"

Sokka froze, he didn't know if she meant it for sure or if she was just saying it as if e were her brother, he never figured out that fact but he would do anything to know for sure if she truly loved him. Sokka smiled and gently hugged her back, loving the almost new feelings of everything.

"I love you too," Sokka said softly, although he truly meant it, he had known her for more than half of his life and he was now more than certain that a one little and simple crush for the girl had grown into something more as the two matured, whether she knew that fact or not, he wanted to make sure that those three simple words were now out in the open, free for opportunity possibly later on.

The two pulled away from each other, knowing this would be the last time they'd see each other for awhile, although Sokka wanted to do one last sweet thing for her to make her feel better about his sudden idea of leaving. Sokka slowly leaned forward and gave his love a small peck on the cheek, causing her to blush and slowly afterwards press her fingertips to where he kissed her, as if to hold the kiss there.

Sokka smiled at her, noticing her face light up somewhat before she smiled back.

"T-thanks," she said softly with a small giggle as her face only grew more red, Sokka nodded slowly before she started to walk away, feeling a little bit more confident about Sokka leaving, especially after that one little kiss.

"Bye Sokka," she said softly with a gentle wave as she stared at him for a moment.

"Bye, Kiari," Sokka replied before she slowly turned and headed back to the village about a mile away, up a large snow hill. Sokka heaved a long, satisfied sigh before he groaned and bent over to pick another one of his packs up. He slowly began to trudge over to the small canoe sitting in the water. Evidently, Katara felt his close presence.

"We have to go after that ship, Sokka," Katara said as she stared out to the ocean, "Aang saved our tribe, now we have to save him,"

"Katara I--" Sokka was cut off.

"Why can't you realize that he's on our side? If we don't help him, no one will, I know you don't like Aang but we owe him and-"

"Katara! Are you gunna talk all day or are you coming with me?" Sokka said loudly as he slowly gestured towards the watertribe canoe, floating in the water next to him. At this, Katara gasped with a big smile, she, overjoyed, began to run over to him.

"Sokka!" Katara said happily before she quickly threw her arms around Sokka's neck, the two then pulled away before Sokka smiled at her happily.

"Get in," Sokka started as he motioned towards the canoe, "we're going to save your boyfriend," Sokka teased, Katara grew tense.

"He's not my-"

"Whatever," Sokka said as he shrugged and looked away.

end

Sokka chuckled softly and rolled his eyes as he shook his head. He continued to laugh before he thought of 'her', he loved her more than anything and there was no doubt about returning to the South Pole to see her, along with the other Water Tribe villagers.

Sokka heaved a long sigh, knowing that big of a detour to the South Pole would only cause fire nation to most likely follow the three and end up destroying the South Pole, he didn't want that. That only made him stress out more, although the more and more he thought about the idea of returning home, the more he loved it and at this point, he was determined to make it happen.

Just as he was getting ready to heave yet another sigh, he felt someone's presence next to him; he tensed slightly and looked over to see none other than Aang. Sokka smiled at him before Aang spoke up.

"You okay? Katara and I have been hearing you sigh all night," Aang said with a small laugh, Sokka shook his head and gazed out to the moon drenched ocean before the two.

"It's nothing, I-I just miss home," Sokka said softly as he turned to Aang, "I wish there was a way to get there,"

"Why wouldn't there be?" Aang questioned, "We have Appa," Aang smiled as he pat the huge bison's head, he groaned in response.

"Well...I was just thinking, aren't we on the way to Ba Sing Sei for the eclipse? We can't just suddenly turn around and go home," Sokka said softly, as he said it, the eclipse idea came flooding back to his memory and at that, he let himself sigh, yet again.

"Well, the eclipse isn't for a few more months, we could take a few days to go down there if you really want, why do you want to go home so badly?" Aang questioned softly as he gazed out to the beautiful moon.

"I-It's nothing, I just miss home is all..." Sokka fibbed, Aang could tell by the sound of his voice that he was completely lying and, at that, he turned to Sokka and gave him a look, he raised one eyebrow and continued to stare him down until he got whatever it was that needed to be said out of Sokka.

"Uh, alright ALRIGHT! You caught me, I-I just miss someone," Sokka said softly as he fiddled his fingers.

"Really? Is it your grandmother?" Aang asked softly, causing Sokka to tense up slightly.

"NO," Sokka said quickly before he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, Aang chuckled softly before he looked about.

"What's her name," Aang asked as he turned to Sokka, figuring it was a girl that he missed so badly, the way he's been acting all day was a big give away that he was having withdrawals from this certain person.

"I-I well yeah no... I just... okay... her name is Kiari," Sokka said softly as he could feel his face heat up at the way her name had this ring to it, he loved saying it and said it whenever he got the chance.

"Hmm, that's cool. You miss her really badly?" Aang questioned, Sokka nodded.

"More than anything," Sokka said softly with a smile.

"How long have you known her?" Aang questioned.

"Uh... about ten years," Sokka said as he turned to Aang.

"How old is she?" Aang questioned, yet again, Sokka chuckled softly.

"Fifteen," Sokka said, he eyed Aang for a moment before he asked yet another question.

"Have you two kissed?" Aang asked, Sokka threw his hands in the air.

"God what is this? Twenty questions or something?!" Sokka asked loudly with a soft laugh, Aang chuckled and shrugged as he looked down.

"Sorry, I was on a roll," Aang said with a small giggle, Sokka rolled his eyes and stared out to the ocean. The two boys were in a calm silence for a few moments before Sokka spoke up.

"No," Sokka sighed softly as he looked down. Aang frowned as he averted his gaze from the ocean to the teen next to him.

"I'm sorry," Aang said softly, "Well, maybe you'll get your chance soon,"

"What?" Sokka questioned as he stared at Aang, Aang quickly grabbed Appa's reins and began to steer him in a whole different direction, at this, Sokka's eyes widened.

"We're going to the South Pole," Aang smiled as he continued to turn Appa just about in the opposite direction they were headed. Sokka gaped as his eyes widened.

"R-really? You'd do that Aang?" Sokka questioned as Aang stood and

began to walk to Appa's saddle.

"Of course, I mean, it's obviously a girl you care about a lot, I mean come on," Aang said with a small laugh as Sokka stood.

"Oh, yeah of course... thanks Aang," Sokka smiled as the two sat down on Appa's saddle.

"Sure thing," Aang smiled as the two boys noticed Katara sitting at the other end of Appa's saddle, she held Kaimah close to her as she peered off of Appa's saddle in confusement.

"Uh, guys, Appa just changed direction," Katara said warily as she pointed out to the ocean, "Why are we headed South?"

"We're going to the South Pole" Aang said with a big smile, Katara jaw dropped slightly as she glanced back and forth between the two boys sat in front of her.

"What?" Katara questioned as little Kaimah moseyed out of her lap slowly; she headed over to Aang and instantly plopped down in his lap.

"Yeah, Sokka mentioned that he missed his home and someone and I-" Aang was cut off.

"Gran Gran?" Katara chuckled as she stared at Sokka and raised one eyebrow, Sokka grew furious.

"NO! Not Gran Gran, K-Kiari," Sokka said softly, "I just miss her and I-"

"No way!"! Katara said loudly as she suddenly scoot over to Sokka, embracing him in a huge hug, "I always knew you two would hook up!"

"Yeah, I-I just... I mean..." Sokka stammered around words as Katara held her arms tight around Sokka's neck, after a few moments, Katara pulled away slightly.

"That's great Sokka," Katara said softly, "I'm actually kinda glad we're going back too,"

"Really?" Sokka questioned, "Why?"

"Oh..." Katara stopped what she was saying and quickly glanced at Aang, "I have my reasons,"

Sokka chuckled and rolled his eyes as Aang stared at Katara for a moment. The three continued to fly away into the cool night air, headed south in high hopes for more crazy adventures to come, and hopefully a new love.

* * *

**A/N:** YAY! I hope you all loved it. And later, this sequel with introduce Kiari. The next chapter should be up sometime soon, I just gotta write it first, lol. Thanks to all my reviewers! You all are so kind you have no idea! Please R&R! No flames.

**-Katara- **

Mohalo ;)


	6. Midnight Rush Part 1

**A/N:** (edit : 7/1/07)Mkay, here's chapter 6 for you all! Sorry if that last chapter was a bit...odd for some of you, sorry to make my story take an unexpected turn… but I tried to even things out in this chapter, hopefully you all will like it more Enjoy!

* * *

**Book Two – Water and Air**

**Chapter Six**** - ****Midnight Rush****Part One**

"You're making a mess of yourself, just look at you!" Katara teased, noticing juices from the orange, Sokka was eating, dribble down his chin. Sokka stopped chewing the fleshy fruit and stared at his sister, he raised one eyebrow before he slowly wiped away the mess on his chin, using his forearm and the back of his hand. At this, Katara shuddered and forced herself to look away.

"Yuck," she uttered as she quickly peered off the side of Appa's saddle, nothing but ocean was what could be seen, the vastness of everything started to make Katara dizzy, the three haven't landed in two days straight.

"You know, as much as I love the ocean, we need to land," Sokka suddenly said loudly, after finishing his messy snack.

"Where? There's nothing out here," Katara said as she quickly gestured her arms outwards towards the crashing waters below, at this, Sokka shrugged and looked about. Katara heaved a long sigh before she looked about Appa's saddle.

She noticed Kaimah and Momo comfortably cuddled with each other, sleeping the calm, sunless morning away. Sokka was at it again, searching for another sloppy food to munch on. Katara smiled softly as she looked about, she suddenly noticed something past the top of Appa's saddle, Aang's head was visible past the light brown material, obviously he was the one steering the giant bison the three rode on.

"I don't know," Sokka suddenly said, referring back to Katara's last statement, his mouth was filled with a big chunk of a banana. _At least h__e's not spitting it everywhere_, Katara thought along with a small chuckle as she made her way to Appa's head. Sokka gave her a baffled look before he turned away and pretended to ignore her.

"Hey Aang," Katara chimed happily as she took a seat next to the young airbender on Appa's head. Aang beamed as he gently let the reins he was once holding fall loose of his grip, he turned slightly with a big smile.

"Hi," he said happily, joy written all over his face, Katara eyed him.

"You're in a good mood, aren't you," Katara said with a small laugh as Aang looked about, he shrugged softly.

"Yeah," he breathed, his brilliant eyes scanning the horizon, having seen the same scenery since about last night, nothing but cloudy skies and the dank ocean below, Aang heaved a long sigh before he continued, "I'm just trying to stay in a good mood, being in the air for too long tends to make everyone argue,"

"True," Katara smiled as she slowly peered over her shoulder, noticing Sokka pulling little Kaimah out of the food bag along with a loud groan. At this, Katara just smiled and shook her head before she continued, "When do you think we'll find land?"

"I don't know, sometime--" Aang was rudely interrupted by Appa who suddenly jerked to left, letting out a loud groan in the process. The two teens quickly gripped the leathery reins before them in hopes of keeping still on the frantic bison underneath them. Once Appa settled, there was a loud crackling sound overhead, startling Katara slightly. She peered up to the dim sky to see non other than a lone firework, it exploded across the sky in pretty colors of blues and purples. At this, Katara smiled widely before she tapped Aang's shoulder and pointed up to the sky.

"Look!" Katara hollered, Aang turned and glanced up at the now disappearing light display in the sky.

"Where did THAT come from?" Aang questioned softly before he leaned forward and examined the scenery below him, he then threw his arm out before him and pointed downwards.

"There," he said loudly, Katara quickly glanced down to see a small speck of land along with a larger island beside it.

"Land!" Katara said with an overjoyed smile, Sokka groaned loudly over Appa's saddle, he then quickly glanced at his sister and Aang.

"Finally," Sokka moaned as he quickly prepared his burlap bag with supplies he would need when the three got off of Appa and onto land he'd thought he'd never see again.

After about ten minutes of unloading camping supplies off of Appa in silence, Katara spoke up before she handed Aang her sleeping bag.

"I wonder what the firework was for," Katara pondered as she peered upwards into the foggy sky.

"Or even why there was only one firework," Aang added as he gently set Katara's sleeping bag in the tent he had put up for the three.

"...And why was it during the day! Aren't fireworks supposed to be at night, where you can s--" Sokka was cut off by a loud ear piercing scream; evidently one of the villagers had spotted Aang along with Appa.

"It's the Avatar!" She shrieked as she came close slowly, she then suddenly clapped her hands together quickly a couple times, her long black hair flicked about in the dim early noon light, she then continued by quickly grabbing Aang's hand and shaking it harshly, "Oh my gosh, it's so nice to meet you Mr. Avatar sir!"

"T-thanks," Aang stuttered as he attempted to keep the whole right side of his body still, he quickly pulled his hand away from the frantic girl as quickly as possible, and the ecstatic look in her eyes made Aang flustered, this was the first time in a long time that he had been mauled by lone villagers.

"Nice to meet you too," Aang said politely as he rubbed his arm gently, "I'm Aang, and this is Katara and her brother Sokka,"

"Hi," the girl said as she glanced back and forth between the three teens, after a few seconds, she turned to Aang with a smile, "I'm Jahdi, I was doing chores for my mother when all of the sudden I see a large bison in the air! The only person I could think who owned a flying bison would be the Avatar, so I rushed over to...actually, I don't know why I came over, I just thought it'd be cool to meet the one and only Avatar," Jahdi said with a big smile, she then suddenly fixed her eyes on Katara, at this, the young waterbender grew worried.

"What's the problem?" Katara worried as she inspected herself, before she knew it, Jahdi quickly headed over to her and pointed to her betrothal necklace, she gaped slightly in the process.

"Are you married?" Jahdi asked with a big grin and she stared into Katara's eyes with much enthusiasm, as much as Katara wanted to nod and say yes, she bashfully shook her head 'no' with a small smile.

"No, this is my mothers necklace," Katara sad softly as she gently touched the pendant with her fingertips, Jahdi seemed disappointed.

"Oh well," Jahdi said softly as she looked down.

"You familiar with betrothal necklaces?" Katara questioned eagerly, she was more than excited to see Jahdi nod slowly but surely, at this, Katara's facial expressions lit up before she continued, "Really?"

"Yep, after all, I do live in a watertribe," Jahdi said as she looked about, Katara grew confused.

"Oh you mean the Northern one?" Katara questioned as she stared into Jahdi's beautiful blue eyes, Jahdi let a small laugh escape her lips as she shook her head quickly.

"No silly, this IS a watertribe, just a branch off of the Southern Watertribe," Jahdi said happily, Katara smiled.

"That's odd, I've never heard of branches off of the mainland," Katara said as she looked about, noticing Sokka and Aang had continued to unpack Appa's saddle.

"No matter, would you like me to show you around? I'll show you my mother's betrothal necklace if you'd like," Jahdi said happily as she slowly took a step backwards, Katara nodded with a smile.

"Sure, I'll come," Katara said happily as she turned around to face the two boys behind her, "Hey guys, I'm going with Jahdi to go look around and stuff, I'll be back later okay?" Katara called, at this, Sokka tensed as he hauled a large bag off of Appa's saddle.

"What about unpacking?!" Sokka screeched, Aang shook his head at Sokka quickly.

"Just let her go, we're almost done anyways," Aang said to Sokka quietly, at this Sokka sighed loudly and trudged over to their tent, the large bag in hand.

"Whatever," Sokka mumbled

"Okay," Aang smiled at Katara as he waved goodbye, at that, the two girls waved and stepped away from the camp sight which was a bit away from the village Jahdi lived in.

"Why do you always have to side with Katara?" Sokka said as he took a deep breath, he eyed the young airbender next to him, suddenly noticing a slight blush come across his cheeks.

"I-I just don't see why she needs to help us, we're fine unpacking by ourselves," Aang said quickly with a small shrug as he quickly stepped over to Appa.

"Sure," Sokka said plainly as he strolled back into the large tent Aang had put up a couple minutes before.

- - -

"--And that's where the village has our monthly water duels!" Jahdi said happily as she pointed across the way, Katara followed Jahdi's arm to where she was pointing with a smile, "They're so much fun to watch, I wish I was a waterbender, my mother is a waterbender but my dad isn't...I just HAD to take after my father in that way," Jahdi said with a frown, Katara figured it wasn't the best time to mention she was a waterbender to Jahdi, seeing as that topic put Jahdi in a sad mood, but in no time, she perked up and continued showing Katara around.

After about an hour of touring the small watertribe village, the two teens reached Jahdi's house, it was about a couple yards away from the beach, creating a beautiful scenery from her house. After being introduced to Jahdi's mother, father and younger brother, Malik, the two girls headed into Jahdi's room.

"This is my get away," Jahdi said with a small giggle as she quickly plopped down on her bed, she stared up at the ceiling, "Mother says that Malik isn't allowed in my room," Jahdi said with much pride as she sat up. Katara smiled at Jahdi and made herself comfortable next to Jahdi on her soft bed.

"That's cool," Katara said happily before Jahdi spoke up.

"So what about you, how do you get away from you're brother while you're in the air? I would think it'd be impossible to live with MY brother on a flying bison, sheesh," Jahdi said with a small laugh, Katara joined in on her laughter.

"My brother's a pain but not all the time...we get along okay I guess," Katara smiled as she looked about Jahdi's room, noticing a few waterbending scrolls on her desk which sat a few feet away. Katara stood and slowly strolled over to the scrolls that lay delicately on the beautiful dark wood of the piece of furniture.

"Are these your waterbending scrolls?" Katara questioned softly as she gently picked one of the parchments up and unraveled it, she looked at it with much enthusiasm, familiar forms drawn in beautiful ink along with some calligraphy on the side, Katara continued after a few moments, "They're amazing,"

"Actually, they're my mothers...I-I just like to look at them," Jahdi said softly as she fingered the fine quilt she sat on, Katara averted her gaze from the scrolls to Jahdi.

"Oh," Katara said softly as she put the scroll back in its place, she began to explore Jahdi's room, feeling curious at what other watertribe villagers, that weren't from the mainland, were like. There were all sorts of delicate trinkets and collectables all around, every single one beautiful and polished; they glistened in the dim light of Jahdi's room.

Katara's eye wandered further until she spotted something hanging on the far wall and at that, she instantly grew curious, her feet forcing her to go in that direction. Katara gradually got closer to the little something until she figured out what it was. It was a dried up flower, hanging upside down from a rusted nail, with that, Katara got confused.

"What's this?" Katara questioned as she pointed to the once beautiful flower hanging on the wall, Jahdi's face instantly lit up.

"Oh, my father gave my mother that flower a long time ago... my mom likes to hand things down to me," Jahdi said with a small laugh, Katara pondered.

"Oh, that's nice," Katara smiled as she inspected the large flower, Jahdi suddenly spoke up.

"You know, it's a good thing you pointed that out, I forgot to mention to you that our village is having a benders festival tonight," Jahdi said with a smile.

"Really? What's that?" Katara questioned softly.

"Well, it's a festival where all the benders of our tribe get together and have a bunch of duels and stuff; it's a lot of fun! Although the festival isn't held on this island anymore," Jahdi said with a small frown.

"Oh, why not?" Katara asked softly as she ever so carefully fingered the dry and crusted flower petals of the beautiful black and white flower.

"Well, I don't know...I think it's because the island across the way is larger, more people can come without the town being too crowded," Jahdi smiled.

"Oh, that's cool," Katara smiled, she then glanced at the dried leafage on the wall next to her, "So what does this flower have to do with anything about that festival?"

"Oh, you see, it's tradition that if someone loves y--" Jahdi was cut off by her annoying brother, Malik who quickly began to skip around the room.

"I bet someone's going to give YOU a rare flower this year Jahdi, so who is it... Seta from next door?" Malik teased as he continued to skip about, he seemed to be around seven or eights years old.

"NO!" Jahdi suddenly protested, "We're just friends," she said as a slight blush appeared across her face, she looked down bashfully as her brother continued his annoying banter.

"Jahdi loves Seta! Jahdi loves Seta!" Malik hollered in sing song.

"Uh! Malik get out! Mother said my room is off limits to you, now leave!" Jahdi hollered as she basically shoved her little brother out of her room, she then quickly shut the door and locked it; she then glanced at Katara apologetically.

"Sorry about Malik, he's such a pest," Jahdi said, that light blush deepening by the second, Katara beamed.

"So...This Seta person, do you like him?" Katara asked eagerly, Jahdi pondered for a moment before she bashfully nodded, she then grew tense.

"Oh but don't tell anyone," Jahdi begged, Katara shook her head.

"I won't, I don't know anyone around here," Katara said with a small laugh, Jahdi relaxed some before Katara continued, "So, you want him to give you a flower or something?" Katara questioned.

"Yeah, it's tradition that if a certain boy of the village has his eye on a certain girl, he's supposed to give her a rare panda lily to show his love and affection to her...They don't HAVE to do this but it seems the benders festival is slowly turning into the lovers festival," Jahdi said with a small laugh, "At least that's what my mother thinks,"

"Oh," Katara said softly, suddenly, the young airbender she knew so well flashed across her mind, and at that, Katara could feel her heart flutter madly at the thought of Aang giving her such a rare flower. _Oh who am I kidding, we'll probably be away from this village long before the festival starts_... Katara thought, doubt filling her thoughts.

"So, who do you want to give you a panda lily, are you going to stay for the festival?" Jahdi said with pleading eyes before she continued, "oh, it'd be so much fun we could go together!"

"Sounds like fun, Jahdi, but I don't know what Aang and Sokka are going to say..."

---

"Psh, lover's festival? Pa-lease," Sokka said loudly as he waved one hand in the air, the man behind the food stand gave Sokka a baffled look.

"Oh, that's a shame you feel that way, the lovers festival is such a nice time to show your love and affection for the girl you love, if you'd like, I'll sell you a panda lily or two and--" the nice man was cut off by Sokka.

"Nah, the one I love is MILES away from here," Sokka said loudly as he slowly averted his gaze from the elderly man behind the counter to the flustered airbender next to him, "Hey! but I'm pretty sure that this guy right here would want a flower to give to someone HE loves," Sokka said as he quickly nudged Aang's shoulder, "Like maybe oh...Katara?" at this, a deep blush suddenly appeared across Aang's face, Sokka chuckled.

"O-oh... I-no it's okay, maybe I'll...I don't k-know if I--" Aang was cut off from his nervous ramblings.

"Eh, whatever, we'll probably be long gone before this so called lovers festival," Sokka said with a small laugh, "You wouldn't want to go anyways, right Aang?" Sokka said as he started to walk away, Aang tensed.

"No!" Aang suddenly yelled, Sokka stopped and turned around, he gave Aang a baffled look before Aang nervously continued, "I-I mean no...I don't want to go," Aang said with a small frown, at this, Sokka smiled and shrugged before he turned and continued walking back to their campsite.

"Okay then, come on, we've gotta get this food to Appa," Sokka said loudly over his shoulder, Aang nodded and took a deep breath before he followed close behind Sokka. As the two walked, Aang slowly glanced over his shoulder, remembering where that stand was, the stand that sold panda lilies. _I hope I can remember my wa__y back to that stand from Appa_, Aang thought with a small smile.

Aang continued to stare at the stand, as if in a trance, he daydreamed, imagining the look on Katara's face when he gives her such a rare flower, she'd be so excited, so happy, feel so loved, ever so--

"OUCH! Aang, watch where you're going!" Sokka suddenly yelled as Aang stumbled to the side slightly after tripping over his and Sokka's feet. Aang regained balance and gently rubbed the back of his head.

"S-sorry," Aang said with a sheepish smile, Sokka rolled his eyes as he continued to walk, in no time, the two reached Appa who was lying on the soft grass through a small clearing of leafage. Appa let out a soft groan as the two boys stepped closer.

"Hey buddy, we've got your food," Aang said with a smile as he gently pet the large bison's nose. Just as Sokka was about to pull out the supply of food for Appa, loud voices were heard form the thin shrubbery to the right of the three. Aang quickly turned to see a group of about four or five older boys walking over, two of which were pointing and saying things along the line of 'Avatar' and 'flying bison'.

The group of teens slowly strolled over to Aang, Sokka and Appa, in a cocky manner, saying loud things and pointing and what not. Aang tensed slightly and stood close to Appa, Sokka on the other hand was first to introduce himself to the older boys. They all talked for quite some time, Aang listened in, he didn't bother including himself in the group, he figured they'd come over sooner or later and he was right, in a matter of minutes, everyone was crowded around Aang.

"Is that YOUR bison?" one boy said loudly as he pointed, Aang nodded bashfully as Appa continued to eat and whatnot.

"Sure is," Sokka said with much pride, although Appa wasn't his, Aang figured he was trying to impress the older teens.

"Hey, you two going to the lovers festival tonight?" another boy asked anxiously, all at once, the group of boys began to chatter about who they're going to give a flower to, at this, Aang grew flustered.

"What is the deal with this lover's festival?" Sokka suddenly asked loudly, a few of the boys stopped bickering and glanced at Sokka.

"It's the perfect time of year to confess your affections to a girl you love, but it isn't complete without one of those panda flowers," one boy said as he crossed his arms.

"Panda lilies," another corrected.

"Oh whatever," the other replied, "Hey Seta! Aren't you going to give one to that... Jahdi person, is that her name?" the boy he was talking to, Seta, grew tense and nervous, he fiddled his fingers slightly and stammered a few words around, he seemed to be one of the younger boys from the group and with that, the older boys were more intimidating.

"Yeah Seta, you should! I heard from someone that Jahdi really likes you," one boy said as he nudged Seta's arm, the other boys joined in with other encouraging words, Seta's smiles only grew as did that redness across his face.

"Hey what about you two, you going to the lovers festival?" one asked, Aang smiled and just as he was about to get up the courage to agree to go, another boy cut him off.

"No, airbenders aren't supposed to love girls, it's against their religion...or something," he said, causing Aang's heart to shatter, he instantly frowned, that is until he felt Sokka's hand fall upon his shoulder.

"That's not true, Aang's the only airbender left, there's no one to tell him who he can or can't love, he's got his eye on someone," Sokka smiled causing the boys to fall silent, that is until Seta spoke up.

"Who?" Seta asked softly.

"K-Katara," Aang said softly, all the boys remained silent, in a matter of seconds, they all smiled and laughed in an encouraging manner.

About ten minutes had gone by, the pack of boys, including Sokka, had moved to the back of Appa, evidently Sokka was showing the group Aang's glider along with his own boomerang.

Aang was in no mood to be discussing the techniques of using his glider to fly, or patiently waiting for Sokka to stop rambling about how slick his boomerang was. He sat in front of Appa's nose, he sat face to face to the giant bison, contemplating on whether or not he should go to the lover's festival, whether or not he should give Katara the rare, romantic panda lily, whether or not he should re-confess his love to her, he figured tonight would be a good night to do all of those things.

With his good thoughts he slowly stood and peered up to the sky, noticing it was getting dark, he figured the festival would start sometime soon but he didn't know when, and he didn't want to go to the festival without Katara, that would be pointless. Aang sighed impatiently and glanced about, wondering where Katara even was, he hadn't seen her pretty face all day long.

Just as he thought his night was slowly sinking, he noticed none other than Katara and Jahdi casually strolling over to Aang, and at that, Aang grew tense and flustered all over again as his love stepped closer to him.

"Hey Aang," Katara said happily, her pretty voice made Aang's ears prick, it gave him shivers, chills from head to toe, in a good sense, although, her voice hid a tinge of nervousment.

"H-hi," was all Aang could utter, he felt as if his lips couldn't move, he felt as if he was doing this all over again, from the very beginning, although he loved the strange sensation Katara's very presence gave his stomach and head.

"Jahdi and I are going to the Lov--benders festival," Katara said softly with a bashful smile, "Do you wanna come with, Aang?"

Aang could feel his heart stop, he could bet money that his smile couldn't get any bigger and at that, Katara giggled softly and bit her bottom lip.

"Sure, I-I'll come," Aang said happily as he slowly turned to the large mob of older boys a bit a ways, he continued, "Sokka mentioned something about not wanting to come, though, so I guess it's just the three of us," Aang suddenly frowned, the THREE of us? What am I going to do about Jahdi? We can't just leave her out, make her the third wheel, although I WAS planning on spending this night with Katara...and ONLY Katara Aang grew frustrated, although he didn't show it, his mind continued to reel, Oh well, Jahdi's nice and I'm sure her and Katara are good friends...I'll work around it,

"Typical," Katara said with a small laugh, referring back to Aang's last statement, Aang perked up slightly with a smile as Katara continued, "Okay, should we go? The boat that is going over to the other island leaves sometime soon,"

"About ten minutes," Jahdi said softly as she peered up to the sky, "We'd better hurry; we don't want to be left behind,"

"Okay, let's go," Aang smiled, the three began to walk away, not bothering to interrupt Sokka in his moments of trying to show off.

The three slowly walked through the small town, knowing it wouldn't take more that ten minutes to reach the docks where the boat was. Aang walked close to Katara, loving her presence, there were even times where he'd glance at her, loving the way her hair gently flicked in the cool night air, the way she'd giggle and smile whenever Jahdi said something funny, the way she'd ever so gently touch Aang's shoulder or hand when she talked to him. Aang was so enraptured, he felt as if he were head over heels and with that, he wanted to get to the festival faster. All was calm until Aang grew anxious.

"So... what is there to do at the bender's festival?" Aang questioned with a smile as he glanced between Katara and Jahdi, Jahdi was first to speak.

"Oh lots of stuff! There are waterbending competitions, lots of food," Jahdi was interrupted.

"Too bad Sokka isn't coming," Katara teased, Aang laughed softly with a smile, he then nodded in agreement before Katara turned to Jahdi, "What else?"

"Well, like I was saying before, maybe we'll get lucky and maybe someone special will give us a flower tonight!" Jahdi smiled, Katara could instantly feel her face heat up, she attempted not to look at Aang, she felt as if she basically glued her eyes stuck to Jahdi, she continued, "I've been waiting for a long time but...no one seems to want to give me a flower, it seems every year I come home from the benders festival flowerless...but no worries, I have high hopes this year, what about you, Katara?" Jahdi questioned, evidently she wasn't familiar with the idea of Aang and Katara loving each other.

"I hope so too, I've never received a flower from anybody before," Katara said, hoping Aang heard her every word, little did she know, he already had everything planned out.

"Maybe this year we'll get lucky!" Jahdi exclaimed, the two girls giggled before Jahdi averted her gaze to Aang.

"Hey Aang, see any girl in the village to who you're going to give a flower to?" Jahdi questioned, Katara blushed and looked down as Aang looked around, pretending to be clueless.

"Uhm, nope, not yet," Aang smiled sheepishly, Jahdi shrugged as the three continued to walk, Katara instantly frowned.

_The least he could've said was a simple 'yes' or something...I mean, I'm standing right here, what more signs does he need?_ Katara thought with a frown as she averted her gaze to her feet which steadily kept a good pace next to Jahdi and Aang.

"Guess we're all in the same situation, huh," Jahdi said softly, "That's okay, maybe next year or something,"

After a few moments of awkward silence between the three, they had reached the boat that was going to take everyone to the island across the way for the festival. The three boarded the boat in silence, debating on what would happen later tonight. Aang ran over in his mind on how he was going to present the flower to Katara.

_J-just hand her the flower, tell her she looks nice__ and maybe a hug or something,_ Aang thought nervously as the three continued to walk up the long ramp that led to the large boat, his mind continued, _She'll be satisfied, right? I mean after all, panda __lilies__ ARE one of the most romantic__ fl-__oh no... t__he flower! I forgot to get one! _Aang grew nervous with his thoughts, pent up emotions running a mile a minute through that bald head of his,_I can't just tell her 'I forgot the flower but hey, I thought of you,' I must get that flower_Aang basically screamed in his mind. _B__ut we're almost on the sh__ip! Maybe if I run real fast..._

"Oh great," Aang said loudly as he slowed his pace down, Katara turned to him warily.

"What's wrong, Aang?" Katara questioned as Jahdi slowed down also.

"I-I forgot something, be right back," Aang said nervously as he all at once whirled around, he tore through crowds of people, as he ran.

"What?! Aang come back the boat'll leave without you!" Katara hollered, Aang could hear Katara's voice yell out something more, like 'hurry back' or something along those lines, he didn't have time to decipher what she said, all he knew is that he needed to run, time was scarce.

After about a couple minutes of running, Aang gradually came to the lone flower stand he had remembered earlier on during the day. He quickly stormed up to it, frantic as ever, beads of sweat now forming from the crown of his head.

"I-I need a panda lily, how much are they?" Aang asked the old man all at once.

"Twenty gold pieces, you're lucky! You got the last one!" the man said kindly as he handed Aang the beautiful black and white flower. Aang ever so quickly paid the elderly man only to find that he was about six gold pieces short.

"o-oh...I only have fourteen gold pieces," Aang said warily, _what__ else could go wrong?_ Aang thought before he continued, "I-I'm sorry, maybe if I check this pocket, I-"

"No no no! Stop looking, it's just six gold pieces, it's on me," the man said with a kind smile, Aang let out breath he felt he had been holding in for awhile now.

"Thank you so much," Aang said before he waved and quickly began to run towards the docks.

---

"Where is he? The boat is going to leave without him," Katara worried to Jahdi, the two girls peered off of the railing of the large boat, Aang was nowhere to be found.

"Uh oh," Jahdi said softly, Katara glanced at the girl next to her before she quickly followed Jahdi's line of vision, only to see a couple men on the docks untie the large boat from the wooden posts holding it in place.

"No!" Katara hollered softly as her grip tightened around the railing of the ship, she stood on tip-toes and quickly flailed her arms in the air, "No! Stop! There's someone coming! He's..." Katara stopped her desperate attempt as the three or four men down below began to walk away; the ship slowly creaked its way into deeper water.

"He's too late!" Jahdi said loudly as the two girls peered off of the back of the ship, where they were, noticing the main land slowly drift away into the soft mist. Katara quickly cupped her hands over her mouth and took a deep breath.

"Aang!" she hollered into the cool late afternoon air, Katara could feel her heart shatter at the thought of leaving Aang behind. _No flower, no love...no tonigh__t…_ Katara thought with a small frown, she could only imagine what made Aang suddenly turn around and run off like that, miss the ship, let the night slip away from him so easily. Katara felt overwhelmed and could almost picture Aang standing on those docks, watching the ship disappear into the night.

---

Aang ran as fast as his feet could take him, along with the help of some airbending. He quickly darted around lone buildings, trees, elderly people and other things until he reached the docks only to find it completely deserted. Everyone was gone, even the ship.

Aang held his breath and stared off into the far mist, he noticed the ship he was supposed to board minutes before, far off in the distance now, headed over to the island across the way, over to the lover's festival. Aang heaved a long, weary sigh and let the delicate panda lily he was holding fall loose from his strong and now sweaty grip. It hit the cold boarded docks underneath him as he stared off into the vastness, he panted slightly, letting his hot breath before him fog ever so slightly in the cool night air.

He watched his opportunities slip away from him so easily, so quickly, his mind was in an utter whirl of confusion, sadness, disappointment, he felt as if he let himself down, let alone Katara. He began to shake as he stared off into the distance, eyes scanning the horizon, now desperately searching for the boat in the thin fog from afar. He felt alone, helpless, and above all, useless as he slowly fell to his knees.

"Just my luck..."

* * *

**A/N:** Aw, I felt so bad for Aang when I wrote this… Sorry if this chapter put a damper on some of you reading this… The next chapter should lighten things up for ya I will try my best to get chapter 7 up sometime soon... man; I really hate school, but who doesn't? lol, Please R&R! No flames 

**-Katara- **

Mohalo ;)


	7. Midnight Rush Part 2

**A/N:**_(edit: 7/1/07)_ Hey all! I'm back, sorry it took me so long to update...school.. It's literally taking over the world, I swear to you...anywhoodles, READ! I adore this chapter :)

* * *

**Book Two – Water and Air**

**Chapter Seven**** -**** Midnight Rush****Part Two**

The large boat creaked and moaned its way through the murky ocean water below, Katara, after a good couple minutes, caught herself aimlessly gazing into her element below, the bright moonlight playing off of the midnight water, making it dance and play in the cool evening air. Katara heaved a small sigh and slowly averted her gaze from the water to something that caught her eye to the right of herself.

There, sitting on a small bench on deck, was a young couple, the two were most likely around Katara's age. They sat, talking, occasionally touching and giggling; they were enjoying each others company on one of the most romantic nights of the year. What Katara wanted most.

Katara frowned and stole a few glances at the cute couple every now and then, that is until they slowly strolled away, hand in hand, to another part of the boat. Katara sighed, yet again, and focused her attention on the horizon, hoping to get 'him' off of her mind. Nothing seemed to work though, he was all she could think and worry about at this time. _Why was he so ignorant enough to suddenly turn around and take off in a dif__ferent direction than the ship?_ Katara thought for the hundredth time, that is until some other words the young airbender had said came flooding into her thoughts, _He did mention he had f__orgotten something...but what?_ Katara perked up slightly and gazed at the stars in the sky in a hopeful manner before her mind continued to reel, _Maybe he went to go get a-_

"I've checked this ship high and low and there are absolutely no bathrooms!" Jahdi suddenly said after her small venture in search for restrooms, Katara attempted not to roll her eyes; she wasn't in the mood to talk at this point in time, although she tried not to be rude. Jahdi noticed Katara's sudden act of trying to ignore her, with this, Jahdi gently rested one hand on Katara's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Katara, maybe Aang'll make it to the festival next year," Jahdi said calmly, Katara nodded slowly as she continued to stare down her element.

_She's right, there's always another time for Aang to give me a flower...if that's what was even on his mind in the first place,_ Katara thought, doubting this night would turn out well, she continued to think_I'm with Aang all the time, there's always tomorrow nig__ht, right?_ Katara frowned before she heaved a long sigh; _I wonder what he's doing anyways,_

- - -

"Gotta think, gotta think...Think Aang!" Aang yelled to no one as he palmed himself on the forehead, he suddenly stopped his punishments towards himself, a large smile suddenly spreading across his face, he suddenly began to look around in a frantic manner, holding his head in his hands, his foggy breath before him falling slack.

"Appa!" He suddenly hollered as he, all at once, took off in the direction of the flying bison he knew so well, Appa was one to give immediate transportation in the middle of the night, right?

"It's no use Aang! I just fed Appa! You know how he gets after he's just eaten something!" Sokka hollered at the young monk who was desperately tugging on the reins that were tied to Appa's horns. After a couple more minutes of loud groans and struggling coming from both Aang and Appa, Aang plopped to the ground on his behind in defeat. He stared at the ground, a big frown plastered on his face, Appa moaned softly and relaxed a bit, picking up Aang's sad vibes.

"Come on Appa," Aang rasped softly as he let go of the thick, now sweaty reins, Sokka sighed loudly and took a seat next to Aang on the cold dirt.

"What's this all about Aang? Where's Katara?" Sokka asked calmly, Aang stared at the ground; the two were in a soothing silence until Aang spoke up.

"At the lover's festival," Aang mumbled softly, his gaze still fixed on the dirt below him.

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be there too?" Sokka asked, causing Aang to look up at him, his eyes full of question and sadness. Sokka quickly smiled at the young monk sympathetically.

"How did you know I was going to the L-" Aang was cut off.

"Hey, don't think I haven't seen you giving Appa weird looks all today, talking to yourself, getting all flustered for no apparent reasons when I mention Katara's name, there's no doubt you're going to the festival tonight," Sokka said with a small laugh, causing a bashful smile to come across Aang's face as he peered down at the ground.

"Was it that obvious?" Aang asked softly with a sudden frown, Sokka chuckled whole heartedly.

"Yep," Sokka laughed, Aang rolled his eyes before Sokka continued, "but why are you here and not there with everyone? What happened?"

"I missed the stupid ship," Aang said softly, returning his hateful gaze on the dirt, "All for the sake of a panda lily-_great__…_ I don't even know where I left it," Aang said angrily as he threw his arms up in the air after glancing about.

"Calm down, I'm sure you could get there by the help of some airbending or something, seeing as Appa's too full to even move," Sokka chuckled as he pat Appa's nose, he groaned in the process.

"My glider!" Aang said excitedly as he quickly stood, he immediately airbended himself onto Appa's saddle before Sokka's voice broke Aang's sudden rush of joy.

"Uh...yeah about that..." Sokka said warily, causing Aang to stop dead in his tracks, he ever so slowly turned around to face Sokka.

"Where's my glider," Aang said deeply as he stared Sokka down, Sokka rubbed the back of his head, he then chuckled nervously.

"I-I kinda got carried away and let one of those older boys take it to the festival for an antique display," Sokka said nervously as Aang jumped down and stood straight in front of Sokka, an angry look on his face.

"Good going!" Aang hollered, Sokka threw his hands up in the air quickly.

"Hey! I didn't know you would need your glider to get to the festival! There was a ship that was supposed to take you, it's not my fault!" Sokka screeched, Aang sighed loudly and looked away, knowing for a fact that he would never make it to the festival now, Sokka continued, "He promised me he'd bring it right back after the festival though, if that helps,"

"Gee Sokka, that helps a lot! I'll just take my glider then and make a fool of myself! Showing up at the festival with no one there! How fun," Aang snapped as he quickly began to storm away.

"Oh come on Aang, you'll find a way!" Sokka called after the young monk, "Where are you going?!"

"Not to the festival if that's what you're wondering!" Aang hollered angrily as he began to stroll into the deserted town with low hopes.

- - -

Katara and Jahdi slowly strolled around the large festival, seeing all sorts of entertainment, lights, music, the fresh scents of food cooking and what not, it was everything Katara had imagined and more, she loved the whole atmosphere of everything. She and Jahdi continued to stroll about until Jahdi suddenly gasped and gripped Katara's arm.

"Look! There's Aang!" Jahdi hollered as she pointed through a thick mob of people. Katara quickly held her breath as a large smile of happiness came over her, she peered through the crowd only to find the person Jahdi was talking about was an older looking man who looked around his early twenties who just so happened to have a bald head. Katara instantly frowned and stared at Jahdi.

"What? Isn't that him?" Jahdi questioned with a small shrug.

"No, Aang has an arrow on his head and he doesn't look like he's twenty," Katara said as she raised one eye brow, "Way to get my hopes up," Katara said softly as she began to walk away, Jahdi quickly followed Katara.

"I'm sorry Katara," Jahdi said sympathetically before she grabbed her arm in order to stop her from walking away, the two girls faced each other in silence for a few moments, Jahdi heaved a soft sigh before she continued, "I'm sorry, I know how much Aang means to you and I'm sorry for getting your hopes-"

"You do?" Katara interrupted, slightly in shock, Jahdi giggled.

"Well yeah, he's all you've been worrying about all night, it seems to me that you really had your heart set on spending this night with him," Jahdi smiled, "I understand, and I'm sorry he left you like that, I wonder what his reason was anyways, who would do such a thing?"

"Yeah," Katara frowned as she looked down, "I don't know," Katara suddenly felt this feeling come over her, one of angriness towards Aang, _I shouldn't be mad at him, I don't know his reason for leaving the ship like that, _Katara thought before she looked around, _Although he didn't give me that reason as to why he was leaving, what if__ he chickened out or something?_ Katara suddenly frowned and rolled her eyes, _that's__ so typical, why doesn't he like to show me his true feelings? It's not like I'll kill him, i__s he scared of me or something?_ Katara suddenly grew flustered, _Great, I come to know and love someone only to find out he's scared to show feel__ings, what else could go wrong,_

"Come on, let's not worry about it too much," Jahdi suddenly said as she grabbed Katara's arm, she began to pull Katara in another direction, Katara nodded quickly as she followed Jahdi's line of direction.

"Yeah, you're right," Katara said with a smile, feeling her night slowly turn itself from bad to okay. _I guess I better just...forget about it, __I'll see Aang later on tonight,__ Katara_ thought as the two girls continued to walk around.

- - -

"I can't believe this is happening," Aang said ever so softly to himself as he came to the docks, he suddenly noticed the panda lily he had left on the cold, damp wood, he slowly strolled over to it and picked it up, "She would've loved this flower," Aang said as he began to lightly fluff the petals in a tender manner so that the flower looked presentable. Aang then sighed softly, letting his warm breath fog before him and whirl about into nothingness.

"I wish there were a way to get there," Aang said softly as he fingered the small green leaf hanging off of the stem of the panda lily, "I can't use Appa, my glider is already at the festival... it's not like I can swim over there,...I wish I knew how," Aang said to no one as he peered out to the vast ocean before him.

He could see the distant island he was supposed to be on, it was lit with beautiful displays of lights that seemed to make the whole island glow and boast its natural beauty. Aang stared at it for minutes on end, swearing that he could hear the music, smell the smells, see the faces of all the people, how he wanted to be there, but instead, he was stuck, drowning in the 'what ifs'.

"If only," Aang sighed softly.

"If only what?" said a loud, somewhat raspy voice, Aang whirled around to see an elderly man, standing a few yards away. He seemed pretty fit for his age; he was holding a large clump of rope as he stared at Aang through foggy gray eyes.

"Oh...nothing, I'm just...talking to myself," Aang said softly as he stared down at the flower he held, the old man eyed him.

"You seem like a smart young lad, why aren't you at the lovers festival?" the man asked as he slowly began to stroll away, his large fishing boots making loud clunking noises on the dank wooden docks, he motioned for Aang to follow him.

"I missed the ship," Aang frowned as he slowly kept a steady pace next to the elderly man, he stopped walking and set the rope he was holding down, he then quickly began to make it into one neat pile.

"Bummer," he said softly before, after a few minutes, he stood up and heaved a long, raspy sigh. He crossed his arms and suddenly noticed the flower Aang was holding.

"Who's that there flower for?" the man questioned, Aang quickly glanced at the flower with a frown.

"Oh...it was for this girl..." Aang said softly as he glanced about, suddenly and suspiciously feeling hot tears sting his eyes, "She probably hates me now...I hope she doesn't think I ditched her or something," Aang said softly as he stared down at the wood below him.

"Now don't say that, it was an accident right?" the man said as he softly pat Aang's upper arm, Aang nodded and attempted to hold back tears of frustration, it didn't help though, after moments of trying, a lone tear slipped down Aang's cheek.

"Now, now, don't go getting yourself into a rut," the man said calmly as he gently pat Aang's back, he then sighed loudly and looked about, he seemed as if he was contemplating on something, "I'll tell you what," the man started, Aang quickly looked up with a small sniffle, "I don't normally do this at night but...How's about I give you a ride over to the festival," Aang's face lit up.

"Really? You'd do that?" Aang questioned, feeling his hopes rise.

"'course I would," the man smiled as he began to walk somewhere, Aang followed close behind, "It's not everyday I get to help someone out, now is it,"

"But...the ship left, how are we going to get there?" Aang asked warily, the man smiled and gestured his arms towards something, Aang turned to see a smaller boat gently floating near the docks, at this, Aang smiled.

"It's not like there's only one ship on this here island," the old man chuckled as the two headed towards the old ship.

After a few minutes of untying the boat from the docks, the old, rusted craft was in deep water, headed towards the festival. Aang peered off the front of the boat with much delight, a big smile on his face as the gentle ocean breeze wisped past. Aang could feel his heart race at the thought of now being able to see Katara, he felt as if it were too good to be true.

- - -

"Jahdi, I don't want to!" Katara screeched as Jahdi quickly tugged her towards a waterbending duel a large mob of people were crowded around.

"Come on! You just now decide to tell me you're a waterbender?! I have to see it in action, come on! What's a simple duel going to hurt?" Jahdi questioned as the two came up to the large stage where two waterbenders were already dueling, going through difficult waterbending forms.

"Jahdi, I-I'm not good in front of crowds, I just told you this!" Katara whispered loudly to Jahdi, but she ignored Katara's every whim. Suddenly, the duel on stage was over, one person walked off the stage as the other, who was evidently the winner, stayed up, looking ever so proud of himself.

"Who's next!" the man hollered as he raised his arms in the air, Katara bit her bottom lip and glanced about before, out of nowhere, Jahdi quickly grabbed Katara's arm and flung it in the air, Katara squealed.

"She's next! She'll beat every single last one of you guys!" Jahdi hollered, Katara gaped.

"Jahdi no!" Katara whispered loudly as she attempted to get her arm out of Jahdi's grasp.

"Alright! Come on up little lady, let's see what you can do!" The man shouted as the crowd began to go wild, Jahdi quickly shoved Katara onto the stage. Katara stumbled slightly before she regained footing and turned around; she gave Jahdi a death glare before she ever so slowly made her way over to her opponent. Katara came up to the person she would be dueling, he had a smug look on his face as the two slowly bowed to each other.

"Try not to cry when I win," He said with a smirk as the two got in fighting stances, Katara rolled her eyes. Before long, the loud whistle blew and the two began to duel, fighting it out until in time, their water supply was running out. A good ten minutes went by until Katara made one last harsh move, knocking her opponent to the ground, the crowd continued to go wild as the man Katara knocked down cockily strolled off of the stage, hating his defeat.

A good hour had now gone by, Katara was drowning in glory from winning for so long, she felt as if she was undefeated, and she now had all the confidence in the world to beat whoever was next in line. It was, yet another large man, Katara quickly rolled her eyes with a small laugh at how every single person she had beat in this session were men. Katara smiled at how sorry he'd be in a few moments.

- - -

"Thank you so much, I don't how I am ever going to repay you," Aang said to the elderly man on his ship, overjoyed that his feet where actually touching the island he thought he'd never even get near in this night.

"It's no problem!" the man said as he waved, his ship slowly slunk away into the night, "Good luck!"

"Thank you!" Aang hollered before he, ever so quickly, began to run to the festival, a burlap bag and a panda lily in hand.

In time, he noticed how thick the crowds were with people, he knew he'd never find Katara if he looked too hard, he figured he'd bump into her sooner or later, so he decided to stroll about, enjoy the sights, the smells of the foods and whatever else there was to see.

All was calm in Aang's mind until he saw Jahdi, at this, he could feel his pulse rise higher and higher at the well known fact that Katara was with her. All was going well until he came to find that Jahdi was hanging around with Seta, Katara was nowhere to be found. Aang quickly ran up to Jahdi, panting slightly.

"Jahdi," Aang breathed, Jahdi seemed surprised as she turned around.

"Aang! Where have you been?" Jahdi questioned with a smile, "Katara was so disappointed!"

"I know," Aang said sadly, in slight guilt, as he glanced about, "Where is she? I thought she was with you,"

"She was...until she got caught up in waterbending duels, I'm pretty positive she's still over there, she's been undefeated for about an hour now! You should go cheer her on!" Jahdi smiled as she quickly began to shove Aang towards the area where the waterbending duels where held.

"Good idea," Aang smiled as he quickly headed in that direction, in high hopes of finding Katara. He could feel his heart race with excitement at the fact that his night was quickly turning around, he couldn't wait to see the look on Katara's face once she see that he had arrived at the festival, but even more importantly, he couldn't wait to see how Katara reacted to the beautiful panda lily he had for her.

Aang quickly came to a large mob of people, all of which were crowded around the waterbending duel, Aang prayed that he'd see Katara, up on those stands, beating whoever it was she was dueling against. Aang pushed and shoved his way through people until he came to an open spot directly near the platform, and sure enough, there was Katara.

Aang instantly smiled as he watched the duel, people around him everywhere went crazy, evidently this show was now more interesting to watch because Katara was undefeated for awhile now. Aang was surprised at how smoothly and gracefully she went about her forms, what shocked Aang the most was that she did it all so quickly without one mess up. He was instantly impressed, which he felt made his night even better, he knew she'd be overjoyed to see him, although he figured he'd better let her go about winning before her streak is ruined.

Within a matter of minutes, Katara had ever so quickly water whipped her opponent in the head, sending him crashing to the ground with a loud thud. The crowd went crazy as Katara crossed her arms with much pride, Aang noticed her glancing about the audience, evidently she was searching for whoever she'd battle next, Aang attempted to get her attention but it didn't work, the crowd was just too big, although there were times when he could've sworn her eyes were laid directly onto him.

"Who's next?! This young lady has been undefeated for over 46 duels now! Who is brave enough to beat her?" One man shouted, Aang smiled and shook his head, knowing no one could beat her, Katara, in his eyes, was the best waterbender out there.

Aang continued to stare ahead until he noticed the man in front of him turn around and gape, Aang frowned, swearing this man's eyes were focused on him, sure enough, they were. The man instantly pointed at Aang and looked about.

"It's the Avatar! I'm pretty positive HE could beat her!" He hollered as he quickly picked Aang's arm up and flung it up in the air, Aang could feel his heart stop as did his mouth, he attempted to protest but nothing happened. Everyone around the two quickly began to cheer and agree with the man who was now shoving Aang onto the platform.

"N-no! You don't understand, I-" Aang stopped his ramblings and quickly glanced about the large crowd, who's eyes were all laid on him. Everything was now dead silent in the area, Aang could've sworn he could hear his own heart beat thump like crazy, he stared at all the people below, their faces written with excitement to see how this duel would turn out, all was silent until he heard that one familiar voice he had been longing to hear for quite some time now.

"Well well well, if it isn't the all mighty Avatar," Katara snapped, Aang whirled around and stared at her, a baffled look on his face; he quickly set his bag down and put his hands up.

"Katara, I-I-"

"What's the matter," Katara said loudly as she slowly lifted water up beside her, she gently began to move it around herself, "Too chicken to fight?" Katara snapped, Aang frowned and stared at her in shock, thinking that without a doubt in his mind, he could've sworn Katara would be overjoyed to see

him, but she looked outraged, to the point where Aang was ready to take off running, Katara continued, "Or too chicken to do anything for that matter?"

"I won't fight you," Aang said calmly, his hands steadily in the air before him. _What is she talking about?_ Aang questioned to himself in a baffled manner.

"What's wrong," Katara teased rudely before she, lightning speed, water whipped the air right next to Aang, missing his cheek by literally centimeters. Aang jumped in shock, he stood motionless for a second, his ears ringing by the sudden cracking noise the water made, and he gaped slightly as Katara continued, "Afraid of a little challenge, Aang?"

Aang shook his head quickly and glanced about the crowd, they were all dead silent, looks of shock quickly continued to multiply as Aang remained stock still, Katara continued to tease him with the water she ever so delicately waterbended around herself. Aang could feel something tease him in the pit of his stomach, it kept telling him to get out of there, but he figured he better try to work things out, seeing as everything could get ugly if he didn't settle this now.

"Seems as if everything has been a challenge for you, tonight, Aang," Katara taunted, her delicate bendings next to her became more and more vicious in time, as did her temper. Aang at this point was utterly confused.

"Katara, look, I'm really-"

"Foolish? Cowardly? Forgetful of other people's feelings? I fully agree Aang, that stunt you pulled on the ship, I say it's the farthest thing from Avatar material," Katara said deeply, Aang shook his head, eyes wide with confusion; he could feel his heart shatter at her words.

"You misunderstood, Katara, I left because-" Aang was interrupted by a large stream of water sent hurtling towards him, Aang quickly moved out of the way, not willing nor wanting to fight Katara, he had a feeling he'd be beaten anyways. He quickly looked up, noticing Katara's hateful look towards him, he felt as if he were the enemy in this whole mess when really, the two had misunderstood the whole situation, Aang felt as if there was no other way out of this other than to fight.

"Fine, if that's how you want to end this," Aang said loudly as he quickly ripped the water straight from Katara's control, she gasped and attempted to get it back, but Aang's force was too strong. The crowd suddenly went wild as the battle started. The two teens went at it for quite some time; it seemed as if the crowd had multiplied for this one event, seeing as no waterbending duel had lasted for as long as this one was going for.

Katara was starting to feel like her strength was diminishing, she knew that if she stayed on her feet, she'd be okay, seeing as if you fall, you're out. Although that was the rule, Katara was having a hard time following it, she felt as if Aang had improved on his waterbending skills, which made her even more furious towards him, jealousy sky rocketed in her heart, Aang had always been a better waterbender than she and she hated admitting that simple fact. After all, he was the Avatar, but she felt it gave him no right to come in and defeat her winning streak, break her heart earlier with the whole ship incident, she felt as if she couldn't bear how angry she was with Aang.

Aang, for his part, felt as if this battle was coming close to and end, or at least he hoped it would, he hated seeing Katara like this, struggling to keep her balance, her waterbending moves became weaker by the second and after awhile, he beautiful hair had fallen out of the tight braid it usually was in. He felt as if there was only one way to actually get her to calm down, and that was by defeating her. He felt as if he had the power to do so. She had taught him well.

Aang quickly began to whip the water all about Katara, causing her to stumble about and loose balance slightly, and just as she had her back slightly turned, he quickly sent water flying towards her, lightning speed, he prayed within the split seconds that she'd dodge the water, although she wasn't very fortunate or on her feet at the time.

Katara let a soft yelp escape her lips, she quickly moved to the side in attempt to avoid the water sent at her but she was too late. The water clipped her side, sending her crashing to the ground, Katara landed on her hands and knees, that is until she quickly curled up into a little ball on stage. Her whole body shaking from the sudden rush of everything.

Everyone fell silent, no one moved, the only thing visible was Katara's shaking body, Aang felt so horrible, so full of guilt but at the same time, it made him feel good that he had stopped her from possibly killing someone with all the anger she was giving off.

All at once, the crowd went crazy, cheering and what not, Aang frowned and looked around, he wasn't hoping for applause, he didn't like to have people cheering for him when he has hurt someone in a waterbending match. Aang quickly shook his head in attempt to calm the crowd down but in no time, someone ran up onto the stage, grabbed Aang's arm and threw it high up in the air for everyone to see.

"The Avatar has won! Who would like to challenge him?" He hollered, many people raised their hands and jumped up and down, Aang could've sworn he's never seen a crowd go this crazy for waterbending matches, Aang shook his head again and quickly peered across the stage to see Katara clumsily standing on her feet, Aang frowned and attempted to shove past the few people that were on the stage with him, hoping he could get to Katara so he could apologize but literally, within a blink of an eye, she was gone, she had run through the crowd to who knows where. Aang's eyes widened as he quickly darted around people until he was out of the fighting arena.

"Katara!" Aang hollered as he made his way around people, only catching little glimpses of Katara's long brown hair and blue kimono, "Katara wait!" It was no use; she was running too fast, refusing to look back.

Katara felt as if she could just break down right in the middle of everything, she felt so destroyed, she felt as if Aang had done everything wrong tonight, in her eyes, Aang was her enemy at the moment. She didn't want to look at him, talk to him, be in his presence, he had left her on the ship and then humiliated her in front of a crowd of people, she felt so awful, although she had no idea that she was in the wrong.

She could hear his voice, calling out her name, but she didn't turn back, she ran as fast as her legs could take her to who knows where. She had no idea where she was going, although at this point, she could care less.

She ran for a little while longer until she could've sworn Aang wasn't following her, she came to a small forest, outside of everything, it was a bit away from the festival. Katara didn't mind, _anywhere__ but back there,_she thought as she ran deeper into the thin shrubbery. She ran until she felt as if her legs were about to give out, she slowed to a stop as she gently leaned up against a tree. She suddenly realized that she had been crying without knowing it, her cheeks were wet with tears, old and new, she figured her mind was all one big whirl to notice anything at this time. She took a deep, shaky breath and glanced upwards only to see a large, full moon shining down at her; she frowned and forced herself to look away from the pretty sight.

She looked around for a little bit, panting away, attempting to catch her breath along with her jumbled up thoughts, all until she couldn't stand thinking of Aang anymore, she quickly buried her face into her hands and sobbed, hating the fact that this night couldn't get worse.

Katara continued to cry until she felt something lightly touch her arm, she ignored it until that something, or someone for that matter, ever so gently pulled her into a warm hug. Katara instantly buried her face into whoever it was, taking a deep breath of its scent in between sobs and crying, she after a few minutes came to find that the familiar, sweet smell was that of Aang's, and with that, Katara began to feel comforted.

Aang continued to hold Katara close, she cried into his chest gently, hoping not to cause an even bigger scene than what she has already caused moments before. He gently began to rub Katara's back, ever so confused as to why she was crying in the first place. If being beaten was the problem, he felt as if he'd be even more confused, he knew Katara was kind in defeat, she wasn't one to cry all over place because of it. He figured something else went wrong.

"Katara," he started softly, hoping not to startle her, "What's the matter?" he questioned, knowing for a fact he'd get an answer, Katara ever so slowly shifted out of Aang's arms, sniffling and wiping tears away from her pretty face.

"I was so disappointed Aang," Katara said after a few minutes of calm silence between the two, Aang cocked his head slightly and stared at the beautiful girl before him.

"Why what's wrong? I mean...other than the duel, which, by the way, I'm really sorry about," Aang said softly, Katara shook her head and looked down at the ground. The two were silent, yet again, Katara continued to sniffle and wipe away tears that fell from her eyes, Aang patiently waited for Katara to gather up her thoughts.

"Why did you leave the ship, Aang?" Katara questioned softly as she looked at him through glassy eyes, Aang grew confused before he thought back to earlier in the night, he didn't realize how hurt Katara was when he left her and Jahdi on the ship in the first place, if only she knew the reason as to why he left, she'd be more understanding. Aang sighed and fiddled his fingers, Katara continued, "Did...did you not want to come to the festival?"

"No, that's not it at all, I really wanted to go with you, and I just have heard everyone talking about a rare flower that you give to someone you lo-" Aang was cut off.

"You looked pretty set on going, why did you have to take off like that?" Katara questioned, raising her voice a little.

"Katara, I-"

"I mean, I thought you heard that it was called the lovers festival...I just...kinda figured we could go together," Katara said softly as she looked down, feeling her face heat up.

"I know, that's why I left to get th-"

"Where you scared or something?" Katara asked suddenly as she looked up, Aang quickly shook his head.

"N-no I wasn't sc-"

"Or nervous?" Katara asked, Aang let out a quick sigh.

"No, I wasn't nervous or anything, I forgot to go back and get the-"

"I mean, I understand, I was kinda nervous too but..." Katara looked about with a frown as Aang grew flustered.

"I left you to go get the fl-"

"It made me sad Aang, I mean, no girl wants to be alone for the lover's festival," Katara said sadly, "I just thought that we'd go together but then you left so... I figured you didn't want to come with me... or something,"

"That's not it at all, Katara, if you'd let me finish, I-I-"

" I bet Jahdi and Seta got together," Katara pondered with a frown as she stared down at the dirt, Aang sighed softly with a smile as he stared at Katara, he felt as if him trying to talk to get his feelings out wasn't working, "I-I guess we'd better go home or something... I mean, I understand Aang, and I…" Katara stopped her nervous ramblings and quickly stole a glance at the young airbender before her, her sudden act of attempting to get out of an awkward situation was put to a stop as Aang ever so slowly slipped his hands into hers, his now closer presence calming her down a little.

Katara stared at Aang for a silent moment, his caring eyes locked onto hers. She felt her whole body un-tense from all the chaos that had happened in this one night. She continued to gaze at the young airbender before her, her hands ever so gently held in his. Katara, at this point, felt so awful, and with that, a strange feeling of guilt suddenly swept through her, she could tell by the calm, gentle look in Aang's eyes that she had done something wrong also.

"Sorry..." Katara said in a soft whisper, she hung her head slightly as she stared at the cold dirt below the two, she could feel Aang's grip on her hands tighten a little.

"It's not your fault...I think you just...misunderstood something," Aang said softly, he nervously looked about as he could feel his face heat up.

"What?" Katara questioned as she cocked her head slightly, although she had a feeling this would happen.

"I didn't leave the ship because I was scared o-or I didn't want to go to the festival with you," Aang started calmly, surprisingly, Katara didn't interrupt, "I-I left to get the..." Aang stopped his train of thoughts before he noticed the anticipated look on Katara's face.

"What did you get?" Katara questioned, oblivious to the thought of it being a romantic gift.

"Well, I kinda wanted it to be a surprise for later but..." Aang gently let go of Katara's hands and reached down into his bag which was gently rested by his side. Katara's eyes followed his hands which were now gently pulling the little something from his brown burlap bag and within a small glimpse of it; Katara instantly knew what it was. With this, a small gasp escaped her lips as she quickly placed both hands over her mouth in slight shock.

"A-a panda lily," Katara said in a soft whisper of surprise, she could feel her heart flutter madly at the beautiful sight before her, the pretty black and white flower Aang gently held out for her to have. Katara slowly took the delicate plant from Aang's grip, she felt as if her smile couldn't get any bigger. She held the flower close to her before she gently buried her nose into the soft flower, smelling the delicate fragrance of her gift. She then slowly looked up at Aang, feeling more guilty than ever, she had jumped to conclusions, ones of which she knew Aang would never be responsible for.

"Oh Aang," Katara said softly as she, yet again, hung her head in utter guilt, Aang patiently listened, "I-I'm so sorry...I never meant to hurt you or-or think that poorly of you,"

"It's alright, I understand...I-I just didn't want to tell you why I was leaving the ship, that'd ruin the surprise," Aang said with a small laugh, Katara looked up with a smile, although the feeling of guilt still lingered around her.

"Thank you so much, Aang...I don't deserve this," Katara said softly as she stared at the young monk before her, Aang shook his head with a smile.

"No, its okay, I-I probably would've thought the same thing if you left me on a ship without a reason," Aang said soothingly, "I-I should be sorry,"

"Why?" Katara questioned, swearing that she was fully in the wrong.

"Well, I kinda made you look bad at that waterbending duel," Aang said softly, "I'm sorry,"

"Nah, it's fine, I can always beat you another time," Katara teased with a smile, Aang chuckled and shook his head before Katara quickly, yet gently pulled Aang into a loving hug. Aang could instantly feel his face heat up at her delicate touch and with that, he instantly returned the sweet gesture, his arms gently rested around her waist.

Katara felt as if her whole night was all one big blur up until now, feeling overwhelmed by all her emotions, she fell completely silent in Aang's arms. Her heart fluttered, the sight of the beautiful flower in her hand was all she wanted to see for this night, and the fact that Aang had presented her with the flower made the situation a whole lot better.

Katara continued to stare at the rare flower in her hand with a smile before she could feel Aang ever so gently bury his soft nose and face into the side of her neck. She instantly smiled as she could feel a deep blush come across her face. Katara closed her eyes and let everything sink in, the whole atmosphere of the cool night; the only sound present was that of Aang's ever so light breathing in her ear.

All was calm in Katara's mind until she could feel Aang's warm lips place a soft, innocent kiss just under her jaw line. She could instantly feel chills shoot up and down her spine, loving the feeling, as she ever so slightly pulled away from him until eyes met. Aang blushed with a bashful smile; he stared into Katara's eyes for a moment before he took a calm, deep breath.

"I love you," Aang said softly, faces literally inches apart. Katara slowly bit her bottom lip, absolutely loving those three words, and with that, her heart jumped with joy. She opened her mouth to reply, say the same things back, but she felt as if she lost all ability to move let alone speak, the sight of Aang gradually leaning closer to her made her feel as if every single word she knew was stripped from her very essence, that is until Aang was in kissing distance.

"I love you too," Katara said in a soft whisper, she could feel her face heat up even further as her lips brushed against his. With a small smile and a slow glance into her parted eyes, Aang ever so gently gave her a tender kiss on the lips. Within that one moment, Katara felt as if she had forgotten everything that had happened earlier that day, where she was, what would happen seconds later, the only thing on her mind was him. She absolutely loved the flower he gave her but she felt as if the only thing she wanted was him. And only him.

* * *

**A/N:** Splee :3 I live for fluff, and if you guys haven't noticed that until now...well, where have you been…x) I hope you all loved this chapter! I'll update as soon as I can... it seems as if it's getting harder and harder...it will be a lot easier during and after winter break…as well as during the summer; so do not fear!

**-Katara-**

_"__When two hearts race, both win.__"_

Mohalo ;)


	8. The Bird Cage

**A/N:** _(edit: 7/1/07)_ _holy_ fan fictiono.o… I'm so sorry to all of you that it has taken me…what… like a month now to update, I'm sorry... school and stuff kind of gets in the way... it's either that or just being so darn lazy Oo... but you know, here's chapter 8 Enjoy!

* * *

**Book Two – Water and Air**

**Chapter Eight****- The Bird Cage**

Katara squinted through the soft sunshine of the morning, obviously confused as to where she was. The last thing she remembered was sitting with Aang on the ship which led back to the main island. Katara opened her eyes further and looked up to see that her head was gently rested on Aang's lap, past him was nothing but cloudy skies.

She mumbled something and attempted to avoid morning, but nothing helped, not even Aang's soothing voice; he was speaking to Sokka, although Katara was too tired to understand their conversation at the moment.

"Is she awake?" Sokka questioned softly, Katara could feel both of the boys eyes laid on her. She grew tense until she felt Aang's gentle hand sweep a few strands of hair from her face to behind her ear, with this, Katara smiled and slowly opened her eyes.

"Yep," Aang said with a smile.

"It's about time; you've been sleeping all morning! It's almost noon!" Sokka squealed, causing Katara to let out a soft sigh and remain her sleeping position.

"We had a long night, Sokka, you'd be tired too," Aang said softly.

"Excuses," Sokka said before he pushed himself to his feet with a long, drawn out sigh.

Katara sat up slowly before she rubbed her eyes and looked about, eyes scanning her surroundings. It then hit her that the three were high above the cold ocean on Appa. With this, Katara grew confused.

"Wh-where's the village...Jahdi, Seta and everyone?" Katara questioned softly as she stared at Aang through parted eyes, Aang chuckled.

"You slept through everything, we said our goodbyes to everyone about two or three hours ago," Aang said with a small laugh, "You've been asleep since the boat ride home last night,"

"Oh..." Katara said softly as she looked about, "Whoops...sorry," Katara glanced about as she sat up further close to Aang; she gave him a soft smile before rubbing her eyes free of sleep.

"That's okay," Aang said with a smile before he took a calm deep breath and stared up to the cloudy sky, "So..." Aang began to fiddle his fingers in a nervous manner, "Last night was a lot of fun," he said with a bashful smile.

"Yeah," Katara said, feeling her face heat up, "I-"

"Oh MOMO!" Sokka interrupted loudly, the two teens quickly looked over to see Momo gently fiddling with the beautiful panda lily Aang had given Katara the night before, Sokka continued his annoying banter, "Is that rare flower for me? Oh you're too kind," Sokka quickly took the flower from Momo's grip, causing Momo to perk up in an agitated manner, Katara instantly tensed.

"Sokka! Give that back, it's very special to me and you're going to ruin it!" Katara said loudly as she snatched the flower straight from Sokka's hands.

"Hey!" Sokka screeched, "I was looking at that! Hey, how did you even get a flower that rare anyways?" Sokka asked, Katara gently fluffed the long, black and white petals of her prized possession; a small smile crept across her face, as well as a light blush.

"Aang gave it to me," Katara said softly, she kept her head down, not wanting to see the look on Sokka's face although she was surprised to find Sokka not getting caught in an enormous laughing fit.

"That's nice," Sokka said kindly before he heaved a long sigh and looked about, "So... where to next?"

"Have you forgotten already?" Katara said with a small laugh as she looked up, "The South Pole is where we're headed,"

"No, I knew THAT..." Sokka said with a smug look on his face, "I-I meant where are we going to stop to get something to-"

"Eat?" Aang interrupted with a big smile, causing Sokka to glower in Aang's direction. Katara laughed as Aang continued to tease Sokka further.

"Guys, calm down, Sokka's right...I'm kind of hungry too," Katara smiled sheepishly, Sokka perked up with a big grin plastered on his face.

"YES! I'm so hungry, you guys have no clue, I-I bet I could eat a WHOLE entire hog monkey and still have room for a platyp--" Sokka was cut off by a large piece of parchment that had been carried by the wind to suddenly covered his face. He screeched and quickly ripped the piece of paper free from himself before he glanced at it in confusement.

"...This doesn't make any sense!" Sokka hollered as Katara scoot closer to him, with this, Katara rolled her eyes.

"That's because it's upside down, Sokka," Katara said in a displeased manner before she took the large paper from Sokka's grip. She studied it for a minute before she smiled and handed it over to Aang.

"I'm pretty sure we can find some food there," Sokka said with a smile as he watched Aang inspect the large piece of paper.

"Come see the bird cage..." Aang started aloud, "Open from sunrise to sundown, three days a week," Aang glanced between the two teens before him, one of which had a big, hungry grin plastered on his face, "Sokka, how on earth are we going to find food in a BIRD CAGE,"

"HEY it was an idea!" Sokka hollered, "You never know!"

"You'd only find bird food in it, what's the point of going!?" Katara yelled as she took the piece of paper from Aang.

"Why would a bird cage be 'open' from sunrise to sundown, three days a week?" Sokka asked himself, Katara shook her head.

"Who knows...well...if it's open to the public, there has to be food somewhere where people can eat, we should just go check it out," Katara said as she rolled up the parchment, she then put it in Sokka's green burlap bag before heading over to Appa's reins. Sokka continued to argue with his sister.

"Why would a bird cage be open to the public?" he questioned loudly, Katara continued to ignore him.

In no time, the three had landed somewhere in the southern earth kingdom, where the directions on the parchment had led them.

"Three hours later," Sokka complained as he hopped off of Appa's saddle to stretch, Katara rolled her eyes for the tenth time.

"Hey at least we found the city," Katara said loudly, "These directions are so poorly planned out," she frowned as she stared down at the paper she held close to her.

"Is this MY fault?" Sokka yelled as he quickly looked about.

"Guys calm down," Aang said softly as he stood in between the two bickering siblings, "I know we're all hungry and tired of flying so let's just go find some food before you two rip each others heads off," Aang said loudly as he began to walk in the direction of the town they were near by.

Pretty soon, the three had found a lone food shop after a few minutes of walking around town.

"Sokka that's not fair!" Katara said loudly

"Now what's wrong?! I'm just eating!" Sokka complained as he stared at his sister, confused at her sudden outburst.

"You promised me you'd save some of the rice for Kaimah," Katara said with a frown, Sokka stopped chewing his food and stared down at the empty china bowl before him. He then looked up with a sheepish smile.

"Whoops," Sokka chuckled with his mouth full.

"Aang's kind enough to save some of his food for Momo," Katara pointed out as Aang gave the rest of his rice to his lemur, Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Then why don't you give Kaimah some of YOUR food, huh?" Sokka complained.

"Sokka, we shared the rice! Because YOU didn't have enough money to buy your own food because YOU spent your share on dinner last night because YOU were careless about how much money you should use because YOU--"

"Alright I get it! I'm sorry, okay? It's not like Kaimah'll starve," Sokka said as he motioned to the little cub in Katara's lap, Kaimah chirped meekly before she made herself comfortable, Katara gently pet the cub before she glared at Sokka.

Sokka continued to search his bowl for scrapings of rice as Aang gently pat Momo's head while he ate. Katara stroked Kaimah's soft fur and glanced about the small shop they were in, she noticed a group of boys across the shop at another table, talking loudly and enjoying their own company; Katara couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

"I went there yesterday!" One boy hollered happily to another, "It's so messy though,"

"You went to the bird cage?" another boy questioned, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Yeah but you have to wear special head gear," The boy chimed as he glanced about.

"Why's that?" another asked.

"Or else you'll get pooped on by all the birds, duh," the other said loudly, all at once, they all began to laugh loudly in a cocky manner.

Katara quickly looked at the two boys sitting across the table from her, a big smile spreading across her face.

"No, I WON'T be hungry in an hour or so, why?" Sokka asked Aang in an annoyed tone.

"I was just wondering," Aang said with a small laugh as he pat Momo's head.

Just as Katara was about to say something to tease her brother, a loud, almost ear piercing whistle was heard. Katara could instantly feel her whole body tense, and with that, she quickly glanced down by Aang's hands. She noticed his bison whistle sitting on the table top, not being used, and with that, she grew flustered.

Within seconds, Momo became agitated, his large ears perked up and his green eyes grew wide, he seemed to have forgotten about the food in the bowl before him. With this, Katara instantly peered down at Kaimah to see her sitting on her haunches, ears and eyes more than alert. All was chaotic in Katara's mind, that is until Kaimah suddenly hissed, her ears laid flat on her head in anger.

Momo suddenly screeched and spread his bat-like wings before he took off out of the little food shop; he flew to who knows where. Katara jumped slightly, feeling a sudden adrenaline rush shoot through her body. Her heart beat so quickly, she wasn't even sure if it was beating, or normally for that matter.

Katara quickly glanced at the two boys before her, they held a conversation as normally as possible, and evidently they didn't hear the loud whistle that was still ringing in Katara's ears.

"I don't know, he'll be back," Aang said nonchalantly, Sokka shrugged and looked down at his empty food bowl.

Katara stared wide eyed through the open door that was directly behind her friends, she sat on the edge of her seat, feeling Kaimah's sharp claws slowly sinking into the thin cloth of her watertribe kimono. Katara winced and gently set Kaimah on the empty chair next to her before, all at once, she heard the loud whistle again.

Katara perked up before she could hear a deep growl come from the very depths of Kaimah's throat. With this, Katara instantly stood and sprinted through the open door, feeling like that whistle was calling her, telling her to follow its very sound. Just as she came outside, she could hear Aang's voice, but she couldn't understand him, nothing sounded normal to her at the moment.

Katara ran through the unfamiliar town, she felt as if she knew exactly where she was going, as if she has lived in this little village for years. From time to time she'd spot Momo just in her line of vision; flying in the same direction she was headed.

Katara felt her feet take her faster and faster to her destination, wherever that was. All was going smoothly until she quickly turned a corner, only to slam into a large, gated door. Katara yelped and hit the ground, landing on her back. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath of the cool air around her, having had it knocked out of her.

Katara coughed slightly and sat up, she rubbed her forehead in pain when suddenly, and she noticed Momo sitting in front of her, a confused look on his face. Katara reached out and gently pet Momo's head, he murmured in his little language as she pet him; he seemed to be after the same thing Katara was after.

"It's alright Momo," Katara said softly, feeling her conscious gradually come back to her, her vision became clear again. Katara sighed softly and slowly pushed herself to her feet; she then picked Momo up and glanced down at him. He stared upwards in a baffled manner, causing Katara to follow his line of vision. There, before the two, was an enormous dome like structure that stretched to the skies. Katara felt as if she was straining her neck to even catch a glimpse of the top, or near it anyways.

Katara blinked a couple times before she slowly took a look at what was in front of her. There was a large, closed off door. Above the huge door were a few words.

"The Bird Cage," Katara read softly to no one but herself and Momo, he chirped and rearranged himself in Katara's arms, "So that's what the flyer was talking about,"

Katara stepped closer to the door; Momo jumped out of her arms and quickly attached himself to the large metal bars blocking the entrance. He screeched loudly and pawed at the door, as if he wanted to get in. Katara pressed both hands to the cold metal, wanting the same thing Momo did, she being just as confused as him.

"I wonder why it's closed," Katara said to Momo, his ears laid flat in confusion before a loud voice was heard behind the two.

"Hey you! This area is off limits!" an angry voice yelled, Katara whirled around to see two large earth kingdom soldiers running towards her and Momo. Katara's eyes widened as she glanced at Momo, only to find that he wasn't next to her anymore.

"Momo?" Katara questioned softly and meekly, she suddenly heard a soft chattering to her right. She quickly looked down to see Momo crouched near a small opening in the dome like structure. With a small chirp, Momo jumped into the little hole, hoping Katara would follow. Katara sighed loudly and, without thinking, got down on all fours in preparation to follow Aang's little lemur.

With much ease, Katara slowly crawled through the hole in the wall, hearing the two guards after her going crazy at the fact that Katara was trespassing into territory she wasn't supposed to be in. Katara smiled as she made her way through the dark tunnel, she loved a good chase.

"Momo," Katara whispered as she crawled, shortly after, the lemur made a soft noise, signaling that he was there, "Where are you taking me?"

No noise was heard from Momo, the only sound present was the soft pitter patter of Katara's hands and knees on the cold ground. Katara was starting to feel her breath become short, that is until she saw a small stream of light just ahead of her, as well as the outline of Momo's large ears.

Momo screeched softly and ran to the opening; he quickly shoved his arm through the small hole as if he were searching for something. Katara patiently waited behind him, amazed that no matter how little and small brained an animal could be, Momo never ceased to amaze her at how human like he was at times. Katara smiled and pat his head as he continued his work.

In no time, Momo managed to somehow get the hidden door before them open, letting in a mass amount of light into the small, dark tunnel the two were in. Momo screeched with much happiness and quickly darted out of the hole, Katara joined him and pushed herself to her feet; she stood and peered through the calm lighting around her. Trees. Nothing but trees. Katara stared at her surroundings for a moment in a baffled manner.

"Where am I?" Katara questioned as she began to slowly stroll around, that is until she came to a small dirt trail that seemed to lead to nowhere, she figured that out after a good few minutes of following it.All was calm in the dank, eerie forest Katara walked through, that is until she heard something.

"Psst-" it hissed, Katara whirled around, frightened somewhat as the bushes across the way rustled slightly. Katara could suddenly feel the hairs on the back of her neck stick on end, and the thought of someone watching her was now present in her mind.

- - -

"I don't know! How am I supposed to know why she just all of the sudden took off!?" Aang hollered to Sokka, the two boys quickly paced the town in desperate search for Katara and Momo.

"Hold her," Sokka said firmly as he quickly shoved little Kaimah into Aang's arms, Aang obeyed as Sokka quickly ran over to a few bickering guards of the town.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for my sister, have you seen a--" Sokka was cut off by one of the guards suddenly.

"Young man, this area is off limits! We're already having issues with a girl that has just trespassed into the Bird Cage," one guard said loudly.

"The Bird Cage?" Sokka questioned before he fingered his lip and continued to himself, "Why does that sound so familiar to me? Maybe it's--hm, nope,"

"Sir?" Another guard questioned, Sokka shook his head and began to back away.

"N-nothing, thanks," Sokka said before he quickly ran back over to Aang who was standing far off, holding Kaimah.

"Well?" Aang asked as Sokka approached.

"Dah, they wouldn't tell me anything, they told me I was trespassing and that there was some sort of girl that just went into the Bird Cage or something or other," Sokka mumbled as he plainly looked about.

"A girl?" Aang questioned loudly, "That could be Katara!"

"Pshh, why would Katara go into a Bird Cage?" Sokka said with a small chuckle as he placed his hands on his hips. Aang blankly stared at him with a small frown, Kaimah shifted multiple times in Aang's arms before she managed to get free of his grip. She quickly pranced out of Aang's arms and headed towards the group of guards just a bit away, Aang gasped.

"Kaimah, no!" Aang whispered loudly as he quickly began to chase after her, he then stopped himself and turned around to see Sokka rummaging through his green burlap bag, that rested on his side, as carefree as possible.

"Come on Sokka!" Aang hollered before he quickly turned around, only to find Kaimah had vanished, evidently around the corner. Aang sighed loudly and apprehensively glanced over at the group of guards standing a bit a ways, he then took a deep breath as he began to run in the direction Kaimah went, whether the guards saw him or not. Sure enough, they began to frantically run after Aang in a hurried manner.

The guards continued to grow in number and speed, with this, Aang grew worried. With a large hand motion and a gust of wind, Aang quickly formed his air scooter and hopped on. He smiled with success as he sped off, out of sight and around a corner. He slowly glanced over his shoulder to see the guards, that were chasing him, far off, getting agitated. All was going well until he suddenly slammed into something, causing his air scooter to vanish and his concentration of his surroundings to fall slack completely.

After a few moments of rubbing his forehead and uttering a few non-understandable words, Aang opened his eyes and looked up to see what has caused his sudden crash. The large dome like structure sat there before him, towering over everything around it. Aang gazed upwards in a baffled manner before he heard Sokka's voice.

"Get off of me!" He screeched, Aang quickly stood and turned around, suddenly feeling a headache come on. He stood, rubbing his eyes for a moment before he removed his hands and noticed Sokka quickly scrambling away from the few guards chasing him.

"Aang!" He hollered angrily as he gradually came closer, "Way to ditch me!"

"I'm sorry, I was trying to get Kaim--" Aang stopped himself and quickly looked about, "Wait... Where's Kaimah?"

"How am I supposed to kn-" Sokka was cut off by a small, hollowed out chirp, and without words, the two boys instantly scrambled in the direction of the small noise. They came to find Kaimah sitting in a small hole poorly engraved in the side of the large dome.

"Found her!" Sokka exclaimed as he pointed down to the little cub, Aang sighed loudly and bent down in preparation to pick little Kaimah up, only to have her quickly dart backwards and crawl into the very depths of the hole. Aang quickly shoved his arm into the hole in attempt to catch the sneaky cub but she was already long gone, only little chirps at the far end of the tunnel could be heard.

"Here we go," Sokka mumbled as he crossed his arms in dismay, Aang sighed loudly and got down on all fours, "Aang, what are you doing?"

"Come on Sokka, we've gotta go get Kaimah," Aang said softly, slightly annoyed, as he slowly made his way into the small hole in the dome.

"Mm-mm no way, there's no way I'm going in there," Sokka said as he looked about, hoping Aang would agree, he then, after a few moments, opened his eyes and looked about to see that Aang had vanished into the hole, Sokka shuddered slightly before getting down on all fours, "Hold on air boy, I'm coming,"

- - -

"Who's there," Katara whispered softly as she looked about, feeling her adrenaline rush, her fists tense, her heart rate speed up. She calmed down after a few moment of silence between her and the forest around her. She slowly took a step backwards in preparation to wander somewhere else, in high hopes of finding a way out of the maze she was in.

She turned around fully before something bright green and yellow below her caught her eyes. She stopped herself and looked down to see a small bird staring up at her. Katara stared back in amazement that the little bird wasn't flying away in fear of being stepped on.

"The dome is closed, are you lost?" the bird suddenly uttered, Katara stared down at the little creature in shock for a moment before she slowly and bashfully shook her head. The bird spread its beautiful wings out wide before slowly flying up to a near by branch on one of the large trees of the forest.

"Then why are you hear?" the bird asked again, now looking down at Katara. Katara slowly looked about in confusement at the fact that she was talking to a bird.

"I-I don't know really," Katara said softly before the bird up above slowly began to hop to higher braches of the tree it was nested in, Katara's eyes widened, "Wait, wait!" she said quickly as she ran to the tree, she then began to climb it with much difficulty, she pushed back large limbs and twigs out of her way.

"Uh--wait!" Katara called softly to the bird in attempt to follow it. In a matter of minutes, she came to a large branch; she also found the small bird calmly resting at the tip of the branch. Katara slowly began to make her way over to the bird before she made herself comfortable.

"Who are you?" Katara questioned with the most genuine curiosity.

"My names Vera," the bird said happily, "and you're the Vyntresser, no?"

"Yeah-wait, how did you know that?" Katara asked in a baffled manner, Vera stared up at her for a moment.

"Why else would a human be talking to me?" Vera said with a small laugh, Katara looked about and rubbed the back of her head, "Our species has been waiting for you to come for quite some time now,"

"What? What do you mean?" Katara asked, Vera looked about.

"A lot of generations of us birds have been trapped in this dome for over a hundred years," Vera said sadly, "We've always had hope that the Vyntresser would come and get us out of here, so we can be free, actually fly without hitting your head when you've gone too high,"

Katara looked up to see where the dome ended, there was no sky, no sun, no clouds and the air inside the dome was as stuffy as ever. Katara sadly looked down at Vera.

"But you're here now! You can free us!" Vera said happily.

"Free you?" Katara asked softly, noticing Vera's mood suddenly swing from happy to sad.

"Yeah, it's the Vyntressers duty to help his or her own kind," Vera said before motioning her wing to the forest before her, "-and just to let you know, we're not doing so well being trapped up in here, we're birds, we deserve to fly,"

"So, all of you have been trapped in here for a hundred years?" Katara questioned, Vera nodded.

"Well, I haven't, I'm not that old," Vera said with a small laugh, "But many generations of birds have been, the city officials gathered all of the birds within the city limits and stuck in here for show, they supposedly thought we were rare or something...I remember my grandfather telling me all types of stories from when they trapped us all in here...and from that point on, this place wasn't known as home...it was known as The Bird Cage," Vera explained, Katara looked about slowly, desperately attempting to find a way to get the birds free. She pondered for moments on end, but sadly, nothing came to mind.

- - -

"Quit it!" Sokka hissed as the two crawled in the large tunnel that led to who knows where, Aang stopped crawling, causing Sokka to bump into him for the tenth time, "Aang!"

"You try dealing with a painful headache, have someone behind you arguing until he's blue in the face, not having a single clue as to where you're going, AND attempting to find your girlfriend's pet that just so happened to wander into a dark hole that leads nowhere!" Aang hollered, letting his voice echo on for a few seconds. Aang then quickly began to crawl forward in attempt of loosing Sokka in the dark tunnel.

"So..." Sokka started after a few moments of silently crawling, " your girlfriend, huh?" Sokka teased, causing Aang to fall silent. After a good minute, Sokka began to laugh.

"What's so funny," Aang muttered, feeling his face heat up slightly.

"Ahh nothing," Sokka sighed happily. Aang shook his head and quickly began to crawl at a faster pace in desperate attempt of loosing Sokka, that is until he saw light streaming through at the end of the tunnel.

"Look! A way out," Aang said happily, the two crawled for a little bit until they reached the end of the tunnel.

"Where are we?" Sokka asked as he stood next to Aang, the two baffled boys stared out to the dense forest before them, Aang shrugged.

"I don't know," Aang said softly as he looked about, all was calm in his mind until Sokka playfully nudged his arm and began to walk forward.

"Come on, let's go save your girlfriend's pet," Sokka teased with a loud laugh, Aang instantly blushed and looked about before he rubbed the back of his head. He then slowly followed behind Sokka with a small smile on his face.

- - -

"Any ideas, Vyntresser?" Vera questioned as she lightly fluffed her brilliant green and yellow feathers, Katara glanced down at the little bird before her.

"Not yet," Katara said softly before she peered upwards, the ceiling of the dome seemed to stretch for miles, and just as Katara was about to say something, she heard a familiar noise below her. She quickly looked down to the ground to see none other than Kaimah, getting ready to climb the tree her owner was in. "Kaimah!" Katara exclaimed happily as Kaimah made her way from branch to branch.

"Who's this?" Vera questioned, getting somewhat nervous that the large cub was now making her way across the branch.

"This is Kaimah...I wonder how she knew where I was," Katara said softly as she gently picked the cub up into her loving arms, "Did she follow me?"

"Hey," Vera started in a thoughtful manner, "This cheetah cub, she's one of your Vyntresser forms, isn't she?"

"Yeah, why?" Katara questioned as Kaimah pawed her kimono.

"Well, how did you find her? Why did she of all animals become your pet?" Vera questioned, Katara pondered for a moment.

"She was abandoned, we couldn't just leave her to fend for herself, she looked as if she were only a few days old when we rescued her," Katara answered, Vera perked up.

"See, you rescued her, you saved one of your Vyntresser forms, that is one of the main things that's helping you to get from form to form, you see, without care for your Vyntresser forms, you'd be nowhere, and you'd definitely would be nowhere if it weren't for the love of the Avat--" Vera was cut off.

"Where do you think we could find something to eat?" Sokka complained from down below, Katara quickly looked down in somewhat surprise; she then heard Aang's voice.

"You just ate!" He said loudly, "We don't even know where we are or where we're going and you still want food?"

"WELL, isn't that the situation all the time? I mean, half of the time we sit on Appa, not knowing where we are or where we're going so what's the difference," Sokka stated as he threw his arms in the air and continued walking, Katara began to laugh at their pointless conversation, and with that, the two boys curiously peered up into the tree Katara, Vera and Kaimah were in.

"Katara?" Aang questioned, Sokka pointed and began to laugh.

"Hey! I found your girlfriend," Sokka said loudly, Aang glared in his direction.

"Guys, how did you get in here?" Katara asked as Kaimah happily scrambled out of her arms and down the tree, over to Aang.

"That's just what I was going to ask you, what are you doing?" Sokka asked, Katara shrugged and glanced down at Vera.

"Talking to Sparrowkeets," she said plainly, the two boys below blankly stared at her, Katara frowned, "No seriously! Vera has a lot to say,"

"Who's Vera?" Aang questioned, Katara pointed down to the little bird next to her.

"A bird... You're friends with a bird," Sokka stated plainly, Katara tensed.

"She's not just a 'bird', her whole species has been trapped in this dome for over a hundred years, we've got to help them escape," Katara said as she looked about, everyone fell silent.

"How," Aang said softly after a few moments, Katara glanced about.

"Well, I'm not sure but maybe we can--"

"Wait a minute!" Sokka interrupted, everyone stared at him, "Oh-ho! I see what's really going on here, how on earth did you know that this...birds' species has been trapped in this dome for a hundred years?"

"She-she told me," Katara said softly.

"She told you, do you guys have any idea why Katara is talking to birds out of the blue?!" Sokka said loudly, nothing but silence was present, "Okay, I'll give you two a hint, does the word 'panda lily' ring a bell? Lover's festival? Maybe two certain people I know KISSED sometime oh... last night?!" Katara blushed and looked down at Vera, Aang crossed his arms and looked at his feet, he could feel a small smile slowly creep its way across his face, and Sokka chuckled slightly.

"You guys," Sokka started, "This is just he beginning of another form Katara'll turn into, cuz you two lovebirds just won't quit, will you," Sokka laughed, Aang chuckled in a bashful manner and rubbed the back of his bald head. Katara continued to stare at Vera before she spoke up.

"So, I'm going to turn into a bird?" Katara asked, Sokka threw his hands in the air.

"How on earth am I supposed to know? But you always end up acting strange before these types of things happen," Sokka said as he rested his arms by his side, Katara fingered her lip.

"He's got a point," Katara said as she looked at Aang with a smile.

"We should get out of here, guys, there were a few guards outside that looked a bit angry that we were even near this place," Sokka said softly as he looked about. All was deathly silent, that is before loud voices were heard through the very depths of the trees, both boys turned around in shock.

"The guards!" Aang said in shock before he quickly looked up to Katara, "What do we do?" Katara instantly made her way out of the tree and next to Aang, Katara shrugged as the three stood, tensed up. The voices of the guards could be heard rummaging through the shrubbery, slowly inching their way to the three teens. Katara shook her head before she quickly looked about, she then broke the silence.

"Run," Katara said softly, and without words, the three took off in an opposite direction than the guards. After a few minutes of running and pushing their way through tree branches and vines, Sokka spoke.

"Where are we running to?" he questioned loudly, Katara glanced back at him.

"To that hole that led us in here in the first place, where is it?" Katara asked, suddenly, Aang stopped running, causing the other two to stop directly in their tracks, "Aang, what are you doing?"

"There's no other way out of here, we're not going to find that hole in time," Aang said as he hurriedly rummaged through his shirt, "I'm calling Appa," Aang panted, Sokka shook his head.

"How on earth is Appa going to be able to come in here!?" Sokka screeched, Aang quickly whipped out his bison whistle.

" I don't know, let's find out," Aang panted before he took a deep breath and blew into his trusty bison whistle, Katara instantly slapped her hands over her ears, now being able to hear the loud, ear shattering noise the bison whistle gave off.

- - -

Appa groaned happily, having being groomed by one of the city locals. All was good in his mind until he heard the whistle. The noise seemed to echo throughout the whole city and with that, Appa instantly let out a loud groan and got to his feet. He then took off in the direction of his owner.

He flew over the spot where the noise was coming from, which was The Bird Cage. He wasn't too sure if the sound was coming from inside the dome or around it. He landed on the sturdy peak of the large dome of the city, every few moments the whistle could be heard, louder than ever in his ears, he knew if something wasn't done about the bison call, his caretakers could be in danger. All was calm until he began to stomp down on the center of the dome, irritated that the loud noise wouldn't stop. He groaned loudly and continued to stomp his large feet down on the top of the dome.

- - -

"It's pointless, Aang, we need to find another way out of here," Sokka said loudly, " There's no way Appa could break through thi--" All at once, the whole entire dome began to shake, all the trees and surroundings began to stir in an unnatural manner.

"What's happening?" Katara asked loudly as the three stared up to the tall ceiling of the Bird Cage.

"It's Appa," Aang said to the two next to him, they continued to stare upwards, that is until the tip of the dome began to cave in, pieces of metal began to fall, revealing the brilliant light of the sun and sky outside, along with little glimpses of Aang's flying bison.

Everything began to shake chaotically; the birds in the forest began to flock to the opening at the top of the dome. Although, things only got worse, Appa's frustration caused him to stomp down on the dome hard enough until the whole structure began to collapse further. The spherical shape of the building continued to crack until it couldn't hold Appa's weight anymore. Appa, along with large pieces of metal came crashing in. He hit the ground causing the earth to shake even more than what it was, trees crashed to the ground as well as remains of the dome. All was calm again after a few moments, except for the loud, irritated groans coming from Appa who laid further inland in the dome.

"W-what do you know," Sokka said, a little shaken up, Katara and Aang instantly began to run and find Appa, Sokka continued to talk, "It-it worked..."

"Aang!" Katara said happily as she slowed her running somewhat to gaze up to the bright sky. She noticed all the birds, that were once trapped in the Bird Cage, begin to make their way out of their prison and to freedom, Katara couldn't help but smile, "We did it, we freed them,"

"That's great Katara but... there's a problem," Aang said softly, Katara quickly averted her gaze from the sky to Aang, noticing him standing next to Appa. Appa let out a loud, painful groan as he lay completely beaten on the forest floor. Aang stood next to his right foreleg with a worried look on his face. Katara instantly ran over in a hurried manner.

"What happened?" Katara questioned, Aang slowly bent over and began to pick Appa's large paw up, and within that one instant, Appa let out a loud, ear shattering groan. The two teens quickly backed away from Appa, hands covering their ears for protection.

"Appa's hurt," Aang said softly, the two stared at Appa, scared for what they have just put Aang's bison through just for their own protection. The two continued to stare at Appa in a horrific manner, all that was heard was the quick and painful breathing of the bison before them. Terrified, the teens stood motionless, questions flew threw their thoughts. All was calm, that is until the sound of Appa's breath becoming short and falling slack was present.

Aang stared at his bison, not entirely sure what to do at the moment, he remembered back to how they lost Appa to those sand benders in the desert, but he felt as if his pet being lost was just as bad as his pet being injured. Tears began to sting Aang's eyes, he being scared to death of what was to become of his bison; however, this was just the beginning of their nightmare.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I kind of...killed the mood in the end, lol, but it all has a reason. And I plan to make the story a little bit darker from here on out... but it will still be the same, don't worry There will be _plenty_ of _Kataang_ romance, and hopefully I will make that just a tad bit darker too...lol but who knows. ;) Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! No flames I'd appreciate it greatly.

**-Katara-**

Mohalo ;)


	9. Red Wings

**A/N:** _(edit : 7/1/07)_Hey all! I'm SO surprised the second season of Avatar is _over!_ Goodness, it's just going so fast! I remember last year when I was worrying over season _one's_ season finale but you should've seen me this year. I was such a mess, I couldn't eat for like two weeks straight…anywhoodles oO

I want to say thanks to all my kind reviewers You all make me _so_ happy and just makes me want to continue this story more. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I have this whole sequel pretty much planned out, chapter and plot wise. You guys have some questions I'd love to answer, and sorry I haven't done this earlier

**A Great and Terrible Beauty:** You're actually the first one to ask me where Toph went lol... I think, there could've been some one else but.. yah. See, in the beginning, towards episode 24-ish which was The Swamp, I _despised _Toph for odd reasons and I do not know why. I was so angry, I just decided she wasn't going to be introduced into my story... well, as the season progressed, she really grew on me and I came to know and love her personality… so I'm still trying to figure out how to some how squeeze Toph into my story but it's becoming more hard as I go… if you or anyone else have any ideas that would like Toph to be in my story, please let me know! Thanks for the wonderful reviews!

**White Fuzzy Ears:** Hey, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're liking my story. I'm actually planning on having about 3 or 4 of these sequels...my original plan earlier on in the year was that I was going to have 6 sequels but I began to think of how quickly I'd run out of ideas...I'm not really certain but I know for a fact there will be a third sequel and possibly a fourth if we're lucky ;) so yeah, thanks for reading and thanks for the review.

**TJSfirelord** lol, good idea about the whole _'Guru' 'Crossroads of Destiny'_ thing but I don't think that'd fit anywhere in my story, I wish it would but I think it fits a whole lot better in the series Avatar rather than the series about a Vyntresser...there will be things some what similar to those in my story though, about Katara. So yeah, lol thanks for the idea and thanks for reviewing.

There are a few more questions some of you have asked but I'm sure they will be cleared up within these next few chapters :)! thank you to _everyone_ who has read and reviewed my story! I really appreciate it and I hope to hear from all of you in future chapters/sequels! Enjoy!

* * *

**Book Two – Water and Air**

**Chapter Nine - Red Wings**

"Come on, Appa," Aang rasped to his flying bison, he was perched upon, who was having much difficulty staying in the air. He groaned a long, painful and tired out groan before dipping himself even closer to the cold ocean water they flew above.

Katara sat next to Aang, occasionally looking over at him, only to see a more than worried look on his face and in time, those worried looks turned into subconscious mumbling and a quicker breathing rate. Katara smiled apologetically towards Aang and gently placed a warm hand on his stiff back.

"Aang," Katara said soothingly as she gently rubbed her hand around his mid-back, "Appa'll be fine, maybe we could find some sort of doctor around here," Katara suggested before she peered out before her, seeing nothing but ocean for miles. Katara heaved a long sigh and scoot closer to Aang as she continued to gently massage his back. She frowned slightly before averting her gaze from the ocean to the young monk cuddled next to her.

Appa groaned in pain, yet again, only causing Aang to shut his eyes in sadness and attempt to hold back tears. Katara shivered slightly, not liking how in pain the bison sounded, or how sad Aang became with each painful groan. Katara continued to stare at Aang, his eyes shut tightly and his hands in an unforgivable grip on the knees of his yellow airbender pants.

Appa groaned again, Aang let a small sound escape his lips before slowly pressing himself closer to Katara. She frowned, feeling his pain and need for comfort and within seconds, her arms were gently fastened around Aang's shoulders. He sniffled long and soft before he pressed his face further into the shoulder of the warm parka Katara was wearing. Katara continued to rub his back, and in time, she began to whisper soothing words in his ear.

"Everything's going to be okay, Aang," She said softly as she tightened her embrace around him, "You'll see," With this, Aang nodded his head, slowly but surely, before Sokka's voice broke the calm moment.

"Guys, why can't Appa go any higher? He doesn't need all six of his legs to fly!" Sokka said loudly to the two over Appa's saddle, Appa groaned in pain and anger as he did his best to stay in the air. Katara turned and stared at Sokka with an angry look on her face, Aang didn't budge from his comfortable position, and he ignored Sokka for the time being.

"Sokka, I-" Katara was cut off.

"I mean, seriously, I'm getting sick at how close we are to the water," Sokka complained.

"Sokka, Appa's just-"

"You two have no idea what we are doing, I mean, why did we even leave that little island we were just at like two hours ago?! We could've gotten help for Appa but NO, some two people I know had to take charge and leave, have Appa dangling in the air with a broken leg, no one cares!" Sokka hollered, Katara tensed and tightened her grip around Aang.

"Sokka be quiet, we couldn't have stayed on that island, the guards-" Katara was cut off yet again.

"-Oh, and landing, how on earth are we going to land?! Appa needs ALL of his legs to do so and-" Sokka was interrupted.

"Sokka! Shut up! We'll figure everything out now will you just stop yelling!?" Katara hollered. She hugged Aang close to her, knowing that neither him nor Appa deserved this.

"Look who's talking!" Sokka yelled back, at this, Katara could feel Aang's shoulders tense, she gently released her grip from him with a small frown.

"Don't listen to him, Aang," Katara said softly to him, Aang, after a few moments, nodded and wiped a few tears from his cheeks. He then, without words, slowly took hold of Appa's reins before weakly tugging up on them, causing Appa to slowly land into the cold ocean water below them. With this, Appa let out a soft groan, almost one of relief. After a few moments, Aang let go of the reins and took his spot next to Katara. He heaved a long, dry sigh before gazing out to the cold ocean before them.

"You alright?" Katara questioned softly as she placed one hand on his shoulder, he nodded and looked down to his lap.

"I'm fine," He said softly, not sounding too sure of himself. The two sat, Katara continued to gently rub Aang's back in a caring manner. Aang hung his head slightly and fiddled his fingers as the girl next to him whispered sweet little nothings in his ear.

About an hour had gone by and Appa seemed content going at his own speed in the cold ocean water. Aang and Katara continued to sit and talk, occasionally worrying about the bison they were perched on. In time, Sokka gradually made his way from Appa's saddle to Appa's head, next to Katara and Aang and within minutes of doing so, he spotted something far off.

"Hey guys, look!" Sokka exclaimed as he pointed straight ahead. All three teens looked to see a fairly large slab of land just ahead, with this, a large smile broke free across Aang's face. He then leaned over and pat the large bison's head in reassurance before he spoke.

"Look, Appa, a place to rest," Aang said happily. Little did he, or the two sitting next to him, know that reaching that island would take longer than they expected.

"Yeah, in like what, an hour," Sokka complained loudly as he plopped down on his back, Aang turned and gave him a look and with this, Sokka gaped, "What?!"

"All you've been doing since a few hours ago is complaining! Appa is doing his best, it's not every day he breaks one of his legs...actually, he's never broken anything, I don't think..." Aang pondered before he returned his hateful gaze to the boy laying next to him, "Just be thankful we have Appa, you remember what happened in Ba Sing Se,"

"NO don't remind me!" Sokka said loudly as he placed his hands over his face, "That Joo Dee chick was WAY too-"

"That's not what he's talking about, Sokka," Katara interrupted, getting annoyed, Aang shook his head with frustration.

"This is the same problem we had with Toph, Appa's carrying your weight and you're not even thankful that he can still get us places with a broken leg," Aang said loudly

"Like I said! He has five other ones!" Sokka hollered as he sat up, Aang jumped slightly before he tensed up.

"-but if something happens to one of his six legs, it throws him off! He's not in balance anymore! Not to mention it probably hurts more than anything does! Since when have you stopped caring about Appa?!" Aang yelled before he could feel Katara's gentle hand fall upon his shoulder.

"Guys, calm down, we're getting closer to the island, we can just cool off when we get there, there's no need in yelling at eachother all for something that was my fault..." Katara said softly before she turned and looked away. Both boys instantly turned and stared at Katara with bewildered looks on their faces.

"What? You didn't break Appa's leg, he fell through the dome, you saw it and everything," Aang said softly, Katara shook her head.

"It-it's my fault I even wandered into the dome...If I wouldn't have bothered to follow that one noise I heard that was coming from the Bird Cage, you two wouldn't have followed me...and we wouldn't have gotten lost inside of it, therefore having to call Appa, yada yada," Katara said as she waved one hand in the air.

"It's no ones fault, Appa was just...A little bit clumsy, and I have to admit, I think I blew the bison whistle one too many times...I think it aggravated him," Aang said softly as he gazed down at his lap, Sokka nodded in agreement.

"Yep, you two are to blame," Sokka said plainly, Katara tensed and turned around.

"Sokka!" Katara said loudly, Sokka shrugged.

"What?! If you haven't noticed, I haven't done anything to cause any of this, it's this whole Vyntresser mess you're in! It's causing all sorts of problems for us not to mention for YOU," Sokka yelled, Katara gaped.

"That's not my doing!" Katara yelled back, shoulders tensed.

"Oh yeah, that's right! It's Aang's fault!" Sokka hollered, causing a large frown to appear across Aang's face, Katara shook her head.

"Stop blaming people, Sokka! This isn't Aang's fault and you're--" Katara was cut off when suddenly, Appa jerked forward slightly. The three teens peered out to their surroundings to find that Appa had swam all the way to the far off island and had swam up to the sandy beach. Katara could see Sokka smirk in the corner of her eye as he quickly hopped off of Appa and trudged up the sandy beach over to a few palm trees.

"Where are you going?!" Katara hollered as she quickly got off of Appa in an unhappy manner, Aang just sighed.

"I'm trying to find a place to set up camp, do you MIND?!" Sokka yelled as Aang slowly slid down Appa's head and stood in front of him, both face to face. He stared into Appa's big, brown eyes as he could still hear the two behind him argue. Aang gently placed one hand on Appa's nose.

"It'll be okay, buddy," Aang said softly as he gently caressed his hand around the soft skin of Appa's large, moist nose. Appa groaned in pain and slowly closed his eyes as he let his head fall on the sand. Aang frowned before he glanced at Appa's right, forearm. You couldn't really tell that he had done damage to it, but his large toes were swollen. Aang grit his teeth and made his way over to the wound, hoping to find some way to sooth it. Within seconds, Aang slowly reached his hand out and ever so lightly touched Appa's leg, causing Appa to tense up immediately and let out a disgruntled groan, Aang frowned and pulled his hand away, not looking to cause his bison anymore pain.

"This isn't Aang's fault, Sokka!" Katara hollered. Aang perked up at the sound of his name and he slowly made his way over to the two teens arguing their heads off.

"Yes it is! When it all comes down to it, this is all Aang's fault!" Sokka yelled as he pointed to the young monk innocently placed next to Katara.

"My fault?" Aang questioned with a frown as Momo made his way off of Appa's head and onto Aang's shoulder.

"Yes, YOUR fault! If it weren't for Aang and his strange infatuation with you, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Sokka said loudly, Katara gaped.

"What are you talking about! He has nothing to do with this!" Katara yelled as she stood in front of Aang, almost in a protective manner.

"Don't play dumb, Katara, you know very well what I'm talking about!" Sokka said loudly as he gradually made his way over to the two, "He's turning you into the Vyntresser, he's causing you problems! He's letting your body morph into animals, and if it weren't for that STUPID lover's festival, he wouldn't have kissed you! We would never had stopped at that one island, you would've never wandered into the bird cage, therefore getting us lost inside of it, we wouldn't have followed you, and Appa wouldn't have had to bust us out of it and break his leg in the process!" Sokka took a deep breath and glared at the young monk trembling behind Katara, "This is YOUR entire fault!!"

All was deathly silent; Aang stared at Sokka in utter confusion, disappointment and above all, sadness. He shook in his spot as he could feel Sokka's death glare become stronger and stronger. Aang frowned and slowly averted his gaze to the sand below him; he could hear Momo quietly begin to murmur in his little language, picking up the angry vibes of the fight and within seconds, Momo began to nuzzle his nose against Aang's ear and cheek. After a few moments, Aang gently shooed Momo off of his shoulder and began to walk away, towards the palm tree forest before them. As he walked, he kept his eyes glued to Sokka, as if he were scared Sokka would lash out and attack when Aang's back was turned.

Nothing happened, though, Aang kept a steady, harsh pace headed straight to the leafage, his eyes still locked in a glare onto Sokka's. All was silent until Aang began to push past leaves and branches harshly; he in time took his eyes away from Sokka and disappeared into the forest to who knows where.

"Aang, come back, Sokka didn't..." Katara stopped herself, knowing for a fact Aang couldn't hear her anymore. Katara frowned but quickly looked at Sokka with an angry look on her face. She then quickly turned away from Sokka and made her way over to the large bison still slightly lying in the waves of the water. She slowly approached him and instantly began to pet his large nose, in hopes of comforting him. Appa groaned and opened his eyes, having heard enough of the three teens yelling at eachother.

Katara continued to comfort Appa in hopes of avoiding Sokka but it was impossible, she could hear Sokka's footsteps gradually make his way over to his sister and the bison.

"Katara," Sokka started, surprisingly in a soft tone, he sighed softly before continuing, "Katara I--"

"Shut up. Just shut up," Katara snapped with a hateful glare, Sokka frowned and glanced at Appa who laid with his eyes closed, Katara continued to comfort him by petting his big nose.

"Katara," Sokka started again, "Aang's--"

"Completely innocent," Katara said loudly as she stepped away from Appa, "So what if he's doing this to me, so what if I'm the Vyntresser, so WHAT if I turn into an animal after we kiss, I love him, Sokka, I love him more than you could imagine!" Katara yelled angrily as she motioned to herself in a desperate attempt of getting the point across, Sokka stared at his sister with a frown.

"This whole animal thing will only happen three more times, Sokka, this is none of his wrong-doings," Katara continued, "So what each kiss results in something totally new the next day, this has nothing to do with Appa's injury! We're all family Sokka, you, me, Aang, even Momo, Kaimah and Appa, when someone's hurt or in trouble, we all come together to get through it," Katara stopped for a moment and stared at Sokka with a frown, "-and you're not helping! You're making this whole situation worse by taking out your bad mood on others! We should all be more than concerned about Appa right now, do you see how much he does for us?!" With this, Sokka slowly averted his gaze to the bison still sat in the cold ocean water, looking as tired as ever. He let out a soft noise as best as he could before he gingerly shifted his feet.

"You have no right to go blaming Aang for something harmless he's doing," Katara said softly as she untensed slightly, Sokka stared at the sand below him, his arms crossed and a small frown etched across his face. Katara slowly began to step closer to Sokka in a caring manner; she heaved a long sigh before she spoke up again, "Sokka, what is it? You've been acting so strange lately," Katara soothed softly, although she still felt a little mad at him. Sokka shook his head and looked about before looking his sister square in the eyes.

"I-I guess I'm just a little..." Sokka stopped what he was saying and hung his head low, he let his hands fall by his sides.

"Impatient? Annoyed?" Katara listed, feeling as if she nailed every single one of his emotions, she continued, "Jealous?" With this, Sokka looked up at her and frowned, his blue eyes big with sadness; Katara slowly shook her head.

"I don't understand, Sokka," Katara said softly before Sokka heaved a long sigh and slowly paced around the area the three were in.

"I don't think you will ever understand," Sokka said after a few moments of silence, Katara cocked her head before Sokka continued, "I just...if you haven't noticed, I haven't..." Sokka stopped and heaved a soft sigh, "I haven't been too lucky with finding love for myself, Katara," Sokka said softly, he then slowly began to trudge up the sand beach to higher ground. Katara instantly followed.

"What are you talking about, Sokka? There was Suki, Yue, there was even a point in time when I could've sworn you and Toph would hook up," Katara said as she approached her brother, he quickly looked at her with a bewildered look.

"What?" Sokka questioned, Katara shook her head.

"N-nevermind," Katara said quickly, Sokka gave her a look, "Sokka, what about Kiari?"

"What ABOUT her?" Sokka said softly as he gazed out to the ocean surrounding them.

"I thought that was the reason we were headed to our homeland anyway, you wanted to see Kiari..." Katara questioned softly, Sokka nodded slowly before Katara stepped away from Sokka and over to Appa. Sokka watched her attentively as she climbed onto Appa's saddle. Within a few minutes, she returned her spot next to Sokka, map in hand.

"See look," Katara said softly as she began to un-ravel her map, "We're right here," Katara pointed to some stray islands near the southern airtemple before she slowly slid her finger down to the southern watertribe, "We're headed here, it'll only take about another few days, a week tops, depends on how often we stop, and with the condition Appa's in, we could be stopping every few hours," Katara said warily as she glanced at the bison over her shoulder. Sokka nodded before Katara continued, "I don't see the need to be jealous, Sokka... You get to see Kiari and soon enough, you'll forget all about Aang and I," Katara said with a small laugh, Sokka chuckled and looked at the sand.

"Nah, I love teasing you guys," Sokka smiled, Katara shook her head before she rolled up her map and held onto it, Sokka heaved a long sigh and looked up at Katara with a frown, "Sorry,"

"For what?" Katara teased, already knowing the answer, Sokka rolled his eyes with a small laugh, "Come on, sorry for what?"

"For being rude," Sokka said softly, Katara crossed her arms.

"-AND," Sokka stared at her for a moment before Katara continued, "-and blaming Aang," Katara said with a smile before she quickly looked about the forest behind Sokka, she instantly frowned.

"Yes, for blaming Aang," Sokka said softly, "Speaking of which," Sokka said as he looked up at Katara.

"We need to go find him," Katara said, slightly worried before she slowly began to head towards the forest; Sokka stopped her with a small laugh.

"Katara, he'll be fine, he'll come back," Sokka smiled before he averted his gaze to Appa, who was still letting the cold ocean waves lap over his soggy fur, "Right now, we should probably go get Appa out of the water," Katara turned around and nodded slowly.

"You're right."

After a good half an hour of pulling, pushing and some waterbending, Appa was up on higher grounds, away from the cold ocean shore. Katara and Sokka took time to clean Appa's fur of stray seaweed clumps and anything else. They then let him sit in the calm afternoon sun to dry and warm up. Katara sat by Appa's wounded leg, desperately attempting to heal it with her waterbending, but nothing seemed to work. Sokka sat on Appa's head, staring at the large map of the world they had.

"So, how is it coming," Sokka said after a good ten minutes of silence between the two, Appa groaned softly, Katara just sighed.

"Not good, his leg is too big, I don't think my healing powers are strong enough," Katara said as she wiped sweat from her forehead using a small cloth that she had with her. After a few moments, Sokka slowly made his way off of Appa's head and over to Katara.

"You've done all you can, Katara..." Sokka said with a frown before he smiled and looked around, "You-you just relax, I'll make dinner," Sokka smiled as he helped Katara up, she smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks," Katara said softly before closing her canteen and hoisting herself up onto Appa's head. There, Momo greeted her with a kind chirp; he then hopped from the spot he was sitting to Katara's shoulder. Katara just smiled and made her way to Appa's saddle. She sat down and made herself comfortable, as did Momo. She happily slipped her shoes off and snuggled into the warmth of her parka before averting her gaze to the winged lemur next to her. She reached out and pet him with a smile before something to the left of him caught her eye.

Katara looked in that direction to see none other than Aang's glider. It sat, being of no use at the moment, it's pretty light brown wood shone with the soft, diminishing sunlight. Katara beamed and stared at it for a moment. She thought back to all those times Aang had used his glider but not once did she ever get to use it, let alone open it and admire the beauty of a hundred-year-old antique. Katara felt her curiousness instantly sky rocket and with that, a big smile spread across her face.

She reached out further past Momo and gently took hold of Aang's glider; she brought it to herself with much care, knowing how much Aang prized his possessions, especially one this old. She fingered the soft wood for a second before she began to search for a way to open it. She, in time, found a small lever near one of the larger parts of the glider, she gently pressed it and the glider instantly opened up, revealing the beautiful red kite-like material that helped Aang fly. She smiled with much enthusiasm and success as she now began to inspect the delicate instrument.

She fingered the soft red material for a few moments; Momo joined her and gently pawed the end of the glider. Katara smiled but then suddenly wondered why she had so suddenly became so interested and enthralled be the glider. She never, in the past, would think to open up Aang's glider just to look at it. Katara pondered her thoughts for a moment, that is until Sokka broke the calm silence and made himself present on Appa's saddle. He joined the two, who were fiddling with Aang's glider. Sokka stopped himself once he noticed Aang's glider, open and not being used. He stared at his sister for a moment of confusion before Katara quickly closed Aang's glider and set it next to her.

"So," Katara said softly before she rubbed the back of her head, "Wh-what's for dinner, Sokka?"

"Uhh.. One of mom's soup recipes," Sokka said slowly as he handed Katara a bowl filled with hot soup, Katara smiled and gratefully took it from him as Sokka sat down next to her, "What were you doing with Aang's glider?" Sokka questioned with a small laugh as he handed Momo a few nuts, Katara tensed slightly.

"Nothing, I was just looking," Katara said as she quickly took a bite of the soup she held in the bowl, Sokka chuckled slightly.

"Why the sudden curiosity?" Sokka asked, Katara looked up at him after a moment.

"I don't know, really," Katara said softly, feeling a bit overwhelmed, Sokka smiled and began eating his soup, "What's so funny?" Katara asked, in a slight whining tone.

"Since when have you been interested in flying?" Sokka questioned, Katara continued to eat and ponder, not really knowing when it started to happen.

"I-I haven't really..." Katara said softly, Sokka stared at her for a moment, "Okay okay, I-I just think it'd be cool to fly, you know? Aang's so lucky that he has that opportunity anytime he wants to. Anytime he feels as if he needs to...get away, all he has to do is grab his glider and he's free," Katara explained, "I just think it'd be cool."

"Actually, it's kind of scary," Sokka laughed; Katara looked at him in a confused way.

"What? You've used his glider?" Katara questioned.

"Well, not exactly, Aang and I had to ride it together one time...I don't remember why, but I know because we were in a hurry and there was no time for walking," Sokka laughed, Katara frowned and took a bite of her hot soup.

"Lucky," Katara mumbled, Sokka stared at her with a smile.

"Well, if you're so jealous, you should just ask him to give you a ride on it, I'm sure he'd be more than happy, Katara," Sokka smiled, Katara glanced at him.

"I-I don't know, I've ridden with Aang before but not exactly with him...I always just hold onto the end, you know? I've never really...flown WITH him," Katara said, feeling her face heat up slightly as a small smile slowly made it's way across her face, "Would he really want someone flying with him? Would it be trouble for him? Would he get annoyed of someone holding onto his glider, just weighing him down? Would he--"

"Katara," Sokka interrupted with a small laugh, "If I know Aang like I do, he'd be more than happy to have you with him," Sokka smiled, Katara just sighed and looked down slowly before Sokka continued, "-And you don't hold onto the glider, you hold onto Aang himself," With this, Katara quickly looked up, a deep blush quickly forming across her cheeks.

"Y-yeah, I know...but how?" Katara stuttered softly, Sokka laughed.

"You'll see," Sokka smiled, "Just ask him, you know, when he comes back, I'm positive, he'll be more than happy to let you fly with him,"

"I-I don't know..." Katara said softly before she took a good look around, "Speaking of Aang, where is he?"

"Good question," Sokka said as he finished his soup and stood, "Do you want me to get you seconds?" Sokka questioned, Katara shook her head but handed Sokka her bowl anyway.

"No, I'm going to go look for Aang, if that's alright...I'm starting to get worried," Katara said softly with a frown as she stood. Sokka nodded with a smile.

"Alright," he said before making his way off of Appa's saddle, "Don't get lost," Sokka called from the fire he had made to cook the soup, Katara chuckled softly.

"I won't," Katara smiled as she quickly hopped off of Appa's saddle and into the forest behind their campsite.

She slowly trudged through thick trees and whatnot, loving the smell that the beautiful palm trees gave off, hearing the sounds of the crickets slowly move their way into the calming presence of the night, and the way the cool air felt against her skin. She had missed the cold weather, and now that they were further down south, she began to feel the excitement of seeing snow again sometime soon.

She continued to happily think and stroll until she looked down by her side only to find that she had forgotten to put Aang's glider down before she left. Katara stopped in her tracks quickly and glanced about before she stared at Aang's glider, she held it up so she could see it better through the dim light and just as she was about to turn around and head back towards camp, she hesitated, feeling a small smile etch across her face. She stopped herself from turning around and grinned big before she set out in the direction she was already headed, a feeling of confidence suddenly sweeping through her.

- - -

Sokka slowly made his way onto Appa's saddle, holding another bowl full of his mother's soup. Just as he was about to sit down, he noticed something was missing. Sokka stood for a moment and named all the things on Appa's saddle, feeling confused.

"Momo," Sokka said softly to himself, noticing Momo curled up in a ball, snoozing the late afternoon away, Sokka continued, "Kaimah," he said softly, noticing the small cub bat at a lone firefly straying above Appa's saddle.

"Hmm," Sokka pondered as he sat down and began to eat his dinner, he then quickly glanced about, "Aang's glider," he breathed with a small smile, She took his glider? Sokka questioned in his mind with a small smile, he then shook his head and chuckled softly.

- - -

Katara heaved a long sigh, wondering why the small dirt path she was following was getting steeper and bumpier. She slowly turned around, only to find that she was climbing the face of the mountain, she could see for miles and the cold ocean sat calmly below her. Katara gaped slightly, eyes wide as she could feel a strange sensation in her stomach. Her fear of heights quickly kicked in to the point where she had to force herself to look away.

"What am I doing, what am I doing, what am I DOING, go back down Katara, what am I doing," Katara stuttered to herself, hating the thought of taking a wrong step and slipping or worse, falling. Katara took a deep breath and slowly gazed about, wondering where Aang was. The sun had almost gone down and she felt as if she had been looking for him for a good hour now.

"He wouldn't have climbed this mountain, would he?" Katara questioned herself softly before peering up further to see a fairly large cliff a bit aways, and sure enough, there sat Aang, gazing off of the cliff, staring into the nothingness of the never-ending sky. Katara's shoulders slumped slightly as she heaved a long sigh, she squinted through the dim light, just t make sure that that little yellow and red speck a bit aways was Aang. She smiled once she saw him move slightly and continued on her way up the trail of the mountain Aang had climbed earlier.

"I wish I could airbend," Katara said softly as she stared down at Aang's glider she was holding. She slowly trudged along the dirt road with a small smile; feeling relieved that she had found Aang before the sun fully went down.

About ten minutes had gone by and Katara was almost to the cliff Aang was sat on. She smiled in her success and slowly hoisted herself up onto the large slab of rock where Aang sat. She heaved a long, quite sigh and slowly set Aang's glider down, she then slowly headed over to him.

She stepped over to him cautiously; his back was facing her. Katara smiled softly and carefully got down on her knees behind Aang before gently giving him a loving, backwards hug. Katara was surprised to see Aang calmly remain in his spot, as if he knew she was coming all along. She gently tightened her embrace around him before leaning close to his ear.

"You okay?" she questioned in a soft whisper, he sighed softly and looked down as Katara slowly released Aang, she took a seat next to him with a small frown. The two were in a calm silence; Aang gazed out to the world below with a frown, his brilliant eyes scanning his surroundings slowly. The calm wind gently whirled his clothes as he sat, taking everything, around him, in.

"Maybe this isn't..." Aang started as he looked down at his lap with a frown, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea,"

"What isn't a good idea?" Katara questioned softly as she cocked her head and faced Aang, he looked up at her with a frown.

"Us...being together," Aang said sadly as he peered off the cliff. Katara stared at him, feeling her heart shatter completely into pieces. She gaped slightly, suddenly feeling her stomach do all sorts of painful twists and turns and with his words, she could instantly feel tears sting her eyes.

"What?" Katara questioned shakily, with this, Aang quickly looked up to see Katara's sad and hurt expressions. Aang instantly felt sorry for even saying anything.

"Well, I mean I-I..." Aang stopped and took a deep breath before letting it all out after a few seconds, "I don't know, Sokka didn't...seemed too pleased with...'us'" Aang said softly as he looked about, "and usually, when you love someone, you need the approval of their family members...I don't feel I'm getting much approval from Sokka..."

"You are, Aang, Sokka's just...going through rough times, him not being able to see Kiari and stuff," Katara said softly.

"I figured...but, it just makes me sad that whenever I'm near you or we hug or something, I instantly notice Sokka smirk, or roll his eyes, or walk away angrily...It's not something I'd expect, you know?" Aang asked quietly, "a-and the whole Vyntresser thing...I'm really sorry for putting you through this, I-I mean...I'll stop kissing you if you want but...I just feel really bad, I AM to blame for that, I'm causing this whole Vyntresser thing to show up anyway," Aang said softly as he looked at Katara with a frown, Katara stared at him for a moment.

"We already had this talk, Aang, I know this whole Vyntresser thing is happening because of you but...to tell you the truth, I kind of like it," Katara said with a bashful smile as she could feel her face heat up, she then quickly continued, " Sokka and I were talking after you left and...He told me he was sorry for blaming you, he felt kinda bad...I knocked some sense into him," Katara said with a small laugh, Aang joined in on her laughter for a moment before he heaved a long sigh and looked about.

"So...he doesn't disapprove of me, or anything like that? Because he seemed pretty angry at me when I left," Aang said softly, Katara shook her head.

"Nah, he's just been in a bad mood lately...I think he's disappointed at how slowly we're making our way over to the South Pole... he also told me that he was a little jealous of us," Katara said with a smile, Aang looked up at her, a bewildered look on his face.

"What?" Aang questioned, Katara nodded.

"Yeah, he's jealous because...well, I guess because he doesn't have a girlfriend or something," Katara said with a small laugh, Aang, wide eyed, looked out to the sky before him.

"Sokka..." Aang started to himself, "Jealous of me?" he chuckled, "That's weird to think,"

"Yeah, I thought so too," Katara smiled, "So...we're still cool and everything?" Katara questioned as she stood up, she stared down at the young monk with a smile as she put one hand out to help him up, he smiled and slipped his warm hand into hers before standing up before Katara. He smiled at her happily before nodding.

"We're cool," Aang smiled before Katara smiled big and quickly wrapped her arms around Aang's neck and shoulders. Aang let out a small laugh and returned the sweet hug. The two sat in each others arms for who knows how long; enjoying each others embrace and all was calm until Katara softly spoke.

"You scared me there, for a moment," Katara said ever so softly into Aang's ear, she could feel him gently tighten his firm grip around her.

"Why?" He questioned in a soft whisper. Katara slowly began to bury her warm nose and face into the side of Aang's neck and cheek.

"Well, when you said that...Us being together isn't a good idea," Katara said softly and somewhat sadly into Aang's ear, Aang frowned and hugged Katara a little closer before Katara continued, "I could never imagine that...I-I love you, Aang," she whispered sweetly, Aang could instantly feel his face heat up with her gentle voice and words, he smiled and took a deep breath.

"I love you too, Katara," Aang said with a smile as Katara slowly began to pull away from him, she gently took his hands in hers before Aang continued, "Sorry for worrying you like that,"

"It's alright," Katara smiled as she shook her head slightly, Aang beamed and slowly looked up to the evening sky, noticing the sun had started to go down and stars were beginning to dot the calm night sky.

"We should probably head back... it's getting dark and we don't want to lose the trail before the sun goes down completely," Aang smiled as he slowly let go of Katara's hand and began walking in the direction he and Katara came up. He stopped to see something familiar to him laying on the ground a little bit a ways from the two.

"Yeah, about...that..." Katara said with a bashful smile, she bit her bottom lip as Aang quickly retrieved his glider and looked at Katara in a baffled manner.

"Why did you bring my glider with you?" Aang questioned softly as he stared at Katara through the dim atmosphere, Katara slowly began to push the dirt below her around using her foot.

"Well...I-I was kind of wondering if..." Katara stuttered slighty, not feeling as if she had the courage to ask what she was about to ask.

"What? What were you wondering?" Aang asked, feeling anxious, Katara giggled softly and stepped closer to Aang.

"I-I don't know...if maybe you could...give me-give me a..." Katara stared at Aang for a second before she sighed loudly with a small laugh, "I-I was wondering if maybe you could give me...a ride on it," Katara said quickly, Aang stared at her with a smile for a second before looking about happily.

"Of course," He smiled big, "Good idea,"

"Really?" Katara perked up, Aang nodded.

"Yeah, here, do you want to open it?" Aang said with a smile as he handed Katara his glider. Katara just stared at him, scared to take it from him, she frowned, feeling slightly scared with handling one of Aang's prized possessions_. This is why I never touch Sokka's boomerang__…_ Katara thought with a small frown.

"You can do it, it's not that hard, see look," Aang said softly as he stepped close to Katara, "You just press that right there," Aang pointed before he attempted to hand Katara his glider once more, "Go on,"

"You sure?" Katara questioned warily as she ever so gently took Aang's glider.

"Yeah," Aang said with a small laugh, Katara then happily peered down to the glider, remembering how she opened it before she went in search for Aang. It opened up quickly, the pretty kite-like material never ceased to amaze Katara, she smiled happily as Aang gently took it from her.

"Okay, you ready?" Aang questioned with a smile, Katara suddenly felt her heart stop as Aang stepped closer to her. Katara slowly began to shake her head.

"Wh…" Katara started softly, Aang smiled.

"Oh come on, it's not that scary, you're the one that wanted the ride in the first place…Here, I'll show you what you need to do," Aang said with a smile as he held his glider out with his right hand and turned his back to Katara, he then continued, "Alright, now... just hold on to me," Aang said softly as he peered over his shoulder. Katara stared at him for a moment, feeling a bit overwhelmed and the feeling of 'second thoughts' instantly came to her mind. Katara shook off the feeling, knowing that she's just getting what she wanted and asked for.

Katara nervously stepped closer to Aang and gently wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and shoulders. Aang, suddenly began to laugh softly, Katara blushed furiously.

"What? What's so funny?" Katara questioned, feeling her face heat up even further.

"Well, you could have your grip there...but I highly suggest not to," Aang said softly with a smile, Katara grew tense.

"Why not?" Katara asked softly, feeling like an idiot already.

"Well, for one, it's not a very good grip, it won't keep you in place while we're in the air and two, when you think about it, gravity will end up forcing you to choke me," Aang said with a small laugh as Katara slowly undid her grip from around Aang's neck.

"Oh... okay, so where do I hold on exactly?" Katara questioned before Aang placed his left hand on his upper waist and pat that area.

"Right here," Aang smiled, feeling his heart thump like crazy. Katara's eyes widened as she slowly and gently slid her arms around his waist in a tender manner; she then held a firm grip around him as she pressed herself closer to him, loving his warmth and presence. She shivered slightly; she could feel the entire length of his body next to her. She gently gripped his shirt in an eager, yet nervous manner as she pressed herself closer to the young airbender she was latched onto.

"L-like that?" Katara questioned, Aang nodded.

"Perfect," he said cheerfully, hoping to make Katara feel better about the risky situation, "Now, hold on tight,"

"Aang I..." Katara stopped talking and took a soft, deep breath, "I'm kinda scared," she said quietly, feeling a bit embarrassed. Aang turned his head and smiled at her whole-heartidly.

"Don't be, I'm right here...the only thing I suggest is don't let go…No matter what," Aang smiled, Katara nodded and took a deep breath, feeling a little scared. The idea sounded great when she was on solid ground thinking about it but now that she was standing on the edge of a cliff, latched onto Aang like an elbow leech, she was beginning to have second thoughts, but she knew she couldn't turn back now. Aang slowly began to bend his knees in preparation for take off. Katara could feel her heart stop; she instantly closed her eyes and scrunched up before Aang spoke up loudly.

"Don't close your eyes!" Aang said with a small laugh as he relaxed from his bent position, Katara un-scrunched and opened her eyes quickly.

"S-sorry," Katara whimpered nervously before she grew confused, "Hey, how did you know my eyes were cl-"

"Just hold on tight, Katara, everything'll be fine," Aang said quickly with a smile, "So fine, you'll probably want to do it again," Katara nodded and re-adjusted her grip around Aang before he looked over his shoulder.

"You ready?" he questioned sweetly, Katara nodded quickly and forced herself to keep her eyes open as she could feel Aang slowly begin to bend his knees again. Katara tightened her grip around Aang, to the point of where she could've sworn he couldn't breathe any longer.

All was calm, that is until he shot into the air quickly, so quickly, Katara wasn't even sure that it happened. She gasped as Aang shot through the cool air, letting his element guide the two through the night. After a few seconds, he slowed down a bit, to a relatively normal speed Katara was comfortable with. She instantly smiled and looked about, never feeling so free in her life. Katara was fine, that is until she looked down. She whimpered slightly and tightened her grip around Aang's waist; feeling overwhelmed and dizzy all of the sudden.

"What's the matter now?" Aang questioned with a small laugh, Katara laid her head on the back of Aang's shoulders. She attempted not to shut her eyes but she couldn't help it. She grit her teeth in fear and let her eyelids fall.

"I-I'm a little scared of heights," Katara said softly, Aang began to laugh.

"Now you tell me," Aang said with a small chuckle, Katara opened her eyes and warily looked about, Aang continued, "It's nothing, just don't think about it, that was my fear when I first started using my glider...but don't worry, the feeling goes away quickly,"

"You sure?" Katara questioned, Aang nodded. Katara sighed softly and lifted her head slowly; she then let her eyes wander down. Nothing but vast ocean was underneath the two; it was to the point where Katara could've sworn she was looking at it from space. She felt as if Appa had never gone this high before and with that, she began to feel a feeling, a feeling of being almost special, and lucky. She knew only flying bison and airbenders were the only ones who could reach this height, Katara smiled and lovingly tightened her grip around Aang's waist.

Katara peered out to her vast surroundings, instantly enthralled about the way the now disappearing sun played beautiful light displays on the black ocean underneath, the way it lit distant clouds with beautiful oranges, pinks and purples, Katara could bet that nothing was more beautiful than seeing a sunset from such a distance in the air, on an airbenders glider. She could instantly feel her heart go crazy as she pressed herself closer to the young Avatar under her, she leaned close to him and gave him a gentle smile before pressing her lips against the side of his soft, bald head in a tender manner.

Aang instantly blushed and turned his head slightly to look at her, she had a small, satisfied smile on her face and her expressions were written with joy. Aang smiled in return as he gently steered the glider they were riding; he did so with much grace in a perfect way as they flew away into the night.

A good ten minutes had gone by and Aang had gradually decreased in height, he slowly got close enough to the sandy beach to land. He gently let him and Katara fall to their feet, for her sake. Aang slowly closed his glider and held his staff in front of himself with a smile. He attempted to move but came to find that Katara wouldn't let him, her grip around his waist remained in it's loving position. Aang blushed slightly with a smile as he remained still, he sat in Katara's arms for moments on end, she then spoke up.

"That was amazing," Katara said softly, a little shaken up, but she felt as if it were in a good sense.

"Wasn't it?" Aang agreed with a smile, Katara nodded, "So...you think you might want to do that again sometime?" Katara gently let go of her grip around Aang as he slowly turned around to face her.

"Of course," Katara smiled as she stared at the young monk before her. He smiled at her as he stared into her eyes, loving the feeling of flying on his glider with the girl he loved most. Katara sighed happily and looked past Aang, to see Appa sound asleep in the sand, Sokka curled up, asleep, next to him in his sleeping bag, and a warm fire going. Katara gently took one of Aang's hands in hers and began to slowly walk towards camp.

"So, how come we haven't done that before now?" Katara questioned with a small laugh, Aang shrugged and gently gave Katara's hand an affectionate squeeze.

"I don't know, you never seemed to want to up until now," Aang smiled, "-and I also figured you didn't want to because of that one time we hang-glided with Tao...you seemed uneasy about it all,"

"Well yeah, I was controlling the thing all by myself...it wasn't a good experience but...that, what we just did...I'll never forget," Katara smiled as the two reached Appa and Sokka. Katara slowly faced Aang and took both of his hands in hers, "Thank you so much," Aang smiled a sweet smile and stared into her eyes lovingly.

"Anytime," Aang smiled, hoping she'd ask to go gliding with him again sometime soon. Katara stared at Aang for a moment; she looked as if she were debating on something. Aang continued to stare at Katara with a smile before she gently tightened her grip on his warm hands and leaned closer to Aang; she then gave him a small, tender kiss on the lips. After a small moment, she pulled away, eyes shining like the stars above. She instantly smiled and gave Aang one last goodnight hug. Aang returned the sweet hug, feeling his heart inside his chest pound like crazy, he could also bet that his face couldn't get any more red. After a few moments, Katara pulled away from him and slowly began to make her way over to Appa.

"Goodnight, Aang," Katara said with a small, bashful smile. Aang waved, dazed somewhat.

"Goodnight," he replied sweetly as Katara slowly made her way onto Appa's saddle for the night. Aang sighed long and happy as he slowly walked over to where Sokka was laid in his sleeping bag, and to where the warm fire was. He instantly plopped down on the sand and stared up at the star-drenched heavens above. He sighed with all the joy in the world, that is until someone broke his silence.

"Goodnight loverboy," Sokka chanted in singsong teasingly, Aang quickly turned to see Sokka playfully laughing at him, Aang chuckled slightly with a smile of embarrassment before he sighed softly and shook his head.

"Goodnight, Sokka," Aang said in a slightly annoyed tone, Sokka just laughed with a small smile and went back to sleep. Aang giggled softly and rested on his back. He closed his eyes and flooded his mind with the event that had just taken place.

Katara sighed more than happily and slowly unraveled a blanket from the back of Appa's saddle, she then quickly made herself comfortable in the cold night air, Kaimah even joined her for warmth. Katara cuddled with the small cub before sighing happily and gazing about the night sky. She smiled happily and closed her eyes; she shivered slightly, in a good sense. The feeling of flying still stuck to her very being, and with that, she felt as if she needed to wake Aang up to ask for another ride on the glider. She hesitated, though, she figured that there was always tomorrow to do things like that, to soar with the airbender she had come to know and love.

She took a deep breath and let it out, slowly, taking in the cool night air, the thought of other opportunities to repeat what her and Aang had just done made her feel more than happy, and with her good thoughts, her heart began to go crazy inside of her. She knew Aang would be more than happy to take her on his glider once more, Katara never refused the chance to fly, and even more so, she never refused the chance to fly with Aang on red wings.

* * *

**A/N:** I loved writing this, and surprisingly… It only took me two days! Talk about a miracle.

Usually it takes me about two weeks, three tops...I'm really proud of myself right now haha, but yeah...tell me what you all thought of this chapter ! I'd _really_ appreciate the feedback. Please R&R! No flames.

Stick around! The next chapter should be interesting… and hopefully suspenseful :o…but what else is new…

**-Katara-**

Mohalo ;)


	10. The Highest Point

**A/N:**_ (edit: 7/1/07)_ Hey guys! I know, I'm kinda quick on the update of this new chapter, but I'm celebrating the New Year! _And_ the day I put up my very first chapter in the fabulous story _**'The Journey Begins'**_...also, this is my tenth chapter, also being half way done with this sequel! It's just going by _way_ too fast if you ask me... well, _happy new year_ to all of you, and I just want to say _**THANK YOU**_ to my loyal fans/reviewers! you all make me so happy! There are too many of you, I don't think I can name you all :) Thanks again!

**A Great and Terrible Beauty :** Hi again, I really like your idea about Toph :) it's pretty good, but just as I was about to decide that I was going to use it, I kind of got stuck...My story kind of is set on where something happened to Toph…she left/something happened to her... it's a little in the future you know? I don't know about you but I'm kind of in this mind set that something is going to happen to Toph... Take episode 24 for instance, _The Swamp_, Katara saw her mother...her mother died, Sokka saw Yue, Yue went away.. or died or whatever she did :P and Aang saw Toph… something must happen to her, right? Anyways, thanks for the kind reviews, they mean alot! Let me know what you think. If anyone else reading this has any ideas to help us, please let me know.

**Sonic1Fan1 :** Well, here's the update you wanted, sorry it took me 'till this year xD thanks for the kind reviews!

Thanks to the rest of you! **Kataangfan22, TTAvatarfan, frozenheat, white fuzzy ears -you're welcome ;)- TheSuperGirlOfDreams, Kataang's-Loyal-Devoted-Slave, TJSfirelord, Black Dragoness, denythefreshmaker**--and many many more! Thanks all, I appreciate your love and support! -gives cookies- ! Here we are, my half way mark!

* * *

**Book Two – Water and Air**

**Chapter Ten - The Highest Point**

Aang opened his eyes slowly, feeling the soft gleam of sunshine gaze down on him. He mumbled softly and rolled over in attempt to avoid the rays of gentle sunlight, but he was pushed from his slumber when suddenly, he heard a soft painful moan come from his flying bison. Aang groaned softly and sat up before gently rubbing the sleep from his eyes as well as the smooth sand from off of his face and clothes. He then heaved a long sigh and turned to look at Appa. He instantly noticed Sokka sat by Appa's wounded leg, and he whispered soothing words to the large bison, as he seemed to be gently rubbing Appa's large wound.

Aang slowly pushed himself to his feet along with a small yawn; he then headed over to Sokka and Appa. Aang, once near, instantly plopped down on the sand next to his friends with a small groan; Appa joined him as he gently nudged his large, wet nose against Aang's cheek. Aang let out a small laugh before idly petting Appa's nose; he then turned to Sokka with a small smile.

"Goodmorning," Sokka said softly as he focused on his work, Aang smiled softly.

"'Morning," Aang mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head in confusement as to what Sokka was doing, "I-is rubbing Appa's leg with water going to heal it?" Aang questioned with a small laugh, Sokka sighed.

"I'm just trying to make him feel better," Sokka said softly as he stopped his busy work and relaxed a bit from his bent over position, he looked at Aang for a moment with a small smile, "So..." he started, Aang cocked his head.

"So...what?" Aang asked softly as he began to finger Appa's soft, warm fur.

"I saw you guys," Sokka smiled as he peered at Appa's broken leg; Aang could feel his face get hot.

"What?" Aang questioned meekly, Sokka chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, if I can remember how you and Katara got back to camp last night, surely YOU can remember too," Sokka laughed softly, Aang chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah...That," Aang smiled, beginning to feel his heart thump like crazy, although he felt as if it were in a bad sense, "...Sorry," Aang frowned as he stared at the sand he sat on, Sokka quickly looked up at Aang in a bewildered state.

"Sorry?" Sokka questioned, Aang frowned and looked up.

"Well yeah...Last time I checked, everything is my fault and you hate my guts," Aang said in a pitiful tone, he then sighed and looked down. Sokka stared at Aang for a moment, feeling bad.

"Aang, I'm sorry, I never meant to...take things out on you like that," Sokka said softly as he forced himself to look away from Aang, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"It's fine," Aang breathed softly before looking up with a smile.

"So," Sokka started again, hoping to get off the awkward topic, "I heard Katara telling me that she wanted to take a ride on your glider...Did she enjoy it?" Sokka questioned anxiously, Aang instantly smiled.

"Yeah, she said she wants to do it again sometime...A-and then she kissed me," Aang said, feeling ever so proud, Sokka let out a loud laugh.

"That explains it," Sokka said as he picked up the large, wet cloth he used to ease Appa's pain, Aang grew confused.

"What? What's the matter?" Aang asked softly, Sokka looked up and about.

"Well, When I woke up, Katara was gone...I could bet money she's in another Vyntresser form right now...That kiss last night was just like icing on the cake," Sokka said with a laugh, Aang looked about.

"Really? You think so?" Aang asked happily with much pride, "We should go look for her, I wonder what she looks like!"

"Nah, don't bother...I've been up all morning calling her name and what not, she's nowhere, but she'll come back...Man, what is up with you two and running off? You two either run off together or you just leave me and one of you two to worry for hours on end," Sokka laughed, Aang just shrugged with a small chuckle.

"Sorry," Aang smiled before he stood up straight and peered into the bright morning sky.

"Whatever," Sokka smiled as he began to rub Appa's leg again, Aang quickly walked over to his sleeping spot and picked up his trusty glider. He then walked back over to Sokka with a smile.

"Where are you going?" Sokka questioned as he looked up from his work, Appa groaned softly as Aang opened up his glider.

"I'm going to look for Katara," Aang smiled as he continued to peer up to the skies, Sokka sighed.

"Aang, it's no use, I've been out all morning looking for her, calling her name, saying that you're hurt," Sokka said plainly, Aang raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Aang asked in a confused tone, Sokka chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, I thought it would work, she cares about you," Sokka said with a small laugh, "A lot,"

"Oh," Aang said as he stared at Sokkia for a moment before he readied himself, "I just want to see if I can find her from the air, you know, see the whole island," Aang smiled, Sokkia waved one hand in the air.

"Okay," Sokkia said as he playfully rolled his eyes. In a matter of seconds, Aang was high in the air on his glider in search for Katara, hoping that she was possibly in a new Vyntresser form.

Aang soared in the air for minutes on end, hoping that somewhere, he'd find Katara, since her next animal form was that of the air element, he figured whatever species of animal she was, she'd be able to fly somehow. Aang began to get somewhat bored of straining his eyes in search for Katara; he slowly began to increase the height he was in the air. He flowed through wisps of misty clouds until he could feel his clothes become more and more damp over time.

Aang suddenly noticed the large cliff him and Katara were on, the night before, just in his line of vision. He smiled and slowly landed on the slab of rocks before he peered out to his surroundings, loving the familiar sight. He smiled and instantly filled his thoughts with what had happened last night with him and the girl that he loved most. The cool, ocean mist began to blow past him in a gentle manner, he instantly smiled and took a deep breath, taking in everything.

All was calm, that is until he heard a soft, high-pitched cry into the wind. Aang stared out to the ocean in confusement for a moment, he froze as he suddenly began to feel the hairs on the back of his neck stick on end. He suddenly felt as if there were a presence behind him. He remained stock still until that soft cry became more distinct, closer and louder. Aang held his breath before something shot clear over his head, lightning speed.

Aang flinched and jumped slightly before peering out to the horizons to find that that something was that of a large bird, racing with the wind of the island. Aang instantly opened his glider, feeling curiosity take over, as he quickly took his stance and shot into the cool morning air, he instantly followed whatever had passed by him seconds before.

In a matter of minutes, Aang slowly caught up with the creature. His eyes widened slightly at the large, black winged creature under him, the wing span of the bird like being had to be at least the size of Aang's red glider. Aang continued to stare down at the creature, noticing it had feathers, he instantly knew it was a bird of some sort, it having bird like features, such as feathers, long tail feathers and deathly sharp talons tucked close to it's body when it flight.

Aang slowly managed to get closer to the bird, he felt as if he was more focused on the bird under him than his surroundings, he prayed he wouldn't run into anything while in the process of determining whether this creature was Katara or not. Aang slowly moved himself next to the bird in the air; careful not to hit it's wings. Just as Aang was about to say something, the bird suddenly darted in a different direction with a small laugh and with that, Aang instantly knew it was Katara. He smiled a small smile and quickly followed Katara in her new form.

Aang suddenly grew confused as to why she seemed to be running from him, but he kept a good pace behind Katara, knowing for a fact she couldn't loose him no matter how hard she tried. Aang, in his mind, began to think how easy it was to keep a slow, steady speed behind Katara, she was a first time flyer, he figured she was still getting the hang of everything. That all changed once he noticed her speed up a little, Aang grew confused but pick up his pace too.

All was calm, that is until Katara suddenly shot to the left, leaving Aang in his steady speed in the air. Aang looked around for a second in shock at how quickly Katara had maneuvered in the air. He then quickly spotted her across the way, just a little speck by some nearby mountains of the island. Aang shook his head in confusement and quickly gained speed to follow her. It took him time to catch up to Katara but sooner or later, the two were now at a fast pace, darting through the air, Aang following close behind.

Aang kept his eyes glued to the bird in front of him, he being scared to even blink just in case she decided to dart away from him again. Aang felt as if she were playing a game, like a chase or something, and just as he thought that, Katara darted away, faster than ever and out of sight. Aang sighed impatiently but quickly chased after her, going at a high speed on his glider he felt he's never gone before. He instantly caught up to Katara, feeling an adrenaline rush suddenly shoot through his body. Aang instantly began to fly over Katara; he looked down at her through the cool morning air.

"Katara?" Aang questioned over the gentle breeze, Katara quickly looked up with a smile.

"Better believe it," she smiled, Aang slowly began to lower himself closer to Katara.

"Why are you running from me?" Aang questioned, although he didn't feel hurt or offended by it really, Katara just flapped her long, beautiful black wings with a small, bashful laugh before she, without answering Aang's question, took off at a high speed through the air, hoping Aang would follow. Aang watched Katara disappear into the beautiful morning mist of the island; he then smiled a small, devious smile before taking off after her.

The two went at it for what seemed to be hours, Aang was starting to feel overwhelmed at how fast he was flying just to chase after Katara. Katara would endure sharp turns, flips, twirls and other stunts she thought was never possible for her. Aang, on the other hand, was having a hard time keeping up, he knew inside that he was a master airbender, but he felt as if all the flips and sharp turns he was taking was throwing him off and making him a little sick. Just as he thought he was about to puke, he noticed Katara slow her speed and gently soar up the face of the mountain.

Aang sighed with relief and slowly began to gather his thoughts. He looked about, feeling a bit overwhelmed, he figured he should just turn back and go look for Sokka, and have Katara return to the two on her own time, seeing that she was having way to much fun. He remained right behind Katara at the slower pace as they gradually climbed the face of the tall mountain.

In time, the two slowly reached the top of the fairly large peak, Katara quickly grabbed hold of a small tree just on the perch of the mountain using her knife-like talons to clutch the black bark of the small shrubbery. Aang landed next to her on the rocks with a small smile. He closed his glider and quickly peered to his right, finally having the ability to get a good look at one of Katara's magnificent Vyntresser forms he's never seen.

Aang stared at her for a moment with a smile; her beautiful black feathers resembled that of the finest silk. They glistened in the soft gleam of the morning sunshine, although she had some sort of strange blue markings that ran from her forehead to her wings and down to her tail feathers. Aang cocked his head slightly and ever wondered what those marks meant.

"So, what do you think?" Katara suddenly questioned as she filled her lungs with the calm morning air, her feathery chest puffed out slightly as she spread her enormously long black wings, and Aang shook his head but then nodded in amazement.

"You look great," Aang said sweetly with a smile, he then let out a small laugh, "-and it's all my fault," he teased, Katara laughed and shook her head with a smile before she peered out to the horizon.

"Thanks," she said softly before she looked at Aang, "Who would've ever thought flying could be so much fun,"

"Yeah, it has it's ups," Aang smiled, Katara nodded before Aang continued, "-and downs,"

"What?" Katara asked as she readjusted herself slightly, Aang smiled.

"Well, it hurts if you fall, right?" Aang said plainly with a smile as he looked about, Katara nodded and pondered for a moment, not even thinking twice about falling.

"Oh...yeah," She said softly before she quickly shook the thought out of her head, she then perked up and stared at Aang with a small smile, "Come on, let's get back to Sokka, I can't wait to show him my new form!"

"Okay," Aang said happily as he opened his glider, he shot into the air quickly on his device, Katara followed closely behind.

The two flew calmly through the misty air together, they took their time to get down to Sokkia, and they felt as if the rush of flying was irresistible. Katara for her part, hasn't felt this type of rush, she felt as if flying was one of the best things that has ever happened to her, she felt completely free and with that, she felt as if nothing, not even gravity could take that away from her. She never got to experience the thrill of flying, that is until a certain airbender gave her that privilege. Both privileges to fly with him on his wings, and to fly using her own.

The two glided with the wind, soared with the high energy in their hearts, they flew almost as if they were in sync with eachother, as if in an eternal dance, darting about next to one another, the wind lifting their spirits and blowing all their cares away. The two never felt so happy, but the simple fact of what was to come after Katara's transformation into her Vyntresser form was completely forgotten, whisked away with the breeze and not to be remembered until it's too late.

Both flyers slowly reached the camp area where Sokka, Appa, Momo and Kaimah were. Aang quickly landed and closed his staff while Katara ever so gently perched herself on Aang's right shoulder. Aang beamed and slowly headed over to Sokka, who looked as if he was making something and big for that matter. Aang's curiosity got the best of him.

"What are you making?" Aang questioned plainly, Sokka sighed impatiently from his busy work and wiped his forehead free of sweat, he then glanced up at Aang.

"Oh, I'm just making a--" Sokka stopped himself and took a double take at the large thing perched on Aang's shoulder and with the sight of the creature, Sokka yelped and quickly began to scoot backwards in a hurried manner, sand spewed before the two.

"Ok-ok Aang don't move, maybe it'll fly away," Sokka said shakily as he stood and held a shaky hand out in front of him, the other hand steadily held his machete.

"Sokka, this is Ka-"

"Ok-n-no better idea, flail about and scream and make loud noises, maybe it'll get scared and leave!" Sokka said loudly before he all at once began to take his own advice, he quickly began to jump around, wailing like an idiot, only causing Aang and Katara to burst out in a loud laughing fit. Sokka stopped his annoying hollerings and stared at the two, laughing the morning away. Sokka sighed impatiently as his shoulders dropped in defeat, he then quickly sat back down on the sand and made himself busy, hoping they wouldn't catch on to his embarrassment.

"Sokka you have no idea how funny you looked!" Katara said loudly with a small laugh as she gently glided from Aang's shoulder to the sand below, she then hopped over to Sokka with a smile before she continued, "What are you making?"

"I was just uh..." Sokka stopped himself and stared at his sister in the corner of his eye, amazed at how pretty her black feathers looked on her, even the blue markings that swirled and lined her forehead, wings and back. Sokka shook his head and continued, changing the subject in the process, "Is this your air form?"

"Huh?" Katara questioned as she looked up at him through brilliant eyes, she then grew flustered, "Oh you mean my Vyntresser form?" Katara smiled and tucked her wings close to her in a bashful manner, "Oh...y-yeah, do you like it?"

"Yeah," Sokka smiled before he gently reached out and fingered the light blue markings on her wings, he then continued, "-but what are these swirls for?" With this, Katara spread out her long wing and examined the feathers before her, noticing light blue swirls that all led up to a delicate arrow towards the end of her feathers, Katara's eyes widened.

"I-I have arrows?" Katara asked curiously before she quickly looked up at Aang, he sat wide-eyed as he stared down at the large bird before him, he then shrugged and shook his head.

"I-I don't know where she got arrows, I didn't...give those to her too...Did I?" Aang pondered as he glanced down at the back of his hand, he looked at his light blue tattoos before he shook his head in confusement, "N-no, I couldn't have, they're tattoos, you can't GIVE someone tattoos by kissing them," Aang chuckled nervously before he rubbed the back of his head and stared at the two baffled teens before him, "Can you?"

"Who knows," Katara said softly as she examined her beautiful arrows, "They're really pretty,"

"Yeah, why are your arrows all swirly like and Aang's are kind of...blocky?" Sokka questioned as he stood and pointed to Aang's forehead, Aang shrugged and shook his head in confusement.

"I don't know...Do I have an arrow on MY forehead?" Katara questioned as she stared up at Sokka and Aang, they both nodded, Katara just smiled.

"Well, it's not really an arrow it looks more like a diamond," Sokka said as he squinted his eyes and leaned closer to Katara and her arrows, Katara smiled and slowly stole a glance at Aang.

"Well, no sense worrying about it, it's most likely that every one of your past lives had those types of markings while in an animal form," Aang said cheerfully, Katara nodded and stared up at Aang, "We should have some fun while we can...It seems every time you're in an animal form, you're only in it for a little while, we should use this time wisely," Aang said with a smile as he quickly opened his glider, Katara nodded as Sokka motioned for the two to leave.

"Okay fine, you lovebirds, go have fun," Sokka sighed as he sat down and made himself busy with his project on the ground, Aang smiled at Katara before the two quickly shot up into the air and out of sight for the time being. Sokka sighed softly with a smile and shook his head.

- - -

"Aang! What do my arrows look like from up there?" Katara called to the airbender who was flying high above her. Aang looked down with a smile, noticing Katara's swirly arrows evenly placed and spread along her wings and shoulders, it truly was an amazing design, he felt it fit her perfectly. Aang grinned his famous grin and slowly began to move further down, closer to Katara.

"They look great," Aang said sweetly, Katara just smiled a happy smile as the two continued to fly.

Katara gazed out to her surroundings, enthralled at the majestic mountain tops and island below her, she continued to flap her long wings happily, loving the way the wind rush against her new body. All was blissfully calm as Aang broke their silence.

"So," he started gently, "Is this better than flying on my glider?" he asked softly, Katara blinked a couple times before looking upwards in Aang's direction.

"Nope. Not even close," Katara smiled sweetly, Aang let out a small laugh and bashfully shook his head.

"Nah...You're just saying that," he said with a small smile, Katara quickly shook her head.

"No I'm not, it's not like having wings and the body of a bird makes the flying experience a whole lot better...Sure, I'm able to fly in any direction I want but...I feel flying is a lot more comforting when I'm with you," Katara said softly in a cheerful tone. Aang just smiled a happy smile before he noticed Katara quickly dart out from under him and make her way up in the air so that she was now flying above Aang. He slowly turned his head in a confused manner.

"Hey Aang, how high can you go?" Katara questioned with a tinge of excitement in her voice. Aang chuckled softly and quickly darted upwards, causing Katara to follow him. They shot upwards for awhile, Katara was beginning to notice the clouds around them become thicker and in time, she could barely see the ground. All was calm, that is until Aang quickly stopped flying up and kept a steady speed at the height he was comfortable with. Katara flapped about in a confused manner as she made her way over to Aang.

"What's the matter?" Katara questioned over the calm wind, Aang turned to look at her with a smile, he then shrugged.

"Nothing, I-I just don't like to go any higher than this," Aang said softly as he looked about, Katara raised one eyebrow and let out a small laugh.

"You? The last airbender doesn't want to go any higher...than THIS?" Katara teased, Aang let out a small laugh.

"I'm just not comfortable with it," Aang smiled plainly, Katara continued to give Aang weird looks, she felt as if he were playing a game on her and with this, she quickly began to flap her wings, causing her to go higher than where Aang was.

"Come on, Aang, this is nothing!" Katara called as she continued to go higher. She glanced down to see thin clouds slowly begin to fog Aang from her vision. She then stopped at a height she was comfortable with before peering down and squinting through the now thick fog that covered Aang, almost completely, she continued after awhile of seeing Aang fade in and out of her vision, "Aang! Come on, the weather is fine up here!" she called happily as she peered out before her to see nothing but white.

She took a deep breath of the big, thick cloud the two flew throughout. It's cool, misty air filled her lungs, she smiled with joy and let it all out before she glanced down again, still only able to catch little glimpses of Aang's brilliant red glider. She shook her head with a smile, _-I wonder why he wants to stay down there?-_ she pondered before she took a deep breath.

"Aang!" she called out, after a moment, he replied with a drained out response Katara couldn't understand. She blinked a couple times and shook her head, not being able to decipher his words, she continued, "What?!" she hollered, once again, she could hear Aang's muffled voice, but nothing he said was understandable. Katara sighed impatiently but smiled as she noticed she was slowly making her way out of the thick cloud that she was flying through. She instantly took a deep breath as her surroundings became clear again. She then looked down.

"Aang I--!" Katara stopped herself and stared downwards, eyes wide with confusion. She instantly noticed Aang so much further away than what she thought he was. He looked like an ant from her position, she didn't move, didn't flap her wings, didn't breath and she felt as if she couldn't and wouldn't take her eyes away from the red speck under her from what seemed to be miles down.

Katara blinked a couple times, memories of last night instantly began to flood her mind, but she felt as if it were in a bad sense.

_- - -_

_"What's the matter now?" Aang questioned with a small laugh, Katara laid her head on the back of Aang's shoulders. She attempted not to shut her eyes but she couldn't help it. She grit her teeth in fear and let her eyelids fall._

_"I-I'm a little scared of heights," Katara said softly, Aang began to laugh._

_"Now you tell me," Aang said with a small chuckle, Katara opened her eyes and warily looked about, Aang continued, "It's nothing, just don't think about it, that was my fear when I first started using my glider...but don't worry, the feeling goes away quickly,"_

_- - -_

Katara continued to stare Aang down, but she felt as if it were getting harder and harder even to focus in on him, he was just too far down, and Katara was too far up. Katara quickly took a deep breath and forced herself to look away from the earth so far underneath her. Her eyes were wide with the thing she hated most when in an animal form. Fear.

"The feeling goes away quickly, the feeling goes away quickly, just don't think about it, it's NOTHING," Katara repeated Aang's calm words to herself, but she felt as if it wasn't helping. She slowly peered back down to the earth to see Aang in the same spot he was in last time she looked down, only now, she felt as if her mind were playing tricks on her, making Aang seem farther than what he was, making the earth seem smaller than what it was. Katara began to feel overwhelmed as a strange whirling sensation began to form in her stomach.

She gently flapped her wings, only to find that she felt as if her body was becoming more heavier, bulkier, and above all, colder and lacking the streamline ability birds have. Katara gasped and quickly looked at her left wing only to find her feathers slowly begin to fall off of her, one by one. She instantly began to move her arms in a chaotic manner, as if doing that made her feel like it was going to help her. She whimpered loudly as the feathers on her body continued to rapidly fall off, and her human form slowly returned to her.

Katara let out a stifled scream and quickly looked about, seeing nothing but sky for miles on end, nothing to hold onto, nothing to grab, nothing to save her from what she now found to be falling. Katara slowly began to fall towards the earth, gently at first but picking up speed as her hawk Vyntresser form left her. Katara let out a loud scream as she fell through the air, seeing nothing but the chaotic, spinning world all around her basically scream torture in her ears, even though she was the only one uttering sound.

Just as Katara thought she was doomed, she quickly rolled over in the air so she was facing the earth, only to see Aang still directly under her, plainly flying as if he had no worries in the world. As Katara's speed continued to grow, Aang quickly grew closer and closer. Katara instantly felt a tinge of hope as she loudly uttered his name and thankfully, he looked up.

"Katara!" he said loudly, his voice filled with worry as he ever so quickly closed his glider and rolled over in the air, not even thinking twice about doing so. He turned in the air just at the right moment to have Katara harshly plunge into him. The two rapidly began to fall to the earth, latched in an unbreakable embrace.

Katara let out a loud whimper full of worry as she fastened her arms around Aang's waist, she could feel his arms firmly come around her shoulders, they remained in a protective lock around her as the two fell. Katara shook at how quickly they were approaching the earth; it made her scared as she slowly peered at Aang through the whirling wind chaotically passing them by. She opened her mouth to speak, say a prayer, a simple 'save us', anything, but nothing came out. Only the fear that the two held in their hearts was louder than words at the moment.

Aang quickly looked around, feeling his heart thump with worry and confusion as he looked around noting that he had accidentally let his glider go in order to catch Katara. He instantly began to beat himself up in his mind, thinking of what a stupid move it was to let go of their only hopes of not crashing to the earth. Aang thought quick, he instantly began to think of ways to airbend so neither him nor her got hurt on the way down but just as he peered over his shoulder, the two screamed and within literally split seconds, all he saw was earth, and nothing but earth before everything surrounding them went black.

* * *

**A/N:** Dahh, sorry for the cliffhanger :/ I couldn't resist lol. Next chapter should be interesting, I hope you all loved it! Oh and.. Sorry it was a whole lot shorter than the other ones, lol, kind of ran out of things to put in this chapter. Next chapter should be longer, lol sorry again. Please R&R! No flames

**-Katara-**

Mohalo ;)


	11. Earthbound

**A/N: **_(edit: 7/1/07)_ Hey guys, here's that update I promised! I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed for my story I also want to thank the few people that have helped me with my whole 'Toph situation' you guys have really helped, and a special thanks to **'A Great And Terrible Beauty'** You've been a big help here and I really appreciate it. I may consider using some of your material in either later chapters or in my next sequel, either one. I'll make sure to give you credit for anything of yours I use Thanks again!

Mkay! On with Chapter Eleven. Enjoy!

* * *

**Book Two – Water and Air**

**Chapter Eleven - Earthbound**

Katara groggily opened her eyes, suddenly feeling a massive headache come upon her whole entire head. She stifled a small groan and remained in her laying down position. She felt as if she had no feeling in her entire body, the only thing present was the migraine that was now getting worse. Katara closed her eyes slowly before she could gradually feel a slimy, sticky sensation all over her body, covering her feet and parts of her legs along with some splattered on her back and even some in her hair.

Katara quickly opened her eyes and stared ahead only to see that she was lying in a wide open mud field surrounded by dark, eerie forest in all directions. Katara took a deep breath and felt as if moving was the worst thing to do at this moment. Suddenly, memories of what had just taken place came flying back to her and in attempt to gather her thoughts; she blinked a couple times and tried to recall all that had happened.

She remembered falling the most, her fear of heights quickly over came her and forced her out of her own Vyntresser form faster than she could remember. From then on, everything was a blur, falling to the earth happened so fast, she wasn't even sure if all of this even took place. She also remembered so suddenly plunging into Aang in mid-air, only causing the both of them to crash towards the earth without help.

With the thought of Aang, Katara quickly pushed herself up slightly, using her hands in attempt to find Aang. She jumped in shock slightly as she looked down, only to find that she was completely laying on top of him, he being fully unconscious. Katara stared at Aang for a few moments, shocked that any of this even happened. She instantly began to feel guilty for even thinking of flying at the height that she did and putting Aang through something he didn't need to go through.

Katara gasped slightly as her protective instincts immediately took over, she quickly rolled off of Aang and knelt close to him in preparation to fondle and care for the unconscious airbender covered with mud but she was suddenly stopped by noticing something on both her arms. Katara quickly held both arms out in front of her, only to see a few, random long, black, muddy feathers sticking out of her skin, as if it were normal. Katara raised one eyebrow and continued to examine the odd sight. Her fingers were slightly webbed and small, black feathers almost completely covered just the back of her hand, although the palms of her hands, as well as everything else of her body, were completely normal.

Katara shook her head and shrugged it off for the time being, she being more concerned about Aang than about her feathery state. Katara quickly knelt closer to Aang in a worried manner as she gently slid her hands around his head and shoulders. She brought him into an upright position before pulling him close to her; she hugged him tight before she began to whisper in his ear and shake on him slightly in high hopes of waking him from his unconsciousness.

After awhile of desperate attempts of waking Aang up, she sighed softly in frustration before she fully examined her surroundings. She instantly noticed an enormous skid mark in the mud leading up to where Katara and Aang were laying. Evidentially they had fallen and slid through the mud, Katara almost felt thankful that the sticky, groggy mud was here in the first place to somewhat cushion their fall, but another thought quickly came to mind. The two were stranded somewhere in the middle of the large island with no idea on how to get back to Sokka, Appa, Kaimah and Momo. Katara sighed shakily and quickly averted her gaze to the young monk still pulled closer to her chest in her arms.

"Aang," Katara urged softly, feeling a bit overwhelmed and now getting scared that Aang wasn't waking up, "Please, Aang...Wake up," Katara whispered softly before she shook her head in sadness and hugged Aang tight. She sighed softly and ever so gently kissed his shoulder with a small frown, she then thought of something.

"Maybe if I just splash him with some water..." Katara said a loud to herself ever so softly, she then slowly reached out before her with one hand in attempt to draw some water away from the slimy substance she sat on, knowing very well that water and dirt make mud. Katara continued to do a simple hand motion to waterbend water up out of the ground but nothing was happening. Katara stopped and stared at the mud in utter frustration and confusion. She then continued to do the simple waterbending move over and over until she quickly let out a breath she was subconsciously holding in.

"Why can't I waterbend?" Katara questioned herself as she examined the arm that wasn't holding Aang close to her. She shook her head in confusion and took the time to wonder why she still had feathers on her, "I can't waterbend because..." Katara paused for a moment and continued to examine the muddy black feathers that lined her arm, "-because I'm still in a Vyntresser form," Katara stated, not knowing if it were fully true.

She shook her head slowly and peered up to the morning sky through the dark forest trees above her. She wondered if she wasn't fully scared out of her hawk form, but she figured falling from such a great distance in the air HAD to have scared her completely out of any form, no matter which one she was in. She began to grow confused before she remembered back to the split second of having Aang to hold onto while falling. She had to admit, even though she was scared half to death at the speed they fell towards the earth, she felt almost safe in the arms of the airbender while falling like that.

Katara sighed softly in slight relief before she slowly peered down to the young monk she held close to her in her arms. She stared at him for a moment, wondering how she was going to be able to wake him. She knew for a fact that he was alive, while she was laying on him, the sound of a steady, slightly dull heartbeat could be heard as her head lay on his chest. Katara inched Aang closer to her and gently shook on his shoulders.

"Aang, come on..." Katara said softly as she stared at the seemingly lifeless monk she held, she suddenly began to feel tears sting her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Aang I..." Katara stopped herself and basically glued her eyes to Aang, whom she still held close to her in a tight and loving embrace. She frowned and began to wipe his face and the top of his head clear of the sticky mud they were surrounded by. She gently made sure he was somewhat free of mud as she leaned down and placed a small, tender kiss on his cheek. She then took a deep, wary breath and let it out before she looked up to examine her surroundings.

The first thing she saw basically shocked her clear out of her skin. She instantly noticed, standing a couple yards away, a large, tiger like beast, glaring at the two. It's teeth were grit and showing, it's eyes basically penetrated through Katara like the sharpest of knifes and it began to growl once Katara noticed it's presence. Almost to the point of where it was foaming at the mouth.

Katara stared at the beast in awe but mostly shock. It continued to growl and snarl and blink it's slit cat like eyes at Katara in a taunting manner, it's fur stuck on end with every tense second that went by. Katara slowly shook her head and attempted to remain calm as she quickly and instinctively hugged Aang tight in a protective manner. She knew that whatever happened, she needed to make sure Aang was safe, he being unconscious and all.

All was calm as Katara began to quickly think. She gently let go of her grip around Aang and laid him down in the mud where he was, she then ever so slowly began to lean forward as if to huddle Aang underneath her. She pretended to play dead in high hopes of getting the large creature disinterested in preying on them. All was calm as Katara held her breath, that is until the creature was suddenly aggravated, it let loose a loud, deep cat like screech that echoed into the forest beyond in an endless chant.

Katara could feel her whole body jump as she gasped and huddled herself closer to Aang although as she did this, she could feel vibration in the earth. Footsteps rapidly began to get closer to her and Aang, Katara was forced to look up only to find the huge creature charging at them, hate was in it's eyes and it's teeth were grit as it continued to growl and foam at the mouth in an angry chaotic manner.

Katara gasped and without much thinking, she quickly stood and jolted to her left, catching the animal off guard. It seemed to have not even noticed Aang; it being more interested in catching its prey, which was now running from him. Katara continued to run and pant and scream, knowing all too well that waterbending was out of the question, as was flying. Katara felt as if she were stuck between two forms and at the moment, she was as normal as a non-bender human being.

Katara attempted to run faster and turn in sharp turns, knowing that mud was hard to run in anyways. She knew for a fact that once she took her first sharp turn in order of getting away from the creature chasing her that this beast wasn't too good on it's feet. It stumbled and slipped about, snarling and showing it's claws and teeth as it desperately attempted to keep a firm footing on the loose, sticky mud.

Katara, after a good couple minutes of dodging the beast, came to find that running from it wasn't so hard. The only problem she had was stopping. She knew that if she stopped, she's be eaten and if she were to keep going, she'd run out of breath and energy and eventually fall to her defeat. Katara desperately began to run through many ideas in her mind such as climbing a tree, making loud noises to scare it off, running straight to Sokka and Appa, wherever they were.

All was going okay, that is until something large forced her to fall face first into the sticky mud both predator and prey ran on. The beast, which was directly behind Katara, attempted to stop, only to find itself skidding towards a few trees farther off down the field. It eventually stopped itself and got back on its feet slowly, it still snarling and whatnot. Katara slowly kneeled in the soft mud she had fallen in; she sighed loudly in worry and frustration as she peered to her left to see what had tripped her.

There, lying in the mud, was a large, pointy broken tree branch. Katara stared at it for a moment before she desperately scrambled to it and picked up the heavy stake-like shard of a branch. She then immediately stood with a devious smile and looked over to the large beast that was still attempting to regain footing as it stood. Katara held the sharp object out in front of her before she suddenly noticed Aang, lying in the mud a little to the right of her. Katara frowned as loud growls and snarls could be heard from the beast as it began to make it's way over to the two.

Within split seconds, Katara looked up to see the angry, blood thirsty beast now making it's way over to Aang, it all of the sudden having such a big interest in the, what looked to be, dead human being. Rather than chasing Katara, it figured the food was already set out there for him. Katara quickly began to run over to Aang in a hurried manner, adrenaline shooting through her body as she made it to Aang before the beast did.

She immediately stepped over Aang and took a deep breath before reaching her arm back and literally chucking the stake, she once held, directly towards the hungry beast clawing it's angry way to them. Within split seconds, the stake penetrated the beasts' forehead. The creature crashed to the mud with one last painful snarl, teeth showing, eyes open with anger and a tinge of fear. It skid in the mud for a few seconds before stopping literally feet away from Katara and Aang, blood ran down it's face as the stake remained stuck in the center of it's forehead, just between the eyes.

Katara was shell-shocked. She stared at what she had done for minutes on end, scared to take her eyes away from the bloody creature, it's eyes still wide open, even after death, as well as it's full of razor sharp teeth mouth. Katara panted, both mud and sweat gently trickled down the side of her head as she stared at the horrific sight before her. Katara sighed shakily and quickly moved away from her protective position above Aang. She instantly pulled Aang up into a sitting position before picking him up in her now shaking arms and hands.

She instantly began to move from one end of the mud field to the other. Once far away from the beast she had killed, she gently set Aang down in the soft mud they were on. Tears quickly began to form in her eyes, although she didn't really know why. She whimpered slightly before stealing a quick glance at the dead creature across the way. She forced herself to look away from the hellish sight as she quickly brought Aang up to a sitting position again. She hugged him tight and began to sob over his shoulder, wishing that he were awake, praying that he'd come back from his deep sleep sometime soon.

Katara felt as if killing the beast was one of the most horrid things to do, but she felt as if it were either killing the predator or becoming its prey. Katara shook her head and took a deep breath in Aang's shoulder before she continued to cry, she prayed a thousand prayers, feeling as guilty as ever, having no idea why she felt this way.

- - -

"Sheesh, where did they go? I'm starting to get hungry..." Sokka said softly to little Kaimah who had made herself comfortable in his lap, Sokka just sighed before continuing, "It's almost sundown...and I'm going to make dinner here sometime soon with or without you guys!" Sokka hollered over his shoulder, not entirely certain if the two teens could hear him. He just continued to drown in the sounds of his sighs and his stomach grumbling.

After a good ten more minutes of waiting, Sokka became impatient. He quickly made himself dinner, setup a large campfire and passed out in sleep before he could even think about going into the forest to search for his two traveling companions.

- - -

A twig snapped, Katara's eyes instantly shot open. Soft, yet bright sunshine gently gleamed through the branches of the dark treetops above. Katara groaned slightly and rolled over onto her back, she sighed in pain, having slept on her neck wrong in the cold, now hardening mud underneath her. Plus on top of that, she felt as if she had only gotten two hours of sleep, three tops. The night hours seemed so long and scary, having a rotting beast from hell just down the field from her.

Katara continued to squint her eyes and stare up at the early morning sun. Her heart instantly skipped a beat once Aang's name came to mind. She instantly sat up and looked about, getting somewhat confused. Katara frowned and quickly placed her hand over the large imprint in the mud where Aang lay next to her during the cold night. She quickly sat up further, eyes darting about her surroundings before something at the end of the mud field caught her eyes. There stood Aang, staring at the tiger-like rotting beast with a stake in its forehead, he rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

Katara sighed softly with relief and slowly pushed herself to her feet before she all at once began to run over to Aang, who had his back turned from Katara, he was busy attempting to figure out hat had happened the day before. Once Katara got close, she shakily uttered his name and slowed her running to a walk. With this, Aang turned around with a baffled look on his face as Katara came near and just as he thought she'd stop before him, she dove into his arms, embracing him in a big, loving hug.

Aang quickly returned the hug with a frown, getting more confused by the second. Katara buried her face into Aang's chest and began to cry, she sobbed for a little while as Aang soothingly rubbed her back for comfort. All was calm until Katara began to utter words, almost as if in a startled manner. Aang listened attentively.

"A-Aang I'm-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..." Katara stopped to take a couple deep breaths as she pulled her face away from Aang's warm chest, she stared at him in sadness, sticky tears streaming her face, "I-I was just trying to protect you and--th-this...this THING had seriously gone MAD and I-I--"

"What are you talking about, Katara?" Aang asked as he slightly pulled away from her but quickly held her hands in his, "Y-you mean...You did this?" Aang questioned as he pointed to the large, now bad smelling corpse behind him, Katara slowly nodded and looked down to the mud, she gently tightened her grip on his hands.

"I-I'm so sorry, I was just--" Katara was interrupted.

"Why are you sorry?" Aang said with a small laugh as he slowly stepped away from Katara and over to the creature in the mud. He then placed his hand on the dull tip of the stake, opposite of the point in it's forehead, he continued, "Well, I'm impressed, Katara...Not many people go through a tiger bear attack and live to tell the tale," Aang said with a small smile, "Good work,"

"Wh-?" Katara started as she sniffled and quickly wiped tears away from her cheeks and chin, "Y-you mean...you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Aang questioned, Katara stood and pondered for a moment, wondering why she had gotten so worked up about killing a rabid beast that was out to get her for no reason. After a few seconds, Katara shrugged and shook her head.

"I-I don't know...Actually," Katara said softly with a frown, she then sighed and looked about, "We should...probably head back so we can uh..." Katara stopped her self and examined her watertribe kimono. It was filled with all sorts of mud and dirt stains along with some rips and tears towards the end, "So we can clean up a bit,"

"Yeah...But if only we knew where to go...I've been searching for my glider all morning," Aang said with a small frown, Katara sighed softly, suddenly remembering the nightmare of falling the day before. She sighed softly and looked down. If it weren't for her stupid decision to fly as high as she could possibly go, the two wouldn't be in this mess. Katara slowly began to fiddle her fingers, feeling hot tears sting her eyes.

"Sorry about...yesterday, Aang, I-I..." Katara stopped herself to heave, yet another, long drawn out sigh before continuing, "I kind of got carried away and...My fear of heights kicked in," Katara said softly as she could hear Aang begin to step closer to her, "I was just so caught up...Flying is so much fun you know? I-I should've never..." Katara stopped as Aang ever so gently slipped his hands into hers, Katara frowned and stared into his brilliant eyes.

"It was just a mistake," Aang explained softly, " Don't worry about it...I'm okay, you seem fine...The only problem now is on how we're going to get back to camp, we've been gone for how long now?" Aang questioned with a small smile, Katara shrugged, feeling Aang's good mood slowly begin to cheer her up.

"About a day," Katara said softly, Aang sighed and glanced about.

"Well, we better get going if we want to get anywhere before sundown," Aang paused for a moment and glanced down at his airnomad clothes, noticing them too were dirtied up and ripped, he chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his head, "Uh...We should probably use our waterbending to clean us off a bit before we go," Aang smiled before he slowly began to bend slightly dirty water from the mud underneath. Katara nodded in agreement before she quickly stopped herself and peered down at her arms, noticing that she STILL had long, black muddy feathers growing out of her forearms and hands.

"Uh, I can't waterbend...Aang," Katara said softly as Aang stopped what he was doing, he quickly looked at Katara to see her holding her arms out to him. He slowly dropped the water he was bending and gently grabbed both of Katara's hands; he then quickly began to inspect Katara's arms with much confusion.

"Why do you have feathers growing out of your arms?" Aang asked as he raised one eyebrow and glanced up at Katara, she shrugged with a frown before staring up at the bright, morning sky.

"I-I'm not quite sure but...I think it's because I wasn't fully scared out of my Vyntresser form...The hawk," Katara said as she averted her gaze to Aang. "I think...when I fell into you on the way down from the sky...it gave me a sense of comfort and safeness...When I fell into you I don't think I was fully out of the hawk form, therefore leaving me with just a few simple feathers and...No bending ability," Katara explained, Aang frowned and nodded in understanding.

"That's so strange," Aang said softly as he too looked up to the morning sky, Katara nodded.

"Tell me about it," she sighed.

"Well, don't worry," Aang said with a smile as he re-bended up the water he had dropped, "I can help you out."

- - -

The two spent a good half an hour cleaning themselves free of mud. Aang slowly bended water up from the ground before he moved it up above his head and released the water from his control. The water slowly trickled down his bald head, to his shoulders and chest. He did this in a playful manner; he smiled and continued his boyish happiness.

Katara slowly began to unravel her sticky, muddy braid. Her hair gently fell out of the tightness of the braid and spread down her back and shoulders. She frowned and gently began to run her fingers through the stiff layer of her hair; she moved her fingers about methodically and undid any knots or tangles. With time, she felt somewhat satisfied as her hair became unsticky and less stiff. Katara smiled and hummed a little tune to herself before the young airbender across the way got her attention.

"Need some help?" he called softly, Katara stopped what she was doing and stared at Aang, who was slowly making his way over to her, he held bended water out in front of him with a small smile, Katara just stared at him in slight confusion before he continued as he gradually made his way over to her, "Come on, it won't hurt, try it," Aang said with a small laugh as he quickly bended the water, he controlled, over Katara's head. Katara instantly grew flustered and just as she was about to protest at the thought of him pouring water all over her, she just smiled with a small sigh.

"Fine," she said softly before Aang let the cold water go, it splashed down onto Katara gently as it quickly slid down her long hair and to her shoulders, Katara suddenly shivered with a small laugh.

"It's c-cold," She smiled; she then began to quickly run her fingers through her now wet hair. She smiled with how smooth her hair suddenly was and in time, she slowly began to work her hair into the braid it was once in. After a few seconds of doing so, she glanced up to see Aang, staring at her without saying a word. Katara giggled softly and looked about before she stared back at Aang with a smile.

"What are you staring at?" Katara asked bashfully as she gently pulled her long hair over her shoulder, she continued braiding from there. Aang shook himself out of his trance and rubbed the back of his head, a light blush quickly appeared across his face.

"Nothing, y-your hair is just pretty that's all," Aang said softly as he glanced about Katara, she smiled a happy smile and quickly finished her braid. She then slowly made her way over to Aang before leaning forward and planting a little kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks," She smiled, Aang nodded as he nervously looked about, he could feel his face heat up even further. Katara shook her head with a small laugh before slipping her hand into his.

"Should we get going?" Katara questioned as she began to pull Aang in a random direction. He seemed confused as he stared in one direction down the field, Katara laughed softly and tugged on Aang, thinking he was playing some sort of game, "A-Aang," she giggled, Aang quickly looked at her, a confused expression on his face and with this, Katara frowned and stared at him before continuing, "Aang, what's the matter?"

"W-Where did the tiger bear go?" Aang questioned as he pointed down the field. Katara stopped and quickly began to examine the whole entire mud field around the two. There was no tiger bear in sight.

Katara shivered slightly and stepped closer to Aang, the two were silent as they looked about the eerie field, desperately wondering where the dead tiger bear went.

"It-it was just over there, right?" Katara said softly as she pressed herself closer to Aang, he nodded before gently slipping his hand into hers.

"Come on," He whispered as he slowly began to make his way over to where the tiger bear once laid, Katara instantly pulled back with a small whimper.

"No Aang, I-" Katara stopped herself as Aang turned around and looked her in the eyes in a caring manner.

"I'm right here, nothing's going to happen...I just want to see where it went," Aang said softly as he slowly began to pull Katara in the direction he wanted to go. Katara quickly followed, she basically glued herself to Aang as they walked, she looked about warily, not really wanting to know where the tiger bear went.

"Aang, it's a trick, w-we should leave," Katara urged in a soft whisper, Aang didn't reply. He kept a steady pace in the mud, headed over to where he could've sworn the dead tiger bear laid.

The two slowly approached the area where Katara had killed the beast; the tiger bear was literally no where in sight. The two stood in the bloody mud for a moment, looking about, wondering how a giant, dead creature could just pick up and leave without so much the slightest noise. Katara, after a few couple minutes, slowly let go of Aang's hand and began to stray from him. She searched around, looking for any signs of footprints or anything indicating where the beast went.

"Where did it go?" Aang asked aloud, Katara just shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't know but I-I don't like this at all...We need to leave, Aang," Katara urged as she turned and glanced at Aang, who was a bit away. He nodded as he rubbed the back of his head and looked about.

Katara sighed softly and slowly began to make her way over to him in the sticky, bloody mud but just as she was about to take another step, she came to find that she couldn't move. Katara instantly looked down; noticing her whole entire left foot had sunk into the messy mud. Her eye's widened with much fear as she attempted to get free of the trap but nothing helped.

"Aang I-I'm stuck," Katara worried as she stared at the young airbender across the way. He instantly ran over to her and took both of her hands in his. He then began to pull on her, hoping her foot would be able to get free. Nothing worked, though. All was slightly calm, that is until Katara noticed something, "...I'm sinking," she said in a worried tone, she quickly gripped both of Aang's hands tight as she desperately stared into his eyes.

"You're sinking?" Aang questioned shakily as he looked down to see that now both of Katara's feet were basically glued under the red mud.

"Yeah, help me," Katara whimpered, her grip on Aang's hands becoming stronger with every plea. Aang continued to pull on Katara, praying that the mud would let loose its unforgivable grip on Katara's feet but nothing seemed to work. After about five minutes of pulling, Katara was now up to her knees in mud, although Aang stood on solid ground, his feet not sinking even an inch below the muddy surface.

"Aang please," Katara begged, feeling tears sting her eyes, "Use your earthbending...w-waterbending, any bending, please Aang," Katara whimpered, knowing very well that she was completely helpless, seeing that she couldn't waterbend.

Aang nodded and quickly let go of Katara's hands, he then attempted to move the sticky mud away from Katara using his bendings. Aang frowned once he noticed not even the mud would budge, although he continued to throw his arms out in a rage, praying that somehow his bendings could help him out but nothing worked. Aang sighed impatiently as he wiped sweat from his brows; he then quickly made his way over to Katara, who was now looking more than worried.

"Aang please don't let me go," Katara whispered shakily as she quickly gripped his hands, Aang shook his head quickly as he panted.

"I-I won't," Aang said softly as he searched the ground, praying that more ideas would come to mind, "I promise,"

Aang slowly began to look around, his hands still firmly gripping Katara's. He stood close to her, close enough to be standing on the same ground as her, although Aang was confused as to why he wasn't sinking with her. All was calm, that is until he suddenly felt Katara sink dramatically into the mud. Aang quickly looked down to see that Katara was now up to her waist in mud. Katara let out a soft scream as she looked about.

"I-I can't move, Aang, please... do something!" Katara begged, hot tears began to sting her eyes as she stared up at Aang. He grew flustered as he quickly turned around, fists tightened in an angry way, he could feel the rage burn through his heart.

"Who's out there!" Aang hollered, thinking maybe someone was playing a dirty earthbending tricks on the two, "Show yourself!" Aang yelled to nothing but the forest around him. No one answered; there wasn't even the slightest hint of life around them.

"Aang!" Katara yelled shakily as she began to sink even further faster. Aang turned around and instantly gripped her hands in his, he looked down at her, eyes filled with worry. Katara uttered his name once more as he kneeled before her, he gradually came closer. He shook his head quickly and gently brushed loose hair from out of her face to behind her ear.

"I won't let go," Aang said softly yet shakily, he bit his bottom lip and looked about, he too feeling tears threatening to fall, "I-I promise,"

Katara continued to sink, Aang couldn't find anything else to do than keep the waterbender in his arms calm from what was happening. He whispered loving words to her and in time, Aang began to utter things he'd thought he'd never have to say, swaring that he'd never see Katara again. He prayed that that fact wasn't true. Katara continued to struggle and attempt to get free of her muddy prison but nothing at this point in time could help, not even the Avatar himself.

All was slightly calm, that is until Katara was up to her shoulders in mud, her arms were now fully under the mud and she was going fast. At this point in time, tears streamed the worried waterbender's cheeks. Aang, on the other hand, attempted to stay calm for her sake, he held back tears which have been threatening to fall for quite some time now.

Aang stared down at Katara in fear, he quickly began to say his last words to her, and when the simple three words that he truly meant fell from his lips, tears instantly trickled down his face. Katara agreed just the same before the last of her voice had vanished. She had fully sunk down into the mud, leaving Aang kneeling before the bloody mess.

Aang stared down at where Katara once was, feeling the rage in his heart go ballistic. He could feel that feeling rise higher and higher, the one feeling he had failed to control, he could feel his Avatar spirit quickly begin to overcome, but he desperately attempted to hold it back. He prayed that maybe he could calm himself down and worry about trying to free Katara. He angrily stared down at the red mud before him, rage burning through his very essence.

"Katara..." he uttered as he slowly stood, "No!" he then hollered as he quickly threw his hands down on the mud, only to cause the earth and mud all around him to harden and crack, although the mud where Katara had sank remained the red, slushy mud it has always been.

Aang slowly fell on his knees, his hands gripped the messy mud before him, and he let the tears fall like rain as he basically forced his inner spirit away. He held it back for Katara's sake, he knew he always caused devastation when in the Avatar state, and he knew Katara wouldn't want that. He took a deep, shaky breath and let it out slowly, multiple tears slid down his cheeks and dripped in the mud below him.

"I'm so sorry, Katara," he whispered shakily before he slowly held his head in his muddy hands.

- - -

"Stupid--BUSHES!" Sokka hollered, Kaimah, who was calmly perched on his shoulder, began to chirp and murmur in her little language, one that only Katara could truly comprehend, Sokka just rolled his eyes and pretended to understand her, "Tell me about it, you leave the two lovebirds alone and what happens?! They end up running away, leaving me worried and with no one to talk to!" Sokka yelled as he quickly swung his machete, causing a bunch of vines in his way to slice in half, Sokka continued to walk before Kaimah chirped happily, Sokka heaved a long sigh before continuing, "Okay okay, I have YOU to talk to..."

Sokka continued on through the forest for quite some time, wondering where on earth the two teens had gone and why they had been gone for a day and a half now. Sokka continued to lash his long machete back and forth, Kaimah kept still on his shoulder, that is until Sokka cut straight through some vines, revealing a large, open mud field. Sokka sighed impatiently and stepped out of the murky forest and into the now hardened mud.

"Now where did they go--" Sokka stopped himself once he noticed Aang further down the cracked mud field, he was knelt before something, his head in his hands, whimpering and saying hateful words to himself. Sokka frowned as Kaimah happily chirped and hopped off of Sokka's shoulder. She then began to make her way over to the young monk across the way, Sokka just followed.

"Aang?" Sokka questioned as he came closer, Aang gasped softly and quickly looked up, eyes red from tears and he sniffled a couple times, Sokka grew confused and knelt next to the young Avatar, "Aang what's the matter? Where's Katara?" With this, Aang took a sharp, deep breath and glared down at the red mud he sat on.

"It took her, Sokka, it's ALL my fault, if I wouldn't have wanted to see where that stupid tiger bear went, she wouldn't be gone, if it weren't for my dumb idea to go flying with her, we wouldn't have fallen, if I just wouldn't have kissed her, she wouldn't be in this mess and I--!"

"Aang, Aang! Calm down, what are you talking about?" Sokka said with a small laugh as he carefully placed a warm hand on Aang's shoulder; Aang shook his head slowly and quickly wiped away a few tears that rested on his cheeks and chin.

"It doesn't matter...Everything is my fault, this is ALL my fault," Aang said softly as he stared down at the mud, he then grew angry, "I can't believe I'm just sitting here like this, letting this happen!" Aang hollered before he all at once began to throw his hands into the bloody mud before him; he began to dig like crazy where Katara had sunk. He dug a small hole before Sokka spoke.

"Aang! Stop! What are you doing?!" Sokka yelled as he quickly pulled Aang's arms away from the hole he had created, mud harshly splattered Aang in the face, along with down his chest and stomach. Sokka chuckled softly as he held onto Aang's arms, "S-Sorry,"

Aang sighed softly as Sokka let go of him; he then began to free himself of mud from his face slowly and calmly. The red mud slowly began to drip down his face as new tears trickled down his cheeks; Sokka sighed softly and shook his head.

"You're a mess," Sokka said with a small laugh before he slowly began to take his shirt off, he then handed the young airbender his folds to clean himself off with, Aang gratefully took Sokka's shirt and cleaned himself off a bit.

"Thanks," Aang mumbled before he heaved a long, dry sigh and stared down at the mud.

"Aang, where is Katara?" Sokka asked carefully, hoping he wouldn't cause Aang to get angry again, and thankfully, he didn't. Aang continued to drown himself in sighs before he spoke up.

"She sank," Aang said plainly as he gestured towards the mud, Sokka grew confused.

"Wha-?"

"She sank," Aang said loudly as he gave Sokka an angry look, Sokka shook his head.

"I don't understand, she sank in mud?" Sokka questioned softly, Aang nodded and looked about, "-but this is mud, not quicksand,"

"Yeah but she sank so fast I-I...couldn't help her, it was so strong, it's like the mud turned into quicksand," Aang frowned as he stared down at the dreaded mud.

"Hey wait, why is the mud all...red like this?" Sokka questioned as he placed his hand in the mud, Aang just sighed.

"It's full of tiger bear blood," Aang stated, Sokka let out a loud squeal and quickly pulled his hand away in a frantic manner.

"Now you tell me!!" Sokka yelled, causing a small smile to spread across Aang's face, but it soon disappeared as Aang heaved yet another sigh.

"It all started yesterday..." Aang began.

- - -

_"Hey Aang, how high can you go?" Katara questioned with a tinge of excitement in her voice. Aang chuckled softly and quickly darted upwards, causing Katara to follow him. They shot upwards for awhile, Katara was beginning to notice the clouds around them become thicker and in time, she could barely see the ground. All was calm, that is until Aang quickly stopped flying up and kept a steady speed at the height he was comfortable with. Katara flapped about in a confused manner as she made her way over to Aang._

_"What's the matter?" Katara questioned over the calm wind, Aang turned to look at her with a smile, he then shrugged._

_"Nothing, I-I just don't like to go any higher than this," Aang said softly as he looked about, Katara raised one eyebrow and let out a small laugh._

_"You? The last airbender doesn't want to go any higher...than THIS?" Katara teased, Aang let out a small laugh._

_"I'm just not comfortable with it," Aang smiled plainly, Katara continued to give Aang weird looks, she felt as if he were playing a game on her and with this, she quickly began to flap her wings, causing her to go higher than where Aang was._

_"Come on, Aang, this is nothing!" Katara called as she continued to go higher._

_- - - _

"-Her fear of heights kicked in evidently and then she--" Aang was interrupted.

"Wait...Katara has a fear of heights?" Sokka questioned, a baffled look on his face, Aang shrugged but then nodded.

"I guess so, because her fear of heights forced her out of her Vyntresser form when she was high in the air. She came crashing into me and we both fell in this here mud field," Aang explained as he looked about, Sokka fingered his chin and nodded before he stared down at the red mud under him.

"-But then why is there tiger bear blood right here?" Sokka questioned, Aang frowned.

"While I was unconscious, evidently Katara was attacked by a tiger bear...She wasn't fully scared out of her Vyntresser form therefore she had no bending ability...she drove a stake right through the tiger bear's forehead...Right between the eyes," Aang said in amazement as to how well her aim was, he continued. "We woke up the day after and cleaned ourselves off but just as we were about to go look for you and Appa...We noticed that the tiger bear wasn't here anymore, we had no idea where it went...I insisted we come over here and check it out but...that's when Katara got stuck in the mud and began to sink...I had no way of helping her, I tried everything," Aang said shakily as he glared at the ground. Sokka nodded slowly before shaking his head.

"Wow...my assumption was WAY off," Sokka said with a small laugh, Aang shrugged.

"How do we get her back?" Aang questioned as little Kaimah moseyed into his lap; she then began to purr.

"We should keep digging," Sokka suggested, Aang shrugged but then nodded, knowing that was the only thing they could do at this time. The started to dig, the only tools they used were their hands and some of Aang's earthbending, Kaimah helped some too.

- - -

Katara was rudely awoken to a sour, slimy taste in her mouth. She instantly lifted her head and began to spit out whatever it was that had made a thick, bitter layer over her tongue. She shook her head and coughed slightly before opening her eyes and looking around. Blackness. Nothing but utter darkness not even the greatest of eyes could see through. Katara squinted and looked about, hoping to see any shapes or figures in the dark but nothing came to her. She sighed impatiently and slowly pushed herself to her feet, only to find herself crashing back down to the slimy earth.

Katara yelped and shook her head free of the filth underneath her before she started again. She then realized she wasn't in her human form after the second attempt of standing normally. She felt as if this form was familiar, the four legged animal she used to be in for about a week, torturing her brother with and befriending the playful cheetah cub she had come to know and love. Katara heaved a long sigh and squinted through the darkness, yet again, she then shook herself somewhat clean before heading out into the nothingness, cheetah form and all.

In time, Katara came to find that walking on the slushy unknown became harder and harder for her, even with the greatly structured padding she had on the bottoms of all four of her paws. She felt her way around, stumbling over hard, yet slightly lightweight objects; they clunked about, making all sorts of eerie noises that echoed through the space around her. Katara sighed softly as she could feel all four of her paws get cut and bloodied up, she shook it off, she now being more worried on where she was going than that of a few simple cuts on her paws. Katara became impatient; she took a quick, deep breath before speaking.

"Hello?" Katara said loudly before there slowly came a dim, blue light far away from her, it lit up her surroundings just enough to see where she was going. Katara instantly smiled before she began to bound towards whatever the little light was, it drew her near to it and in time, she felt as if she were in a trance. She continued to stumble over sharp objects, not wanting nor willing to stop to make sure her paws were okay, but in time, she could feel the pain take over, causing her paws to go numb. She felt as if she didn't care at the moment.

"Who's there?" Katara called as she came closer and closer to the blue light which was now getting brighter and brighter. Katara skid to a stop in the slush that she ran on, only to find herself standing in front of what looked to be a tall, older woman. Katara panted slightly and winced as the feeling gradually returned to her paws. Katara stood for moments on end examining the older woman before her. She noticed that this woman was wearing an airbender uniform, the bright oranges and yellows looking so familiar. Katara cocked her head slightly, also noticing strange, delicate arrows on this woman's forehead, hands and feet, she stood for quite sometime, that is until Katara got impatient.

"Who are you?" Katara questioned, the woman continued to angrily stare her down, that is until a large, horse like creature took its place next to the older woman. Katara stared at it in confusion, never have seen such an animal such as this one before. It had the largest of wings, sharpest of claws, and it grit it's teeth in utter anger, a loud, deep growl coming from the very pit of it's soul. Katara began to worry a bit, that is until the old woman before her spoke up.

"You must pay," she said deeply, a more than angry look on her face, "You have killed those of which that roam this earth," she continued, the creature next to her snarled and growled angrily, only causing Katara's fur to stick on end even further, the woman's voice echoed on, "You're earthbound until you learn what's right."

"What?" Katara questioned softly as she could feel her ears droop in sadness and confusion. Katara jumped slightly as the creature next to the older woman reared up, letting loose a loud noise, one almost similar to that of a neigh and a loud eagles cry. It then came back down, snarling and foaming at the mouth. Katara worried at how much it resembled the large tiger bear she had killed just yesterday. Katara quickly averted her gaze from the wild creature to the older woman next to it. She instantly lifted her hand and snapped her fingers before all at once, Katara's surroundings instantly brightened. Katara squinted and glanced around, noticing the once dark and eerie place around her white and clear for miles, nothing but white was what she could see. She blinked a couple times as her eyes adjusted.

"Get used to suffering," the woman said harshly before vanishing into thin air right before Katara. The only thing that remained was the large, white winged creature before Katara. Katara shook her head before she quickly began to scramble about, slipping and sliding about in the slush under her. She immediately lost footing only to plummet face first into the goop below, she coughed loudly and shook her head before she opened her eyes and looked down only to see that what she had been walking in for quite some time now was blood. Nothing but blood.

Katara gasped and quickly stood up straight, eyes widening by the second as she stared down at he red element before her, she shook her head and quickly glanced all about her sticky body, noticing that it too was completely covered in blood, no cheetah spots were visible at all. Katara let out a soft yelp and attempted to remain calm. All was quiet, that is until the large creature, she had forgotten about, let out yet another strange noise. Katara clumsily turned around, only to find that the creature was now charging towards her. The only thing running through Katara's mind at the moment was the word run.

Her feet quickly began to move as she turned around and took off down the blood field. She noticed, as she sped off, that little, sharp pieces of bones passed her by, she then realized that those bones were causing her paws to slice in half, pain to shoot clear from her feet to her head. Katara didn't stop to examine her hellish surroundings, she continued to run, knowing very well that the demon creature behind her was catching up fast. She kept a fast, steady pace going literally nowhere, although she could hear the animal behind her catching up. No matter how fast she ran, she knew this odd beast could catch up and sure enough, it did.

With a simple swing of its paw, it hit Katara square in the side of the head, sending her flying across blood and bones. She skid to a slow stop, now feeling her own warm, sticky blood run down her brow and cheek. She panted softly and shook her head; her vision was clouded but clear enough to tell that the creature chasing her was not giving up anytime soon. It charged at her, teeth showing, claws boasting its power. Katara instantly attempted to run in a different direction, but dizziness, confusion and fatigue quickly began to take over, causing her speed to slow dramatically.

She slowed down, knowing very well that this thing chasing her wasn't going to give up anytime soon. It immediately made it's way over to Katara, hissing and snarling in her face, pawing and batting at her wounds, also causing new ones to appear. Katara hung her head and slowed her slow trot to a stumble before falling to the ground. She could hear the creature above her slowly become disinterested in torturing something that looked to be dead. It, in time, made one last angry grunt towards Katara before trotting away.

Katara heaved a small, painful sigh, blood was everywhere, the only thing she knew at the moment was blood. She lifted her head slowly before letting loose a raspy cry for help, but no one was within hearing distance, she didn't even know if where she was even existed. She sighed in defeat and let her head fall to the cold, sticky mess underneath her, now having a huge understanding of what she had done wrong. She opened her mouth to speak, apologize, cry but nothing came out. Just a raspy little whisper of nothing.

* * *

**A/N:** _SORRY_…. I keep leaving cliffhangers, don't I. -shrugs- it's what makes the world go 'round x)

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it, I'll have chapter 12 to you all sometime soon here. Please R&R! No flames I'd appreciate it greatly.

**-Katara-**

Mohalo ;)


	12. The Hunt

**A/N:** -Uhm…- Ohkay, where do I begin here… **'Oo'**

First off, I just wanna apologize. I realize that I told you all I'd have the chapter to you all in March but I lied L and I'm really sorry to disappoint some of you guys. I feel terrible… I had about more than half of this chapter typed when I said that I'd have it in March but school, friends and family and a few other distracting things seemed to get in the way of my time with just me, myself and my story.

I guess I don't have anymore excuses, x) So, I apologize to you all… And - NO! - I haven't forgotten my beloved story/wonderful reviewers!! D: I would never, I love my story so much, I think about it every day…And, to be honest, I have the whole rest of this sequel (and a few chapters of the next one) already planned and in my mind, ready to be put down into Word x)

I also want to say thank you to all my readers and reviewers. You guys honestly make this story ongoing. Whenever I'd have doubts about my story, I'd always log in and read all my kind reviews. You guys make it possible, because without your guy's encouraging words, I wouldn't go on… Honestly J You guys make me so happy, each and every one of you guys_. THANK YOU SO MUCH._ I think you all deserve cookies…O-or better yet, _brownies_ :o -gives- x) Thanks again, _you guys ROCK_ :D

Ohkay okay…I'll stop rambling, I have chapter twelve for you all x) I sure hope you guys enjoy…It's about one in the morning over here **oO** Just be thankful school is over for the summer, I have all summer to write write WRITE:D More chapters will come faster, I'm -pretty- sure. J I hope you all love this one.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Book Two – Water and Air**

**Chapter Twelve - The Hunt**

Aang could feel his hands grow cold and the mud on his fingers began to dry, causing it to crack and irritate his skin. He heaved a long sigh and sat down on his calves, he then looked over to Sokka, noting his determination in digging clear through the earth. Aang shook his head and looked down, noticing that the two had dug a fairly large hole within the last few hours. Before he knew it, Sokka sighed long and loud before he too began to show signs of giving up. He relaxed from his bent over position and looked long and hard at Aang.

Aang felt something begin to tug on his heart, causing tears to form in his eyes. He felt as if this world wasn't being fair. Losing his people to a war was one thing but he felt loosing his love to a dreaded mud pit was just as worse. Aang shook his head and forced tears away, knowing no one was here to comfort him, no one would bring him into their arms and say 'it's okay' or 'everything will turn out fine.' He felt as if the very mud pit he sat on had suddenly ripped everything away from him, she was his everything, she was the very air he breathed, the very person he could run to, but he felt that all quickly ripped away from him within seconds. Aang shook his head and shut his eyes tight, knowing very well what was coming, and with this, he felt as if he couldn't hold it back any longer. His vision blurred as a blinding glow became present.

Sokka quickly looked over, noting the suddenly swirling wind, only to find Aang, arrows and eyes aglow. Sokka shook his head quickly and stood up before he swept little Kaimah up in his arms, he then ran for the trees, figuring he'd be safe from any destruction the airbender would cause. He immediately tucked little Kaimah close to him before peering out through some bushes only to see Aang; just standing there with his back turned to Sokka, as calm as could be, although he was still in his Avatar state. Sokka gradually became confused and in time, he figured maybe it was safe to go near the airbender.

Just as Sokka was about to step out from his bush hideout, he noticed Aang calmly stretch his arms out before him, eyes and arrows still aglow. Sokka apprehensively stepped over to him, wondering what was going on, he pondered, wondering why Aang wasn't thrown into a big rage, gust of wind blown everywhere, the hatred usually seen in his eyes. Sokka shook his head and slowly approached the young airbender.

"Aang," Sokka started calmly, he kept his distance from him though, he never knew when Aang was going to lash out, or even if he was going to. All was calm; Aang kept his position of his arms stretched out before him, palms facing the earth. The only noise heard was the sound of Kaimah chirping and whimpering in Sokka's ear, that is until the ground began to shake, the trees around them shook in a dizzy, chaotic manner but the ground where the two boys stood remained completely calm. Sokka looked about in confusion as he rubbed the back of his head, although Kaimah could sense something big was happening. Her fur stuck on end and her small claws began to dig themselves into Sokka's shoulders.

Sokka winced and quickly pulled little Kaimah off of him and into his arms before all at once, the ground before the three suddenly sunk into the ground a little, causing the earth to shake even more so than what it was. Sokka gasped and glanced at Aang, only to see him going to difficult earthbending forums, his powerful, steady, full of mud hands moved about as if he had known these forums for thousands of years, which in some cases he did.

The large slab of the mud field before them continued to sink, that is until you couldn't see into the hole, it was too dark and too far down. Sokka shook his head and looked down in confusion and fear; he then looked at Aang to find him slowly calming himself out of his Avatar spirit. He stared at the young monk in confusion before Aang stood up straight and looked about in slight confusion; he then rubbed his head slightly before quickly sliding down into the large mud hole he had just created.

"Aang?!" Sokka screeched as he jumped up and down, Aang quickly turned around and stared at Sokka through dilated eyes, Sokka jumped slightly and stared at him nervously.

"H-how did you do that?" Sokka exclaimed in amazement as he slowly trudged down the slippery mud to join Aang.

"Do what," Aang said deeply as he looked about, Sokka continued to worry and stare at Aang in nervousment.

"H-how did you just do that? You were in your Avatar state and--" Sokka was cut off, Aang continued to walk in a steady pace down the mud slope, Sokka shook his head, followed and continued, "--You-you calmed yourself out of it, usually Katara's the one that has to do that,"

"I don't know how I did it, Sokka!" Aang hollered as he turned around, his mood and voice basically screamed anger, "I-I don't know what I'm doing, all I could think about was...was losing her, Sokka, I-I..." Aang broke off and looked down at the dark mud he stood on, "I-I thought of all the good times we have had, and-it calmed me, I don't know what came over me..." Aang said softly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Aang," Sokka started, "It's going to be fine, I-I know my sister is okay," Sokka said shakily, not knowing if he were right, "Come on, lets go look for her," Sokka said with determination, the two quickly began to walk further down into the hole Aang had created, it gradually became darker and darker, that is until Aang spotted something lying on the ground. It was none other than Katara, in her messy cheetah form. Aang gasped and quickly knelt next to her.

"Katara," Aang breathed as he immediately pulled her close to him, not caring if she was full of blood at the moment, he held her close as Sokka knelt next to him.

"Is she okay?" Sokka questioned, Aang nodded and attempted to see Sokka in the dim light.

"I-I think so, just knocked out," Aang said softly, he then quickly picked her up. Sokka stood too, that is until a deep, loud growl came from the very depths of the darkness before them. Sokka grew stiff as a board as a big creature slowly made its way from the darkness, somewhat revealing itself. It was the same white, unknown creature that had chased and wounded Katara in her earthbound form. Aang shook his head and uttered a strange name of some sort, Sokka continued to shake.

"Who!?" Sokka suddenly yelled causing a great uproar to suddenly come upon the creature, it reared up and flapped its long brown wings in an angry manner; Sokka shook his head and trembled in his spot.

"Aang! What do we do?" Sokka yelled before he peered to his left, only to see that Aang wasn't there, Sokka grew flustered, "Aang!?"

"Run you idiot!" Aang hollered as he clumsily made his way up the large mud hill with Katara in his arms, leading to the outside world, revealing a mass amount of sunlight. Sokka quickly scrambled his way up the same hill Aang was already up and as the two made their way out of the large mud hole, Aang quickly set Katara down, let loose a large earthbending forum and the large mud pit before the two closed up before the white winged creature could get loose. It was as if the hole wasn't even created. Sokka panted and looked about before he sighed long and loud, he then wiped his forehead free of sweat.

"WELL, that's all the fun I want for today," Sokka said loudly as he quickly brushed mud off of his shirt, he then looked up to see Aang, he was kneeled over Katara's limp body which laid in the mud, her fur was sticky and drenched in dark red blood. Sokka's eyes widened as he slowly stepped over to the two.

"What happened?" Sokka asked calmly as he knelt next to Aang, he shook his head and sniffled slightly, Sokka gently reached out to touch Katara's fur, he then continued, "This isn't HER blood... is it?"

Aang shook his head and shut his eyes tight, he slowly relaxed from his protective position over Katara as he wiped his face free of tears and mud. He then sniffled slightly and continued to stare at Katara, mixed emotions were written all over the young Avatar's face and with this, Sokka spoke up.

"Aang, she's...not dead...Is she?" Sokka questioned shakily, only causing a few more tears to trickle down the young boy's cheeks. Aang took a deep breath and shook his head slowly before he leaned forward, close to Katara.

"Katara," Aang called softly as he gently rested his hand on her bloody side, he took a deep breath and uttered her name once more before he slowly began to inch his hands around her. In a matter of seconds, Aang stood up slowly, he held Katara close to him in his loving arms. He, without words, slowly began to walk in the same direction Sokka came from; Sokka quickly followed with a frown. After a few minutes of pushing past a few trees, Sokka spoke up.

"I-I wonder why she's in her earth form," Sokka said softly, he stole a glance at Aang. He stared down at Katara, whom he held so close to him, his eyes full of worry and tears. He blinked a couple times only causing more tears to gently stream his face and land down onto Katara's sticky, messy fur.

"I-I don't know, we just... need to get her cleaned up so we can get out of here," Aang commented softly, he kept his eyes basically glued to Katara.

Within a matter of a good ten minutes, the two slowly trudged through the opening of some trees to find Appa, Kaimah and Momo resting in the calm afternoon sun. Without words, the two teens slowly made their way onto the large, injured bison in preparation for the skies. Sokka swiftly moved to Appa's head and instantly gripped the reins in his muddy hands.

"Appa, Yip yip!" Sokka hollered, Appa only moaned and attempted to stand before he, with much difficulty, maneuvered his way into the air with a loud, painful groan. Sokka sighed softly and slowly began to make his way to Appa's saddle, where Aang and Katara were. He stopped himself once he saw Aang uttering words to her; tears falling like rain from the young airbender's eyes. Sokka frowned and figured Katara had woken up. He remained in his spot.

"Katara, I-I'm so sorry," Aang mumbled as he softly wiped tears away form his face using his forearm and the back of his hand. He sniffled a few times as Katara slowly attempted to sit up, fatigue and pain quickly overcame and she gently rested to the soft material of Appa's saddle.

"Don't be sorry," Katara croaked as she opened her eyes and stared nowhere. The large wound around her eye was now swollen and crusted with dry blood; Aang was in pain just looking at it. He quickly leaned over and grabbed Katara's water canteen before he gently began to clean her off with the soothing element.

He could hear Katara let out a soft sigh of relief as Aang ever so gently ran his hands throughout her dry, sticky fur. He, in time, got rid of the dried, crusted blood that rested on her body, most of which wasn't even her own blood. Aang sighed softly, after about ten minutes or so of cleaning Katara off; he stared at the wounded girl with much worry. He opened his mouth to speak, to apologize, say something, but he couldn't find the words. Just as he was about to muster up the courage to say something, Sokka gently took a seat next to him. He sighed patiently and stared down at his sister, who was now gingerly pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked softly, his eyes slowly averted from Katara to Aang multiple times before Katara spoke.

"I'm fine..."she said meekly as she stared down at her paws, only causing a larger frown to etch across Aang's face.

"Wh...What happened?" Sokka questioned as he slowly scoot closer to his sister who remained in her ruffled cheetah form. Katara heaved a long, dry sigh before she slowly looked at Sokka with a tired look on her face.

"I'm earthbound." Katara uttered softly, only causing Sokka to cock his head in confusment.

"Earthbound?" He asked, Katara nodded as a few tears slowly cascaded down the light yellow fur of her cheeks. Aang instinctively began to wipe them away in a loving manner. Katara let a small smile play across her face for a moment before she looked up at Sokka, eyes sunk from fatigue and the pain of her wounds.

"When I was...trapped underground, I met this one woman," Katara started shakily, "Evidently she's angry because I killed a tiger bear, a creature that roams the earth...I should've known... I mean, I AM the Vyntresser..." Katara mumbled softly as she hung her head in slight guilt.

"This is new to you...I think it'd be strange if you knew everything about this power you have," Aang commented gently.

"A woman?" Sokka asked quickly, Katara nodded.

"She had a large, white winged creature with her...It attacked me, evidently they were both angry that I killed an earth animal," Katara sighed.

"A white creature?" Aang questioned eagerly, Katara nodded slowly before Aang continued, "What did it look like?"

"Well, it...kind of looked like a horse, except it had white and brown fur," Katara explained, Aang's eyes widened.

"Did it have long brown wings?" Aang questioned quickly, Katara and Sokka both stared at the young monk with baffled expressions.

"Yeah, it did," Katara said in a surprised tone, "I couldn't get a good look at the creature; I was too busy running from it."

Aang looked to the side and fingered his lip in concentration for a moment or two; Katara glanced at Sokka in confusement. Sokka shrugged before staring at Aang, he raised one eyebrow.

"Do you know that creature or something?" Sokka asked with a small laugh, Aang slowly averted his gaze from Appa's saddle to Katara.

"I...It just sounds so familiar I can't put my finger on it though..." Aang muttered softly as he continued to finger his lip and ponder. Katara quickly looked at Sokka in somewhat confusion, Sokka shrugged before pushing himself to his feet. He emitted a long, drawn out sigh before making his way over to Appa's head.

"Well...I'm going to try and find a place for us to land, Appa needs all the rest he can get," Sokka commented as he disappeared onto Appa's head. A drawn out 'yip yip' could be heard as well as a long, painful groan from the bison under the three.

Katara slowly turned to Aang, only to see him staring down at the soft material of Appa's saddle under him. She cocked her head slightly, wondering how he knew about the large creature that chased her in the underground world today. She continued to ponder before coming to the only conclusion she could come to. It had to be something from his past, whether it be his or another past life of his. Katara sighed softly, figuring she'd strain her mind later, think about it more when the time came. The only thing on her mind right now was sleep, and that's just what she did.

- - -

Katara's eyes slowly began to flutter open with much annoyance, the strong sunlight of morning harshly beamed down on where she was laying. Katara groaned as she slowly pushed herself to her feet, only to find that her paws were still a bit swollen from running on nothing but bones and blood the day before. She eagerly squinted through the massive sunlight, only to see Aang gently curled up to one side of Appa's saddle, in a shady spot of what looked to be the shade of some trees.

Katara moaned softly as she gingerly began to walk over to him, and once near, she plopped down next to his curled up position, looking for comfort and possibly a few more calm moments of sleep. Just as she shut her eyes, the feeling of comfort quickly invaded her body. She let a small smile play across her ruffled, furry face, but it quickly turned into a frown once she heard her brother.

"You guys, wake up I'm starved!" Sokka hollered as he chucked a decent size rock at the snoozing couple. It landed a few inches away from Katara's wet nose; she flinched slightly before lifting her head to get a good look around. She noticed that Appa was calmly rested in a thin forest, bright green and slightly bare trees surrounded them and little pieces of autumn leaves fell peacefully in the morning light.

Katara sighed softly and yawned before she noticed Sokka quickly scrambling his way onto Appa's saddle. Katara perked up slightly as Sokka came near.

"Katara get out here!" He said in a loud whisper as he motioned for her to come closer, he inched his way away from her, hoping to get her attention. Katara sighed loudly and let her head fall to the soft material of Appa's saddle.

"What is it Sokka..." Katara moaned, Sokka quickly made an eager face and motioned his hands towards him as he left Appa's saddle. Katara sighed for the tenth time in about a few minutes and slowly pushed herself to her feet. She then carefully made her way off of Appa, hoping not to cause her paws any sudden pain.

She quickly bounded off of Appa and headed in the direction Sokka went. He was knelt next to some dry, light brown brush; he peered out to a large, wide open field just outside of the forest they were in. Katara's eyes widened as she slowly took a seat next to her brother.

"What is it S--"

"Shhh!" Sokka shushed loudly as he clamped a hand over Katara's furry mouth.

"Sorry...what is it? What's going on?" Katara whispered as her ears gently laid flat on her head in slight annoyance. Sokka quickly pointed out to the field with a smile. Katara averted her gaze slowly to what Sokka was pointing to, only to find that he was pointing to a small heard of zebra leopards just a ways away. Katara instantly frowned, feeling more annoyed than ever, the idea of being woken from her tranquil sleep to stare at a heard of zebra leopards was not what she had in mind.

"Sokka...It's just a few zebra leopards, what's so special about it?" Katara questioned with a smug look on her face, Sokka quickly shook his head.

"YOU see a heard of zebra leopards...I see food..."Sokka whispered as he rubbed his hands together with much delight. Katara stared at him for a moment before she couldn't help but let out a loud giggle. Sokka grew tense as he glued his eyes to the field before him, only to find the heard of zebra leopards get a bit startled by the sudden laughter, and quickly bound down the large field, away from the forest. Sokka rolled his eyes and stood as Katara continued to laugh.

"Sokka," Katara giggled, "How on earth do you think you're going to catch a heard of zebra leopards, you know they're one of the fastest animals on the planet."

"Well, I figured you'd help out there," Sokka smiled as he sat himself down on a tree stump, he then began to sharpen his machete.

"Me?" Katara worried.

"Yeah, you can run fast. You catch the zebra leopard, bring it back, we'll cook it and enjoy!" Sokka said plainly as he stared down at his busy work. Katara grew tense.

"Were you even paying attention yesterday? You know what happens when I kill an animal that roams the earth...Who knows what would happen if I killed a zebra leopard after the stunt I pulled yesterday," Katara scolded herself in her mind.

"What else could happen? It's just a zebra leopard, what's the big deal?" Sokka said plainly as he shrugged his shoulders slightly, Katara grew tense.

"Sokka, that...that woman could come back! She could do worse than trapping me in another Vyntresser form; she could kill me for crying out loud! She does have that one...creature, I don't even know what it is!" Katara hollered, getting slightly annoyed, "No, I'm not going to kill any zebra leopards, if you want it so badly, get it yourself..."

"Oh I see," Sokka said loudly as he pointed his machete towards his sister, who had her back turned to him, "you're scared!" With this, Katara instantly turned around.

"What?" Katara said in a surprised tone.

"You're too chicken...You're too much of a girl to...hurt another life form," Sokka mocked in a high pitched voice, Katara grew angry. Her ears quickly flattened on her head and she could feel her fur begin to stick on end as she stared at her brother. He nonchalantly began to sharpen his machete again. Katara grit her teeth before slowly averting her gaze out to the large dry field just to her left. She noticed the lone herd of about six or seven zebra leopards grazing in the grasslands. Katara heaved a short, angry sigh before she shook her head in annoyance and instantly took off, into the field, faster than ever.

Sokka jumped slightly as she whizzed by him, lightning speed. He quickly set his machete down and stood. He stared out to the field and noticed Katara quickly come to the perimeter of the herd of zebra leopards. He bit his lip in nervousment before he sighed and watched what was going to happen.

- - -

Katara slowly came to a stop; she crouched down in the tall grass surrounding her, just feet away from the herd of zebra leopards.

"What am I doing...What am I doing..."Katara repeated over and over to herself. She shook her furry head quickly before looking down at the ground; she then heaved a soft sigh.

"I-I can't do this..."Katara said softly as she carefully peeked over her shoulder, only to barely catch a glimpse of Sokka at the far end of the field, near a few bushes. She shook in her spot as she slowly averted her gaze from Sokka to a lone zebra leopard that was now straying away from its herd. Katara sighed soft and short. -It won't hurt to try...- she thought.

Katara stared at the zebra leopard, so suddenly feeling an adrenaline rush shoot through her body, she quickly sprung from the tall dry brush she blended in with, and within a matter of seconds, the zebra leopard she was after let out a loud yelp before turning and attempting to dash away. Katara quickly followed, feeling the beast within her slowly come out into the daylight. The whole herd of zebra leopards frantically began to scatter in different directions, but Katara had a sharp eye on one, and one in particular, the one out of the whole pack who had a gimpy leg. She smiled a devious smile and chased the lone zebra leopard with much delight.

- - -

"What's going on," Aang said with a small yawn as he slowly and clumsily made his way from Appa's saddle, to the boy who was eagerly staring out to the field.

"Get 'im get 'im!" Sokka suddenly chanted as he stood, raised fists in the air. Aang eyed him in confusion.

"What're you talking about, Sokka?" Aang questioned softly as he rubbed the back of his bald head.

"Look! Katara's chasing zebra leopards! I thought we were going to be out of food until we reached the Southern Airtemples, but we're going to have food to last a month! Food!" Sokka said to his delight, he began to jump in a giddy fit in his spot like a crazed maniac, rubbing his hands together. Aang's eyes widened as he quickly looked out to the field, noticing none other than Katara, in her cheetah form, chasing a rather clumsy zebra leopard. As the two darted across the field, Aang began to grow worried. He grit his teeth and shook his head slightly.

"No, she can't! Who knows what that-that woman will do to her if she kills another earth animal, she'll be earthbound for life!" Aang worried, he began to scramble out to the field in attempt to stop Katara from making a horrible decision. He figured he'd get her to stop somehow.

"Aang! What are you doing, come back here! You'll throw off her concentration!" Sokka hollered as Aang began to run towards the chase, which wasn't too far down the field from him.

- - -

Katara panted heavily, her mouth was slightly open, letting in the dry, dusty air that past her by. She choked slightly but kept a steady pace close behind the zebra leopard. She, in time, began to nip at the creatures heels, in attempt for it to stop. She felt as if instincts from who knows where were setting in, and she felt as if taking down this creature was the most natural thing to do. She began to feel so savage, so barbaric, so out of her skin that it almost scared her, but yet she continued to run, her feet barely even touching the dry grass ground.

She, in time, began to feel a little out of breath. She also felt as if taking down this large and incredibly fast creature was more impossible with every second that went by. Although her thoughts continued to soar with every fast lunge she took. Her mind began to trail to other things, such as what was going to happen to her if she ended up killing this innocent creature, all for the sake of Sokka's hunger pains. She shook off those thoughts and continued to taunt the gimpy creature desperately attempting to get away from her.

She felt as if she was closing in on the zebra leopard, as if speed was on her side. All of that changed within splits seconds before preparing to take the deathly lunge towards the poor creature before her. She was ever so suddenly hurled backwards by a gust of wind that seemingly came from nowhere. Katara hurtled through the air for a moment before harshly landing on her side and skidding to a hard stop on the hot brush of the yellow afternoon plains. The zebra leopard successfully scampered off.

Katara opened her eyes slightly after being too dried from running; she blinked a few times, smacked her lips and looked about. She then shook her head and glanced over her shoulder as she regained footing. She could see, standing a bit a ways, Aang, with a disappointed, smug look on his face. Katara glued her eyes to him for a little while, knowing that listening to Sokka was a mistake. She sighed softly, hung her head and let her furry ears droop in disappointment, the feeling that she felt, not only in herself but in her poor decisions. She slowly began to trudge over to the young airbender, legs and paws basically throbbing.

"Sorry," Katara mumbled as she gradually made her way over to Aang. She sat on her haunches and stared at the dirty ground underneath her. Aang just sighed.

"You know better than to take orders from Sokka," Aang said softly with a small chuckle, Katara nodded and looked elsewhere.

"He just made me angry…I just hate how I have to prove myself to him sometimes," Katara said with a twinge of sadness that coated her voice.

"Well," Aang started softly, kneeling down to her level, "You don't need to prove yourself to me," he said with a caring smile, "I already know you're strong and fast, who needs Sokka," he chuckled. Katara bested a smile and slowly looked down at her paws. She sighed before she felt Aang's arms come around her furry shoulders. Katara looked up with a big grin as Aang latched himself onto her.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Katara," Aang said softly into her ear. Katara shivered gently and leaned a little bit closer into Aang's warmth, he continued, "You need to follow your duties as Vyntresser…So what if Sokka's hungry; I don't want you killing the creatures that need you,"

"I don't either, it's just…" Katara heaved a sigh, "I don't know what came over me,"

"It's okay," Aang said softly as he stood upright in front of Katara, "Let's head back, I'm sure we can talk some sense into Sokka,"

"Okay," Katara heaved softly as she stood.

The two headed over towards camp, noticing Sokka throwing quite a fit. He began to trudge around, shoving Momo off of his shoulder a few times before the little winged lemur got the hint and flew elsewhere. Once the two neared Sokka, Katara braced herself for the worst.

"Aang," Sokka started, hungry fury and all, "Why did you stop Katara in her moment of concentration, I mean, she was just a leap away from breakfast for crying out loud!" Sokka shouted as he threw his arms in the air.

"Sokka, don't you remember what happened last time Katara killed an Earth animal? She's earth bound because of her mistakes from last time, why don't you understand that she's only hurting herself if she goes out hunting for you every time you're stomach growls?" Aang said all at once in quite an angry tone. Katara just cowered slightly behind Aang.

"What do I have to do to get food around here? You know that zebra leopards aren't so good on their feet, once you knock tem down, it takes them about ten minutes just to get back up! That is…unless they're already eaten," Sokka commented, fingering his chin slightly. Aang let out a loud sigh.

"You just don't understand, this could really hurt Katara, can't you get that through your head? She has duties now, ad with those duties come responsibilities," Aang said wisely, Katara quickly stepped out from behind Aang, feeling a bit courageous.

"If you're so hungry, why don't YOU go out and hunt for yourself Mr. Tough guy," Katara said loudly, fur sticking on end slightly, she then pondered before continuing, "Come to think of it…I don't think I've ever seen you hunt before," she said in amazement as she continued to ponder.

"Fine! Fine alright, alright look…" Sokka quickly trudged over to Appa and grabbed his machete, "I'M going to go hunt now, and whatever I bring back is mine, alright? MINE. You… pansies go find some fruit or something, I'll be back with food, you'll see," Sokka said with much pride as he began to trudge away.

Sokka quickly began to push through some trees in the lightly dense part of the forest they were wedged into. Appa let out a loud groan as some tree branches grazed his back slightly. Sokka didn't seem to care at the moment. Within moments he vanished into the forest, leaving his two traveling companions, Momo, Appa and Kaimah stock still in the opening of the forest. Katara cocked her head slightly upon Sokka's descent.

"Pansies?"

- - -

"I'll show them…" Sokka mumbled as he began to thrash around his machete without care, he cut vines and branches of all sorts, scaring off lone birds to leave their nests out in the open without protection. Sokka continued to flatter himself, "I can catch my own food, this'll be easy, those dopes don't know what they're doing…Heh…Earthbound, my behind. I bet Katara's just making it up to make Aang feel sorry for her, what fools."

Sokka suddenly swung his machete, only to have it get caught on a tough, thick tree branch. Sokka groaned and quickly whipped his machete out of the wood.

"Stupid machete…I sharpen this thing I don't know how many times a day and it always manages to get dull with the first few swings…" Sokka complained to no on but the forest and lone critters around him. After finding a good rock to sharpen his machete with, he headed out to the forest again. In a big search for food, and an attempt to keep his ego alive.

- - -

About a good couple hours went by, and it was getting close to nightfall. Aang had set up a nice campfire in the middle of the clearing in the forest. Everyone quickly made themselves comfortable close to it I attempt to warm up. The nights were getting colder as they neared the South Pole.

Aang sighed with content as he continued to poke the fire with a long stick, to keep the blaze alive and burning. He pat Momo's head on occasion as Appa slept soundly next to him. Aang, after a few minutes, quickly stole a glance at Katara, who was at the other end of the reasonably sized campfire. She looked as if she were holding a conversation with little Kaimah, who seemed to be listening attentively. Her ears perked and her paws slowly sliding closer to Katara's with every word Katara uttered. Aang was instantly interested, but he also began to worry about Sokka. He being gone since late morning.

"Hey, Katara?" Aang softly called as he straightened his posture a little, Momo perked up slightly too.

"Yeah?" Katara gently spoke as her soft, luminous eyes fixed themselves onto Aang's across the dimly burning fire.

"Where do you think Sokka is? To be honest I'm…getting a little worried," Aang mumbled slightly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sure he's just…out, either looking for food or eating whatever he found still…" Katara said in a soft, slightly worried tone as she fixed her gaze on the ground before her furry paws, "O-or he could just need some space from us, you know?"

"Yeah," Aang sighed as he stared at little Momo next to him.

"Boys," Katara said softly as she leaned closer to Kaimah, "They always shell up when something's gone wrong...They 'need their space' for time to mull over things," Katara said with a small giggle, "If only they'd open up and…express their feelings, you know? Like Aang," she said with a smile to the small cub next to her, wondering if Kaimah even understood the words she spoke. She shrugged it off; at least there was now another girl in the group to talk to.

"Maybe I should go look for him, what if something bad happened?" Aang questioned with a small frown, Katara shook her head slowly and looked about.

"I-I'm sure he's fine, Aang, he'll come back once he sees his mistakes…He's had all day to think things over," Katara reassured. Aang slowly untensed from his stiff, straightened posture as Katara stood and slowly trotted over to him.

"Yeah," Aang drained out a long, soft sigh as Katara made herself comfortable close to Aang.

- - -

"Stupid machete!" Sokka hollered for about the twentieth time today. He sighed impatiently and quickly sat down on a lone tree stump in the middle of a clearing. He shook his head in dismay as he quickly pulled out the now worn down rock he used to sharpen his machete with. He instantly began to sharpen his weapon over his knee. He felt as if sharpening was now a second nature to him, having done it for about the billionth time today.

"I really need to use my boomerang more often this thing just doesn't cut it…" Sokka said as he glared at himself in the reflection his worn machete gave off. He suddenly began to chuckle to himself.

"Heh cut it…" Sokka smiled with a small laugh, "Because machete's cut things… Oh Sokka," He started loudly as he continued to sharpen harder and faster, "You're a funny one,"

Sokka's sharpening became more quick and vicious within a few seconds, and with that came a few sparks the rock made as it quickly brushed by the machete.

"Whoa there, Sokka, don't wanna start a fire now," he said in a deep voice, pretending to be more manly than he already was. Or at least what he thought he was. He continued to sharpen harder and faster, wanting so desperately to get a move on. And with his impatient behavior came more sparks.

"I can't believe I had to go search for my own food…I would've killed that bunny I saw back there but…I didn't have the heart," Sokka continued to talk to himself, sparks were now flying, and a certain smell caught Sokka's sense of smell.

"Is something burning?" He questioned in an idiotic manner. Sure enough, he looked down, only to see that a small, dried out bush nearby was on fire. Sokka's eyes widened as he stood with a loud gasp. He quickly began to trample the bush in attempt to get the small brush fire under control, but stepping on it only made things worse. He instantly let out a loud scream once he noticed his shoes were now on fire.

He quickly began to parade about the clearing, stomping about dry brush and grass in attempt to get his boots free of the burning blaze, but he only made matters worse. The clearing he was in was quickly being engulfed in flames. Sokka instantly began to run around slightly before he darted past a few trees, burning boots and all. He gasped and whimpered in a worried manner as he stumbled about. With time, he finally kicked his shoes off and looked around. Eyes darted about his surroundings, knowing all too well that it looked too familiar to him. He smiled, knowing he was close to the camp spot he left Aang, Katara and the animals at.

- - -

"Katara?" Aang questioned softly as he gently fingered the soft fur atop her head.

"Hmm?" Katara mumbled as she opened her eyes slightly.

"Do you…smell something burning?" Aang questioned in a worried manner, knowing he had put out their campfire not too long ago. Katara opened her eyes further and slowly pushed herself to her feet, now catching whiffs of the burning smell Aang had detected.

"Yeah, I do," Katara said in a worried tone as she sniffed about. There was suddenly a loud, familiar voice through the clearing a bit.

"Fire!" called none other than Sokka, "I didn't mean to I swear!" Sokka suddenly burst his way through a few trees and into the clearing, shoeless.

"What did you do?!" Katara hollered as smoke was now visible through the trees.

"I-I didn't mean to I mean, I was just sharpening my machete and…with the sparks and the bush and the burning shoes and what was I supposed to do?!" Sokka screeched all at once as he waved his hands about. Aang instantly stood and looked about.

"We have to get out of here, or else we'll get caught in the fire!" Aang said loudly before he motioned everyone towards Appa, "C'mon, all aboard –" Aang quickly turned, only to see Appa now bursting and shoving his way through big trees and bushes all around. He ran off, moaning and groaning in utter fear. Momo and Kaimah quickly followed.

"Brilliant," Sokka mumbled as he quickly began to chase after them.

"This is all your fault!" Aang hollered at Sokka as he too followed the mad parade through the forest.

Katara just sighed and glanced about, now able to see flames through the trees just a bit a ways. She looked about in fear, knowing very well that the animals that lived here were now being either killed or forced out of their own habitat. She frowned before she shook her head, knowing it was too big of a job to attempt to help every single animal in the forest. She instantly began to chase after her friends, which were now vanishing through some trees just ahead.

Katara instantly skid to a stop and looked down at her paws. She frowned in fear, knowing her duty was to protect the animals of the elements. She couldn't do that if she was too busy running from her fears. She shook her head, now feeling the heat of the fire encompass her very being, it made her fur feel thick as it stuck to her skin like a tight winter coat. She continued to shake her head as she shut her eyes tight, feeling on-coming tears sting her eyes. She instantly thought of Aang.

She knew his duties were tough but no matter how tough, she knew he always had to put his fears aside for the well-beings of others. He was a very selfless boy, and she knew that's what made him such an excellent Avatar. She frowned, knowing at this very moment she was being very selfish. She looked about, heat and smoke now itching her eyes.

She noticed through the smoke some lone birds fluttering away, attempting to save their lives and the lives of their young. She also began to notice a few zebra leopards scampering about and attempting to find a safe place to run to through the now thickening smoke. Katara frowned, knowing that many lives would be lost tonight in this forest fire that Sokka had clumsily made. She grit her teeth slightly, not having a single clue as to how on earth she was going to save every life in this forest. She knew she was doing a poor job at being the Vyntresser.

Katara quickly shook her head, having now made up her foolish mind with somewhat selfish thoughts. Although, her intentions her selfless, she felt like a selfish jerk as she lunged forward through some trees in attempt to find her friends. To her dismay, her friends were no where to be found.

She coughed slightly as she darted around. Her paws still were a bit sore from last night's nightmare underground. She winced slightly as she had to step over hard, sharp tree branches that had fallen, along with sharp rocks. She let a small smile play across her face as she came to a fairly large clearing before her, it was somewhat invaded with smoke but not nearly as much as the other clearings she had come to.

She instantly began to run through the clearing, calling her friends names in a worried manner, wondering how on earth she lost sight of everyone, they were right in front of her when they left. She shook her head as she darted past trees and whatnot. Just as she was catching the perfect amount of speed to get her past some more trees, she slammed into something. Something that had literally come out of nowhere, and to her surprise, it was the gimpy zebra leopard she had attempted to hunt earlier today.

Both animals skid to the hard, forest floor. She shook her head slightly and groaned as she pushed herself up to her paws. She noticed a bit a ways, the gimpy zebra leopard, laying on its side on some tree branches, kicking its legs in a frantic manner. It yelped loudly a few times, having being frustrated with the curse of its handicapped state. And with that state came the disability to get up right after falling down. Katara stared at the helpless zebra leopard that kicked its legs about; yelping like its world was coming to an end.

Katara instantly shook her head and quickly made her way over to the poor zebra leopard. She went around to its' backside and pushed slightly, that is until the zebra leopard was firmly on its feet. It quickly scampered off in a giddy sort of way, in high hopes of getting out of the forest safe and sound. Katara smiled a big smile, feeling as if one good deed out of thousands was now accomplished.

With her good thoughts came obliviousness. She instantly let out a loud cough as smoke quickly began to fill her lungs. Large tree branches were now slowly beginning to catch on fire and the calm, hazy clearing she sat in was now full of smoke and fire. It looked and seemed as if all hell had broke loose on Earth. Katara instantly frowned and took off, in high hopes of attempting to find a way out of the fiery maze she darted through.

She finally began to come to what seemed to be the far reaches of the forest, and with those far reaches came an unexpected cliff. Katara immediately slammed her paws to the ground in attempt to stop. She skid to a halt as she peered over the cliff, only to see a large lake far underneath. Katara frowned and glanced over her shoulder, now seeing the flames get larger and larger. They taunted her by getting close, and licking her furry body in the most teasing of ways.

Katara felt as if her bones had become weak, her lungs were full of smoke and her eyes burned. Her fur was now a dark brown, and the scabs on her paws were now re-opened and bleeding. Katara could feel her eyes become heavy as she quickly took a leap of faith from the cliff she stood on. It was either the fiery depths of the burning forest behind her, or a long, hard drop to cold water down below. Before she could consciously make a decision, her feet had already decided. She gently fell through the air before hitting the cold water underneath. The rest is forgotten.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah…I can't resist cliffhangers, sorry x) Oh admit it, you love it…

I hope you all liked this chapter J Sorry again to keep you all in suspense from that last cliffhanger there in the last chapter…I'm horrible at this aren't I xD

Nahhh, I'll have the chapters faster I'm pretty sure, this summer should be fun. I have a lot of things planned but I'm pretty sure I can write this last half of the sequel for you all.

Okay wow, I'm rambling again **o.O** Sorry can't help it. **A**. I'm slap happy **B.** it's one in the morning **C**…okay there's no **C.** but you get the point x)

Thanks again guys, for all my wonderful reviewers (and readers ;) ) you guys really make this story go on, and I love each and every one of you guys!

Love love **love**

**- Katara –**

_**If you dream it – It will happen**_

Mohalo ;)


	13. Vyntresser Aditya

**A/N:** Hey all! I'm back, like I promised, with an all new chapter. First off, I wanna say thanks to all my kind and loyal readers and reviewers, you guys are so sweet **:3** I love each and every last one of you. I'm so thankful that you guys were patient through the long stretch of time that I was gone Some things just happened to come up and my mind was totally distracted. I felt as if something had stolen my imagination away…As well as my heart, and love for Avatar… **D:** But now that it's summer, I have plenty of imagination to go around. As well as many changes of scenery, I've been doing a lot of traveling since school has been out, and it's only going to become more plentiful. But never fear! I'm bringing my laptop, (which my friends and I like to call Wesley **:P**) everywhere with me.

Anyways, sorry to blab about myself **o.o** On with the chapter! Lol…Just warning you now, this chapter made me cry…Probably because I'm the only one awake at the moment **o****O** haha. AHG – READ. **x)**

* * *

**Book Two – Water and Air**

**Chapter ****Thirteen - ****Vyntresser Aditya**

Katara groggily opened her eyes along with a soft groan. The calm morning sun instantly lit up her surroundings. She blinked a couple of times, letting her eyes adjust to the gentle lighting that seemed to encompass her very being. She let out yet another soft moan before she quickly pushed herself o her feet. She winced slightly as she gingerly shifted her paws on the soft ground she was on. She felts as if her paws had wounds on its wounds.

She sighed impatiently and took a good hard look around, now being interested in finding her traveling companions. She noticed she was lying on the banks of the river she had jumped into the night before. The soft, almost sand like dirt she stood on seemed to ease her wounded paws. She looked a little further to find that she was standing before a large, bamboo forest; behind her lay the large, winding river. As well as the cliff she plummeted from earlier. Once the cliff came to Katara's mind, she instantly whirled around.

She peered up the face of the drop off to see a sight she thought she'd never see. The whole forest, or at least from what she saw, was still in tact, green and lush. Katara cocked her head slightly, now getting utterly confused.

_I wasn't dreaming…was I?_

Katara quickly shook her head, still wanting to stay focused on finding Aang and Sokka. She took a good look around the large, roaring river before her and even a little down the banks to see if she could spot Appa at all, but no one was around in her line of vision. Nothing but little sky birds happily singing their morning songs. Katara heaved a long sigh and slowly began to trudge towards the large, bamboo forest just behind her, in high hopes of finding her friends somewhere.

She wandered through the somewhat dense stalks of bamboo for quite some time, that is until she couldn't see the river anymore. She loved the way the soft dirt eased the pain on her paws. She lightly walked through the calm yellow and green foliage with a small smile on her face. She felt very proud of herself at the moment.

She slowly began to let her thoughts wander to last night. How stupid Sokka was for creating a forest fire, and how dangerous it was to get separated from her friends. But she felt good about later decisions. The decisions to go back and help someone in need. She felt as if going back to help that one gimpy zebra leopard in need was a big step in helping her become a better Vyntresser. She smiled with all the happiness in the world as she continued to walk through the calm, sweet smelling bamboo forest. That is until something behind her shattered her quiet.

Katara quickly stopped walking at glanced over her shoulder, having heard a few of the bamboo stalks rustled about in an abnormal way, as if someone had pushed past them. Katara instantly froze and watched the few bamboo stalks sway to a gentle stop. She frowned and quickly began to walk in the direction she was already headed, but at a faster pace.

After a few minutes, Katara shrugged off what had just happened, she figured it was just a stray bird or something. She smiled and continued to think and stroll, letting the ground sooth her paws. That is until more bamboo stalks a little to her left rustled around again. Katara instantly froze and stopped walking. Her heart began to beat quickly as she noticed something white slowly stalking its way through a small patch of the bamboo forest. A small twinge of happiness entered Katara's thought process; she immediately smiled, thinking the big white thing was Appa. But once she caught a glimpse of its face, her happy thoughts instantly reversed itself, causing a sudden twist of fear to form in the very depths of Katara's heart.

Katara, without thinking, instantly turned the other way and darted forward. She quickly became utterly confused as to what was chasing her. She knew it looked familiar and she felt as if running from it only happened recently. It instantly hit her. It was the white creature from when she was stuck underground. Katara's eyes widened further as she attempted to gain speed, knowing very well that white, winged creature from the under ground world, where she was earthbound, could easily out run her. Even in her fastest Vyntresser form.

Katara began to whimper loudly as she ran, fearing for her life as she heard the creature behind her begin to catch up, its loud snarls and growls getting louder by the second. Katara could instantly feel tears sting her eyes as she literally plowed past tall, hard bamboo stalks. She darted around, almost in a careless and clumsy manner, seeing as she couldn't keep a firm footing on the soft dirt underneath her. Katara could quickly see a small clearing, in the forest, approach. She smiled, hoping to gain more speed.

She instantly darted into the clearing, but instead of gaining speed, she immediately tripped over a few small boulders in her way. She yelped loudly as she instantly hit the dirt, face first. She skid all the way to the other side of the clearing, only to end up lying on her back. Katara knew what was coming. More pain. Katara quickly scrunched into a little ball and tucked her head under her paws. She whimpered and grit her teeth as she felt the presence of the beast get closer and closer. After a few minutes of just hearing the sounds of herself panting, she opened a wary eye.

She nearly jumped clear out of her skin once she noticed the creature was standing straight on top of her, it's strong, powerful horse-like, fury white legs surrounding her, and its long snout was in hers. The creature looked so curious, so gentle in this moment, so happy, almost. Katara's ears perked slightly as she came face to face with the fury white creature that had basically murdered her the other day.

Katara couldn't help but hold her breath. She stared into the eyes of the killer; its big brown, loving eyes staring into hers, neither of them made a sound, or even moved in the slightest bit. Katara shook in her spot, not knowing if this creature was going to so suddenly lash out and attack Katara or just leave her alone. She expected the worst, though. Katara slowly opened her mouth, to speak, to do something, to attempt to move, but within that small gesture of her jaw, the creature instantly became excited. It's large, almost cat like ears perked up as it began to shift its legs in happiness and before Katara knew it, she was instantly being covered in slobber. The large creature quickly began to lick Katara's face, it's large, rough sandpaper-like tongue covering Katara's face and making her fur soggy and wet. Katara quickly began to scoot out from under the large creature that seemingly acted like a playful puppy. It's long, white, almost dragon like tail waged about slowly, yet happily and the white creature seemed to come to life with joy.

Katara stood and quickly shook her fur free of slobber before she stared at the magnificent creature before her. It stared at Katara with, what seemed to be a smile, as it began to buck its head up and down. It then began to cavort and gallop about the small clearing; long brown feathery wings glistened in the calm morning shade of the bamboo forest they were in.

"Uhm…Yeah," Katara said, almost in an awkward manner and she let her ears droop slightly. Katara raised her eyebrow and watched the creature gradually get closer to her slowly. Once near, it lovingly began to nuzzle its nose into Katara's furry chest. It nestled, slightly, in Katara's soft cheetah coat before Katara could've sworn the creature before her began to purr. It suddenly let out a small chirp, that related to a cheetah cubs' chirp.

Katara let her eyes widen at how totally ironic this whole situation was. She felt utterly relieved that this creature was now treating her like its mother. She smiled softly, as much as she loved to snuggle, she gently let her paw meet the creature's long face and nose before she slowly pushed it away.

"Um," Katara started, "Is this an apology or something? You know, from the other day?" Katara questioned. The creature stared at her with happiness in its eyes. Its long brown mane twitched slightly as its large brown ears flicked about. Katara cocked her head.

"Can you speak?" Katara questioned, knowing very well she could understand animals. This creature didn't seem phased. It slowly began to step closer to Katara, as if it didn't understand her. It then began to nuzzle its nose into Katara's soft face and chest again. Katara patiently let her ears droop with a small frown.

"Apparently not," Katara said softly. She then began to scoot away from the creature. It, in turn, began to follow her. Katara sighed softly and shook her head before she slowly turned around and wandered into a stray patch of bamboo stalks.

As time went on, she knew the large, horse like creature behind her was following her every footsteps. It even began to gallop around, chirping and neighing and whatnot as if it didn't have a care in the world. Katara smiled at the cute sight but in time, it grew annoying, and more time went by where she wished she could just be with her traveling companions, wherever they were.

Katara heaved a loud sigh as the white creature fell into step next to her. It lowered its horse-like head and gently began to nudge Katara's side. Katara stumbled slightly but patiently regained balance every time she was slightly knocked over. After about ten minutes of continuing to do this though, Katara was just about to shoot herself in the face.

Katara quickly smiled a devious little smile before instantly taking off, darting through a few stalks of bamboo, leaving the white creature at a steady pace in the soft dirt. The creature, after a few seconds, let out a loud neigh as it reared up and kicked its front legs out before itself. It then immediately took off after Katara.

Katara could hear the creature catch up quickly. She sighed an annoyed sigh as she darted through bamboo stalks. How she wanted this strange creature to just leave her alone. She had no clue as to why it was such a terrible creature the other day but have it be all cuddly and kind today. Katara didn't want to even think about the creature she now ran from, all she wanted was to find Aang and everyone.

Just seconds after she thought that, she instantly spotted Sokka walking around, along with a part of the winding river that seemed to never end in this area. Katara instantly smiled as she busted through the rest of the bamboo stalks, the calm, now almost noon sun lit up her entire surroundings in a gentle way. Katara instantly began to make noise, signaling to the boys, as well as the other animals she traveled with, that she was in their presence.

"Get this thing away from me!!!" Katara hollered as she all at once darted past Aang, who was tending to Appa's wounded leg. She then whizzed past Sokka, causing him to drop all the fire wood he was holding.

"Hey!" He screeched as Katara slightly tumbled over the small sticks Sokka had gathered. She scrambled to her feet and panted slightly as she headed for the river.

"Katara!" Aang said in a surprised tone before, all at once, the white creature busted its way through the bamboo stalks just a ways away. It instantly pranced over to Aang in a happy manner before basically plowing into him as it made happy chirping noises. Aang let out a loud laugh and doubled to the ground, on his back. The white creature then began to do the same thing it did to Katara. Drench Aang in its slobber. It licked Aang's face, almost as if it were utterly overjoyed to see him, let alone humans. Aang laughed and gently pushed on its snout with a big smile.

Katara quickly turned around to see what was going on. She noticed the large white creature standing over Aang repeating what it had done to Katara earlier. Katara cocked her head as Aang slowly scoot out from under the white beast. He then began to pet its long face and horse-like snout with a smile. Katara slowly began to wander over to the two.

"Where have I seen you before," Aang pondered in amazement as he held the creatures jaw in his palms. He stared into the loving animals big brown eyes before Katara came up next to him and sat on her haunches.

"UH, the other day, when in basically murdered me," Katara said in mono-tone. She sighed and shook her head in confusement as she stared up at the large creature.

"I swear, I've seen this creature elsewhere th-" Aang was interrupted.

"AANG!"Sokka screeched as he began to step backwards, tumbling over the firewood skewed everywhere, "Just back up slowly and maybe it won't attack us!" Sokka said in a loud whisper.

"Sokka, she won't attack you, she's my friend," Aang said plainly with a smile. Katara's eyes bugged.

"What? How do you know it's a girl?" Katara questioned loudly.

"You're friends with this beast?!" Sokka hollered as he gradually came closer. Aang then looked as if he grew confused.

"I uh…Yeah, she's my friend," Aang said, almost as if he didn't believe himself.

"How on earth do you know her? And how come you've never told us about your so called 'friend'" Sokka air quoted with his fingers.

"I-I…I don't know," Aang said softly as he stared at the creature before him, "Her name's Hinadi…"

Everyone fell silent for a few moments.

"So, you know her name, but you have no idea how you know her…Sheesh, what IS she anyways!?" Sokka said loudly as he threw his arm up in the air.

"It feels like I've known Hinadi forever," Aang said softly, "We grew up together, I remember it,"

"Well, surely it wasn't Hinadi who was with you when you were growing up I mean, that was over a hundred years ago…Surely she couldn't have lived for that long," Katara explained.

"Well, Shirlakoi's have a long life span," Aang said plainly.

"Who the what-y?" Sokka said loudly, getting frustrated with the topic, "What's a… shirlamobobber?"

"Shirlakoi," Aang said with a small laugh, "That's what Hindai is."

"Aang, seriously, how do you know this?" Katara said firmly, Aang slowly shook his head in confusement.

"I don't know…It's not coming back to me…" Aang said with a frown, "B-but I know who she is…I could never forget Hinadi,"

Hinadi seemed to perk up as she wagged her dragon like tail around, her ears stood up straight with excitement as Aang rubbed her long snout. Sokka slowly began to investigate and look about Hinadi's body strange body structure.

"…What is she anyways? I mean…she's not a flying bison, nor lemur...Tiger bear, zebra leopard, hog monkey…hopping llama, sheesh! She's like a mixture of animals," Sokka said more to himself than Aang and Katara.

"You're right," Katara said softly as she joined Sokka, "Look here, she has the structure of a horse, yet two wings of a bird…a-and instead of hooves, she has these strange...paws, but just on her front legs," Katara noted as she looked about. Hinadi shifted her feet slightly. She suddenly turned her head and chirped towards her back end. Katara looked up, only to see Sokka holding up her large, white dragon like tail.

"Sokka, put her tail down she doesn't like that!" Katara hissed, Sokka smiled sheepishly and put her large, heavy tail down.

"I'm just lookin," Sokka frowned, "She has a dragon tail," he added.

The two continued to note and point out Hinadi's strange body form, Aang just stared into her big brown eyes; questions instantly began to fill his mind, all of which could only be answered with the aid of memory from the past. Aang sighed and stared at his long lost friend, he knew deep in his heart this wasn't just some strange creature he was mistaking for an old friend. He had a huge feeling that she was here for a reason, and he was now more than eager to figure it out. He felt as if something began to tug on his heart a little. As if it was some pain that had slowly began to come back to him. Pain from his past. And even though he didn't know what it was, it still hurt him inside. He just hoped the pain wouldn't grow.

"Carnivore," Katara suddenly said, causing Aang to come back to reality.

"Herbivore," Sokka argued.

"Carnivore!"

"Herbivore!!"

"CARNIV-"

"Guys!" Aang stopped their little argument, knowing very well what they were talking about, "She's a carnivore, look," Aang gently pried Hinadi's mouth open, revealing a bunch of cat like razor sharp teeth. The two teens gazed in awe.

"Man, this is one confusing creature," Sokka said as his eyes bugged out.

"Well, that's Hinadi for you," Aang said with a small laugh, Katara smiled. She then suddenly remembered the night before. She instantly looked at Aang in a worried manner.

"Aang, the forest," Katara said softly in dismay as she grit her teeth.

"What about it?" Aang smiled, "Don't worry, we put the fire out," he said plainly, Katara's jaw dropped.

"How did you do that?" Katara asked as Sokka walked away, Hinadi followed.

"Just a little bit of the water bending you've taught me," Aang said softly with a gentle smile. Katara sighed softly with a small smile as well.

"Oh," She started, "So everything's alright? I mean, no animals were hurt do you think?" Katara worried.

"Not terribly, no," Aang smiled, "We had it under control."

"Oh," Katara instantly frowned, no feeling guilty that she wasn't there to help Aang out. She frowned, knowing that she saved one life last night but she felt as if it were always Aang who ended up saving whole towns and cities and villages if they were in danger. She wanted a turn in the spotlight, but she knew she'd never get it if Aang had to be so strong and smart. 'Mr. Almighty Avatar'.

Katara sighed and slowly began to walk away. Aang cocked his head with a frown.

"Hey, you alright?" He called after her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Katara called over her shoulder before she looked ahead and heaved a small sigh. She slowly headed over to where Sokka, Hinadi and Appa stood. Appa, for an odd reason, seemed a bit overjoyed to see Hinadi also. He carefully pushed himself up into a sitting position and he seemed to be a lot happier than he has been lately. Katara smiled as she approached everyone.

"Looks like Appa recognized Hinadi also," Katara smiled, Sokka nodded.

"I think his leg is getting better. This morning, when we went to go look for you, he was limping about a little," Sokka smiled.

"Oh, so do you think it's not broken after all? His leg I mean," Katara asked eagerly.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's still broken…I think Appa's just trying to make the most of things, and at least try to get around while he's disabled like this," Sokka smiled, Katara nodded before her brother continued, "On the down side, he's not too keen on flying anymore. Aang can't even get him off the ground no matter how many times he yells 'yip yip'." Sokka frowned, Katara worried and stared at the bison who was now befriending Hinadi.

"…How are we going to get around, Sokka?" Katara worried softly.

"Well, seeing that Hinadi has wings, I'm sure one of us could fly over to a nearby market or something to get food and possibly some medicine for Appa's leg," Sokka shrugged.

"Do you really think Hinadi would let one of us ride her?" Katara questioned.

"Well, probably not me, most likely Aang," Sokka chuckled, "Aang seemed to really enjoy seeing her again, I still want to know how he knows her," Sokka said all at once, Katara shook her head slowly with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know either…I'm just as confused as you are," Katara frowned.

"Mm," Sokka hummed softly before he slowly strolled over to collect the firewood that he had dropped a little bit before. He then began to make a fire.

The day went by slowly; the calm noon lingered around, making the calm campsite the three teens were at so peaceful and quiet. Sokka 'carefully' sharpened his boomerang, Aang tended to Appa's wounds, Kaimah and Momo pranced about and Katara lounged around.

Katara noticed that within the short amount of time that Hinadi had been with the three teens, she was already starting to get on Katara's nerves. And for no good reasons, too.

Katara sunbathed in the noon sun, she layed, sprawled on her side in the soft dirt with a smile. She breathed the calm, river scented air until a sharp, pulling pain was present on her cheek. Katara's eyes shot open only to see Hinadi tugging on the few, long black whiskers which stuck from Katara's cheeks. Hinadi continued to tease her by tugging on them, using her razor sharp teeth. Katara's ears laid flat on her head as she could feel a large feeling of being annoyed form in the very depth of her stomach.

All was calm, until Hinadi quickly plucked one of Katara's whiskers straight from her cheek. Katara yelped and sat up quickly as Hinadi neighed, almost in a happy mocking sort of manner. She then trotted away and in a circle in a teasing way. Katara groaned and gently rubbed her cheek with her somewhat swollen paw. Katara then rolled her eyes and slowly wandered over to Aang, who was near Appa. She smiled as she approached him.

"Hey, Aang." Katara chimed softly as she sat down next to him. He was gently running his fingers through the fur of Appa's wounded leg.

"Hey there," Aang smiled as he continued to ease Appa's pain.

"No offense to Hinadi, but…she's kind of getting on my n-" Katara was ever so suddenly ripped away from Aang as she could feel a searing sharp pain at the base of her tail. She was quickly dragged backwards until she did a somersault and stopped on her side.

Katara, now utterly confused, scrambled to a somewhat sitting position as she looked for the source of her upheaval. She instantly noticed Hinadi with Katara's long, cheetah tail dangling from her mouth. Katara's ears laid flat on her head as she could literally feel her blood boil. She instantly leaped forward, batting her arm and paw around in Hinadi's face until the large Shirlakoi got the hint and dropped Katara's delicate tail with a cocky chirp. She then trotted away and over to Sokka and Appa.

Katara stared at her, feeling ever so annoyed at the new member of 'The Aang gang'. She shook her head with a loud, sharp sigh before she quickly stepped back over to Aang with a disgruntled look on her face. She could suddenly feel a sharp, throbbing pain at the base of her tail, where Hinadi had pulled. Katara now knew how Momo felt whenever he had gotten his tail pulled on.

"You okay?" Aang said with a small laugh without looking up, Katara instantly frowned.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine," Katara muttered as her ears laid flat on her furry head. She then suddenly felt as if she didn't have the heart to tell Aang how she felt about Hinadi. Once she noticed him instantly become attached to his long lost animal friend, she knew he'd be more than upset once he learned that she wasn't exactly fitting in with Katara around.

Katara heaved a soft sigh and slowly wandered away from Aang and Appa. She strolled past Kaimah who was quickly picking up her sad and annoyed vibes. Kaimah quickly fell into step with Katara as she followed her to the banks of the river.

Once near the soft, clear babbling water, Katara heaved yet another sigh and sat down on her haunches. Kaimah followed. Katara gently pawed at her element, so wishing she could run through a water bending forum right now. How her bendings soothed her to the highest extent. She frowned, feeling ever so trapped inside an animal's body. She didn't like the way her fur itched sometimes, or the way she could hear even the slightest whisper from far away, or the way her soft and gentle paws got so easily torn and wounded.

Katara stared at herself in the reflection of the river below her, feeling gentle tears sting her eyes. She quickly began to think of ways to help the animals around her so she could get back to her human form. She looked through the eyes of her cheetah self before her in her crystal reflection. She watched her soft, gentle yellow fur wave in the cool river breeze, the way her now dark brown eyes glistened with the sparkle of the mountain water, the way her whiskers twitched even at the slightest scent of fresh fish. She gently let a smile play across her face, loving the new change, but in a way, she despised it with a passion. She missed water bending, waking up in the morning and making her hair look nice and pretty, but most of all, she missed Aang.

She knew he hadn't left her, seeing that he was only a little bit away tending to Appa's wound, but she felt as if he had gone away in spirit. He wasn't able to hug her the same way, kiss her, sweep her up into his arms and say 'I love you' when the moment was perfect into the starry night. How she missed it all. She even missed being teased by Sokka. She frowned into her reflection, wondering when she'd ever be able to hold Aang the same way, hug him, kiss him…how she missed his spirit so.

Katara let her ears flick with the wind as she slowly stole a glance at Kaimah. She was gently drinking from the clear river water, her head delicately bowed in order to drink. Katara cocked her head slightly, forgetting about her issues at the moment, as she figured she'd try out drinking, cheetah style. Katara slowly began to copy Kaimah, knowing that drinking was nothing new to the young cub. Katara slowly bowed her head and let the little hairs on her nose brisk against the cold, soothing mountain water.

Katara smiled at the sensation, and just as she was about to please herself with the cold river water, she was ever so suddenly hurled forward, causing herself to crash into the freezing, and now deeper, river water far before her. Katara instantly broke through the calm surface of the water, gasping for air, being ever so confused as to what had just happened. Katara thrashed her paws about with a terrified look on her face. She instantly began to scramble for more shallow waters. Once there, she stood in water that gently kissed her furry chest. She frowned and stared at the shore, where Kaimah was standing only to see none other than Hinadi.

Katara froze as her soaking wet self began to shiver in a chaotic manner. Her teeth began to chatter slightly as she could feel the water drip from her drenched fur. Katara's frown only grew as Hinadi reared up and neighed a playful, almost teasing neigh. She flapped her long, brown wings out before her before she quickly trotted away, neighing in a giddy, cocky sort of manner.

Katara instantly became angry and stomped out of the water. She pushed past Kaimah and walked onto dry land, as soaked and shivering as she could possibly be. She quickly began to storm over to the bamboo forest, just across the large clearing the seven were in. Hinadi continued to prance around her in a mocking manner.

"Katara, where're you going?" Sokka called. Katara turned her head, gentle tears now streaming her wet cheeks.

"Away from you guys," Katara snapped softly as she quickly pushed past a few bamboo stalks. She then quickly turned around, knowing very well a certain someone was getting ready to follow her. She fixed her eyes on him.

"And don't follow me," Katara snapped again, eyeing the young airbender she was now getting a little frustrated with. She wasn't necessarily frustrated -with- him, just the fact that the two couldn't be 'close' in a loving way while Katara was basically trapped, until she learned what was right.

Aang instantly let a frown play across his face as he stopped in his tracks. Hinadi perked up in a sad manner, she too could pick up the angry vibes Katara was giving off. Katara shook her wet, dripping furry head before quickly pushing past more bamboo stalks. She then delved her way further into the green forest.

Katara harshly pushed past bamboo stalks, until those bamboo stalks turned into small bushes and then into tall trees. Katara felt as if she had wandered a great deal away from camp, as well as her traveling companions. She kept a slow, steady pace on the soft, forest floor going literally nowhere. She hung her head and stared down at her paws, which continued to almost subconsciously move through the forest. Katara frowned, still feeling a bit cold and damp from her incident with Hinadi earlier.

She heaved a long sigh, wondering why Hinadi was picking on her all of the sudden. She frowned, wondering if maybe she was just a little too rambunctious and hyper. She pondered further into the topic, knowing very well that she was the only one Hinadi was picking on. She didn't once see her play with Sokka's wolf tail, or pull on Aang's red poncho, or even drag Momo's tail. She wondered why Hinadi only picked on Katara. There had to be a reason, or a certain strange attachment Hinadi had to Katara.

Katara frowned and shivered slightly as she stared at her paws. She wondered if maybe she should head back to her traveling companions. She knew Aang wasn't following her, but she knew she had walked a straight line from her starting point to where she was now. She sighed, yet again, and let her legs and paws continue to lead her nowhere. That is until she gently let her forehead meet something stone hard and cold. Katara jumped slightly and quickly looked up.

She instantly noticed that she was standing in front if a large statue of what looked to be a woman. Katara stared at the marbled masterpiece for a few minutes, the soft now setting sunshine shone down on it through the gentle fall trees surrounding her. She cocked her head slightly, knowing somewhere in the back of her mind, this tall woman looked all too familiar. Katara sighed and looked down after a few minutes of staring. She then pressed her damp forehead back to the cold stone.

"Aang," Katara mumbled softly, letting warm tears gently fill her dark brown cat-like eyes.

"Katara?" Came a sudden reply from behind. Katara jumped slightly, not expecting someone, or Aang for that matter, to answer. Katara turned around to see the young airbender she knew and loved most, step out from under a few trees. Evidently, he had followed her. Katara almost let a smile play across her face, but she quickly frowned and looked away, feeling a bit annoyed and frustrated with everything at the moment. She could feel Aang's presence get closer and closer.

He slowly got down on his knees, close to her, and embraced her in a warm, loving hug. Katara instantly leaned into the soothing warmth of his arms and chest. She let the calmness warm up her somewhat damp fur as she let tears stream her furry cheeks. She slowly began to bury her black, cat like nose into Aang's shoulder and chest, feeling a bit relieved that he had followed her, even though she told him not to. Katara slowly began to press herself closer to Aang, wanting the same type of closeness she had with him when she was in her human form; she slowly slid her paws up his chest and gently around his shoulders, she attempted to hug him the same way she would. It was different, but the closest thing she was going to get to at the moment.

Katara sighed a soft, shaky sigh before she slowly let go of her love, feeling a bit overwhelmed at her feelings at the moment. She frowned as Aang gently pressed his thumb to her furry cheek; he softly wiped away her tears.

"Katara," He started, "What's bothering you?" Aang questioned gently. Katara shook her head and stared down at her paws.

"You wouldn't understand," She said softly, knowing very well he'd have to walk in the paws of the cheetah form before knowing what it was like to feel slightly unloved by the ones around you. She shook her head after a few seconds before Aang's fingers met just under Katara's fury chin. He pushed her head up so that she was face to face with him. He stared at her with a small, almost understanding frown, his brilliant eyes staring into hers, as if pleading for her to open up to him. She felt as if silence had said everything; she quickly shook her head and moved away slightly, shutting her eyes tight.

"No," She said softly, "It's hard to explain, really," Feeling her cheeks heat up slightly.

"Well," Aang sighed as he stood, "If you really feel that way…You know where to find me when you want to talk about it," With this, Katara looked at him with a half smile. She nodded slowly and looked down.

"Thanks," She said softly.

"Anytime," Aang smiled before he took a deep breath to say something. He immediately stopped himself though. He stared at the statue Katara had run into a few minutes ago. He fixed his eyes on it, as if it were the answer to all of his questions earlier. Katara stared at Aang, getting a little confused.

"Aang, you okay?" Katara questioned softly with a frown, Aang didn't seem phased in the least bit. He only stepped closer to the woman with a small, almost dreadful frown on his face. Katara watched him eagerly as he grew closer and closer to the statue.

Aang seemed as if he were in a trance from staring at the woman statue before him. It shone in the soft sunshine of the evening, in the small clearing the two were in. After a few minutes of silence between the two, Aang ever so slowly reached his hand out and laid it gently on the woman's hand, which was held out slightly before her. His frown grew, as did his soft and gentle eyes. He gently held onto the statues hand for a moment as he continued to stare. Katara kept quiet, not knowing really what to do or say, she frowned, knowing this had to be important, whatever it was. All was calm, that is until Aang softly spoke.

"Aditya," He said ever so gently, he then looked down slightly and shut his eyes tight. Katara frowned and stepped closer to him. Evidently this was someone he knew. Or someone he had known.

Aang sat for a moment, not really wanting to dwell on the past, but he felt as if he couldn't help it. He shut his watering eyes tight and let his mind wander.

_**- - One Hundred and Five Years Ago - -**_

"Auntie Addy," little five year old Aang mumbled softly as he reached his arms up towards the older monk who wandered around the lobby a little. She seemed hurried as she quickly walked about in a nervous manner; still, little Aang continued to reach his wandering arms up at her in order for her to pick him up.

Within a few minutes, the woman bent over and swept small Aang up in her loving arms. She smiled at him and gave him a tender kiss on the side of his head. She then quickly began to move down the cold, stone and tile hallway before stepping into young Aang's room, just a little bit away from the courtyard, where the flying bison would play.

"Auntie Addy, I…" Aang was hushed by his aunt who gently set him down on the cold tile floor; she then knelt next to him, at his eye level.

"Listen, Aang," She started, she then stared into Aang's eyes for a second before gently pulling him into a loving hug. She could feel tears begin to sting her eyes, she then continued, "Our love has run out, hasn't it," She whispered softly over little Aang's shoulder.

"Auntie, I'm hungry," little Aang said ever so softly as he reached his small arms around her shoulders.

"Aang, listen to me," the woman said as she pulled away from Aang, she then gripped his little hands in hers, "Look at me, sweetie, I…I have to go now," she said softly as both air benders stared at each other.

"Hmm?" Aang mumbled softly with a frown.

"You may not understand now, but someday you will, honey," she said as she tenderly swept her hand over Aang's little bald head, in a motherly way, "The Avatar cycle has repeated itself, and…well…I'm getting old, sweetie."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked softly as he began to finger a delicate ring that was on the woman's finger.

"Someday, you're going to find someone so special to you…Someone you love so much, that…that you can't help but give them big kisses all over," she said in a teasing way as she began to tickle young Aang and kiss his warm cheeks. Aang giggled and squirmed a little at their giddy fit of love and affection, but she soon settled him down and continued, "And, I know I'm not the one for you anymore…You're not the Roku I used to know and love, huh Aang…"

"I love you, Addy," Aang said softly in a somewhat sad tone as Aditya tightened her grip on little Aang's hands.

"I love you too, Aang…" She said softly, feeling tears sting her eyes, "But I have to go now,"

"I wanna come," Aang said quickly as his whole face and eyes seemed to light up with all the joy in the world.

"No no no," the woman said as she gently picked Aang up and set him on his bed, "You can't come with me, only…only old people go to this place, you don't want to go there, now do you,"

"I wanna be with you, Auntie Addy," Aang frowned as he wiped his nose, using the back of his hand and forearm.

"I want to be with you too, Aang," Aditya sighed softly, somewhat feeling a little uneasy on what she had to do.

"…When will you be back? We still have to go to the courtyard next year to pick out my very own flying bison!" Aang said, overjoyed, before the woman slowly pulled Aang into a loving hug.

"We'll meet again Aang…I promise…" The woman said softly into Aang's ear.

"When?" Aang questioned as he buried his face into the soft materials of her cloak, of her shoulder and chest.

"Well…" she started as she pulled away, "The day you fall in love with someone, silly goose,"

"Eww…Girls have cooties though, Auntie Addy, you know that," Aang said as a matter of factly.

"Hmm, you think so now…" the woman smiled before she inched her face closer to Aang's, she let her nose meet his, "Don't let those other monks tell you that loving a girl is wrong, you listen to your heart," the woman smiled before Aang bit his bottom lip and nodded, "Good boy," the woman laughed softly as the two gently rubbed noses. Aang gently giggled and pulled away to rub his nose with his hand. The two then sat, staring at each other for a moment.

"Promise you won't forget me, my dear Aang," she said ever so softly.

"I promise," Aang said softly with a cheerful, innocent smile.

"- cause you haven't seen the last of me," she said softly.

"When will you come back?" Aang repeated himself softly, the woman in turn let out a soft laugh.

"I already told you, silly…You need to find true love," she said softly.

"True love?" Aang questioned, cocking his head slightly before the woman gently kissed his forehead, keeping her lips there for a moment before pulling away.

"You'll understand someday…" she smiled at him, "We'll meet again, little bear," she then slowly stood and gently threw a small sack over her shoulder. She then headed for Aang's door. Aang, in turn, followed her.

"Auntie," Aang whined softly as he stopped her before she left.

"Dear, Addy has to go now," she said softly, tears forming in her eyes. With this, Aang knew something was up.

"But…but – what if I need you?" Aang asked as he sniffled softly, tears now forming in the young child's eyes. The woman knelt close to him with a small smile; tears now trickled down her elderly cheeks.

"Don't worry, sweetie…I'm leaving you in good hands, you're going to be staying with monk Gyatso," she said softly, Aang nodded as tears now cascaded from his eyes. He gripped Aditya's orange and yellow airbender cloak in his little hands, she then continued, "I'm also leaving Hinadi with you, to keep you company through your years of practice and growing up, here at the temples…"

"I love Hinadi," small Aang mentioned randomly, yet ever so softly as he wiped tears and mucus from his cheeks and nose.

"I know you do, and she loves you too…" the woman said before she pulled Aang into one last hug, "She'll keep you safe, okay?"

"Mkay," Aang nodded with a soft sniffle, "Don't leave Addy, I love you," Aang whimpered, now to the point of crying aloud.

"Aang, sweetie, I have to go now…We will see each other again, I promise you…I promise, Aang, I promise…" the woman said shakily as she slowly stood and rubbed her hand on Aang's soft, bald little head. She then walked out of Aang's room and into the night air. Aang instantly let out a soft cry and stood outside his door.

"Auntie Addy," Aang called as he continued to sob softly. He let out a soft wail as he continued to watch his mother figure walk out of his life. Cry hiccups got the best of him after a few seconds. He shook his head as the tears fell like rain. His lover from a past life walked away, not turning back, and Aang was ever so confused as to why she wasn't coming back for him. He sobbed softly and hung his arms and hands by his side, feeling as if the one woman he had come to know and love like a mother was now walking away from him. And he hadn't the slightest idea why.

He, soon after she was out of sight, fell to his knees and cried, long and hard, feeling as if someone had taken his heart and threw it against cold, hard stone and watch it shatter to bits...Never to be fixed.

* * *

**A/N:** …Heh, sorry for that little, sad flashback there…I've been wanting to put it in for the past couple chapters now **x)** but you know, lol. It fit just fine here. I think **o.o**

So yeah! Tell me what you all thought of this chapter! The next one should be cool, and I'm going to add a little bit of Kataang for y'all wanting more of it lol...first it's 'more action!', then it's 'more Kataang!' lol! I guess I could do a mixture every now and then…hmm... methinks... **oO**

Sorry if this chapter had somewhat of a…'sour' mood to it, lol. I'm currently in a different city at the moment and right now, it's about 2 in the morning and I'm the only one awake **o.o** thank God for laptops… I got this done just for you guys! **:D**

Lol, anywhoodles, please R&R, and no flames. I haven't gotten one of those in awhile, so thanks to all of you **:3** -gives cookies- You all are too nice, I swear, I have the best readers and reviewers, thank you so much you guys

I'm very eager to start the next chapter, and it should be put up sometime soon here Stay tuned!

**-Katara-**

_"__Sometimes the past hurts…but have hope to loo__k to newer, better things that lay ahead. Never give up on love...__K__eep your arms, eyes, mind and heart __-w__ide__-__ open."_

Mohalo ;)


	14. Rebirth

**A/N:** Did you guys like…die or something? D: was my last chapter bad or something? Please, I'd really like to know if I should keep going..I'm getting a lot of readers but not many reviewers and I'd totally love the feedback… I'm feeling a little discouraged, but I really want to go on cause I really like where my story is headed x) but I won't keep going if no one reads…and this chapter is huge! I made it big cause I thought it hold you guys over for awhile…I'm going to be out of town and iono if I'm going to be able to update as quick as I thought…but, please R&R!!! I'd –really- appreciate it…like a whole bunch, I love the feedback …

**Anyways…**

:o Uh oh… I'm warning you guys, this chapter is _huge_ !!! Hahaha! Sorry for those of you who hate long chapters but…who would hate long chapters? Like honestly, lol… This should keep you guys satisfied for awhile…Or at least I hope so lol. This chapter has about…wait…lemme see…HA. 12,244 some odd words!!!...Read up, folks o.o … Okay okay okay, so I added some Kataang fluff at the end of this one.. .. . ..Ohkay…I added a lot…Or at least enough… Erm wait… o.o

Dah, just read and find out xD

* * *

**Book Two – Water and Air**

**Chapter ****Fourteen**** - ****Rebirth**

"Aang?" Katara uttered for the fourth time, hoping to get the young monks' attention. Finally, after about ten minutes, Aang took his watering eyes away from the woman statue before him. His gentle gaze fell onto the cheetah sitting calmly next to him. Thoughts instantly began to fly through his mind.

_"We will meet again, Aang…I promise."_

_"You need to find true love."_

_"…Listen to your heart…"_

It was then that it immediately hit Aang like a two ton boulder. He quickly knelt next to Katara and embraced her in a huge hug, yet again. He held onto her tightly around her furry shoulders as he buried his nose into her silk like cheetah coat. He could immediately feel tears sting his eyes as everything, his thoughts, his past, his long lost friend, caught up with him.

"It's you," He muttered softly as tears trickled down his cheeks. Katara grew confused as she sat in his tight embrace, she pressed herself closer to him, loving thee warmth of his arms and chest.

"Yeah, Aang it's me…Katara," Katara said ever so softly in the young monks ear, she shifted slightly and rested her head on his shoulder, "Aang, what's going on? What's the matter?"

Aang didn't speak. The two continued to hold each other close in a calm silence of the afternoon setting they were in. The sun shone through the autumn leaves gently, signaling it was somewhat close to nightfall, but neither of them minded it. They knew their way back to Sokka and everyone.

The air slowly began to grow thick between the two lovers and Katara was starting to get a little worried. She, being ever so confused as to what was going on, gently removed herself from Aang.

"Aang," She started, " Please, what's going on? Do…Do you know who this is?"Katara questioned, pointing to the statue of the woman next to the two. Aang slowly nodded and sat down, Indian style before Katara.

"It's you," He said softly as he looked into Katara's eyes. Katara cocked her head and quickly stole a glance at the woman before her. It looked nothing like her.

"Th-that's not me, I don't have an arrow on my foreh-"

"That's your past life, Katara," Aang said softly with a smile. Katara grew silent as she quickly looked up at the statue, Aang continued, "That's Vyntresser Aditya,"

"But…How do you know her, Aang?" Katara questioned.

"She was my caretaker… I loved her like a mother…"Aang said softly, he then sighed and looked down, feeling his face heat up before he continued, "No wonder I loved you the moment I saw you…I guess I always knew that you'd come back…Just like you promised,"

"Aang, I don't remember any of that, when did I promise you that I'd come back? I-I...I mean, I don't remember any other lives I've lived except for this one…" Katara mumbled.

"It was you…Even though you were in a different life, with different people and a totally different name, it was you… You were in love with the Avatar before me," Aang mentioned.

"Roku?" Katara questioned with a somewhat disgruntled look on her face, she then shook her head and giggled, "That's odd,"

"Yeah…I think I was too little to understand everything…and I don't remember what else happened…" Aang sighed softly, he then shook his head and held it in his hands, "Gosh, I wish it would come back to me…"

"M-maybe a good nights rest will help, Aang…Today's been a big day," Katara mentioned softly as she stood up and stepped closer to the young monk, "For all of us,"

"Yeah," Aang mumbled as he slowly pushed himself up to his feet.

The two slowly began to head towards camp in a slow manner. Katara slowly glanced over her shoulder and stared at the woman statue the two were now walking away from. She felt a certain spirit in the area, as if she knew all along that that statue she was looking at was actually herself. Katara felt her heart jump slightly at the strangeness of it all. She quickly forced her eyes away for a quick moment. The two quickly grew farther and farther from the statue, that is until they could see it anymore.

Aang and Katara were silent the whole way back to camp. Katara didn't know what to say, knowing Aang as a little boy in a past life weirded her out to the highest extent, and Aang coming face to face with the woman he loved 100 years ago made their whole relationship seem to come to life more and more, brighten up almost, as if two lovers over the years had finally met again, rekindling a flame that was put out so long ago. Even though Aang didn't realize it at the time, it finally hit him that in one of _his_past lives, he had fallen madly in love with Vyntresser Aditya. But when the Avatar cycle repeated itself, his love for Aditya fell from intimate to a mother-son type relationship, only to return to intimate when the Vyntresser cycle came anew.

After a good half an hour of walking through the bamboo forest in a calm, almost heart stopping silence between the two lovers, they had finally made it back to camp, only to see that it was nightfall and everyone, even Hinadi, was asleep. The two slowly headed over to Appa, who rested the night away, hoping sleep would ease his pain.

Aang, without saying anything to Katara, hopped onto Appa's saddle in order to get ready for bed.

Katara, on the other hand, stayed put. She stood just outside of the bamboo forest with a small, tired frown, although she wasn't sad. She heaved a soft sigh and looked up to the brilliant, star filled night sky. She smiled and let the cool, night river breeze comb itself through her gentle fur, cooling off her body from being in a hot, sticky bamboo forest for the day. Katara, after a few moments, figured she better go give Aang some company. She smiled and eagerly headed towards Appa, careful not to wake anyone. She treaded lightly, once near Appa, and gently leaped up onto Appa's saddle, using her soft paws to hoist her up.

Once on Appa's saddle, she noticed Aang, lying on his back with his arms and hands tucked behind his head. He gazed at the pretty stars with a little smile on his face. Katara's heart jumped slightly as she slowly strolled over to him. Once near, she sat down next to him for a moment, wondering what she should do next. Either give him his space for the night, or attempt to cuddle with him, wondering if this whole new thought process of theirs was demanding space or the need to be closer to each other.

Katara bit her bottom lip in concentration and she figured she'd just lie down next to him, wondering what he'd do. She gently made herself comfortable along side him; she stretched out slightly and laid her head down near his chest. She then heaved a soft sigh and closed her eyes. She let her mind wander through all that had happened today, wondering if it even happened in the first place. She laughed inwardly, thinking how strange her life was, and it was only getting even stranger by the second. Just before she was going to let her mind wander further, she felt Aang next to her shift a little bit.

Katara kept her eyes closed; figuring he was just readjusting his arms or something, but after a few seconds, she felt his warm hand laid gently a top her furry head. Katara quickly opened her eyes and looked at Aang, only to find that he was now lying close to her, on his side. He supported his head with his hand, in which his elbow was pressed to the soft fabric of Appa's saddle.

Katara lifted her head slightly and stared at Aang for a moment, he had a small smile on his face and his eyes gently glistened with the calm, starry night sky. He gently began to finger her fur, running his fingers through it slightly and twisting it a little. Katara smiled a big, happy, almost tired smile and gently laid her head down. She then instantly knew that Aang didn't want his space at all, all he wanted was to be with her. No matter what state she was in at this moment.

Katara instantly rolled onto her side slightly and scoot closer to Aang, she felt as if it was a little awkward, being in the cheetah form at the moment, but she felt as if neither of them cared. She pressed herself closer to Aang with a smile of bliss, she tucked her arms and paws close to her as she gently began to nuzzle her soft nose and face into Aang's upper chest and shoulder. She smiled as she felt Aang's arm slowly come around her furry shoulders and side for comfort.

Katara, after a little while, closed her eyes with a smile as she slowly began to feel Aang run his hand along her soft, furry side, almost along her spine. Katara smiled, loving the feeling of being pet. She always wondered why Momo and Kaimah loved to be pet so much, and now she understood why. Katara felt her face heat up, slightly, as Aang continued to run his hand along her side, almost in a methodic type of way. She loved the feeling, and it only caused herself to push closer to Aang.

Aang, on the other hand, felt as if his face couldn't get any hotter. He knew he was just petting Katara, and that she was in a different form at the moment, but he couldn't help but let his mind wander a little as he ran his hand down her soft, silky side. He blushed furiously, but remained calm. His heart beat faster and faster with every moment that went by with Katara by his side, cuddling closer to him.

As time went on, Aang could hear a low, almost soothing type of rhythmatic noise that could instantly lull him to sleep if he wasn't careful. He opened his eyes further and looked about slightly, wondering what was making the odd type of noise. He then looked down, noticing that the noise was coming from Katara, and within seconds, it hit him. She was fast asleep in his arms, purring the night away. Aang let out a soft chuckle with a smile as he laid his head close to hers.

After about a few minutes, Aang let his eyes drift shut as her soft, soothing purrs gently lulled him into a calming sleep. He dozed off after a few moments with a smile, he held Katara endearingly close to him, loving how her fur and body heat kept him warm during the cold, autumn night.

- - -

Katara slowly found herself aimlessly strolling about what looked to be an Air temple of some sort; she couldn't decipher which, though. With time, she slowly wandered down a long hallway. It was dark and gloomy outside and the scent of rain was present in the calm, cloudy night sky. Katara, in her mind, instantly knew this couldn't be a dream she was having. She felt as she were actually somewhere, her sight and memory not being fogged as it usually was in dreams she had. Her vision was perfect and she thought perfectly straight. She instantly grew confused, that is until she saw a woman.

She was wearing an Air bender cloak, that of orange and yellow, and she wore the ancient, brown prayer beads around her neck. She seemed distressed as she sat on the large, window sill like structure that looked over the whole temple, as well as the airball court. The woman hugged her knees close to herself as she buried her nose and chin into them. She shook her head slightly before shutting her eyes and letting her face meet her knees, which were still pulled close to her chest. Katara worried slightly as she wandered over.

Without saying anything, Katara stepped closer to the woman. She wondered what the matter was but before she could speak, the woman spoke for her.

"Good evening, Katara," She said softly, Katara jumped.

"…Sorry," Katara uttered as she stepped closer to the woman, "Do I know you?" the woman let out a soft laugh and let her feet dangle off the edge of the sill, she sighed softly and looked at Katara square in the eyes with a smile.

"You should," She chuckled, "I'm your past life,"

Katara marveled slightly as she stared at the woman. She had long, dark brown hair that waved down her back slightly, and instead of normal arrows an airbender would have, she had delicate swirls, almost, that trailed her arms, legs, feet and hands. She then had what looked to be a diamond shape on her forehead instead of a blocky arrow that Aang had. Katara beamed, knowing exactly what those markings meant. She was the Vyntresser before Katara.

"Wow," Katara uttered softly as she sat next to the woman, "Nice to meet you," she smiled.

"You too," the woman chuckled, "I'm Aditya…and I see that you've found Hinadi," she laughed.

"Well, more like Hinadi found me and…wait a minute, how did you know that Hinadi-"

"Katara…I'm with you all the time," She said softly as she adjusted herself slightly to look at the young waterbender before her, "In spirit…I know your thoughts, I know how you're feeling…I AM you, Katara," she said in a wise tone. Katara almost wanted to feel scared, but she controlled her thoughts for the moment.

The two were calm in a quiet silence for a moment, neither speaking, neither fearing. Katara looked out to the cloudy night horizon, wondering what everything meant. Oh the questions she had, she wanted answers immediately. She so desperately wanted to know how she connected with Aditya, and more importantly, how Aditya connected with Aang. She wanted to know it all, and she felt as if she'd stay in this spirit world all day just to know.

"…Why me?" Katara mumbled softly as she broke the silence, she looked up at Aditya with a small, almost confused frown.

"Who better?" Aditya smiled as she stared into Katara's brilliant eyes with a smile. Katara almost grew even further confused before Aditya re-adjusted herself, so she was facing Katara. Katara did the same, Aditya then spoke up with a smile, "Come, Katara…You have a lot to learn,"

Katara smiled eagerly as the two slowly stepped away from the sill they were sitting on. They then slowly moseyed down the long, what seemed to be never ending hall of the air temple they were in. It looked old and run down, looking as if humans hadn't lived here for hundreds of years, which in some cases were true. The two were silent for a little bit, Katara seemed uneasy and didn't speak for her sake. She didn't know what to do, what to say, how to feel. She just let her feet carry her down the long hall, next to her past life.

"When Roku died…" Aditya suddenly said, ever so softly as the two girls continued to walk, "I thought the world was completely over…I lost someone so close, and dear to me I…didn't know what to do." Katara spoke.

"It must've been hard," Katara said ever so softly, now able to feel her pain as the two striked up a conversation.

"It was…Some of the other monks here grew worried…I wouldn't speak to anyone, I mourned Roku's death for over three years," Aditya said softly, the two subconsciously let their feet slowly take them wherever.

"What did you do?" Katara questioned softly.

"Well," Aditya started as she heaved a soft sigh, "Gyatso, a good friend of mine, came to me after awhile, with a suggestion to get my mind off of Roku."

"What did he suggest?" Katara asked, feeling more eager than before.

"He suggested I adopt," Aditya smiled, Katara cocked her head slightly.

"Adopt? You mean, adopt a child?" Katara smiled, Aditya nodded.

"So I did, I went down the next day to pick out a baby to adopt…At the time I knew there were plenty babies in the adoption area…No one, at the time, wanted to take care of their very own child…Having a family with someone, as well as a relationship with someone was considered a sin," Aditya explained, Katara eagerly listened as they walked on. As time went on, it slowly began to rain, filling the air with a sweet, fresh scent.

"So, was it a boy or a girl?" Katara questioned with a smile, Aditya chuckled.

"A boy," She smiled, "His name's Aang." Katara fell silent as she fixed her gentle gaze on Aditya. She instantly felt as if her eagerness was growing and growing into something so uncontrollable. And with that, words couldn't even describe how she was feeling. She fell silent and patiently waited for Aditya to continue.

"I took Aang home… and boy was he a hand full," Aditya laughed, "Oh, but he kept me so much company and…In time I felt as if Roku's passing had become familiar to me, I felt as if he was now in a good place, and I needed to accept it and move on."

"So, you were okay with Roku's death and all?" Katara asked gently, Aditya nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I was," She smiled, "And it wasn't until a little bit after I had Aang, about a year or two, that I noticed that he bore the ability to airbend." With this Katara smiled, Aditya continued, "He was always showing me new things, and mumbling things that I couldn't even understand…He gave me a whole different feeling…A feeling I absolutely loved, because I never had children…Oh how I always wanted children,"

"So, you mothered Aang, and treated him like your son," Katara smiled, Aditya nodded until she frowned gently.

"Everything was fine, until Gyatso and the other monks had him take a test when he was around four years old," Aditya said softly.

"A test?" Katara asked.

"They took him from me for a day or two, curious to find answers or something…Until a few days later, they came to and…And told me that Aang was the new Avatar," Aditya frowned. Katara remained silent for a moment before speaking up.

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it? I mean… The cycle repeated itself, right?" Katara questioned.

"True, but what scared me the most was that Aang was Roku's new life…I was basically taking care of my past lover…My husband…only in the skin of an adorable little four year old Avatar monk," Aditya continued, "And…I knew in order for the Vyntresser to live on, the Avatar had to fall in love with someone, therefore handing over his or her powers to his or her love…"

"But Aang was just a baby then, he couldn't have fallen in love then, he was too young," Katara said softly.

"Yes, but…Oh, he was growing up so fast, and I knew I'd most likely be around during his teen years I…felt as if I had to stop myself from going on, I knew he wasn't the Roku I knew and loved, and Aang didn't remember me that way in the least…" Aditya said softly.

The two slowly came to a small door at the end of the long hallway and without thinking, Aditya opened the door and stepped in. Katara slowly followed, and wondered where they were, but she didn't ask questions. She followed her to the large, oval shaped window a little to the left of the door. They both looked out into the rainy night.

"What did you do?" Katara warily asked, Aditya frowned and looked down.

"I…" Aditya stumbled on words for a second or two; Katara could easily tell this was hard for. Aditya continued, "I…I killed myself." Katara sat in shock, now feeling an awful, teasing pain in the very depth of her stomach. As much as she didn't want Aditya to go any further for her own sake, she did.

"I-I went down to the river and – "Aditya broke off and covered her eyes with her hands. She softly began to sob. Katara instantly frowned and, without thinking, gently pulled Aditya into a warm hug. Aditya softly cried over Katara's shoulder. Katara didn't mind. She knew doing something that drastic must've been painfully hard for Aditya. Especially to leave Aang.

"You did the right thing," Katara said ever so softly after a few moments, "You saved a whole generation of the Vyntresser by your choices, you were selfish in the least way… You stuck with what you had to do," Katara said gently as Aditya pulled away from the young waterbender.

"You're plenty wise for your age, Katara," Aditya smiled as she gently wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Thanks," Katara said bashfully as she looked down, "So…what happened to Aang?"

"Well…Since I knew this was for his own good, and for the good of up coming Vyntressers, I told him that I had to go…" Aditya frowned, "Oh, how he begged that I shouldn't…I loved him so much but…I knew that if I were to stop living, Aang would eventually fall in love and…Our cycles would continue, and we'd once again be able to be with each other."

"That's where I come in, huh," Katara smiled gently and looked out the large window, into the calmly falling rain.

"Exactly," Aditya smiled, "It was a hard road to get down but…It worked out, Aang found a…A wonderful, beautiful girl," Aditya smiled and held Katara's young hands in her elderly ones, "You remind me so much like myself when I was little, Katara…"

"I do?" Katara smiled, taking it as a compliment. Aditya nodded before the two were silent for a moment, hand in hand.

"Take care of Aang for me…" Aditya said softly, as her eyes slowly began to water, Katara nodded eagerly, she too feeling her eyes sting with on coming tears, "He needs your love now more than anything,"

"I promise," Katara smiled before Aditya let go of her hands and let her arm meet around Katara's shoulders. The two then slowly stepped out of the small room they were just in.

"Good," Aditya smiled as the two then headed back down the long hallway, "Tell Aang I say hi…Sadly, I can't visit him in this spirit world…I'm not an Avatar."

"Oh," Katara said softly before she smiled, "I'll pass it on…but something's been bothering me around camp, lately," Katara frowned, knowing that if Aang's past lives were up for giving advice, she knew that hers would be willing to do the same.

"It's Hinadi, isn't it," Aditya laughed, Katara quickly looked at her past life with a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah, it is," Katara said softly. Aditya shook her head.

"Don't worry about her, she can tell something's up…She knows that somehow, you're connected to me. She's just teasing you; she used to always tease me. She'd pull my hair when I wasn't looking, she'd take things out of my pockets, she'd even pluck the whiskers from my cheeks while I was in cheetah form," Aditya laughed, "The list goes on…She just wants to play,"

"I don't see why she has to be so harsh about it… I feel like she doesn't like me at all," Katara frowned, "I mean, she's the newest member of our group and already I feel like she hates me…Aang seemed to take a liking to her too," Katara sighed.

"That's because Aang grew very attached to Hinadi while I was taking care of him," Aditya smiled, "They did everything together, and for Hinadi to see Aang like this, after a hundred years past, I'm sure she's so excited…" Aditya said softly with a smile, Katara sighed and frowned.

"I also feel like I'm growing further and further from Aang with each day that I'm stuck like a cheetah…It drives me absolutely insane," Katara frowned.

"You won't be in that form for long," Aditya smiled as she let her arm fall from Katara's shoulder, she then gripped both of Katara's shoulders with her hands, causing her to face Aditya, "You just need to learn your lesson about not killing Earth bound animals, my dear," Aditya laughed, Katara sighed and looked away before Aditya frowned.

"I just did it to protect Aang…If Aang weren't unconscious that one time I would've never…I mean, I just wanted him to be safe and I…I was stuck between two forms…I panicked…" Katara mumbled as she looked down.

"I understand, Katara," Aditya smiled, "But what's done is done…It's in the past, and it won't be hard for you to get out of your cheetah form," Aditya smiled as Katara looked up with curiousness, "Trust me."

"Thanks, Aditya," Katara smiled, she nodded.

"Who knows, a calm walk around the market today might do you good," Aditya smiled.

"But…Where we are on the map, we're nowhere near a market," Katara frowned.

"Hmm. Well looks like you'll be doing a bit of wandering, huh," Aditya smiled, Katara shrugged and looked away with a small hint of a smile.

"Thanks…" Katara smiled, "You cleared up a lot of questions that I had,"

"It's what I'm here for," Aditya smiled as she gripped Katara's hands tighter, "If you ever have a problem, you know where to find me…I'm always with you, Katara." Katara smiled at her past life with a twinge of happiness in her heart, she nodded before Aditya pulled her into yet another loving hug.

The air around the two slowly began to fog in a calm matter, before distant sky birds could be heard, and the presence of sunshine shone down on Katara.

- - -

Katara blinked gently and opened her eyes. She instantly came face to face with none other than…Momo?

Katara instantly pulled her head away as Momo began to chatter in his little language, his ears perked slightly as Katara sat up with a small groan. She shifted her paws slightly and looked about. The calm, early morning set into her surroundings, the calm river babbled and glistened the gentle suns rays. The calm, night clouds lingered away with the presence of morning. All that was missing was Katara's traveling companions.

Katara sat up in search for Aang. She leaned over the edge of Appa's saddle and noticed Aang, rubbing the back of his head in a confused manner. He looked about the river and bamboo forest just before him. Katara quickly bounded off of Appa's saddle with a frown. She grew closer to him before Aang turned around, sensing her presence.

"Sokka and Hinadi are gone," Aang frowned. Katara quickly cocked her head slightly before she looked about with a frown.

_Well, good morning to you too…_

"Well uhm…Should we go look for them?" Katara questioned, before all at once, there came a loud, familiar neigh before Hinadi instantly bursted past the very tops of the bamboo stalks around them, her long, brilliant brown wings spread evenly over the morning sky. Along with Hinadi's neighs came Sokka, screaming away.

"HOW DO YOU STEER THIS THING?!" Sokka hollered as Hinadi came to an abrupt landing, close to the river. She landed a little too harsh, causing Sokka to dive forward and plummet straight into the river. Katara instantly let out a loud laugh as Hinadi pranced about, neighing and whatnot. Aang chuckled and rubbed the back of his head before Hinadi slowly trotted over to Aang and Katara.

She instantly began to nudge Aang's face and cheeks with her nose in a loving way, causing Aang to giggle slightly and pet her long snout. Katara instantly tensed as Hinadi came close to her, and just as Katara was about to go running, she felt Hinadi gently nuzzle her nose into Katara's furry chest and face. Katara, taken aback, smiled and gently rested her paw on Hinadi's nose. All was calm, until Sokka trudged up, shivering and dripping wet.

"Now you know how I feel, Sokka," Katara said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, yeah…"Sokka mumbled before he perked up slightly, "Guys, good news, there's a town just about ten minutes from here, and it's not just any town, it's a water tribe village! Most likely a branch off of the Southern main land," Sokka explained, Aang instantly became happy.

"This means there has to be healers there! We can cure Appa!"Aang smiled as he glanced at his sleeping bison across the way.

"Exactly, so…I figure since we can't get Appa off of the ground, I'll just have the healers come to us," Sokka smiled, he then pat Hinadi's back, "I'll take Hinadi back over there to see if the healers are on their way…I just came back to check on you guys,"

"Ahem, I'm a healer too, aren't I?" Katara frowned, getting slightly annoyed. Sokka chuckled.

"Not like that, you're not," Sokka laughed, Katara instantly frowned and looked about her body, only to realize that she was still in her cheetah form. Katara heaved a sharp sigh and let her ears droop. She felt ever so useless in this form. She couldn't waterbend, she couldn't heal, she couldn't walk on two legs, or hug and kiss the one she loved most.

_This__ stinks worse than rotting penguin seal meat…_

"Well, I'm off; I'll be back in a little bit with the healers, okay?" Sokka said in a boasting way as he quickly boarded Hinadi. She seemed a little uneasy about him on her back, but she cooperated. He gently kicked his heels into her sides and she let out a loud, almost hurt type of neigh before she all at once lunged forward and took to the skies, flapping her long brown wings.

Katara, in a quick moment, suddenly felt an adrenaline rush shoot through her legs. She felt angry and tense before she, all at once, darted forward, straight for the all too familiar bamboo forest.

"Two can play at this game," She called to Sokka in the skies as she ever so quickly began to basically chase Hinadi in the sky. She left Aang without thinking, how desperately she wished she could heal, make use of herself, but stuck in this dreaded cat form she was in, fighting wasn't worth it, but she felt as if she needed to run all of this anger off.

She felt as if there was a path basically leading her in a straight line, in order to follow Hinadi's shadow on the soft forest floor. She ran with the wind, there was a certain spirit in her heart that kept her going, she felt as if she had wings to fly; running this fast was never possible to her up until now. She felt as if that was one benefit of being stuck in this form. She soared with the wind, raced the Shirlakoi above her, the breeze in her face, it was all so tranquil that for a moment in time, she had immediately let go of any anger she held in her heart. That is until she bursted through the other end of the bamboo forest.

She instantly came crashing through smaller bushes and twigs scattered about as she came to a slow stop, noticing the small village, Sokka mentioned, not too far away. Katara panted softly as she then noticed Hinadi come to an abrupt stop with Sokka on her back. She landed and gently flapped her wings before her. Sokka quickly dismounted her and noticed Katara not too far away, panting slightly as the world caught up with her. He gradually approached.

"Katara, what are you doing?" He said nonchalantly as he stepped over to her, "I thought you were going to stay with Aang,"

"Yeah, well…" Katara took a deep cleansing breath and looked around with an angry look on her face, "I-I wanted to come, alright?"

"Fine," Sokka eyed his sister before he set out for the village just before the two, Hinadi and Katara quickly followed, "I'm going to go check on the healers, you're welcome to come,"

"Yes, I'm coming," Katara snapped, feeling a bit jealous of those healers at the moment. She shook her head slightly and fell into step with Hinadi. Hinadi gently nudged Katara's side, putting Katara on edge, "Don't touch me," Katara snapped, yet again. Hinadi perked up slightly, in a sad sort of manner, as if she could understand Katara.

"What's your issue?" Sokka chuckled as they entered the village.

"I don't _have_ an issue, alright?" Katara said in a mono tone.

"Ohkay…" Sokka eyed her, yet again.

_Girls__…_

The three finally came to a hut just on the outskirts of the village. They stepped into the large hut to see a group of maybe four or five healers, packing some things and getting ready to head out in search for Appa, who was in need of their healings. Katara rolled her eyes as she sat on her haunches, next to Hinadi.

_Why do they have to be women of all things? Can't men heal too?_

Katara could quickly feel her mood get sourer by the second, with every little thing that seemed to tick her off. She then looked at Sokka. He was talking to a woman about their situation and the group of healers seemed excited to be helping out the Avatar. Katara sighed, yet again, feeling as if she didn't even want to watch the healing of Appa. She'd rather do something else. Katara shook her head and stepped outside of the hut, Hinadi eagerly followed her.

Katara groaned softly as Hinadi walked next to her at a calm pace. She looked about the little village; it was peaceful and somewhat quiet. Villagers strolled about, getting their daily errands and shopping done before it was too hot in the day. Katara strolled, slowly, with Hinadi by her side. After a few minutes, she stopped and sat down gently, and Hinadi stopped too.

Katara sighed and looked down at the dirt she walked on. She could feel on coming tears approach, and those tears gently slid down her fury cheeks. She sniffled for a few seconds before she felt Hinadi gently press her nose to Katara's slightly wet cheek. Hinadi chuffed softly as Katara opened her eyes and stared at the beautiful creature before her. Katara frowned, but then smiled, knowing Hinadi was trying to cheer her up. She knew deep down that animals had feelings too, and could sense when another is sad or distressed. With this, Katara sighed softly and smiled.

"Thanks, Hinadi," Katara mumbled, knowing Hinadi didn't do much, but her very presence with her seemed to be just the thing. Another animal around was nice while she was trapped. She felt as if she had someone she could relate to. At that, Hinadi perked up, slightly and flicked her cat like brown ears about in the gentle noon breeze. Katara sighed with a small smile and stared up at the sky.

"What to do…" Katara muttered as she watched small sky birds dart about. Hinadi let out a small chirp before bucking her head up and down slightly.

_"Who knows, a calm walk around the market today might do you good,"_

Katara sighed softly as she repeated Aditya's words over and over. She then smiled and looked about, having a feeling that a calm walk around might put out this fire of anger in her heart. She took a deep breath of the air around her before setting out with a smile, her friend next to her the whole way. There were even times where she'd find herself talking to Hinadi, even though she knew the Shirlakoi wouldn't answer and most likely didn't understand.

After a little bit of strolling around, villagers would stop and marvel at Hinadi, knowing very well this was a creature that lived long ago, even though there were still a few more present today. But not many.

"This Shirlakoi is so tame," said a man of the age of around twenty or so, Katara cocked her head slightly and stared at Hinadi.

"You think? Actually, she's quite a handful to be honest…" Katara said before she stole a glance at the man before her. He stared at her with a shocked look on his face, Katara grew tense, "Everything alright?"

"You just spoke! B-but that's impossible, you're a cheetah," the man said as he pointed.

"I'm the Vyntresser, nice to meet you," Katara smiled as she held her paw out. The stranger instantly looked extra excited as he gently shook Katara's paw.

"Wow…First the Avatar, and now the Vyntresser…I think the world is finally starting to look a little brighter around here," the man smiled, Katara cocked her head in a bashful manner as she looked down.

Both went their separate ways and Katara and Hinadi slowly continued to stroll about the village. As time went on, Katara began to notice people pointing and marveling at the cheetah and Shirlakoi that wandered by, and in time, many people would gather for a little bit, around Katara and Hinadi, to ask questions. Katara loved the attention, but after awhile, it got a little annoying. She didn't like being the one of the spotlight most of the time. She only liked it for a little bit.

Katara sighed softly and slowly pushed past two elderly women, she was talking to, after they said their good-byes. Katara and Hinadi walked on, only to have some man scramble from out of an alley way just down the street. He ran as fast as he could over to Hinadi and Katara, panting and out of breath.

"Hey, you the Vyntresser?" the man gasped for air slightly. Katara nodded, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Yep," Katara bested a smile.

"Oh good I-I…I have a slight problem, and I know you'd be best for the job," the man smile eagerly as he pressed his hands together, in a begging sort of manner. Katara instantly frowned, but with eagerness.

"Oh?" Katara uttered as she perked up slightly, "Well, sure, how can I help?"

"Oh thank God," the man breathed as he quickly began to walk away, "It's just down this way, follow me,"

Katara smiled and quickly began to follow with Hinadi directly behind her. They walked down the alley way the man had come out of just seconds before, they then began to wind down longer alley ways and such until they came to an open grassland. Plenty of horses and other animals grazed about as they quickly stepped through the large field. The animals seemed to perk up at the site of Katara and Hinadi, but they didn't stop to look around. The man they were following seemed ever so eager to get to his destination; wherever that was.

"It's just through here," The man said softly as Katara and Hinadi slowly came to a few small stables. They wandered for a minute until they came to a large, tall stable made of sturdy wood and hay. The man quickly opened the large door, and the three stepped inside.

It was a little dark, but Katara's eyes adjusted quickly. It was a large, wide open stable, but over a little to the far corner lay an animal. It was on its side and breathing ever so heavily. Katara could sense there was something wrong, just by the way this animals' breathing rate was. The three stepped closer and closer, and Katara's ears perked slightly once she recognized what animal it was. It was the rare moniko horse. The very last of its kind and only a few roamed the earth today. They were a very endangered species, and Katara thought she'd never ever have the pleasure of actually getting this close to one.

Katara stared at the moniko horse as she let her eyes adjust; she wondered what the matter was. It then instantly hit her. Katara quickly averted her gaze to the horses' stomach, noting the large lump on its side. The moniko horse was in labor, and evidently something had gone wrong. Katara grit her teeth slightly as the man stepped over to the mare, he gently rested his hand on her large side.

"Her baby is breech," the man said sadly, "My family has left for a trip up North and I stayed here to watch all the animals…I didn't know her baby would come while I was alone…"

Katara held her breath as she quickly stepped closer; Hinadi did the same before the man spoke up again.

"I-I normally know what to do during this time, but I…I don't know how to birth a breech foal, sadly, I sure hope you know how to…" the man said with a desperate look in his eye, "She's…she's my best friend, I would hate for something to happen to her…" Katara quickly looked up at the man with a small smile. She then nodded and looked down at the mare, who was breathing hard and fast.

"Don't worry, sir," Katara said with a smile as she looked at him, "I know exactly what to do,"

"Y-you do?" the man asked, surprised, Katara nodded.

"I've helped many creatures and women, from where I'm from, give birth…As well as a woman not too long ago…" Katara said half to herself as she looked down.

"Thank you…Thank you so much I-I'll go get um…" the man pondered for a moment before he looked about in a quick manner. Katara laughed softly.

"Some wet rags would be nice," Katara giggled, the man nodded quickly and ran out of the stables. Katara sighed softly and looked down at the mare. She slowly stepped over to her large belly and placed one paw on her side. She frowned slightly before catching a glance of her eye. She then quickly stepped over to her in hopes of comforting her.

"Hey," Katara said ever so softly as she came close, "It's going to be okay now, you'll be fine," Katara said, almost to the point of a whisper.

"Help me," the moniko horse suddenly uttered, Katara's ears perked slightly as she leaned closer, "It hurts so bad…" she whimpered as she laid her head on the soft hay.

"I-I know it hurts," Katara spoke softly as she gently laid her paw on the horse's cheek, "But everything will be okay…" Katara smiled and stole a glance at Hinadi, who was also leaned close to the moniko horse, "I promise,"

- - -

"Any idea of where Katara is?" Sokka said loudly as the two watched the healers prepare their healing session for Appa. Aang shrugged with a small frown.

"I don't know…I think she's upset about all of this," Aang said softly as he waved his hand in front of him, motioning to the healers and Appa.

"What? She should be happy Appa is getting healed, that means we can-"

"No, don't you understand? She can't heal…She can't heal at a time where she would absolutely love to, everything that she knows has been stripped away from her, her bendings, her healings…" Aang stopped his trail of thoughts and let his hands fall by his sides, "me…"

"You?" Sokka laughed, "She was just with you, how come you think she's lost you?"

"You wouldn't understand," Aang said as he shook his head and slowly headed towards the healers. He was quickly stopped as Sokka grabbed his arm.

"Look Aang, I know you'll feel better if you just go out and look for Katara I mean…last time I saw her she was headed out of the hut the healers and I were in, she…probably took a stroll around town with Hinadi," Sokka said softly. Aang nodded and slowly headed for the bamboo forest, with Momo perched on his shoulder.

"I guess I'll be back later sometime," Aang called over his shoulder as Sokka waved and slowly headed over to the healers. Aang sighed softly and stepped into the lightly dense forest, Momo began to chatter in his little language, as usual. Aang set out to find Katara and Hinadi.

- - -

"C-come on, just a little more…" Katara said softly as she gently aided in helping the moniko mare give birth. She thought it'd be a lot harder with paws, but it served just as well. The only problem was that she didn't have any thumbs, but Katara worked around it.

The moniko horse basically screamed in pain, kicking her front legs slightly as she neighed in terror. Hinadi stayed with her, nuzzling her nose against her cheek and neck, what she did best. Katara felt as if she was doing a good job, but deep down, she had no clue what she was doing. She had never helped give birth to a breech baby before and this was completely new to her. But, once things got started, instinct seemed to set in, and Katara felt fine. No complications, really.

Just as Katara thought the poor mare was going to die from giving a breech birth, the baby was finally out, gently rested on the soft hay, whimpering and whatnot. Katara heaved a long, relieved sigh as she quickly stepped away from the mare and her foal, as did Hinadi. Katara stood and watched for a minute with a small smile, until the man quickly broke the calmness.

"Oh, good lord, thank you so much…h-how can I ever repay you?" He asked Katara as he stepped closer to her. Katara smiled and stared up at him.

"No need to repay me, I'm…Just doing my job," Katara smiled softly as she sat down on her haunches. She then sighed softly and watched the mother and her foal get acquainted. The mare slowly stood and began to clean her young off, the foal whinnied softly as it lived its first moments in the world.

"What gender, do you know?" the man asked, not wanting to get too close to the mare and foal.

"It's a boy," Katara smiled, "A healthy boy."

"Ah, yes…I won the bet," the man laughed softly as he placed his hands by his sides with a smile.

"Giving a breech birth isn't so hard," Katara smiled, the man looked down at her with a bewildered look on his face.

"H-haven't you done that before?" the man asked softly.

"Nope," Katara smiled, shaking her head, "But I…felt as if I knew what I was doing,"

"That's good…and even more amazing, you did it all in your cheetah form…I'm very impressed," the man smiled. Katara cocked her head to the side slightly and sighed.

"Well actually…I'm stuck like this…It's a long story, I'm just trying to help so I can get back to my human form," Katara explained, the man nodded with a smile.

"Well, this is sure to help. You did a good deed," The man said softly as he slowly began to clean up. Katara nodded slowly as Hinadi gently approached and stood next to her.

"Yeah…" Katara smiled as she gazed nowhere, "I did, didn't I," with that, Hinadi bucked her head up and down slightly, "Won't Aditya be proud," Katara smiled as Hinadi chuffed in a happy manner.

In no time, the little foal began to nurse and suckle on his mother, and with the sight, Katara knew everything was going to be okay. She smiled softly and stepped over to the two, careful not to disturb the young foal. The mare perked up at Katara's presence.

"…Thanks," she smiled a small, bashful smile, "I-I don't think I would've made it alone…"

"It's no trouble, really," Katara smiled, "I've done it plenty of times,"

"Wow," the mare smiled, "You sure do look good." With this, Katara grew confused; she then quickly shook her head with a small laugh.

"N-no, I mean I've helped with birth, I haven't…actually_ given_ birth myself," Katara giggled as she could feel her face heat up. With the thought of it, Aang immediately crossed her mind.

"Oh," the mare smiled, "But still…Thanks, you really helped…"

"It's no trouble, no need to thank me," Katara smiled. Katara instantly felt a strange feeling. The hay she was now standing on seemed to be digging into her paws. Katara looked about for a minute before she lifted her paw and looked on the bottom. No padding, what-so-ever. Katara's eyes widened at how familiar it looked to her, the color of skin tone showed through a small, thin patch of fur. Katara's heart instantly stopped as she looked about.

"I-I gotta go, I hope everything turns out great with your son," Katara smiled as she quickly headed for the stable door, "Come on Hinadi, we've gotta go,"

"Thanks again," the mare called as Katara darted out of the stables, Hinadi quickly followed.

"You're welcome!" Katara called.

She quickly darted past a few smaller stables before she came to the wide, open field she had walked through hours ago. She frowned as she quickly began to feel light headed, and running was a lot harder to do now. She felt as if it hurt to run like this now, there was no support on her paws, so basically any type of ground she ran on hurt her paws more than ever.

She swiftly plowed through the field, not caring at the moment if her paws were hurt. Something strange was happening and she didn't know what. She frowned and whimpered slightly as she immediately made her way out of the field and into town. She could hear Hinadi keep a steady pace directly behind Katara. Katara was glad she was there, just in case something happened to her. Katara quickly entered town again as she looked up at the sky, noticing it was now dark out, and everyone in the town was either asleep or making themselves comfortable into the calm, cool night.

Katara frowned as she could instantly feel dizzy. She slowed her run to a quick stop and she gently wobbled about. She shook her head, hoping to gain balance, but the whole world basically spun out of control. She could instantly hear Hinadi let out worried whimpers and soft neighs as she wandered about Katara.

Katara let out a soft cry and doubled to the ground. She felt so out of her skin, yet so normal at the same time. She slowly sat up, her vision fogged. She quickly noticed a small alley way a little to the right, and she quickly stood in order to get there and lay down for a second. As she walked, she felt as if her back legs had gotten longer for some reason, and even though her thought process was totally blurred and not straight at the moment, she pushed herself upright and stood. She then looked down, only to see skin. Nothing but skin and maybe a few thin patched of fur that lined her stomach and pelvic area. Katara whimpered slightly and pressed her hands to her stomach. She then looked about her body.

"M-my kimono…" Katara mumbled softly as she whimpered and looked up. She then quickly headed for the alley way she saw a minute ago. Once there, she instantly felt her whole world crash and collapse. She instantly felt her knees give out and she doubled to the ground, yet again, but this time, fell unconscious. The last thing she heard was Hinadi's full of worry whimpers and neighs until everything went away, in her mind. She fell into a deep sleep.

Hinadi, at this point in time was now more than worried. She neighed softly and looked about, wondering if there was someone, anyone that could help her, but no one was out at this time of night. She instantly knew in her mind which direction camp was at. She quickly reared up and darted forward, only to catch the perfect gust of wind and take off, in search for the airbender she knew all too well.

After a few minutes, Hinadi arrived at camp. She quickly landed and looked about; eyes darted around her surrounding before her cat like eyes fell onto Aang, who was now yawning and rubbing the back of his head with one hand, the other in the air, during mid stretch. Hinadi reared up and immediately headed over to him. Once close, she neighed softly, which got Aang's attention.

"Hinadi," Aang said, surprised as he gently put his hand on her snout. She chuffed in an impatient manner and she shifted her hooves and paws slightly, as if in a restless way, "Hinadi, where's Katara?" Aang asked softly, now worrying to the highest extent. He knew he searched the small water tribe village, high and low, and now to have Hinadi show up without her, Aang was now _past_ worried.

Hinadi let out a soft neigh and looked about quickly. She then quickly leaned down and grabbed hold of Aang's long, yellow night shirt. She then quickly lifted her head and tugged on Aang's shirt, hard too. Aang lunged forward and gasped slightly as he gently placed his hands on Hinadi's snout.

"Okay, okay, I get the hint I'll come with you," Aang said with a soft laugh before he quickly mounted Hinadi. She then immediately took to the skies, flying over the now dark and eerie bamboo forest. After a few minutes of doing so, Hinadi immediately landed where the dark alley way was. Also where Katara lay unconscious. Aang quickly dismounted Hinadi and stood, looking around, rubbing the back of his head. Hinadi instantly began inching closer to the dark alley way Katara was in. Aang, almost hesitantly, headed over to where Hinadi was standing.

He slowly entered the alley way to see Hinadi standing next to what looked to be a body. She shifted her paws and hooves quickly as she whimpered softly. Aang stepped over to the body, it was curled in the fetal position, head tucked under its arms. Aang frowned and got closer, only to realize that it was Katara. Aang gasped softly and stepped closer to her quickly, only to immediately notice that she wasn't wearing clothes. Aang's heart instantly stopped as he could feel his stomach gather in his throat. He warily stared down at Katara, not able to see anything at the moment, but he knew he had to move her at one point or another.

Aang blushed furiously as he quickly knelt next to her; he rested a gentle hand on her bare side with a frown.

"Katara," Aang called softly. No answer. Aang gently shook on her a little, "Katara," He frowned, feeling the emotions of sadness and slight confusion fill his now pounding heart.

Aang shook his head and brushed off the more irrational part of himself. He gently moved Katara so that she wasn't curled into a little ball. As much as he felt he had his emotions under control, he didn't. His hands began to shake slightly as he stared down at Katara. Her delicate body gently sprawled before him. Aang couldn't help but let a small smile play across his face before he quickly shook his head and leaned closer to her.

"Katara," He called softly as he touched her face and cheeks slightly. He shook on her bare shoulders before he frowned and looked at Hinadi. She chuffed and let her long tail wag slightly as she too investigated what was going on. Aang gently pat her long snout and sighed shakily.

"Come on, Hinadi, we need to get Katara back to camp," Aang said to the Shirlakoi softly. She seemed to understand as she perked up slightly. Aang frowned and slowly looked back at Katara. He couldn't help but think how utterly beautiful she looked in this moment, but he knew he shouldn't stare. He quickly, yet gently began to take his long night shirt off. He then gently hoisted Katara up into a sitting position before he gently slipped his shirt over her head and onto her body.

He smiled a little as he quickly swept her up into his arms, her warm, delicate body rested against his with ease. Aang sighed softly and looked at Hinadi. She chuffed and looked a little relieved; she was a lot less restless than she was a few minutes ago. Her seeing Katara in Aang's arms was her signal that Katara was going to be okay.

Aang and Hinadi slowly strolled out of the dark alley way before Aang, without too much trouble, hoisted himself and Katara up onto Hinadi's back. With a gentle tap into Hinadi's sides, she slowly took off into the night sky, with Katara and Aang on her back. Once over the bamboo forest, Hinadi landed gently, not looking to harm the two on her back. Aang quickly hopped off of Hinadi with Katara in his arms. He was almost instantly greeted by Sokka.

"Aang, where did you find her?" Sokka questioned as he stepped closer to the two, "And…why is she wearing your shirt?"

"I-I found her in an alley way, unconscious and…um…" Aang trailed off and stared at Hinadi.

"-and naked, obviously," Sokka chuckled as he gently fingered Aang's night shirt that Katara wore. A deep blush instantly spread across the young airbender's cheeks.

"It was thanks to Hinadi…If she wouldn't have shown me where Katara was, I doubt I'd find her…" Aang said softly as Sokka pat Hinadi's snout.

"Good job, Hinadi," Sokka smiled, Hinadi chuffed slightly and perked up.

"Yeah," Aang agreed.

"So, is she alright? Obviously she did something to get herself out of the cheetah form she was in, huh," Sokka said softly, Aang nodded.

"Guess we'll find out when she wakes up," Aang smiled as he slowly began to head over to the tent Sokka had put up a little bit ago. It was cold outside and he felt that the three should stay inside something warm for the night.

Aang gently pushed his way through the flap of the tent before he headed over to his sleeping spot, where he had Katara's sleeping bag gently spread. He ever so carefully laid Katara down on the soft fur of her sleeping blankets before Sokka made himself present. He slowly plopped down onto his sleeping bag, which wasn't too far away from Katara's.

"So…" Sokka started softly as he rested his arms behind his head, he then stared up at the soft, tent material above him before continuing, "How do _yo__u _think Katara got out of her cheetah form?"

"Hmm…" Aang hummed softly as he gently adjusted Katara under her warm covers, he then stared at her for a moment, tempted to join her, "I-I don't know…Something big, I presume,"

"…Maybe she saved a whole clan of tiger bears or something," Sokka laughed as he stretched his arms out wide, "O-or maybe she…Hey, what are you doing?" Sokka questioned loudly as he looked over to the young monk, who had completely crawled his way into Katara's sleeping bag, he cuddled close to her unconscious self.

"I-I…uhm…" Aang stuttered as he quickly gripped his night shirt that Katara was wearing, he clenched it gently as he could feel his cheeks get hot, "I-I'm just keeping her company…I want her to be comforted," Aang said softly and honestly. Sokka chuckled.

"Sure, sure," He smiled as he waved his hand around slightly, "I'm just teasing you,"

"Mhmm…" Aang mumbled as he laid his head down on the pillow him and Katara now shared, "Goodnight, Sokka."

"Mmm…" Sokka mumbled as he made himself comfortable in his own bed, "G'night airhead."

Aang smiled softly as he caught a quick, last glimpse of Katara before Sokka blew the candle light out. Aang sighed softly as he stared through the darkness for a few minutes, letting his eyes adjust. Once he was somewhat comfortable with the darkness around him, he gently let his arms wander about Katara's waist, hoping to get the perfect grip to hold her in. He smiled softly and carefully pulled his sleeping beauty closer to him, her very warmth and essence seemed to calm him down and give him a feeling he's never felt with any other girl before. He sighed; loving the feeling as he gently began to nuzzle his nose into the top of her soft head, into her good smelling hair.

He hugged her close, knowing she was more than safe in his arms, he'd never let anything happen to her. With a small smile and a firm, yet delicately gentle grip around the young waterbender next to him, he slowly was lulled into a calm, night's sleep. With his love by his side, and nothing to disturb him. Until…

-

"Come on you two! Wakey, wakey!" Sokka hollered as he poked his head into the tent, Sokka then quickly began to poke Aang's foot, which was sticking out of the blankets slightly, with the tips of his toes. Aang let out a small, raspy giggle before quickly pulling his foot back into the covers.

"Aw, come on I heard that…GUYS get up, I made breakfast again, and if you don't come out here soon, I-"

"You're going to eat it all up, I know…" Aang mumbled as he rubbed his eye with a free hand. Sokka just mumbled and walked out of the tent, leaving Aang and Katara alone.

Aang instantly let a small smile spread across his face as he looked down, noticing Katara fully cuddled into his arms and chest.

"Katara," Aang cooed softly as he gently swept a gentle hand a top her soft head, "Wake up, I've got a surprise…" With this, Katara mumbled slightly, shifting a little in Aang's arms to get just the right position of comfort. She instinctively began to bury her face and nose into Aang's chest, in hopes of avoiding the gentle morning sunshine.

"Katara," Aang said with a small giggle as he gently pat her back, "Wake up, I know you'll like what's happened…"

"Mm, what?" Katara mumbled as she gently began to wrap her arms around Aang's waist. She then froze, realizing what she was doing, and what she was now able to do. Aang chuckled after a few minutes of holding onto Katara, who was stock still, breathing into Aang's chest.

"Aang…" Katara mumbled, Aang cocked his head slightly.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not furry…" Katara stated as she tightened her grip around Aang slightly.

"No, you're not…" Aang said with a small laugh before Katara quickly pulled away from Aang, to get a good look at her hands. Her eyes widened with all the joy in the world as she inspected her arms and hands. She then gently began to touch and play with her hair, happy giggles and smiles galore. Aang smiled eagerly and watched her explore her almost forgotten lifestyle.

"Aang!" Katara said softly, in an excited manner as she quickly gripped his shoulders, "Do you know what this means?!"

"I-I get a kiss?" Aang smiled sheepishly, Katara ignored him.

"Helping that moniko horse really _did_ pay off!" Katara giggled as she gazed off to the side. Aang sighed softly with a smile. He then let his eyes widen.

"A-a moniko horse? Those things are still alive?" Aang questioned with a bewildered look on his face, Katara heaved a soft, satisfied sigh and let her hands meet Aang's chest.

"Yeah, a-and…I helped the mare give birth," Katara smiled.

"Oh?" Aang said with a small smile.

"Yeah…her baby was breech, but…He's okay now, alive and healthy… Oh, Aang, he was so adorable you should've seen him try to stand," Katara giggled as she gently pat Aang's chest, "His little legs all wobbly and whatnot," she stated with a big smile.

"So, that's what helped you get out of the cheetah form?" Aang questioned, Katara nodded before Aang continued, "Wow…No wonder, you helped their species grow…Even though it wasn't in a big way, you did help…and I'll bet that sure showed…uhm, whoever trapped you in the cheetah form,"

With this, Katara's facial expression fell slightly. She bit her bottom lip and stared at Aang.

"It was Vyntresser Aditya," Katara stated softly, Aang's eyes widened slightly.

"A-Aditya?" Aang croaked, "How do you know? Did you talked to her? Did you see her? How did she get you back to norm-"

"Aang," Katara giggled slightly, interrupting him. His eyes now full of eagerness as he basically pressed himself closer to Katara, wanting answers.

"I-I…had a dream the night before last night and…In my dream, I visited the spirit world, and I met up with Vyntresser Aditya," Katara said softly, hoping to calm Aang down a bit. He gently began to nibble on his bottom lip, listening attentively.

"…Did she mention why she left me?" Aang questioned in a slight angry tone, but there was a twinge of sadness.

"Aang, she left you for a good reason, if…If she wouldn't have left, the Vyntresser cycle wouldn't have continued…" Katara stated softly as she gently stared into Aang's eyes, "A-and…We would've never met." With this, Aang frowned, now feeling as if he understood. He let his eyes wander a bit as he thought. He then shook his head slightly before nodding.

"I understand," he said softly.

"I-It was for the sake of other Vyntresser's to come, Aang. She knew what she needed to do, and it had to be done, and-" Katara was cut off.

"What…exactly did she do, might I ask…?" Aang said slowly as he stared into Katara's eyes. Katara could feel her heart shatter, not really wanting to break the news to him on how his mother figure left him.

"W-well she…" Katara heaved a soft sigh and looked into Aang's eyes, "She…killed herself." Katara instantly noticed Aang's eyes fill with tears as he bit his bottom lip. He then shook his head and looked down as a tear gently spilled from his brilliant eye. It cascaded down his cheek before gently dripping onto Katara's chest.

Katara frowned and gently hugged Aang close to her, she wrapped her warm arms around Aang's shoulders for his comfort and she pulled him into a tight embrace. She knew this was hard for him; he has already lost too many people he had grown attached to. Katara felt as if it wasn't fair for him anymore. Oh the pain he's seen, yet he's strong enough to keep a positive outlook on life.

Katara gently swept her hand across the top of Aang's soft, bald head before she shook her head and gave Aang a tight, affectionate squeeze. She then leaned her lips close to his ear.

"…but, I did promise I'd come back…Didn't I?" Katara said ever so softly with a smile. She could instantly feel Aang tense in her arms before he pulled away with a small, loving smile. He stared, longingly, into her brilliant eyes for the longest time, wondering how he'd ever survive without her love and passion that kept him going and on his feet. He could instantly feel his heart pound and swell with happiness and affection for the beautiful girl that lay next to him.

"…I love you," Aang said ever so softly, almost to the point of a whisper. Katara instantly let a gentle smile play across her face as she leaned closer to him. She nibbled her lip slightly.

"I love you, too…" She whispered as she gradually grew closer and closer to the young monk next to her.

"I-I…don't think I've ever…loved anyone as much as I love you," Aang said softly, he blushed furiously as he could basically feel Katara's warm, sweet breath on his moist lips.

"Just kiss me," Katara said softly with a small giggle before Aang quickly obeyed her order.

Aang ever so gently, yet quickly, wrapped his arms tight around Katara's waist before tenderly planting his soft lips onto Katara's. Katara, slightly taken aback, gasped softly and ever so gently slipped her hand just under Aang's jaw line and cheek; she gently pulled him closer to her, wanting to be oh so close, in order to make up for the past few days without this type of intimate closeness they wanted and needed between their growing and everlasting relationship.

Aang, after a few seconds, eagerly deepened their amazing kiss as he gently hugged his love tighter and tighter, until she was flush against him; her warm body and soft skin made his every nerve ending swim, which only caused him to push closer to Katara.

Katara gently wrapped her arms around Aang's neck and shoulders, absolutely loving the feeling of his lips against hers. She savored every second of tasting his lips, smelling his sweet breath, hugging his warm body ever so close to hers; she loved it all, wondering how she had even _thought_ of going a few days without it. She felt ever so spoiled, and she had to admit, it felt so good.

The two continued to gently kiss the morning away, without a single care in the world. Not even the mere thought of five seconds ahead in time crossed their minds. They lived the moment they've been waiting for, to delve further into their intimate love, and nothing, not even Hinadi could pull them from this moment. They held each other endearingly close, not wanting to let go of their ever so sweet moment in time.

Love held them together, great, strong and pure. And nothing was going to break them apart.

_Nothing._

* * *

**A/N:** :D! So…what didja guys think? Was it good enough? Did I do a good job? Was it okay? O.o I'm a worry wart, guys, get used to it xD

LOL. Uhm, let me know if this chapter was too long…I kinda went all out and didn't know if I should just split this chapter in two…But then I would've left you guys with an awful cliffhanger D: and-and there'd be daggers and…Angry faces and…people shouting at me to update… xD haha.

But then there would've been a huge mix up in all my chapters, therefore there'd end up being like…21 or 22 chapters, and I don't want that cause I want things to be balanced, cause I'm cool like that… 8)

So yeah. Sorry for all of you guys that are like… 'o.o' at your computers right now, wondering when this ramble of mine is going to stop… Which should be soon but I'm kinda bored, so yeah x)

AHG. So, was the Kataang okay? I need to stop worrying and get on with chapter 15 for you all…It should be nice and fluffy …Aw, who am I kidding, it's totally action packed…BUT. It could be a mixture of both o.o ha, okay now here's my cliffhanger for you guys. Lol. It's nothing much actually, more like…Me just…continuing to ramble and waste my time in Word here oO…

This is going to sound weird but, I here-by dedicate this chapter to my kitty cat, Kuuipo!...Only because she stayed with me in my lap the whole time I wrote this…Which took over a few hours…and I'm really surprised she didn't die or something o.o that would've been sad…This chapter…dedicated to a dead cat…Ohkay wow. Let's not go there please ,o.o

Now I think I'm just talking to myself, most of you have probably X-ed out of this box right after you saw the 'A/N:' sign…Yeah. You know. I shall give cookies to all of those who actually read all of this. Haha! If you earned a cookie, say I!.. .. .and give yourself a big hug…You deserve it o.o

;) Stay tuned.

**-Katara-**

KIARI! I heart you…Sorry, I liked.. DIED once school let out and I never got the chance to e-mail you or nothing, lol. So yeah, just thought I'd say hi…cause yeah. 8) Call me sometime or something

Mohalo ;)


	15. Self Conscious

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm back I hope you all are having a great summer! I know I am, I'm having a blast :D

Anywhoodles, I'd like to give some shout outs…Just cause I'm cool like that 8)

**Kataangfan22** – Nahh, that's okay…I can understand being too lazy to review, I remember when I used to read fanfiction…I was too wrapped up in the story I'd always forget to click the 'review' button at the bottom x) oh well, lol thanks for reviewing!

**Atlantiandragoness**– Yep, you got that right…lots of waterbending…erm wait..but not in this chapter o.o oh well, she does in the next chapter xD Ack I'm a spoiler… Much love to you! Thanks for reviewing

**Sonic1fan1** – haha, I keep talking to you. And I've already said thanks like…4 times now lol. Sorry, just really appreciate everything is all Mohalo!

**Chocolatecoveredbananacheese** – um. Yes, you're welcome xD It's my pleasure to put up chapters, lol. Thanks for the kind reviews

**TTAvatarfan** – Aww shucks…thank you, I'm not –that- great of an author… I know, that whole part where Aang found Katara naked…Totally last minute decision! Haha, hope you enjoyed thanks for reviewing.

**Lattegurl**– your review was so kind! I couldn't help but just stare at it. That really made me smile, thank you so much

**Kataang** – lol, you mean Cascada? Yeah I've heard her songs, she's not really my type. But lol thanks anyways x) and thanks for reviewing

Thanks to everyone! Sorry if I missed anyone, I'm kind of in a hurry :/

* * *

**Book Two – Water and Air**

**Chapter Fifteen – ****Self Conscious**

Katara eagerly stared into Aang's soft yet utterly brilliant eyes as he whispered sweet little nothings to her. She slowly scoot closer to him as they lay with each other in the comfortably cozy little tent Sokka put up the night before. She smiled a soft smile as the airbender next to her began to fiddle with Katara's hair; it was down and beautifully wavy. It gently layered her shoulders and chest, delicately.

Katara's heart skipped. She felt as if every single time her and Aang were close like this, it were totally brand new; something she's never done before. Yet she has, she loved how hers and Aang's love had all sorts of different twists and surprises. Both good and bad, but she knew nothing, absolutely nothing would come between them. They were inseparable.

"I'm glad you're back," Aang said softly with a smile as he gently tightened his grip around Katara's upper waist. Katara smiled and eagerly cuddled further into Aang's arms. She then rested her head against Aang's chest, just under his chin.

"Me too," She sighed before pressing her nose and face to Aang's chest, she then gently took a deep breath, taking in Aang's sweet and oh so familiar scent.

"Sokka made breakfast," Aang said in a mono tone before Katara slightly pulled away from Aang, to look him in the eyes.

"I'll bet he burnt it again," Katara sighed as she gently rested her head on the soft pillow the two shared.

"Most likely," Aang laughed before the tent flap opened slightly. Both teens looked over only to see the ever so playful Hinadi peeking her head into the tent. Katara instantly scrunched up in Aang's arms and instinctively scoot closer to him, hoping that Hinadi wouldn't pull some strange prank on her.

"What's the matter?" Aang said with a small laugh as he looked down at Katara, she un-scrunched slightly and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off, "Hinadi won't hurt you…She wouldn't hurt a fly,"

"Yeah, you say that now…" Katara mumbled, "She had it in for me yesterday, you saw," Katara pointed.

"…If I do remember correctly, you owe her big time," Aang smiled as Hinadi chuffed in a happy manner and slowly pulled away from the tent, noting the calmness.

"Huh?" Katara said, in a dumbfounded manner.

"She saved your life," Aang said softly with a small smile. With this, Katara froze.

"…She did?" Katara said after a few seconds, "How?"

"Well…If it weren't for her, I would've never found you last night after you passed out," Aang said with a frown.

"…Oh," Katara said softly as she relaxed a bit in Aang's grip. She frowned and looked down before Aang leaned over and gently kissed her forehead.

"C'mon, let's go get some breakfast before-"

"GUYS! The food is getting cold and…Come on, way to tease a hungry fellow…All this left over food is taunting me!" Sokka called from outside the tent. Both Aang and Katara blurted out in a soft laughing fit before Aang sat up and gently kicked the covers off of himself and the girl next to him.

Aang instantly stopped what he was doing as he noticed Katara slowly sit up next to him. She was wearing Aang's long, yellow night shirt. The one Aang had put on Katara the night before, after finding her in the alley way, with no clothing. Aang could immediately feel his face heat up as he forced his eyes away from Katara. A simple glimpse of her pretty, tan legs that peeked from the tips of his yellow shirt, which drooped past Katara's knees, was all he needed to see before his heart basically gave out.

Katara slowly stood and looked down, noting what she was wearing. And what she wasn't. She immediately blushed and let out a loud yelp before sitting back down and pulling the whole entire blanket over herself. She gripped the soft, furry blanket close to her chest as she panted slightly. Her eyes bugged as she basically glued herself to the blanket. She then looked at Aang in a worried manner. Aang could feel his heart rate accelerate and a deep blush come across his face. He pretended to be clueless.

"Wh-what's the matter?" Aang worried in a shaky tone. Katara looked about quickly.

"Aang, where are my clothes?" Katara worried before she looked into the blanket, to inspect herself, "A-and why am I uh…Wearing your shirt?"

"Um…Well-" Aang was cut off.

"Guys, honestly, even I'M not this slow in the morning!!" Sokka hollered as he basically dove into the tent, arm flailing about, searching to grab whoever he could grab first; and it just so happened to be Katara. He pulled her out of the tent as hard and fast as he could, Katara didn't even have time to think. Both teens stumbled out of the tent, Katara's arm still gripped in Sokka's strong hand. Sokka panted softly and looked down and about Katara.

"…Way to be, Katara…come out here half naked, what is this world coming to…" Sokka shook his head and held her arm up. Katara squealed and squirmed.

"Sokka! You're the one that dragged me out here-" Katara stopped her train of thoughts and looked about, noticing a few of the healers still attempting to tend to Appa's wounds. They stopped what they were doing and stared at Katara for a moment. They instantly began to giggle softly and whisper things to each other. Katara's eyes bugged as she quickly turned and darted back into the tent, only to crash right into Aang. Both teens plowed through the entrance of the tent before hitting the ground.

"A-Aang I…" Katara quickly was interrupted as she looked down, noticing she was lying straight on top of Aang. She instantly noticed a deep blush cross the young airbender's face along with a sheepish smile. Katara chuckled softly and tucked some loose hair behind her ear, "S-sorry," Katara mumbled as she quickly scoot off of Aang, she then sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

"That's fine," Aang smiled as he sat up, he then looked about, "Y-you okay?"

"Just peachy…" Katara mumbled before she looked over, only to see Aang gently holding her normal clothes out to her. Katara smiled happily and gratefully took her folds from Aang.

"Thanks,'" Katara blushed, Aang nodded before he perked up slightly.

"Hey, you might wanna hurry and get dressed cause…Well, the thing is…" Aang suddenly stopped is train of thought as he noticed Katara prepare to take her clothes off. Aang could immediately feel his stomach gather in his throat as he quickly covered his eyes and looked down. He then let out a shaky breath before attempting to continue.

"Yes?" Katara questioned softly as she, supposedly, continued to get dressed. Aang swallowed hard…How he wanted to look up and savor every moment he let his eyes see Katara's beautiful body, but he restrained himself, knowing all too well it was wrong, and Katara would throw a fit. He tried his best to continue, with his eyes shut.

"Um…Th-the healers that came yesterday, surprisingly couldn't heal Appa," Aang explained softly as his hands began to shake.

"Oh?" Katara questioned in a sad tone; Aang could hear pieces of her clothing make a soft thumping noise as it hit the floor.

"Y-yeah…They said they needed one more healer," Aang explained, feeling as if he was losing control of his ability to speak. He heard Katara gasp slightly, in a happy way.

"Really?! Oh, this is so great!" Katara said as she finished getting dressed and zoomed out of the tent, leaving Aang sat in the middle of Sokka's sleeping bag with his eyes closed and his head bowed. After a few moments of quiet, Aang let one eye wander around the tent, only to see his yellow night shirt neatly folded before him. Aang sighed softly and shook his head with a small laugh before following Katara's idea. He quickly slipped out of the tent.

"Good, you're dressed, now eat this before it gets cold," Sokka demanded as he shoved a bowl full of sweet rice into Katara's hands, as well as an old pair of chopsticks. Katara smiled softly and looked down at the rice before she slowly began to eat.

"Thanks, Sokka," Katara smiled as Aang slowly strolled up next to her, she then continued, "So, those healers need one more healer?" Katara questioned, Aang nodded.

"Yeah, they said they're the only healers in their village…I mentioned that you were a healer, so I think they're expecting you sometime soon," Aang explained as he motioned towards the small group of women just a little ways away. They were chatting amongst themselves.

"Great," Katara smiled eagerly as she gently handed her half empty bowl of rice to Aang, she then leaned over and planted a kiss on Aang's cheek, "You can have the rest," she said before smiling and quickly wandering over to the group of women by Appa.

"Well, well…" Sokka started as he rested his arm on Aang's shoulder. Both boys watched Katara walk away.

"What," Aang mumbled with a small smile as he quickly began to eat the rest of Katara's rice.

"I'll bet you missed _that_, huh," Sokka teased as he nudged Aang. Aang chuckled as a light blush made its way across Aang's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aang said with a small laugh as he slowly headed over to Hinadi, who was teasing Momo.

"Liar," Sokka laughed as he followed.

- - -

"Um…" Katara mumbled softly as she approached the four or five women who stood close to Appa, "Hi, my name's Katara," Katara smiled as she waved a little. Two or three of the young women began whispering to themselves. One stepped forward while the others chattered amongst each other.

"Hello, Katara, I-" the women was cut off by a younger girl, she spoke freely.

"O-or should we say pudgy," she said with a small laugh before the other women around her laughed softly in little giggle fits. Katara instantly frowned, but just as she was about to say something, the woman in front of her hushed the three or four behind her.

"Sorry about them…" she said with a small laugh as she looked up and down Katara. Katara frowned and nodded before she continued, "I'm Kala, you heal too?"

"Yeah, I'm a waterbender," Katara smiled softly, feeling a little awkward in their group, but she knew her duties.

"Great…Let's get started," Kala smiled before the younger girls continued to giggle and whatnot. They obeyed Kala's orders, and in no time, everyone was gathered around Appa, in preparation to heal his wounded leg.

Katara felt ready; it was her first time waterbending in a few days and she felt great. She smiled, loving the feeling of waterbending, and how soothing it was for her. On command, all six waterbenders quickly bended water from the river nearby and directed it towards Appa's leg. They all at once went through simple forums for the healing process as they stepped closer to the large bison; in no time, Appa was healed. Good as new.

The group of girls stopped what they were doing, and Katara couldn't help but run over to Appa with a big smile. She instantly pressed herself close to him and rubbed his soft fur.

"There you are buddy…All better," She smiled as she stared into his large, brown eye. He groaned slightly before standing upright, on his now healed leg. He let out a soft, somewhat happy grunt as he shook his fur dry. He then stood and moaned. His big, white ears flicked about slightly in the wind.

"Thanks, guys," Katara smiled at the group of women who came to check Appa's status also. Some of them smiled at her, but that one particular threesome smirked slightly and looked away.

"Our pleasure," Kala smiled at Katara, she then quickly began to gather her stuff, as well as the other girls, she then spoke, "Thanks to you, Appa's leg is all better now…Don't worry, the swelling should go down."

"If only _your_ legs would do that," One girl instantly snapped towards Katara before some other girls behind her giggled aloud. Katara instantly frowned and grew confused. She quickly looked down at her legs, feeling a feeling she never thought she'd feel about her body. Self consciousness. Katara blushed and felt as if she wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Hush up, you guys," Kala snapped as the girls' laughing fit quieted somewhat. She then turned towards Katara with a small smile, "Just ignore them…" With this, Katara frowned and slowly nodded before she could feel an awful feeling in the very pit of her stomach. One of anger and rage. She instantly went into defensive mode, but she tried to hide it.

"Well, we should be going now, thanks for all your help," Kala smiled as the group of girls slowly began to leave. Katara bested a smile and waved.

"No, thank you," Katara said softly, "Bye," She added before one girl slowly turned around and gave her a pinky wave.

"See yah, tubby," the girl said in a cocky manner as some other girls laughed aloud.

Katara instantly let her hands clench into fist as she started towards the girls, but she was quickly pulled back. She groaned and squirmed slightly in whoever's grip she was in.

"Uhg, let me go!" Katara said softly as she wriggled slightly, "No one calls _me_ tubby and gets away with it," she said angrily.

"They called you tubby?" Sokka laughed as he tightened his grip around his sister. He then slowly dragged her over to Aang.

"Yes, now let me go so I can show her whose boss!" Katara hollered as she squirmed harder. Sokka laughed softly.

"No need, they're wrong anyways," Sokka smiled.

Katara sighed softly as Sokka let go of her. She then slowly peered down to her legs, feeling as if they were now one hundred times larger than they normally were. She shook her head and shuddered slightly before she let out a soft whimper.

"They're right," Katara frowned as she clenched her blue kimono in her hands, "I'm fat,"

"What?" Sokka questioned loudly as Aang walked up with a small frown.

"You're fat?" Aang questioned as he cocked his head. Katara instantly frowned and stared at Aang. He noticed the instantly hurt look on her face. He quickly shook his head in confusion and looked about, hoping to recover the situation.

"U-uh I mean… N-no, not you, you're not fat," Aang smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. He held his breath as he could see Katara's facial expression fall more and more sad by the second.

"I _am_ fat," Katara said loudly as she quickly headed towards the tent, which wasn't too far away. Sokka instantly hit Aang's arm.

"Good going, airhead," Sokka laughed.

"Ow! What the…What did I say?!" Aang frowned as he stared at Sokka.

"…I-I don't know," Sokka said with a small laugh.

"I agreed with her! I don't even know what you guys were talking about," Aang frowned, Sokka shrugged.

"Don't tell me that…Katara was being teased, is all…guess she's a little self conscious now, if I were you…I'd grovel," Sokka laughed as he headed over towards Appa. Aang groaned and slowly made his way towards the tent Katara disappeared into a second ago.

- - -

"Alright you guys…" Sokka said loudly as he stood in front of all the animals of the group. Appa, Hinadi, Momo and Kaimah. Sokka rubbed his hands together before he took a deep breath, "whose hungry?"

Appa let out a loud groan as Momo and Kaimah quickly pranced about. Hinadi quickly came up and began licking Sokka's face. Sokka groaned aloud and pushed Hinadi away from him.

"Alright, alright I get it…Let's go guys, a short walk around town and we should find food…" Sokka smiled as he quickly motioned towards the bamboo forest. Momo quickly pranced about before making himself comfortable on Sokka's shoulders. Kaimah quickly hopped up on Hinadi's back as she followed Sokka. Appa slowly stumbled about to get used to using his leg again, and after a few minutes, he was fine, walking like nothing had even happened.

"It's the food parade!" Sokka hollered aloud before Hinadi quickly thrashed her head forward, sending Sokka flying into a few bamboo stalks. Sokka groaned as Hinadi playfully trotted about, neighing and whatnot.

"I hate you," Sokka mumbled.

- - -

Aang slowly entered the tent, only to see Katara in her underclothes. White wraps she would wear when her and Aang went out to the river to waterbend. Aang frowned and slowly approached her, careful not to say something wrong. He smiled an apologetic smile once he caught her eye.

"Katara, I-"

"I'm going for a swim," Katara snapped, Aang cocked his head before he shrugged and smiled.

"Cool, can I join you?" Aang smiled eagerly, hoping to calm her down somewhat.

"I'm not going on a normal swim, Aang…" Katara said in an angry tone as she pushed past Aang and out of the tent. Aang sighed softly and followed.

"What do you mean?" Aang frowned as the two stepped out into the early morning sunshine.

"I'm going to do laps…In hopes that I slim down a little," Katara frowned before she quickly turned towards the river. Aang shook his head and quickly grabbed her arms to stop her. She quickly looked him in the eyes.

"Why? I mean…I think you're slim enough, why waste the energy, you know?" Aang said cheerfully in a charming way. He shrugged as Katara quickly shook her arm free from Aang's grip.

"Don't try to cheer me up, I'm going to do what I have to do," Katara said firmly as she made her way towards the river. Aang frowned as he watched her slim figure step over to the water. He then shook his head, figuring he'd reason with her when she was finished with a few laps. Maybe she'll come to her senses... Right?

- - -

"Okay, Momo…We'll get you…" Sokka stopped his train of thoughts and stared at the little lemur on his shoulder. He stopped walking as they reached the outskirts of the city, he then continued, "Wh-what do flying lemurs eat? Sheesh, I'm stuck with all these exotic animals, what's a poor guy to do?" Sokka wondered aloud. Momo chattered softly and perked his ears.

"Mmm…That doesn't help, Momo…Okay whatever, we'll get back to you…" Sokka said to himself as he turned to Kaimah, who was sprawled on Hinadi's back.

"Cheetah cub! Sounds easy enough…Let's see…Carnivore, right?" Sokka said to himself as he fingered his chin and nodded. He then shook his head and pondered, "No, you're a cub…" Sokka pointed as Kaimah perked up slightly, "And cubs…Need milk! AHA, okay, one of four, we have Kaimah's food planned out…" Sokka said to himself. Momo quickly began to chatter in his ear in an impatient manner.

"Hey, Momo, it's called patience, I'll get to you once I figure out what you eat," Sokka said loudly as he continued to walk into town, "First we need to find some milk…"

Sokka, Appa, Hinadi, Momo and Kaimah wandered for sometime until they found a small dairy. Sokka quickly set his money bag on the counter with a smile.

"I need some milk," He said, feeling a bit proud of himself. The man behind the counter began to laugh.

"For who?" the man chuckled, Sokka frowned and picked Kaimah up. He then put on the best, pitiful face, letting his eyes google a bit. He then pouted slightly.

"Why," Sokka started, "For this here starving little cheetah cub I'm caring for…She deserves the best," Sokka said softly and in a high tone, "A-and if I…Don't feed her soon she…" Sokka broke off and pretended to start crying, "She might go to the big savannah in the sky," Sokka whimpered as he basically squeezed little Kaimah closer to himself. The man quickly frowned and scrambled for some milk.

"Oh uh, yes sir, right away sir," the man said as he quickly ran into the back, where there was milk. Sokka chuckled softly and looked down at Kaimah, who as now cuddling into Sokka's arms.

"Good job," Sokka whispered softly to the cub. She chirped before Hinadi chuffed in an annoyed tone. He then gently bumped Sokka's back with her snout.

"Not in here," Sokka hissed, "You hit me hard enough and milk will go everywhere," Sokka said quietly. Hinadi chuffed again and looked about before the man quickly scrambled out of the back room.

"H-here's your milk, and don't worry it's on me…Poor cub needs this more than I need the money," the man said with a frown. Sokka nodded and let his eyes fill with tears.

"Thank you…You're such a good person," Sokka said softly as he quickly left with the small bottle of milk. Once out of the little store, he looked down at Kaimah with a smile.

"Score," Sokka laughed as the Five trudged on in search for food.

- - -

"Th-that's her fortieth lap," Aang said with a small frown, to no one but himself as he watched the young waterbender, in the river, swim back and forth against the river's gentle tide. Aang shook his head, "She must be so tired…"

Aang frowned as he continued to watch Katara as he gently fixed a small rip in his glider. He then looked down at the glistening river water, how refreshing and cool it looked. Aang instantly smiled and stood, he quickly took his shirt off before heading towards the river Katara was basically killing herself in. He quickly dove in, in preparation and high hopes of making Katara feel better.

Aang gently swam over to where Katara was. He opened his eyes under the clear water, only to see Katara's beautiful, and slim, body swim to the other side of the river. She kicked the water, with her legs, with much force as she gently rested on one of the rocks just on the other side of the bank. Aang instantly pushed himself forward, using a bit of waterbending to help him reach Katara faster.

Once he was close to her, he instantly popped out from under the water with a big splash. He laughed and instantly picked Katara up in his arms before twirling about in a small fit of giddy laughs and spins. After a few seconds, Aang tripped over a small rock in the water and landed on his behind in the ankle deep river water. He laughed softly and panted as he held Katara close to him in his arms. He could've sworn Katara giggled before she quickly grew flustered. She quickly stood and brushed herself off somewhat.

"Oh, come on, you_ have_ to admit that was funny," Aang laughed softly as he spread his arms out wide. He then stood and wiped his knees a little.

"Aang, this is serious, alright?" Katara said firmly, causing Aang to frown and his shoulders slumped slightly. He then shrugged.

"I-I just don't see why you're going through all this trouble for nothing…You don't look fat at all, I think you're just as beautiful as you are," Aang smiled in the sweetest way, although Katara shrugged it off.

"Look, I'm not comfortable with myself right now I mean…You heard those girls…" Katara frowned as she crossed her arms, "its Sokka's fault, if he wouldn't have pulled me out of the tent while I was wearing nothing but a shirt..."

"I-I thought you looked great," Aang smiled, desperately trying to get Katara to cheer up. He spoke truly and honestly, and he was hoping she'd catch on. But she didn't. She slowly shook her head and sighed before quickly diving into the river water again, in order to do more tiring laps across the gentle tide.

Aang frowned and let his shoulders droop in defeat as he quickly plopped down on a large boulder which was sticking out from the cool waters. He then pondered more ways to try to cheer Katara up. He instantly smiled, having a great idea.

- - -

"Flying bison…Flying bison…"Sokka mumbled as he held little Kaimah in his arms, like a baby. He fed her the milk he got with ease, and she suckled on the bottle without taking a breath; her little paws gripped Sokka's kimono as she enjoyed her meal.

"What on earth do you eat, Appa?" Sokka said loudly as he stood, careful not to disturb Kaimah. Appa groaned and looked about before his sense of smell got the best of him. He quickly began to wander off, smelling something yummy to eat. Sokka gaped as Hinadi neighed slightly and followed; as did Momo.

"Sure, sure…ditch the guy who's _paying for your food_," Sokka hollered as he quickly attempted to catch up to the animals run amok.

Sokka kept a close eye on where Appa, Hinadi and Momo were headed, only to see a large, open fruit market not to far away. Sokka rolled his eyes as the three hungry animals made themselves at home in the little market. Sokka sighed softly and stepped over to Appa with a small smile.

"Okay, buddy…You deserve something special for all the hard times you've been through lately…What would you like to eat?" Sokka questioned the bison. He seemed to have his eye basically glued to a large, juicy watermelon that wasn't too far away.

"Watermelon, eh?" Sokka smiled as he gently cradled little Kaimah before stepping over to a young man that worked behind the stand. He seemed to be carrying around what looked to be a big bag of nuts. Sokka spoke with a smile, "Uhm, how much for that watermelon?"

"Five copper pieces," the man said softly, he quickly set the large bag of nuts down before heaving a soft sigh. Sokka grinned.

"Looks like you're having trouble with that there bag," Sokka said before the man nodded, "Well…I'll bargain with yah," Sokka smiled. The man perked up slightly.

"We don't haggle around here, sorry," he said before he picked up the big bag.

"Ohkay, if you want to throw out your back, be my guest…But, I'm sure my Shirlakoi here could give you a hand with ease," Sokka said proudly as he motioned towards Hinadi, she perked up slightly. The man stopped what he was doing and glanced about.

"Okay kid, what do you need?" the man whispered as he leaned closer to Sokka.

"Two watermelons," Sokka smiled as he continued to cradle Kaimah.

"Deal…" the man said softly as Hinadi slowly trudged over to the man and his bag, she then picked the bag up, with her mouth, with ease before she quickly followed the man to where the bag needed to be; which was all the way across the market. Sokka grinned with pride.

"Okay buddy, eat up, you deserve it," Sokka smiled at Appa. Appa groaned in a happy way as he quickly began to eat a watermelon that was set in front of him. Sokka looked down at Kaimah with a smile.

"This is _cake_,"

- - -

Aang slowly trudged along the river bank, ever so patiently waiting for Katara to get tired of doing laps across the clear waters. He gently sat himself down on the soft dirt, right next to Katara's water tribe folds. He instantly smiled an eager smile once he saw Katara slowly make her way out of the water; she rung her hair dry of the soft, river water. As she approached, Aang grinned a small, charming grin.

"So," Aang started softly, "Feel better?"

"Are you kidding?" Katara said as she shook her head and bent over in order to grab her clothes, "I still feel so flabby," Katara frowned as she stood and let her arms fall by her sides.

"Flabby, eh?" Aang asked as he stood. He then gently took Katara's clothes from her gentle grip and held it up before continuing, "Wow…you _actually_ fit into this?" Aang said softly as he glanced back and forth between Katara and her kimono.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Katara said angrily as she crossed her arms, Aang frowned.

"Well, I'm just saying…You're such a skinny person and these folds look so…baggy, I mean…you could fit like three of you into this!" Aang said loudly with a small laugh, "Or better yet…You could fit Sokka into this…"

"I fit into my kimono just fine, what are you trying to say?" Katara asked loudly as she ripped her folds away from Aang.

"I-I…I'm just trying to tell you that you look fine, you're not fat in the least, Katara…" Aang frowned as his eyes grew big with sadness. Katara sighed softly and looked down.

"…Well, I'm going to go get dressed and…take a nap or something," Katara frowned as she slowly strolled towards the tent.

Aang instantly frowned and looked down, feeling as if he had run out of options. He glanced at Katara's slender body, which was now making its way over to the tent that was put up last night. Aang sighed before he perked up slightly, knowing exactly how to get to her more rational side. He instantly grinned and heaved a soft sigh.

"Tender loving care and determination…" Aang mumbled, "That's all it takes…" Aang sighed before, after a few minutes, he headed towards the tent for attempt three.

- - -

"Momo…Momo stop it that's Kaimah's milk!" Sokka said loudly as he quickly, yet gently, shoved Momo away from Kaimah. Momo then chirped softly and smacked his little lips as a sign that he was hungry and thirsty.

"Be patient, Momo we'll find something for you…" Sokka said softly as the five walked around. Both Kaimah and Appa were satisfied. Just two more to go.

Sokka slowly wandered by a small hut like place, and inside there were all sorts of nuts and berries. Sokka smiled once he instantly noticed Momo flap his way in, signaling he wanted nuts and berries. Sokka shook his head and quickly followed the little lemur.

"That was easy," Sokka chuckled.

"Aieee!" Came a loud squeal from inside the little run down store. Sokka quickly looked over as Hinadi chuffed in a surprised manner, only to see the store owner flailing his arms about, attempting to get the little winged lemur away from his nuts and berries; which were placed in large barrels.

"Momo!" Sokka hollered as he gently set Kaimah on Hinadi's back; he then ran over to Momo and swept him up in his arms. Sokka shook his head at the little lemur who waved his arms about in attempt to grab near by leechy nuts.

"I-I'm sorry…Little thing doesn't know when to stop eating, you know?" Sokka chuckled aloud. The store owner fixed his hat atop his head before he shook his head in a disgusted manner.

"Uhg…J-just make sure that...thing keeps his little paws away from my nuts," he said with a soft groan. Sokka choked back a laugh and looked down at Momo.

"Hear that Momo? Stay away from his nuts…" Sokka chuckled softly. Momo cocked his head before Sokka took a deep breath and looked up at the store manager, "Look, Momo just wants a little something to eat."

"Uh. This store sells the finest nuts and berries, there's no way I'm selling one nut to that rat," He pointed at Momo in an angry manner. Sokka sighed and cocked his head to the side before she looked about. Momo tensed and laid his ears flat against his little fuzzy head.

"Ohkay…but this_ rat_ just so happens to be a god," Sokka fibbed. He crossed his arms as Momo hopped onto his shoulder.

"A god?" the store owner gaped.

"Yep. A…god of the…Eechy….loppa southern…watertribe," Sokka said as his eyes bugged slightly, he then continued in a boasting way, "and I'm pretty sure if you don't give this saint what he wants…He'll release some strange, ancient Eechyloppa voodoo on you," Sokka said loudly as he pulled Momo off of his shoulder and waved him around in the store owners face. His eyes instantly bugged.

"Oh no, please, have mercy!" He cried as he waved his arms about his shop, "Please, take what you want but leave me be, I-I have a wife and four children!"

"Okay, okay…" Sokka said as he waved his hand about to settle the man down, "Momo's forgiven you…Just consider yourself one lucky man," Sokka said as he crossed his arms, Momo instantly hopped off of Sokka's shoulder and wandered to a big barrel full of leechy nuts. The store owner nodded as Sokka quickly filled a large bag full of all sorts of berries and nuts, just for Momo. They then wandered out of the little hut.

"We had him eating out of the palm of our hands," Sokka chuckled as Momo chewed on some berries. He then chirped as they headed over towards Hinadi, Appa and Kaimah, who patiently waited for their next stop.

"C'mon guys, I'm on a roll here."

- - -

Aang slowly made his way into the tent Katara had wandered into a minute ago. He instantly noticed her laid on her sleeping bag with her back facing Aang. He frowned slightly as he made his way over to Katara; he then sat down a little bit a ways from her.

"Katara," Aang started, "Look, I-"

"Don't look at me," Katara said softly, in a whiny tone as she quickly pulled the covers over her head. Aang chuckled and stared at the lump under the blanket. He then let out a soft laugh and poked her side softly, hoping he'd get a laugh out of her, and surely enough, he did. She giggled softly as Aang continued to poke her sides. She softly began to laugh as Aang leaned closer to her.

"Come on, now, let's see that pretty face of yours," Aang laughed as he quickly pulled the covers off of Katara. She scrunched with a small giggle as Aang slowly stopped what he was doing. He stared down at Katara with a small smile, wondering why on earth the thought of her even being fat would cross her mind.

Katara's eyes met his as she lay on her back slightly with one arm gently laid above her head. She gently began to twirl a small strand of hair that tangled with her finger as she looked about, but soon enough, her small smile vanished and quickly turned to that of a pitiful frown. Aang shook his head and instantly took advantage of this moment; he vigorously began to tickle Katara's stomach and sides, and thankfully, she blurted out in a loud giggle fit.

"You better cheer up or I'll just keep right on tickling you!" Aang hollered as Katara squirmed about, she quickly began to push on Aang's hands but nothing worked. Aang was on a mission.

"A-Aang stop it!" Katara hollered in mid laughter as Aang's eyes widened. He then gently sat down on her waist and continued to attack her sides, finding every sensitive spot with his fingertips.

"What? I can't hear you!" Aang hollered in sing song as he tickled faster. He could've sworn Katara was going to die from lack of oxygen, she was laughing so hard. After a few more minutes of attacking Katara's stomach and sides, Aang gave it a rest.

He let Katara catch her breath as he made his way off of her, he then gently sat next to her and leaned his back against the tent; he sat in a comfortable position as he placed his arms and hands behind his head in relaxation. Katara panted softly and sat up, to look at Aang. She then giggled and hit his arm in playful way.

"Ow," Aang mumbled with a small laugh, "Is it like…hereditary, in your family, to smack Aang in the same spot? Sokka hit me there today," Aang laughed, Katara shook her head with a small giggle. She then looked away and sighed before she looked down and gently fiddled her fingers. Aang tilted his head to the side, prepared to compliment Katara in the biggest way.

"C'mon, what's this all about, Katara?" Aang questioned softly, "Why is it that all of the sudden, you think you're so out of shape?"

"Because I am," Katara mumbled, Aang quickly sat upright. He sat face to face with Katara before he gently let his fingers meet just under her chin. He pushed her face up gently so that she was looking at him.

"You are?" Aang said in a bewildered, sarcastic manner before he shrugged and shook his head, "Man, I can't believe I didn't see it, I mean look at you!" Aang said as he poked Katara's stomach. She giggled and gently shooed his hand away.

"Stop it," She giggled before she sighed and looked down.

"Katara," Aang started as he scoot closer to her. He then gently held her hands in his before continuing, "I don't know who gave you the impression that you're fat, but it's not true…and you know that all too well." Katara sighed softly and looked up with a hint of tears in her eyes.

"It was those healers earlier," Katara sighed as she looked into Aang's eyes, "They…they started teasing me about…my legs," Katara said softly as she looked down. Aang chuckled and blushed slightly.

"They're jealous," Aang said with a smile as Katara looked up at him.

"Aang, how do you know?" Katara asked quickly before she shook her head and grew flustered, "Oh geez, just admit it, I do need to slim down, don't I…"

"You need to _calm_ down, that's what you need to do," Aang said softly with a gentle smile as he carefully pulled the young waterbender into his arms. He then gently lay down on his side, with Katara gently snuggled next to him. He then continued, "You're letting it all go to your head, you're not fat at all…honestly, Katara, please stop thinking you are."

"It's not that easy…Living with all this-"

"Flab? Was that what you were going to say?" Aang chuckled; Katara sighed and gently laid her hand over Aang's chest before she began to fiddle with his shirt. He continued, "Katara, seriously…Do I need to go find Sokka to tell you that you're not fat?"

"No no, Aang…He'd end up getting all frustrated," Katara giggled, Aang nodded and chuckled slightly.

"Better hearing it from me then, huh…" Aang smiled before he stared at Katara with a frown, "But…it looks like I'm not getting through to you, am I…" Aang said softly as he gently tucked some loose hairs behind Katara's ear. She frowned slightly and looked down. Aang shook his head and smiled.

"Maybe after a nice dinner you'll feel better," Aang smiled before he instantly frowned, noticing the shocked look on Katara's face.

"I can't eat, do you know what would happen?" Katara exclaimed, Aang cocked his head slightly.

"Uhm…You'd digest it?" He said with a sheepish smile before Katara shook her head and instantly sat up.

"You're not helping, you know I can't eat _now_," Katara worried.

"Or else what," Aang started as he gently sat up next to Katara, "You'll get fatter?" Aang teased. Katara sighed and looked down before she shook her head.

"Whatever," Katara started before she slowly began to stand up, "I'm just going to-"

"Katara," Aang chuckled as he gently pulled Katara back down, "Look… I'm sorry…" Aang frowned as he stared into Katara's eyes. He smiled as a gentle blush crossed his face, he then looked off to the side, tilting his head slightly, "I have a confession," Aang said ever so softly as he gently took Katara's hands in his. Katara instantly perked up and stared at Aang with a small frown.

"I-Is it bad? Oh man, you think I'm fat don't you…I _knew_ it, I knew it all along…Why didn't you say anything?! Ohhh, that's _SO_ like you Aang, just what I-"

"_Katara_," Aang laughed softly as he shook on her hands slightly. Katara calmed down slightly and took a deep breath, "Calm down…_NO_, I don't think you're fat…I…"

"You…?" Katara questioned softly as she cocked her head slightly. She then gently tightened her grip on Aang's hands.

"Well…Last night when Hinadi and I found you…You weren't…" Aang stopped his train of thought as he quickly felt his face heat up. He swallowed hard and looked at Katara, "Y-you weren't…wearing a-any clothes…" Katara sighed softly and looked down.

"I figured…" Katara mumbled, "I'll bet that was an awful sight for you huh…Aang, I'm so sorry you had to see that, I mean I-"

"N-no, don't be sorry it…wasn't an awful sight at all, Katara, really I…h-hope this doesn't sound weird but…you're…very beautiful," Aang blushed furiously as memories of last night instantly flooded his mind. He instantly let a small smile spread across his face as Katara perked up slightly. She stared at Aang with a small smile.

"I-I am?" Katara questioned warily as her heart fluttered, she nibbled her lip slightly as Aang nodded and looked down.

"Yes, you are," Aang smiled before he looked Katara in the eyes, "Honestly…a-and don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Aang said softly as he gave her hands a gentle, affectionate squeeze, "Don't listen to those other waterbenders, I'm positive they were just jealous…"

"Y-you really think so? I-I mean…what they said really…kind of hurt…" Katara frowned as Aang took a deep breath.

"They just don't have anything better to do with their lives but tease others that just so happen to look better than them…Don't get me wrong, I'm glad they came to help Appa out but…They weren't all that kind to me either," Aang frowned.

"They weren't?" Katara frowned, instantly feeling protective.

"No, they weren't…but that's not the point," Aang said softly before he stared into Katara's eyes, "Katara, the truth is…I think you're so pretty, a-and…if those healers today couldn't see that then they're blind…"

"Aang, you don't have to do this," Katara said softly as she blushed and averted her gaze to her hands, which were gently held in Aang's.

"I'm not finished," Aang snapped in a playful tone, causing Katara to giggle slightly, "N-not only are you pretty, you're great to be around…You're just so kind, and loving…I honestly don't know what I'd do without you…" Aang said in a soft, serious tone. So serious, it almost scared Katara as she gently looked up with a small smile.

"Aang, I-"

"Who cares what anyone thinks about you…It's what you think about yourself…I know that deep down, you're as beautiful as you feel," Aang blushed as he continued to spill his heart felt feelings, "a-and I just don't see how anyone else can't see that either, I-I…I mean, I consider myself lucky to be with a girl like you, who would've thought,"

"Aang," Katara said with a small giggle, "You don't have to-"

"And for someone to say that you're fat? It's mind boggling…you're nothing close to fat," Aang said as his grip quickly began to tighten on Katara's hands, "No one calls my girl fat…Unless they want a mouth full of-"

"Aang," Katara said loudly as she began to laugh, she shook her head as Aang stared at her for a moment. Katara blushed a little as she continued, "This is so sweet of you, Aang but…y-you don't have to-"

"Continue? I'd be glad to," Aang chuckled as he gently shook on Katara's hands a little bit.

"Aang," Katara giggled as she smiled a bashful smile.

"-To be honest…um…I-I almost felt… proud when I was carrying you into camp last night," Aang said as a deep blush crept across his cheeks, "I-I mean…y-you have a…gorgeous figure, and I-I…I savored every moment I-I…saw you in the alley…I found y-you in…" Aang instantly felt his stomach gather in his throat as he looked about warily, wondering if he had just said that aloud, "A-and…now you probably think I'm a pervert or something b-but…I-I'm not I just…I-I mean I—"

Aang was quickly cut off and gently drawn into a soft, tender kiss with the young girl before him. He tensed slightly before he quickly realized what was going on. He gently relaxed as Katara delicately wrapped her arms around Aang's shoulders. She, not being able to resist, slowly began to push Aang backwards, and in no time, she was carefully rested on top of Aang; from there she gently deepened their passionate kiss.

Katara, after a few moments, pulled away from Aang, feeling her heart thump like crazy. She stared down at the young airbender under her, realizing what position she was in. She instantly blushed and nibbled her lip slightly, wondering if what she did was okay; she being overjoyed that Aang would say such sweet things about her.

Aang, on the other hand, felt as if he couldn't feel his head. He stared up at the pretty girl above him with much adoration; he smiled a bashful smile as he could feel his face heat up slightly. He wondered if it were real; if this all was really taking place. He often wondered that when he kissed Katara, as if it were too good to be true. He felt as if he couldn't resist. He slowly reached his arms around her waist and slightly voluptuous hips with an eager, yet utterly bashful smile and in no time, Katara leaned in again for another searing kiss.

Katara gently pressed her soft hands to the sides of Aang's head as she tenderly planted her lips onto Aang's; he gently let out a soft hum as Katara sweetly continued to deepen their kiss. She breathed his very breath, tasted the sweet taste of his soft lips; she loved it all as she instantly felt a gentle, teasing, fluttery ache in the very pit of her heart, and it only caused her to push closer and closer to Aang, in a loving manner. After a few heart melting moments, Katara gently pulled away from Aang, letting her lips linger past his for a second. She then took a calm, deep breath and ran her tongue over her lips in a quick manner.

"You're so beautiful, Katara," Aang said ever so softly, to the point of a whisper. Katara slightly nibbled her lip as a gentle blush accented her cheeks.

"Thanks, Aang…" Katara said softly as she bat her eyelashes slightly; she then let out a soft sigh and slowly, yet carefully rolled off of Aang…only to find that he wouldn't let go of her waist. The two slowly rolled over, onto their sides; they lay face to face as Aang let out a small laugh.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aang asked softly with a smile. Katara blushed and giggled slightly before wrapping her arms around Aang's neck and shoulders. She then gently shook her head as Aang slowly leaned in for another kiss. Katara prepared herself for the best as she leaned in, only to see Aang's eyes widen as he quickly averted his gaze away from Katara.

"Aang? Wh-what's wrong?" Katara worried, feeling a bit disappointed. She frowned as Aang stared at her for a moment.

"I-I just remembered," Aang said softly as he gently tightened his grip around Katara, "Sokka."

Katara instantly giggled aloud before she shook her head.

"Nah, don't worry about him…He's probably with all the animals…eating or something…"

- - -

"Mmm…Mmmm…Mmm…!" Sokka hummed as he slowly munched on a large, turkey leg. He then quickly glanced down at Momo, who was chewing on the last of his berries. He then chuckled with food in his mouth, "Momo, this was so worth it…Who would've thunk…I didn't pay one copper piece for food today, I fed every single last one of you guys…and it cost me…Zippo!" Sokka said aloud, feeling quite proud of himself, "Haggling is so much fun…"

Sokka stared up to the sky with a small smile before he looked about the small group of familiar animals he was in. He sighed and pat his stomach after finishing his food before he stood; Momo made himself comfortable on his shoulder.

"Alright guys…Time to head back to camp," Sokka said as he stared at Appa, Kaimah, and Hinadi. They all seemed pretty satisfied before Sokka quickly turned, feeling ever so proud of himself as he slowly head home with a full stomach, as well as the animals he cared for…little did he know that he had forgotten someone.

Hinadi let out a soft, pitiful moan as she lagged behind the group, feeling ever so forgotten. She let her pretty wings droop slightly as her stomach made all sorts of weird noises and grumbles. She gently stumbled next to Appa in a sad manner, and Appa seemed to catch on to her pitiful act. He groaned aloud and slowed his pace so he was walking with Hinadi. He walked with his long lost friend from one hundred years ago, keeping her company while her hunger pains grew.

- - -

"Aang, that tickles!" Katara giggled aloud as she scrunched her shoulders close to her head slightly, causing Aang to move his warm nose and lips away from Katara's neck. The two had moved from one end of the tent to the other, and they were warmly cuddled in Katara's furry sleeping bag.

"m'sorry," Aang said with a bashful smile as he hugged Katara closer to him. He gently kissed her cheek and let out a soft, relaxed sigh before easing his way further into the arms of the waterbender next to him.

The two were silent for a little bit, just laying in each others arms, staring into each others eyes. Katara blinked a few times with a bashful smile as Aang gently began to fiddle with a small strand of hair that rested on Katara's cheek. She let him play with her hair for a moment before a thought came to her mind. She looked up at Aang with a slightly confused look.

"Aang?" Katara questioned softly as she gently gripped Aang's shirt near his chest.

"Yesm?" Aang mumbled as he tucked the loose piece of Katara's hair behind her ear.

"Well um…" Katara started as she looked about, she could instantly feel Aang's arms tighten around her upper waist. Katara smiled before continuing, "W-we kissed this morning, right?"

"Yeah," Aang said in a baffled tone, yet he blushed slightly. Katara continued.

"A-and right now…" Katara dragged on; she gently began to finger her lip.

"Is that bad?" Aang worried, Katara giggled softly.

"Not at all it's just…I haven't seen any signs of my fifth Vyntresser form, have you?" Katara questioned softly as she looked into Aang's eyes. Aang smiled as he realized where this was going. He then gently shook his head and looked about.

"There's always tomorrow," Aang smiled.

"Yeah…but…usually I started to feel a little strange the day before I enter another animal form," Katara commented softly.

"Well, do you feel weird?" Aang said with a small chuckle. Katara shook her head and frowned.

"No, not at all…" Katara said softly, "O-or at least I don't feel the way I would normally feel before entering another Vyntresser form…"

"Hmm…" Aang hummed softly as he gently fingered Katara's soft shirt, "Guess we'll just have to wait and see," he said with a charming, worry free smile. Katara beamed and gently snuggled into Aang's arms. A soft voice suddenly broke the calm silence.

"-and then they kissed and lived happily ever after…" Sokka said before he broke out into a loud laughing fit. Katara instantly rolled her eyes as Aang quickly turned and peeked over his shoulder.

"You're back," Aang smiled.

"You're right," Sokka chuckled as he set down his burlap bag, Momo was on his shoulder.

"What did you do today?" Katara said with a small laugh as she slowly sat up. She then sat Indian style before Aang as she gently rested one hand on his shoulder.

"I fed all the animals, I made sure they were happy," Sokka beamed as Momo chirped a satisfied chirp; he then jumped from Sokka's shoulder and left the tent. He then continued, "I got Kaimah her bottle, Appa a watermelon or two, Momo some nuts and berries and one nice, big turkey leg for me."

"…What about Hinadi?" Aang questioned as he ran through all the animals in their group. The tent fell silent as a sheepish smile spread across Sokka's face.

"Um…Whoops?" Sokka said as he shrugged and stared down at Katara. She gaped.

"I can't believe you forgot Hinadi!" Katara shouted as she quickly stood and left the tent. Sokka chuckled and rubbed the back of his head in a nervous manner.

"Good going," Aang laughed as he stood. Sokka rolled his eyes before quickly nudging Aang.

"So," He started, "What did you two do while I was gone?"

Aang instantly blushed.

-

"Hinadi," Katara called as she looked about, she then noticed the Shirlakoi over by Appa. Her tail dragged on the ground and she hung her head slightly. Katara frowned and instantly made her way over to Hinadi.

"Aw, Hinadi," Katara said softly as she approached. She gently began to pat Hinadi's long, white snout with a frown. Hinadi seemed so out of energy, so life less it was almost shocking to see Hinadi in this state. Katara then pondered, knowing that Hinadi hasn't eaten anything since she arrived to their group. Katara frowned, knowing that had to be a good two or three days.

"Stop pestering me," Aang suddenly said as he emerged form the tent. Sokka quickly followed.

"I just wanna know!" Sokka hollered with a loud laugh. Aang walked away from him, in a fast pace, as he made his way over to Katara and Hinadi.

"Is she okay?" Aang questioned softly as he came near. Katara slowly shook her head.

"She seems really hungry…but, what do Shirlakoi's eat, Aang? Do you know?" Katara questioned eagerly. Aang pondered as he gently pet Hinadi's long mane.

"I don't remember," Aang frowned, "Surely some type of meat, she has razor sharp teeth."

"Yeah," Katara nodded.

"Well, it's too late to figure it out now, you're just going to have to feed her tomorrow," Sokka commented loudly as Katara turned around.

"It's your fault, we're supposed to head further South tomorrow, and you expect Hinadi to fly properly after not eating for a few days?" Katara frowned, Sokka shrugged.

"Maybe she can just join us on Appa's saddle…?" Sokka said with a sheepish smile.

"I can just see it now," Aang laughed, Sokka shoved him slightly.

"Come on, guys…we'll just worry about this in the morning…" Katara mumbled as she head towards the tent. Hinadi and Aang slowly began to follow; that is until Sokka quickly pulled Aang into a headlock and started to give him a noogy.

"Sokka!" Aang hollered as he squirmed.

"C'mon, I just wanna know what you two did!" Sokka laughed as the three approached the tent.

"Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

**A/N:** Haha…yeah, this chapter was really random o.o but that's okay…I guess you can refer this chapter to a oneshot…I tend to do those every so often…Even though they most likely have meaning later on…only if you read between the lines ;)

Anyways… sorry if my update was a bit slow, I was out of town for about a week…and where I was, there was no internet…that's what you get for being smack dab in the middle of a forest with no one around to take wireless from xD but whatever..YEAH Our neighbors here have this HUGE satellite dish outside their house but no internet??? Camping bites…sometimes. O.o…lol lets hope that my next destination for this summer will have internet. To the beach:D -grabs surf board and runs-

I hope you all loved it! Please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong…Or what you guys liked about it, just anything Pretty please…I have about…6 or 7 loyal reviewers but…I look at how many readers I have compared to reviewers xD I have like…I don't know how many readers and like 7 or 8 people that review. Really, if you guys have suggestions, or comments what you liked/disliked I'd -really- appreciate it…I feel a little discouraged if I don't get feedback I'm one of those types of people that -loves- feedback. So please, if you'd like, tell me what you think! But please, no flames ;)

Anyways…I promise, this **A/N** won't be as long as the one in my last chapter xD Being in a whole different environment every other week tends to take it out of me. I have -plenty- of people to talk to but iono…when it comes to **A/N's** I go all out xD I tend to ramble away…I'm quiet in person but idk what it is about text that makes me wanna ramble xD Don't ask o.o okay so, thanks for reading! Review! Pretty please! .. .. .you know you want to o.o -gives stink eye-

Stay Tuned!

**-Katara-**

Mohalo ;)

- - -

"Katara, get over the arrowheads! They're too expensive anyways!"

"B-but I like the arrowheads…they're shiny a-and pretty and…o-oh oh! I can buy one and color it blue! Aang!"

"Ugh…you Avatard…Let's see how many more times you can mention Avatar in one day…" -drags out of store-

"Nuuuu!" -squirms-

xD I heart you Emmy! Love love love :3

¯\(ºo)/¯ Don't Ask. Gotta love friends! -hugs readers/reviewers-

-

O-ah Oh oh! Ohkay so this **A/N** might be as long as my last one o.o but that's okay! xD Just wanted to throw this out there for you all…I made a picture for my story, this story, in photoshop…If any of you want to see it, let me know and I'll send it to you! either through e-mail…or something o.o we'll figure something out. But it has all of Katara's Vyntresser forms, including Hinadi, just to give you a little peek at what they look like…But, I'm sorry to say, I'm blocking out the last two of her forms… You guys can't know yet:3 but, you're able to see her cheetah, dragon, dolphin, and hawk form…as well as Hinadi…and some Kataang… and Katara in her..Oh shoot! I have to cut that part out too o.o oh well..just a little bit to cut out, but I'll show you guys if you wanna Just lemme know either through a review or… Blah I'll just give you my e-mail address…I share this account with Kiari and whatever reviews I get go to her e-mail So, if you wanna see the picture, e-mail me at **Katara1991aol .com** It's my best one yet! Yay for the gift of art :3 Never take it for granted o.o I always fear that something will happen to my right hand xD

If you ask enough I might give you more Vyntresser pictures :o… -bats eyelashes-

**ANYWAYS** you all hate me now o.o Toodles!

**-Katara-** .. . .-heaves long, drawn out sigh-


	16. Secret of the Hibiscus Cave

**-Really fast note! I went back and re-wrote the first oh..maybe 7-10 chapters of 'The Journey Begins'. So, if you guys wanna go back and R&R that book, please do so, because I made it a bit more understandable and at my level of writing right now…Especially the chapter were Katara and Aang share their first kiss :3 So, go back and read if you want! I think it's a whole lot better the second time around :)--**

* * *

**A/N: **So anyways, I -really- hope you guys enjoy this chapter…because it's my most favorite one yet and I'm planning on making it long. Mostly because right at this very moment I'm staring at the beautiful, blue ocean before me…from my room! Haha. I think it's kind of strange, staring at the ocean through the sliding glass door while your sitting on your bed, listening to pretty Asian…or African iono x); music from the score of a movie…-sigh- this is the life… 

Anywhoodles…enough 'bout mwa. I hope you all are enjoying _your_ summers:D I pray that every single one of y'alls are having as much fun as I am

Mkay…this chapter has _many_ little hidden secrets and hints for future chapters/plot line…so read between the lines if you can You all should know that by now x) _And_ as of today, I have the next book of this trilogy named :D I was _so _inspired when a good friend of mine and I were sitting on the beach, staring at the stars. I'll let you guys know what the name is, of book three, in chapter twenty ;)

- As you all can probably tell by now, I -love- animals…Especially Katara's six Vyntresser forms, the cheetah, dragon, dolphin, hawk, the-Oh geez!...I totally almost gave that away… oO thank goodness for the back space button! -mentally wipes sweat from brow- 'oO'

Anyways … This chapter features my all time favorite animal! …Well, it's one of few…but keep your eyes peeled :D…it's actually not hard to miss…and if you do so happen to miss it…well, uhm… O.o

Enjoy!

* * *

**Book Two – Water and Air**

**Chapter Sixteen – ****Secret of the ****Hibiscus**** Cave**

"SOKKA!" Katara hollered as she gently began to shove him; she then groaned aloud, "Why did I have to listen to you…"

"Because you're-"

"It was a rhetorical question!" Katara yelled as she shoved harder. The four were jammed onto Appa's saddle. Two siblings, cheetah cub, Shirlakoi and all; Aang sat on Appa's head and steered. The seven were high in the air on a cool, autumn morning headed south; they were now a little delayed on reaching the South Pole.

"Well, it's not my fault we couldn't find anything for Hinadi to eat…" Sokka mumbled, Hinadi then chirped slightly and let her ears droop. She lay with her head gently rested on the soft fabric of Appa's saddle, forcing Sokka and Katara to the far end of it, squished together.

"You smell funny…" Katara commented out of randomness. She then plugged her nose and waved her other hand around in disgust. Sokka snorted.

"I do not, I'll have you know that I took a bath…um…when _did _I take a bath…" Sokka continued to ramble to himself, Katara cringed and looked away.

"I think I just threw up a little," Katara said with a small whimper as she gently gripped her throat.

"Guys!" came a voice from Appa's head, Aang quickly steered the large bison through the somewhat cloudy sky.

"Yeah?" Katara replied as she shoved Sokka a little.

"OW!" Sokka squealed.

"There's a strip of land not to far away that I can see, should we land to find Hinadi some food?" Aang called as he peeked over Appa's saddle from his bison's head.

"PLEASE," Katara exclaimed as she glanced at Sokka. Sokka rolled his eyes as Hinadi let out a loud moan; she then shifted her hooves and paws so that she was comfortable.

"See? Hinadi doesn't like you yelling like that; maybe we should just throw you off the side…" Sokka suggested as he looked off of the edge of Appa's saddle.

"Gee, you're funny, but I think you'd be doing us all a favor if _you_ were the one going off of the edge…" Katara said loudly.

"You know what," Sokka started loudly as he pushed both of his hands to Katara's back, "I'm gunna-"

Sokka was immediately cut off by Hinadi, who quickly turned her head and whinnied a long, loud, ear shattering neigh straight at the two bickering siblings. Katara and Sokka sat stock still, staring at the angry Shirlakoi before them; her large cat like brown ears lay flat on her head.

"Katara," Sokka started in a soft, yet harsh and angry whisper, "I think you should lower your voice."

"Me?!" Katara yelled, Sokka flinched before he took a deep breath.

"Yes you! You're all shouty and whatnot, I mean, look at poor Hinadi, all she wants to do is eat!" Sokka hollered.

"Well, maybe we should just cut you into bits and feed you to her!" Katara yelled.

"I'm not made of meat! I'm made of-"

Sokka was interrupted again as Appa came to a quick, abrupt stop. Hinadi instantly let out a loud chirp and leaped off of Appa's saddle. Katara rolled her eyes, sighed aloud and stood before following Hinadi's idea.

"There should be a river somewhere on this island, Sokka needs a good scrubbing!" Katara snapped as she crossed her arms. Sokka laughed and quickly hopped off of Appa's saddle.

"Good idea, Katara why don't you come with, maybe while we're there I can drown you," Sokka said as a matter of factly as he quickly began to walk towards Hinadi.

"You're infuriating and I-!"

"Guys! Guys, calm down," Aang said softly as he quickly faced Katara and looped one arm around her waist. Katara sighed and looked down as Aang leaned closer to her. He then continued, "Just cool down, we're off of Appa now…" Aang said soothingly, he then turned his head and looked over his shoulder.

"Thank goodness," Katara said softly.

"Sokka, follow Hinadi," Aang said, noticing the large Shirlakoi wander off; Aang then continued, "Make sure she doesn't get lost or anything."

With this, Sokka sighed and slowly strolled after Hinadi, who was now searching for something to eat. Aang smiled and quickly looked at Katara.

"You should probably give Kaimah her breakfast," Aang smiled, Katara sighed softly and nodded before heading over to Appa, where Kaimah's food was in Sokka's bag.

"It's kind of nice here, Aang," Katara commented softly with a smile as she hoisted herself onto Appa's saddle. She then stopped what she was doing and placed her hands on her hips; she looked about with a smile.

They were right in the middle of a thin forest; the small trees had bright green leaves with little pink flowers growing everywhere and the bright morning sunshine shone down through thin, wispy clouds that floated by in the brilliant blue sky. The breeze was cool, they were getting further and further south, and Katara knew sometime soon they'd see snow. How she loved snow, having being raised in a snow filled and icy environment.

They were landed on a small island, but they were further inland. The island was so small that you could hear the gentle roar of the ocean, even when they were slightly far from the beach. There was also a small mountain present, it being covered in all sorts of palm trees and tropical plants.

"You think?" Aang commented to her last statement. He sighed and crossed his arms as he followed Katara's idea and looked about.

"Yeah…We should stay here tonight, I'll bet we'd see a ton of stars," Katara said softly as she bent over and began to rummage through Sokka's burlap bag, knowing Kaimah's milk would be in there.

"Good idea…" Aang said with a long, relaxed sigh. He then swept Kaimah up into his arms once she was near. He gently cradled her in his loving arms with a smile. She looked up at him through brilliant green, cat like eyes with what seemed to be a small smile, although she was a tad bit antsy; she was hungry.

"Alright, I have her milk," Katara said after a few minutes of mixing the formula Sokka 'bought' the day before. Katara smiled and hoped off of Appa's saddle before she noticed Aang cradling little Kaimah in his arms, he was calming her down a little. Katara neared Aang and little Kaimah in a happy manner.

"Okay, here you go," Aang smiled as he gently began to hand Kaimah over to Katara. Katara quickly shook her head.

"No, I think you should feed her, Aang," Katara smiled. Aang gave her a baffled look.

"B-but I've never fed a cheetah cub before," Aang said in a worried tone, "I don't know how," he finished in a bashful type way as he attempted to get Kaimah into Katara's arms. Katara giggled and gently rested Kaimah in Aang's arms.

"I'll show you, it's not hard…It's just like feeding a baby, just pretend she's an infant," Katara smiled. She gently adjusted Aang's arms so that he was holding little Kaimah correctly. Aang grew stiff slightly as he stared down at little Kaimah; it was easy to tell that he was slightly inexperienced. Katara, on the other hand, felt as if it were a second nature. She smiled, knowing Aang had a few things to learn but she was more than willing to teach him.

"A-am I doing it right?" Aang questioned softly, Katara nodded and stood ever so close to Aang with Kaimah's bottle.

"Mhmm," Katara hummed with a smile, "Watch her head," Katara said softly as she handed Aang the bottle full of the slightly warm milk. Aang nibbled on his lip slightly as he gently began to feed little Kaimah. She gladly began to suckle on her bottle in an eager manner; her little paws and claws quickly gripped Aang's red shirt. She quickly began to drink the healthy substance, seeming to take a liking to it.

"Good job," Katara smiled as she gently rested her hand on Aang's, which was tenderly holding Kaimah's head up. She then continued as she scoot closer to Aang, "You're a natural, this type of stuff seems to come easy to you, huh," Katara said with a small giggle as she leaned forward and gave Aang a small kiss on the cheek. Aang blushed.

"Thanks," Aang smiled, Katara nodded.

"Sure thing."

Katara slowly moseyed away with a smile; she made her way over to Appa. Aang instantly blushed and looked down at small, precious Kaimah. Her bottle was now half full and she was still drinking quickly; her little paws were still tightly gripped into Aang's shirt. Aang instantly smiled as he held her bottle with one hand, the other hand and arm gently cradled the growing cub. He stared down at Kaimah for a moment before he slowly began to picture her as a baby. A little, human baby. Aang instantly blushed and let his small smile grow; he quickly let his mind wander, he not being able to help himself.

He grinned, wondering how it would feel, holding his very own baby; he knew feeding and taking care of a little cheetah cub was exciting but holding his own flesh and blood; he knew it must feel great. He could feel his heart stop once Katara entered his busy thought process. He nibbled his lip slightly as his mind quickly flip flopped this whole, small situation he was in. He subconsciously began to day dream about the future, what it held, how excited he was to find out what would happen; mostly between him and Katara. He knew the past Vyntresser and Avatar before them were in love, and he was excited to find out what was in store for this life he was in.

_Is she the one for me?...She has to be, think about all the stuff that has happened between us…A__-a__nd now she's having me feed the cub she's been mothering for the past few weeks now? Ahg, Aang snap out of it, it means nothing…she probably just doesn't feel like feeding Kaimah at the moment…_ Aang sat for a second, pondering while holding the bottle of now diminishing milk for Kaimah.

_…If she doesn't feel up to feeding Kaimah then why is she watching me like a hawk…?_ Aang quickly stole a glance at Katara; she was rummaging through some bags she brought down from Appa's saddle, but she kept a sharp eye on Aang. _Maybe she's testing me…? But… why would she b__e__ testing me? She knows I'm great with kids…_ Aang quickly looked down at Kaimah before chuckling slightly. _O-or small animals__…o-oh gosh, she's coming over here…_ Aang's thoughts instantly began to jumble as Katara slowly approached.

_A-am I holding her right? Ow, her claws are sharp…I hope Katara can't tell that I'm nervous…Dah, I'm not nervous, c'mon Aang…keep it together…Aw who am I kidding…I'm a wreck…o-oh gosh I think she said something._

"Wh-what?" Aang mumbled softly as he nervously looked up at Katara. Katara giggled slightly and leaned closer to Aang with a small smile.

"I said I can take her now if you want…I can tell you're a bit nervous," Katara smiled as she gently slipped Kaimah out of Aang's arms, as well as the almost empty bottle out of Aang's hand.

"I-I'm not nervous," Aang said softly as he quickly fiddled his fingers. _Stop being__ modest…Just keep your mouth shut, Aang…_

"Than how come you're fiddling her fingers like that?" Katara giggled, "Aang, how come you're so jittery all of the sudden? You've handled babies before…Even though Kaimah's not a baby…Or a human baby, still, it's similar," Katara smiled. Aang shook his head.

"N-no, I'm fine," Aang mumbled as he slowly walked away. Katara frowned and watched him leave.

"A-alright, if you're sure," Katara said softly as she let Kaimah finish her bottle of milk. She then set little Kaimah down to do what she pleased, to nap and whatnot. Katara quickly hopped up onto Appa's saddle to put her bottle away.

"Guys, I can't find anything for Hinadi to eat, she's so picky!" Sokka yelled as him and the hungry Shirlakoi entered camp.

"You can't?" Katara worried as she quickly jumped off of Appa's saddle.

"No…We came across a few bunnies and-" Sokka stopped his train of thought, once he noticed his sister's face grow from calm to balistically worried. Sokka continued with a loud laugh, "Don't worry, Hinadi didn't eat the little bunnies," Sokka mocked in a high pitched voice. Katara rolled her eyes but sighed.

"Well, I'm going to go look for a stream or something to waterbend in…Maybe I'll just take Hinadi along with me, she might find some food on the way," Katara smiled, Sokka nodded as Momo chirped slightly and hopped from his shoulder over to a few stray trees.

"Good idea," Sokka said softly as Hinadi slowly strolled over to Katara. Her ears and wings drooped slightly in sadness and hunger. Katara smiled and gently pat Hinadi's long snout, feeling better about having the rambunctious Shirlakoi with her while she was hungry, calm and quiet.

"I'll be back sometime soon you guys," Katara smiled as she slowly began to walk through a patch of thin trees. Sokka waved.

"Okay," He called softly before looking about. He slowly strolled about the camp area, knowing something was missing.

"Aang?" Sokka called as he looked about, "Aaaang," Sokka dragged as he slowly headed over to Appa. He quickly hopped onto his saddle, only to see Aang with his head buried into Katara's pillow. Sokka chuckled at the sight and slowly leaned against Appa's saddle; he then noticed Aang was calmly mumbling things into the pillow he had his face buried into. Sokka chuckled softly and eavesdropped.

"What if we- no…Don't think that way, I'm a monk…Ah who am I kidding, I'm the only monk left on earth...and it's not wrong…but we'd have to be married first-dah I don't know what to-"

"Hey airhead," Sokka called, he instantly noticed Aang stiffen in his spot as he shot up. He quickly rubbed his eyes slightly and stared at Sokka with an at ease smile.

"H-hey, um…what's up?" Aang said softly. Sokka shook his head.

"Naw, no no no no no," Sokka said with a small chuckle as he quickly joined Aang on Appa's saddle, "I don't come up here to see you mumbling to yourself…and then you to act like nothing's on your mind. Spill." Sokka said as he sat Indian style before Aang. Aang gently tugged on his collar and looked up to the trees. He could feel a deep blush come across his face.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Aang smiled as he, all at once, shot upwards into a near by tree. He gently sat on a sturdy branch before peering down at Sokka.

"Aang," Sokka said deeply as he stood, "Come on, we're both guys, I know something's bothering you."

"Nope. I'm good," Aang beamed as he quickly began to jump branch to branch. Sokka sighed aloud and quickly hopped off of Appa's saddle in order to follow Aang.

"Come on, what is it, is it me?" Sokka chuckled softly as he motioned to himself, "Look, I know I need a bath, but come on…I'll just go find a stream after Katara comes back, does that make you happy?" With this, Aang laughed and stopped on a near by branch.

"No, it's not you," Aang chuckled as he rolled his eyes and stood high and tall; he looked out to the beautiful scenery.

"So, it's not me…Hmm...Well let's see there's Kaimah, Katara, Hinadi, Katara…Appa…Katara," Sokka listed as he let his eyes wander. He then glanced at Aang a few times, "Katara, Katara…Oh, there's Katara, and there's-"

"Okay you caught me…" Aang sighed as he quickly sat down on the tree branch he was on.

"Heh, I always can tell when _she's_ on your mind," Sokka chuckled. Aang rolled his eyes and looked away, feeling his face heat up.

"Yeah, yeah…" Aang frowned as he glanced about.

"C'mon, what is it?" Sokka smiled as he gestured his arms out wide. He then shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, "Can you come down from there? You know, I'm all up for giving advice but not to someone who is sitting in a tall tree above me…" With this, Aang glanced down at him with a small frown.

"Okay, okay fine, you stay up in your little tree, but you're going to come down sooner or later…" Sokka chuckled before he shook his head. _Whether he likes it or not_, "What's the problem?"

"I-it's nothing, just forget about it," Aang mumbled as he looked away. Sokka shrugged.

"Okay," Sokka said as he pretended to walk away.

"It's Kaimah," Aang suddenly said. Sokka chuckled and looked up.

"Kaimah? I thought this as about Katara," Sokka said with a small smile.

"I-it is I just…Well, you see, Katara let me feed Kaimah just a few minutes ago and I…" Aang blushed and looked about. He then took a deep breath and looked elsewhere, "I-I couldn't help but think of Katara and…picture myself feeding a baby,"

"Well, that's what Kaimah is," Sokka chuckled. Aang looked down at him with a frown and Sokka quickly stopped, "Alright, I'm sorry…" Sokka said as he shook off his joking side for the time being, "A baby, eh?"

"Yeah, I don't know why…" Aang mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I do," Sokka chuckled. Aang quickly looked at him, a bewildered look on his face.

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah," Sokka said cheerfully, "You want to have a baby with Katara."

All at once, the tree branch Aang was sitting on snapped in two, causing Aang to plummet to the ground. Aang landed on his back in a harsh way before he instantly began coughing in a loud manner. Sokka instantly bursted out laughing as Aang attempted to regain himself. He stood and brushed himself off; Sokka helped.

"Wh-what did you say?" Aang said in a shaky tone as he could feel his knees begin to tremble; he felt as if his every nerve ending was swimming at the mere thought of the topic.

"You heard me," Sokka laughed before he quickly shook his head and let his eyes bug a little. He then firmly gripped Aang's yellow collar and pulled him close before continuing, "If Katara's pregnant I swear, I'll murder you." Aang instantly felt as if he was going to die from embarrassment.

"No! No no no, please…it's not that _at all_, you _have_ to believe me," Aang said in a worried tone, he could feel his cheeks heat up furiously at the thought of it all. Thankfully, Sokka let him go.

"This better be 'future fantasies' you're having," Sokka said deeply. Aang nodded his head and now felt as if he was confused for a moment. _He's right._ Aang thought as he quickly glanced about.

"Yeah," Aang uttered softly as he averted his gaze to Sokka. Sokka chuckled and shook his head.

"You should've seen the look on your face when you were feeding Kaimah," Sokka laughed, Aang's eyes widened.

"What?" Aang questioned loudly.

"Don't think I didn't see you feeding Kaimah when I was coming into camp, I saw the look on your face…I knew what was going on," Sokka chuckled as he twirled his finger towards Aang. Aang blushed furiously and felt as if he had a lump in his throat.

"Um…" Aang mumbled. _Was it that obvious?_

"I know what you were thinking," Sokka smiled. Aang stared at him.

"You do?"

"Sure, you're just excited for the future is all," Sokka chuckled as he bested a smile. _This kid is drowning in a sea of hormones…_

"Yeah," Aang smiled a weak smile, "That's it."

"I mean, who knows what the future holds," Sokka chuckled as he pat Aang's shoulder in a guy-ish manner, "You, Katara…you and Katara...a family…"

"I'm just thinking of the airbenders…"Aang said softly with a smile, even though that was partially true. Sokka frowned and stared at Aang for a moment.

"Oh, that's what this is all about," Sokka said in a serious tone. Aang nodded slowly and looked away.

"There has to be someway to bring them back," Aang said softly before he shook his head quickly, "I-I mean I know_ how_ to bring them back but…"

"Your son," Sokka smiled. Aang quickly looked at him in a bewildered manner.

"Yeah," Aang said softly.

"I mean…son or daughter," Sokka chuckled before he rubbed the back of his head, "They're going to have to have at least _one_ airbending gene in them."

"It'd be a small start, but…at least I'd be reviving the last of my people," Aang said softly to himself in a happy manner.

"Or waterbending gene," Sokka chuckled, referring to his last statement as he quickly nudged Aang.

"Stop it," Aang blushed as he looked down with a small smile. Sokka laughed and rolled his eyes

"Hey, you know the rule though," Sokka said firmly as he pointed a finger in Aang's face. Aang's eyes bugged.

"What,"

"Marriage first," Sokka said deeply. Aang smiled and nodded in understanding before Sokka continued, "Or else."

"Or else what," Aang teased with a loud laugh. He instantly let his eyes google before he quickly took off running. Sokka quickly began to chase after him.

"I-I was kidding!!" Aang hollered with a loud laugh as he darted about in attempt to keep away from Sokka.

- - -

"N-No! Don't eat those, Hinadi, those are poisonous!" Katara said in a worried tone as she quickly dragged the Shirlakoi away from a bush full of poisonous berries. Hinadi chirped in a pitiful tone as she hung her head and let her ears droop. Her stomach grumbled slightly but loud enough for Katara to hear. Katara instantly frowned and pat Hinadi's long nose.

"Don't worry Hinadi…" Katara said ever so softly, now feeling a bit sorry for the poor Shirlakoi; she then continued, "I-I'm sure we'll find something for you to eat around here…"

With this, Hinadi gently nudged Katara's shoulder as a sign of understanding. Katara smiled, suddenly feeling a small attachment to the playful Shirlakoi. She felt as if Hinadi was ever so slowly getting off of her bad list and making its way over to something more than just an annoying, torture figure. Katara gently smiled at Hinadi and leaned closer to her; she pat her long, furry white snout in a caring way, knowing very well that if she was ever in a situation here she was sad or without food, Hinadi would help; an animals' love is unconditional.

"What do Shirlakoi's eat, Hinadi," Katara cooed softly as she gently stroked her hand down Hinadi's long snout; Hinadi chuffed softly and let her big, brown eyes stare into Katara's. Her ears drooped a little; her hunger pains only grew. Hinadi suddenly perked up and lifted her head high into the air; she looked as if she was sniffing the gentle ocean breeze and with that, she slowly began to wander off. Katara eyed the young Shirlakoi that ever so slowly moseyed through some trees; evidently, she had caught a whiff of something tasty to eat.

"Hinadi?" Katara called as she quickly began to follow the Shirlakoi. Hinadi let out a small neigh as a signal to follow; which is just what Katara did.

She curiously pushed past small bushes and lone palm trees before quickly catching up to Hinadi. She gently rested her hand on Hinadi's soft back before gently patting that area as the two quickly walked. Katara wondered what her sense of smell was picking up, she being more curious to find out what on earth the ever so rare Shirlakoi ate.

"Hinadi," Katara started softly as the rambunctious Shirlakoi slowly began to prance off and with that, Katara grew worried. She quickly began to chase after Hinadi, feeling a bit odd about all of this. Katara slowly began to lose sight of the young Shirlakoi and with that, she began to panic. She quickly pushed past large bushes and whatnot before she ever so suddenly ran into Hinadi. She bumped into her large, dragon like tail that dangled in the air. Katara eyed Hinadi and slowly made her way under and around Hinadi's large tail before making her way to her head.

"I don't know about you but I'd really like to get to my waterbending…some…time…" Katara stopped her train of thoughts and noticed what was before them; a massive hole that led into the very depths of the earth. Katara strained her eyes to see the bottom through the darkness but there was a small path visible. Katara cocked her head slightly, wondering why Hinadi's sense of smell had dragged the two to a large, underground cave. All was calm, that is until Hinadi quickly and happily began to cavort into the cave, leaving Katara out in the sunlight. Katara gaped.

"Hinadi!" Katara called; surprisingly, Hinadi turned around; as if she understood. Katara eyed the Shirlakoi before continuing, "I-I'm not going in there, its dark…" Katara said softly, "Who knows what could be down there."

Katara was suddenly shocked to see young Hinadi slowly stroll up the large hill she had run down seconds ago. She neared Katara with what looked to be a small smile on her face; she gently began to nuzzle Katara's cheek in a loving manner; as if Hinadi was reassuring her everything would be okay.

Katara was stunned; she suddenly felt as if Hinadi could understand her. Not just word wise but feeling wise as well. Katara instantly smiled, feeling comforted as she gently pat Hinadi's snout. Hinadi chuffed softly and stared into Katara's eyes for a calm moment. Her eyes; so big and brown with loving care, yet at times they were so full of excitement; so full of energy it almost scared Katara to look at her. How the young Shirlakoi's attitude towards life reminded her so much of the loving airbender she knew so well. With the thought of that one particular airbender, Katara instantly felt comforted.

Hinadi seemed to be smiling at her before she ever so gently spread a long, brown wing and delicately wrapped it around Katara's back and shoulders. The two, without words, slowly began to head down into the cave; Hinadi gently guiding Katara the whole way in a protective manner. Her enormous, gentle wing tenderly guarded Katara and held her close to Hinadi's warm, furry body as the two delved further into the dark cave.

- - -

"Come on, please?" Sokka begged as he held little Kaimah out to Aang.

"No, I'm not going to act it out again, Sokka," Aang said loudly as he quickly began to walk away. He then stopped himself before quickly walking back to Sokka; he then gently took the little cub from Sokka's grip before continuing, "I don't trust her with you anyways,"

"Aha! Father-like material!" Sokka hollered as he pointed, causing Aang to roll his eyes and head towards Appa.

"Be quiet," Aang said, blushing a little.

"Aw c'mon, you know I'm just teasing you…" Sokka laughed softly as he quickly caught up with the young airbender. He then chuckled a loud, "-but it was pretty funny to see you all nervous like that,"

"Yeah, yeah…it's hilarious," Aang mumbled as he ever so gently set Kaimah down after giving her a kiss a top her head. Sokka shook his head with a small sigh.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Sokka laughed, "I mean, sooner or later, you _are_ going to have children…I'll bet money it'll be with Katara,"

"I-I'm embarrassed because…b-because I'm talking to my girlfriend's _brother _about this…" Aang said loudly, feeling his face heat up.

"Well, so? I can't be _that_ intimidating," Sokka said softly as he stared at Aang. Aang gave him an unbelievable look before quickly airbending himself up onto Appa's saddle. Sokka gaped, "Aang, c'mon,"

"Leave me alone, you've done a good enough job of embarrassing me as it is," Aang said softly before he quickly plopped down on his back, letting his head meet Katara's pillow.

"Sorry," Sokka said softly, feeling a little guilty. He knew this must be hard for Aang and with that, he decided to lay off the teasing for now. He sighed softly and sat down across from Aang, "Look, I'm just trying to say that…what ever may happen in the future between you two…I'm okay with it," Sokka said gently causing Aang to look up at him; a bewildered look on his face.

"Really?" Aang asked.

"Well sure," Sokka smiled, "I mean…you're only what…a year or two away from marrying age, and Katara's getting close…Something's oughta happen between you two sooner or later, you know?"

"Yeah," Aang said with a small smile as he averted his gaze elsewhere; he suddenly felt his face heat up as he smiled a happy smile.

"And you are the one that's keeping her going," Sokka said softly, "Both Vyntresser and self wise," Sokka added. Aang smiled and sat up slightly.

"Marrying age…" Aang said softly to himself before pondering. _I wonder how you make a betrothal necklace…_

_- - -_

Katara eagerly pressed herself closer and closer to Hinadi, wanting to get away from the darkness surrounding her as much as possible. Katara was somewhat happy to find that with every inch she had managed to get closer to the Shirlakoi next to her, the more Hinadi would drape her massive, brown, feathery wings around her back and shoulders. Katara gently began to snuggle into the warmth as the two walked; suddenly feeling as if Hinadi was her protector, even though the Shirlakoi was annoying, she had good intentions…And she was very smart.

Katara gently fingered Hinadi's soft, white, fur; she wondered why it resembled Appa's fur so much. It was the same consistency, the same texture, even the same color…Although in this darkness, Katara couldn't see two inches in front of her; her fear of darkness slowly began to take over with each step the two took. Katara whimpered slightly and pushed herself as close as she could to Hinadi before taking a deep breath.

"Hinadi, do you know where you're going?" Katara asked softly, mostly to herself; knowing all to well the Shirlakoi couldn't answer…but to Katara's surprise, Hinadi let out a small, cheerful chirp. Katara's eyes widened as she attempted to look at Hinadi in the darkness, now having a slight inkling that maybe this creature had more in her than she showed. Katara nibbled her lip slightly; wondering what else she could say to test her theory further. She instantly pressed herself as close as she could to Hinadi and cringed.

"I-I'm scared, Hinadi," Katara fibbed slightly; she had to admit, she was a little skeptical about all of this. Before Katara knew it, Hinadi instantly stopped walking and tightened her grip around Katara; Hinadi's long, brown wing now basically covering Katara. Hinadi sweetly scoot closer to Katara; even more so than what she already was. She then slowly turned her head to look at Katara; Hinadi's eyes were able to see what Katara couldn't.

To Katara's surprised, Hinadi ever so gently began to lick Katara's cheek in a loving manner; not even close to the point of being slobbered on. Just gentle licks. Katara smiled a little as she gently began to giggle and inch her face away from Hinadi; she was instantly surprised to see a small, glowing blue light appear just a little to the right of Hinadi. Katara's eyes widened as she stared at the little blue light, wondering what it was. She gently wriggled free from Hinadi's protective grip before quickly moving over to the source of light.

"Hinadi, it's a flower!" Katara exclaimed; Hinadi let out a small chuff and ever so gently began to tug on Katara's braid; signaling for her to follow Hinadi. Katara was slowly dragged away.

"B-but, flowers aren't supposed to glow," Katara commented before she quickly pressed herself to Hinadi; now getting farther away from the small, glowing flower. Katara turned her head and quickly looked over her shoulder, only to see the large flower close its petals…therefore making the calm, glowing blue light disappear. Katara's eyes widened as it quickly became dark; she pondered_, what type of flower would glow like tha__t?..._

"Wh-what is this place," Katara calmly asked herself as she fiddled Hinadi's fur; she could instantly feel Hinadi's long, brown wing drape around her back and shoulders again for protection as the two slowly turned a corner; they were now able to see a source of light coming from something. They slowly emerged from a large pile of boulders stacked in a pile; therefore revealing something Katara thought she'd never see underground…

- - -

"Oh don't be so immature," Sokka hollered; him and the young airbender were now totally soaked after finding a stream just near camp. The two were having a water fight.

"Just because I can bend and you can't makes _me_ the immature one?" Aang pretended to be sad as he quickly bended water from the little stream.

"Now, now," Sokka started in a worried manner, "Let's not go get our…pants in a rut,"

"You're not even wearing pants!" Aang hollered with a loud laugh. Sokka quickly looked down, seeing nothing but his chest and under clothes.

"I-" Sokka was immediately interrupted as Aang sent the water that he was bending straight into Sokka; sending him flying backwards. Aang instantly let out a victorious laugh and jumped up and down.

"That makes nine for me!" Aang yelled, Sokka groaned as he attempted to stand. He then shook his head, letting his hair fling about in order to get dry.

"Oh, you better run," Sokka hollered before he quickly began to run over to Aang; only to have Aang immediately airbend himself into a nearby tree.

"Just face it Sokka…" Aang started as he stood on the tall branch with much pride, "Benders have a lot more fun than non benders,"

"That's not true," Sokka hollered with a small laugh as he pointed upward to the young monk.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Sokka said in a proud manner, "There are a lot of things _I _can do that you _benders _can't…"

"Name one," Aang chuckled.

"I…"

"Just what I thought," Aang said loudly as he quickly jumped down from his branch. He then stared at the stream before him and pondered, "I wonder why Katara didn't just come to this stream to waterbend," Aang said to himself before, all at once, Sokka plowed into him; sending the two boys head first into the stream before them. Aang instantly splashed out of the deep water with a loud laugh as Sokka pushed and shoved; Aang quickly got away from him.

"I can sneak up on people, does that count?" Sokka asked from the stream; Aang gently sat down on a large boulder with a small sigh.

"No," He called; Sokka's shoulders slumped before Aang stood with a small laugh.

"I'm going to go find Katara," Aang commented before he quickly began to take his shirt off; which was completely wet.

"You're going to go find Katara without your shirt?" Sokka eyed the young monk as he swam over. Aang chuckled and looked down.

"Hey, I'm wearing pants aren't I?" Aang said with a smile as he shrugged. He then motioned to his yellow, airbender pants that scrunched to his knees. He then continued before walking away, "Unlike some people I know," Aang added with a small cough.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Sokka mumbled as he quickly took a seat on the boulder Aang was previously sitting on.

"I'll be back later," Aang called over his shoulder as he strolled past his flying bison; who was calmly taking a small nap with Kaimah on his back. He quickly began to follow Hinadi's large, cat and horse like footprints in the sand like dirt of the forest floor. He followed her footprints for quiet some time as Hinadi's and Katara's footprints wound around the forest in an indecisive manner; as if the two didn't know where they were going.

To Aang's surprise, the tracks quickly led to a massive, hole in the ground; the same cave Katara and Hinadi had wandered into not too long ago. Aang sighed and let his shoulders slump as he stared into the large, dark cave that went into the ground; he watched as Katara's and Hinadi's very footprints disappeared into the cave and with that, Aang grew worried.

"Why," Aang asked loudly to no one but himself as he quickly began to trudge down the large hill that led into the cave; he hoped that his two friends were okay…

- - -

"Oh wow…" Katara marveled as the two slowly came out of the darkness. Katara stared at what was before her. A large, underground lake; it seemed to be glowing, as if the very light source in the massive amount of space around the two was coming from the crystal clear waters. Katara beamed and instantly stepped closer to the lake; she stumbled over something sharp in the process only to find that it was a large, blue shining crystal protruding from the ground. Katara eyed it for a moment before quickly stepping over to the water that seemed to be calling her name.

She instantly peered into the large lake…only to find that the very basin of the lake was as deep as ever; it had to be over fifty feet deep. Katara gaped and stared at the bottom of the lake, she being able to see it because the water was so clear. Katara continued to let her eyes wander about, seeing no life in the water…but plenty of underwater plant life. Katara pondered before she let her eyes skim the surface of the water.

Before too long, she noticed a small cliff that looked over the lake and with that cliff came a small waterfall. A single streamed waterfall that delicately poured into the deepest end of the shining, crystal lake before her. Katara could've sworn she's never seen anything like this and with her thoughts, she instantly felt the need to waterbend; she not being able to do it while she was so harshly stuck in her cheetah form. All was calm as Hinadi slowly walked up to Katara.

"Hinadi, have you ever seen anything like it?" Katara asked excitedly as she gently gripped Hinadi's long muzzle in her gentle hands. Hinadi chuffed softly before gently motioning her head out to the water. Katara quickly averted her gaze; only to see what looked to be fins. Katara's eyes widened as the few black and white fins multiplied. She gaped and ran over to the lakes' edge.

"Dolphins!" Katara exclaimed as she peered into the water, seeing the pod of rare, black and white dolphins swim about. She smiled, loving how they cavorted about in the water; playing with each other and spraying water from their blow holes; only to give a display of water from the surface of the crystal lake. Katara smiled as she gazed at he pretty creatures before her. She then quickly turned to look at Hinadi; only to see her gently drinking the smooth, lake water before them. Katara cocked her head and quickly headed over to her.

"Hinadi, I thought you were _hungry_," Katara commented before she quickly began to strip down to her underclothes; the white wraps she would waterbend in; but instead of waterbending, she felt the need to immerse herself in the water completely.

"I'm going to go see if I can talk to those dolphins," Katara commented; half to herself, half to Hinadi. Hinadi gently chuffed and lifted her head from the water. She watched Katara gently prepare to dive into the water but Hinadi's teasing and annoying side quickly got the best of her. Hinadi, without warning, immediately thrashed her head forward; therefore catching Katara in the behind and sending her straight into the crystal clear lake. Katara instantly came up for air, gasping and flailing her arms about.

"Hinadi!" Katara hollered as she quickly began to shiver, "This water is s-so c-c…cold," Katara commented as she quickly scrunched into a little ball in the water.

"You think so?" came a gentle voice from behind. Katara quickly looked about, eyes darting around her surroundings.

"…yes?" Katara uttered softly.

"It takes some getting used to," came another voice, sounding a bit more masculine than the first one. Katara quickly looked about, only to see a few dolphins circling her in a delicate manner; the calm water swirled about.

"You guys can talk," Katara marveled with a smile as she came face to face with one of the black and white dolphins. It nodded nonchalantly before cocking its head slightly.

"-and you can too," He said softly before he gently let his long jaw drop slightly; he then continued, "You're the Vyntresser, aren't you!"

"That's me," Katara smiled before she gently made her way over to a small boulder protruding from the lake. She rested on it as the few dolphins followed her.

"Wow," A smaller dolphin gaped in amazement with a big smile.

"I'm Koda," mentioned the dolphin Katara was just talking to. He smiled and motioned to a female dolphin next to him, "And this is my mate, Tisha,"

"Nice to meet you," Katara smiled.

"Well, come on…Get into your dolphin form and we'll show you around some, we're honored to have you in our presence," Koda smiled. Katara instantly frowned, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Um…" She mumbled before she fiddled her fingers slightly.

"Everything alright?" Tisha asked softly, the few dolphins around the three instantly began to chatter amongst themselves in a quiet manner.

"Maybe she's not the one," Koda whispered to Tisha, Katara instantly frowned and shook her head.

"No, no I'm the Vyntresser it's just…" Katara heaved a soft sigh and looked down at the gorgeous dolphins before her before continuing, "I-I don't know how…to get into my dolphin form,"

"But you're the Vyntresser," the smaller dolphin said.

"You should know how to get into all six of your forms," called another dolphin.

"But…I haven't mastered all of them yet, I don't even know what my last two are…" Katara frowned.

"Where's your mate?" Tisha asked calmly, Katara blushed and cocked her head.

"My mate?" Katara bewildered.

"What she means is, where's the Avatar?" Koda asked plainly. Katara's eyes widened.

"Aang's my mate? I-I…just thought he was my boyfriend...I-I…wait…How did you guys know I was with the Avatar?" Katara questioned all at once; Koda laughed softly.

"The Avatar's love must've made you the Vyntresser, yes?" Koda questioned. Katara slowly nodded before Koda continued, "Therefore…you must be with the Avatar,"

"Yeah, I'm with him, he's back at camp with my brother," Katara commented. Koda nodded.

"Than you _are_ the Vyntresser," Koda smiled.

"I know _that_," Katara said plainly.

"Then how come you can't get into your dolphin form?" Tisha questioned.

"…I-"

"Are you sure you're the Vyntresser?" The smaller dolphin asked. Katara frowned.

"Yes I'm positive, I-"

"Then let's go!" Tisha laughed.

"Guys!" Katara hollered before she quickly took a deep breath and looked about, she then continued, "I've already mastered my first four forms…My only problem is getting back into them, I don't know how to."

"Well…guess you can just enjoy the caves beauty on foot then," Tisha smiled. Katara cocked her head.

"You mean the lake?" Katara questioned, "It's beautiful, absolutely gorgeous, I've never seen anything-"

"No, not the lake," Koda chuckled; a few of the stray dolphins about slowly began to swim away. Tisha and the smaller dolphin she was with strayed too.

"Then…what?" Katara questioned as she slowly stood and looked down at Koda.

"The hibiscus," Koda smiled. Katara cocked her head and looked about seeing no such flowers anywhere.

"I don't see any hibiscuses," Katara frowned before shrugging.

"Only loves' kiss…can you see the true beauty of the cave hibiscuses," Koda smiled. Katara stared down at the black and white dolphin for a moment before smiling and looking about.

"That sounds a lot like the cave of Oma and Shu," Katara smiled to herself; thinking back to when her and Aang shared their kiss…Only to have their path led by beautiful crystals that lit up with the very presence of true love.

"Too bad the Avatar isn't here…" Koda said softly as he looked up at Katara with a gentle smile. Katara frowned.

"Yeah," she said softly, "I'll bet the flowers are pretty…Although, I saw one on the way in here."

"Only the surprising elements of true love holds the secrets of the Hibiscus cave," Koda smiled before he quickly turned and dove into the cold water before him. He joined his pod in a matter of seconds; they swam about, doing what they did best. Katara nibbled her lip and pondered slightly.

_Maybe I sh__ould just go back and get Aang…tell him that I have a surprise for him,_ Katara thought as she slowly sat down on the large boulder she was on. _I'd die to see more of those pretty flowers…_Katara suddenly felt her face heat up slightly_, A kiss would be nice too…_

- - -

"K-Katara?" Aang said softly as he strained his eyes to see through the darkness around him. He frowned, wondering why on earth Katara and Hinadi would wander in here…He figured something bad had happened to them which only made him trudge further into the darkness; he being determined to see if the two were alright.

"Katara…" Aang dragged out, feeling extremely worried, "Hinadi…?"

He was surprised to be ever so suddenly greeted by none other than Hinadi. Aang's eyes widened as his surroundings brightened somewhat; the young Shirlakoi quickly pranced her way over to Aang in a happy manner before quickly nudging his cheek and shoulders. She then began to tug on the bottoms of Aang's yellow airbender pants in a quick manner as her way of telling him to follow. Aang chuckled aloud, thankful that Hinadi was okay and happy.

"Okay, okay I'm coming," Aang said softly as Hinadi quickly dragged him. He was slowly brought around the large boulders both Katara and Hinadi had passed by not too long before.

Aang's eyes widened somewhat as to what he saw before him; the beautiful, massive, glowing lake shone and boasted its beauty. Aang gasped slightly with a small smile as he gently pressed himself closer to Hinadi; he was somewhat surprised to see wildlife gently jumping from the waters below. Beautiful black and white stripped dolphins played about in the water, showing all sorts of small water displays using their blow holes a top their sleek, slippery bodies.

Aang instantly smiled as him and Hinadi quickly stepped closer to the waters edge; something to Aang's right quickly caught his eye. He looked over to see a small boulder protruding from the middle of the crystal, glowing water and sitting slightly leaned over on that boulder was the sweet waterbender he knew all too well. Katara looked as if she were talking to someone on the other side of the boulder but before Aang could get Katara's attention, she gently dove into the cold water; therefore joining her new dolphin friends.

Aang smiled and stared into the water, only to see Katara swimming with the pretty dolphins; they cavorted about happily in the water, making a splash with their new, human friend. Aang sighed softly, figuring he shouldn't bother Katara and the pod of rare dolphins; seeing as Katara must've had some reason for coming down here. Aang figured it was to waterbend but seeing her now, her plans have changed.

"Did she drag you down here, Hinadi?" Aang questioned softly with a small smile as she gently sat down on the cold, moss grown ground underneath him. Hinadi chuffed loudly and quickly began to nod her head up and down. Aang chuckled and gazed out to the beautiful lake before him. He smiled a gentle smile before he noticed something; Katara wasn't present in the water. Aang quickly began to look about, only to see her slowly climbing a few boulders up the side of the pretty waterfall; it delicately poured water down into the basin of the crystal clear lake.

Aang beamed and quickly stood, hoping he could get her attention. He slowly began to stroll in the direction of the waterfall; Hinadi quickly followed in an eager manner. Aang, with a small smile, quickly began to jump out onto stray boulders that peeked from the smooth surface of the lake; he stood up tall and straight, hoping to get Katara's attention…but nothing was working. Once Katara reached the cliff of the waterfall, she gazed about her surroundings; as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Aang smiled, admiring her beauty, but what he wanted most right now was her attention. He gently began to wave his arms but with no luck. She gently turned around, her back to Aang and Hinadi, as well as the pretty lake just underfoot. Aang heaved a soft sigh as his shoulders slumped slightly. He then let a small smile play across his face as he took a deep breath, prepared to gently call out her name; but before he could emit even the slightest sound, Hinadi butted in.

The energetic Shirlakoi instantly reared up, flapping her long brown wings about as she loudly neighed an almost ear shattering neigh; she kicked her two front legs and paws about in the air before her, bucking her head up and down in the process. Aang instantly slapped both hands over his ears he being somewhat startled by the sudden outburst the Shirlakoi made, but what he didn't know was that Hinadi's loud neigh, that echoed off of the cave walls, had disturbed something more than just Aang's ear drums.

Aang quickly peered out to the waterfall, only to see Katara immediately lose her balance and trip off of the sharp cliff; she rapidly began to fall to the cold waters underneath her with a soft scream. Aang gasped softly before he all at once, threw his arms out in front of himself, therefore freezing a line of the cold cave water before him, creating a long, somewhat twisted ice path leading out to the middle of the lake. He then immediately lunged out onto the ice; he pushed his way down the ice path with all of his strength as well as the help of some waterbending to help him reach the airborne, and falling, waterbender out before him.

Once directly under Katara, he skid to an immediate stop, only to have Katara quickly fall into his arms; just at the perfect moment. Aang panted slightly and gently gripped Katara in his strong, loving arms; one arm gently tucked under Katara's knees and the other delicately wrapped around her waist. He smiled and stared down at Katara, who was basically scrunched into a little ball; her eyes shut tight as if she were still preparing herself to hit the cold water she was about to plummet into. Aang chuckled softly with a small smile as Katara gently un-scrunched; she was shaking a little.

"Good thing I showed up, huh," Aang said with a charming smile as Katara looked up at him in a bewildered manner; she acted as if her whole entire world was spinning, all one big blur up until now. She gently fastened her arms around Aang's shoulders before giving him a small hug.

"Aang," She breathed softly as she pressed herself closer to the airbender whom which held her endearingly close.

"Sorry, I didn't think Hinadi was going to suddenly make noise and scare you like that," Aang chuckled softly as Katara relaxed somewhat.

"It's fine…I'm used to it," Katara said deeply, yet softly as she turned her head to look at the playful Shirlakoi who was now dipping her paws and hooves into the cold, lake water before her. Aang chuckled softly.

"So," Aang started as he gently set Katara on her two feet, "Nice spot to waterbend, huh?"

"Well…I didn't think this lake would be down here, actually," Katara started as she gently organized her hair; she then glanced at Hinadi from afar, "Hinadi's sense of smell kicked in and she led us down here to this cave…Evidently there's something down here that she likes to eat,"

"Hmm," Aang hummed softly as he looked about; he fingered his lip slightly before glancing down at the clear water underneath him, just past the ice him and Katara stood on. He instantly noticed a small school of fish swim by. Aang smiled and pointed before speaking up, "Do you think that's what she's looking for?" With this, Katara joined Aang and looked down, noticing the pretty, blue and silver fish swim about.

"Maybe," Katara said cheerfully before she quickly stood upright and faced Hinadi…Only to see a few small fish hanging out of her mouth; she ate with much delight as she caught her beloved food.

"Fish," Aang said with a small chuckle, "Who would've thought."

"Hinadi eats fish?" Katara questioned in a bewildered manner before she quickly began to head over to the Shirlakoi enjoying her meal. Her paws and hooves were completely submerged in the cold, cave waters. Hinadi didn't seem to mind the coldness of the clear water, though.

"Guess so," Aang smiled, referring to Katara's question, as the two slowly strolled along the ice path Aang had so suddenly made in order to save Katara from falling into the cold waters below.

"That's odd," Katara said softly as Aang gently fell into step with her. The two slowly approached the shore before, ever so suddenly, one of the black and white striped dolphins dove its way across the ice path, only to splash into the cold waters on the other side in a happy manner. Aang instantly grabbed onto Katara's arm and pressed himself closer to her.

"Whoa," Aang breathed as he quickly looked about, "What was that?" With this, Katara giggled and gently removed Aang's hand from her arm; she then tenderly slipped her hand into his.

"They're dolphins," Katara smiled as she gestured out to the large, ever so deep and clear lake out before her.

"There are such things as black and white dolphins?" Aang questioned as he tightened his grip on Katara's hand.

"Yes, and they're friendly, stop worrying," Katara chuckled as she gently let go of Aang's hand; she then, without warning, dove into the cold water just before her. Aang's eyes widened as Katara quickly came up to the surface for air; her long, brown hair gently spread itself out in the calm, cool waters.

"What are you doing?" Aang questioned as he bent over. Katara giggled, covered her mouth and shook her head, seeing Hinadi gently take her place behind Aang.

"Plug your nose, Aang," Katara giggled. Aang instantly cocked his head before Hinadi gently let out a loud chirp; she then did what she did best. She thrashed her head forward, sending Aang soaring just over Katara's head and into the cold waters before him.

"Hinadi!" Aang hollered as he quickly came up to the surface; he then immediately swam his way over to Katara and latched onto her. Katara laughed aloud and gently wrapped her arms around Aang's neck and shoulders.

"Ah, that's even funnier to watch than to have it happen to you, huh," Katara smiled. Aang instantly began to shake in his spot.

"Yeah, yeah…" He shivered as his teeth began to chatter.

"Don't worry about the water, you'll get used to it," Katara smiled as Aang gently let go of her. He then looked about as he slowly swam around, Katara continued as she swam elsewhere, "Aang, I want you to meet somebody."

Aang quickly turned his head, noting at least two or three of the pretty black and white dolphins near Katara. He smiled in awe as Katara lovingly pat each dolphin's head.

"Or…_S__omebodies_," Katara giggled as a few more dolphins made themselves present. Aang did also; he swam near Katara, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Y-You know these dolphins?" Aang questioned with a small smile as a few quickly began to get acquainted with the young airbender.

"Well, as of a little bit ago," Katara smiled; she then began to point to a few of the dolphins, "This one is Koda…Th-that one's Tisha, oh and this one's-"

"You know their names?" Aang chuckled, Katara glanced at him as she gently grabbed hold of Koda's dorsal fin; he then gently began to drag her through the waters in a slow manner.

"Well, of course I do," Katara smiled as she let the cold water hit her skin; she smiled with enthusiasm.

"Did they tell you or something?" Aang asked with an unbelievable laugh. Katara instantly beamed.

"Uh-huh," She smiled. Aang cocked his head, not expecting that answer.

"What?" Aang questioned as Katara and Koda neared him, "I thought you could only talk to common dolphins…You know, grayish, they live in the ocean… Are no where close to looking like yin yang's swimming about in the water," Aang chuckled as one of the smaller dolphins made himself present, close to Aang.

"They are _dolphins _aren't they? I mean, the dolphin is one of my Vyntresser forms…I'm able to talk to every single one of 'em," Katara smiled as she gently rubbed Koda's small and stubby nose like snout, "No matter what color they are," Katara added gently.

"I wonder how they got down here, all the way in this cave," Aang said softly before Katara slowly made her way over to the large boulder, that protruded from the icy waters, that she was sitting on earlier; Aang followed.

"I don't know," Katara sighed as Aang sat down next to her; the both dripping wet, but not minding the cold.

"Don't forget the secrets of the cave," Tisha smiled to Katara as Koda gently made his way near the boulder the two teens sat on. Katara's heart instantly stopped as she quickly averted her gaze to Aang.

"What did it just say?" Aang asked curiously as he stared down at the beautiful dolphins before the two.

"The cave, the secrets of the hibiscus cave, oh Aang I forgot all about it!" Katara said happily as she gently tapped Aang's arm; Aang eyed her before chuckling and re-adjusting himself so that he was facing Katara.

"Hibiscus cave?" Aang questioned, Katara nodded.

"Yeah, I-I…" Katara suddenly felt her face heat up as she looked about.

"Only true love's kiss," Koda teased in sing song as a few other dolphins began to giggle to themselves, also splashing water around gently. Katara blushed and fiddled her finger slightly.

"Well, what's the secret?" Aang asked curiously as he stared at Katara with a small smile.

- - -

"It's _no_ secret that you think I'm gorgeous," Sokka commented loudly as he gently touched his wolf tail a top his head. Appa groaned in a disgruntled manner before quickly stepping away from Sokka. He immediately gaped as Aang's flying bison quickly moved his way from one side of the clearing to the other; therefore avoiding Sokka.

"Oh come on," Sokka hollered, "I _know_ you think I look good," Sokka instantly chuckled in a cocky manner before looking down to his bare chest and belly; only to be completely dissatisfied. He quickly let his eyes bug slightly as he placed one hand on his stomach.

"O-okay okay…Maybe I need to cut down on the food just a little…" Sokka said quietly as he blushed with embarrassment, "I'm going to be seeing Kiari sometime soon… " He continued as he sat down near his burlap bag; he then grabbed piece of the left over meat he had 'bought' yesterday. He took a big bite out of it before continuing to little Kaimah next to him.

"I mean," Sokka started with his mouth full, "I don't want her thinking I'm some sort of slob or nothing."

Kaimah chirped softly before she quickly began to cavort over to where Appa was. Sokka gaped again, only this time to have a piece of food fall from his lips.

"Hey! What, is it me?" Sokka questioned as he stood. He stared at the two animals across the way. Sokka let his shoulders slump in defeat as heaved a long sigh.

"I think I'm turning into Katara…" Sokka started as he looked about; he nervously took a deep breath before continuing, "Now _I'm_ fat," He said loudly. He quickly shook his head and looked about.

"Ahg, keep it together Sokka," He said to himself as Momo quickly perched himself on his shoulder; Sokka smiled, "Hey, Momo, you'll help me out, won't you?"

"Mmrr?" Momo muttered in his little language; he cocked his head as Sokka nodded.

"Thanks Momo, I always knew there was some good in you," Sokka smiled before, all at once, Momo leaped from Sokka's shoulder and took the juicy meat from Sokka's hands. He instantly gaped as the little winged lemur began to flap about the clearing.

"Momo!" Sokka hollered as he quickly began to chase after the little lemur who seemingly teased Sokka; he flew about the clearing, just above Sokka's head. Sokka scrambled about, attempting to get the meat from Momo's little paws but to no avail. Momo dangled the food above Sokka, making him work for it.

"That's not fair! C-come on," Sokka said as he jumped a little, "I-if you give it to me M-Momo…I-I'll share it with yah!" Sokka smiled, hoping to bring the lemur down from the air with his food. Momo chirped and only flapped himself higher above Sokka.

"That is the _last_ time I pretend you're a god and give you berries!"

- - -

"A-A kiss?" Aang asked with a small, sheepish smile; a gentle blush accented his cheeks. Katara nodded and looked down with a bashful smile.

"I-I…saw one of the Hibiscuses on the way in here because…Hinadi licked my cheek," Katara giggled as she scrunched her shoulders; she instantly felt her heart flutter gently before she continued, "I-I'd love to see more, they're really beautiful, Aang." Katara was somewhat disappointed to see Aang point out to the lake and immediately change the subject.

"I-I didn't know Hinadi could swim," Aang said loudly, clearing avoiding the romantic topic. Katara raised one eye brow and glanced at Hinadi, not worrying about whether the rambunctious Shirlakoi could swim or not.

"Aang," Katara said softly, in an annoyed tone.

"No wonder her paws are webbed," Aang chuckled. Katara shook her head and was now confused.

"She has webbed paws?" Katara questioned before she quickly shooed the thought away; she sighed loudly, "Aang, why are you ignoring m-"

"-and those rubbery scales up her front legs," Aang smiled as he avoided eye contact with Katara; Hinadi slowly approached in the water, feeling strange vibes from Katara and Aang.

"Aang," Katara said firmly, getting a little angry.

"Her long tail acts like a flipper when she moves through the-" Aang was immediately interrupted as Koda, who was down below Aang, harshly squirt water in his face; therefore getting him to stop talking. Aang coughed slightly and shook his head free of water. Katara quickly, yet gently, grabbed Aang's jaw and forced him to look at her.

"Aang," Katara chuckled at the funny sight before her; the dripping wet monk who was now in her firm grasp. She gently let go of him after a moment, now knowing she had his full attention. Aang heaved a soft sigh and looked down to his lap, feeling a bit overwhelmed. Katara lovingly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Aang, what's the matter?" Katara started softly before she immediately frowned, "Y-you don't want to kiss me?" Katara questioned quietly, feeling a bit embarrassed all of the sudden. Aang quickly looked up, noting the hurt look on her face; he quickly attempted to recover the situation.

"No, that's not it at all," Aang started softly.

"Is it because we're in a cave? You know, you did this to me last time, I'll never forget the cave of Omashu," Katara said as she eyed Aang, wondering if this were a pattern of some sort.

"No, that's not it either," Aang sighed softly, feeling his face heat up; memories of this morning instantly came flooding back to him, and he knew he couldn't take his mind off of it. He didn't want to kiss Katara if other things were on his mind; he felt as if that wasn't fair to her or himself.

"…Is it because of this morning?" Katara questioned softly; Aang instantly looked up with a bashful frown as his cheeks reddened. He then sighed and nodded slowly before looking down. With this, Katara giggled quietly and gently gripped Aang's warm hands in hers.

"I could tell you were nervous about feeding Kaimah," Katara smiled; Aang kept his head bowed, feeling totally humiliated. He managed a small nod, however, before Katara continued, "Aang, she's just a cub, and you were doing fine, I don't see what the problem was," Katara giggled softly.

"I-it's not Kaimah," Aang said quietly as he gently caught a glimpse of Katara's eyes.

"Then, what's this all about?" Katara questioned as she gave Aang's hands a gentle, assuring squeeze, "You can tell me anything, Aang…Talk to me," she smiled. Aang let a small smile play across his face before he heaved a gentle sigh.

"Y-You saw the way I was holding her," Aang started softly, "A-and feeding her…I-It just reminded me of h-holding…holding -"

"A baby?" Katara interrupted with a small smile as she leaned down somewhat, to look into Aang's eyes. Aang heaved a long sigh and looked down, feeling his stomach twist and churn all of the sudden.

"I-I…couldn't help myself…" Aang said softly as he averted his gaze elsewhere. Katara giggled suddenly, causing Aang to frown.

"Aang, I don't know why you act as if you're guilty of something," Katara smiled as she gently shook on Aang's hands. Aang looked up, somewhat surprised. He cocked his head slightly.

"I-I…"

"Aang, thinking about that type of stuff is normal," Katara smiled, Aang let a small smile creep its way across his features.

"I-it is?" Aang questioned, Katara nodded with a big, eager smile.

"Of course," She said happily before it instantly hit her; Aang grew up learning that he was forbidden to love, to marry, or even have a family. She now knew why he was acting so strange. She instantly frowned and stared at Aang before continuing, "But…I guess you've learned otherwise,"

"Yeah," Aang admitted, feeling ashamed. Katara smiled and shook her head.

"Don't think that way, Aang," Katara started before she heaved a soft sigh, "It's normal to think about all this stuff…A loved one, a future…A family one day," Katara blushed and smiled in a bashful way; as did Aang. Katara slowly began to stand up and she gently brought Aang up with her.

"It was considered a sin to us monks…A-as well as having hair," Aang mumbled as he looked away, "But, I've learned so much from the hundred year time span…If I would've stayed at the Airtemples…I-I would've never known what it was like to love; to plan for the future…" Aang sighed softly and looked Katara square in the eyes, "I-I would've never known you…"

Katara smiled big, feeling her heart flutter and swell with love for the boy in front of her.

"A-and now I know what it's like to love someone so much and…not have to worry about what the monks have said, it's just…" Aang trailed off and nibbled his lip softly as Katara gently tightened her grip on his hands. He continued softly, "I-I'm just not used to…actually being able to choose who it _is_ I love, who _I _want to marry…If _I want_ a…family in the future, o-or _who_ I want it with…" Aang mumbled as Katara's smile only grew.

"Not being a monk has its up's, huh," Katara smiled a big, cheerful smile towards Aang, knowing very well where this was going.

"Yeah," Aang smiled as he nibbled his lip and bashfully looked down.

"I'll help you feed Kaimah her dinner tonight, if you'd like," Katara smiled, feeling her face gently heat up. Aang looked up and smiled a happy smile, more than eager to learn; especially from Katara.

"Of course," Aang said with a charming smile. Just as Katara was about to ramble further about the topic, Koda cut her off.

"Just kiss him, already," Koda said loudly, getting a bit impatient, as he quickly swam to deeper waters; he then emitted a burst of air from his blow hole, therefore letting it mist into the calm, damp cave air. Hinadi splashed about in the water, noting the foggy display above her. Katara giggled and stared at Aang; he cocked his head.

"What?" Aang questioned with a small, confused smile; he then turned his head to look at the pretty dolphins from a far before continuing, "What did he say?"

Katara giggled softly with a small smile as she gently let her hand meet Aang's soft cheek; she tenderly pushed on him so that the two were face to face. She then slowly drew Aang into a soft and tender kiss; Aang gently returned the sweet gesture as he instinctively draped his arms around Katara's lower waist. As if it were on cue. All was calm, the two gently continued to kiss their cares away; that is until Hinadi was heard, emitting playful neighs and chirps here and there as well as making a splash.

With this, Katara gently pulled away from Aang for a moment; their eyes locked onto each others, a calm, glowing aura was present. Katara smiled a big smile and quickly looked about, only to be ever so shocked to see what looked to be thousands, if not, millions of the beautiful, blue glowing Hibiscus. They lined the cave walls and ceilings; there were even some present under the pretty, clear water they stood near. Katara gasped softly and pressed herself closer to Aang; she gently laid one hand on his chest as she seemingly snuggled closer to him.

Aang let his jaw drop as his arms gently came around Katara's back and shoulders. He smiled as the two lovers looked about with much enthusiasm.

"Wow," Aang breathed softly as he hugged Katara tighter. Katara giggled softly and ever so gently gave Aang a small kiss on his lower cheek, just under his jaw line.

"What did I tell yah," Katara said ever so softly into his ear with a smile. Aang nodded slowly and looked at Katara with a cheerful smile.

"It's amazing," Aang said softly, still in awe as he gently glanced about. Katara nodded in agreement as she joined him, letting her eyes savor every single moment of seeing the beautiful, blue flowers a glow.

"They're so beautiful, aren't they?" Katara smiled as she looked up to the cave ceiling; Aang's eyes instantly fell onto Katara. He smiled a charming smile and took a calm, deep breath as he could feel his cheeks heat up.

"Yes," He started as Katara gently averted her gaze to the airbender she held close; he continued with a smile, "You are."

Katara let her eyes widen slightly at his sweet words; she nibbled her lip slightly and before she knew it, Aang gently pulled into yet another searing kiss. He ever so gently pressed his lips to Katara's, giving her a passionate, heart melting kiss he hoped she'd never forget. He gently tightened his grip around his love as he let his hands gentle caress her soft and smooth bare skin, he savored the very feeling of his body and lips against hers. He instantly smiled as the two gently began to give each other small pecks on the lips; Katara couldn't find any right moment to pull away from Aang. She ever so softly began to giggle, knowing all too well his and her love would only grow stronger and stronger on this crazy journey they were on; how she loved the rush. It only made her push closer to Aang as she pleased him with small, gentle kisses; she smiled as she could feel her cheeks redden.

She smiled at her thoughts and gently wrapped her arms tight around Aang's neck and bare, broad shoulders before giving him one last, gentle kiss on the lips. She then bashfully smiled, feeling satisfied as she hugged Aang endearingly close to her. She gently gazed into his eyes; they glistened with the calm, blue shining light around the two that the beautiful Hibiscus flowers gave off, surprisingly.

In no time, the beautiful black and white dolphins began to leap out of the water with much joy; they reached great heights in the air before quickly plummeting back down to the surface of the cold water; sending the crystal element in every direction. It glistened magnificently with the gentle lighting of the cave. They continued to do this for quiet some time, acting as if seeing the gorgeous flowers was something new to them; Hinadi joined in too, she flapped her wings about in the water, as well as her front paws. She neighed loudly with all the joy in the world as they played; and as the cause of their upheaval held each other endearingly close in a loving embrace.

- - -

"Fine!" Sokka breathed loudly as he plopped down on Appa's saddle; he waved in hand in the air before continuing, "You win, Momo…" Momo instantly chirped with happiness as he quickly began to eat the strip of food he was teasing Sokka with. Kaimah slowly strolled over to Sokka; she chirped in a sad manner as her little ears drooped slightly. She put on her best pitiful act in order to get Sokka to feed her.

"Hey, if I can't enjoy my food right now than neither can you," Sokka chuckled as he pointed to the little cub; she chirped a small, high pitched little chirp in the most pitiful and sad way; Sokka frowned and laid on his stomach; he faced small Kaimah.

"I-I'm sorry Kaimah," Sokka mumbled as he rested his chin in his hands; his elbows supported his arms up, "I'm too pooped to do anything right now."

"When are you ever not?" Came a familiar voice from behind. Sokka quickly rolled over and noticed Aang, calmly standing on Appa's head with a small, happy smile.

"Hey, no one said you could talk," Sokka pointed as he chuckled aloud. Katara quickly joined Aang on Appa's head with a small laugh.

The two teens quickly joined Sokka on Appa's saddle with smiles. Sokka quickly eyed the two teens, knowing all too well they were gone all day doing who knows what; it was close to nightfall and small stars had already dotted the sky.

"Where have you two been?" Sokka suddenly asked as he sat up; Aang gently took a seat next to him with a smile.

"Oh, Sokka you should've seen it!" Katara suddenly gasped as she waved her hands in the air a little; she quickly grew excited as she took a seat next to her brother. She then continued, "There were these black and white dolphins, and one of them, Koda, told me that there was a secret about the cave that we were in."

"Dolphins in a cave, how believable," Sokka laughed loudly; Katara quickly glared at him and smirked before shaking her head.

"Oh, you're just so hilarious," Katara said quickly. Aang instantly laughed.

"It's true," Aang chuckled as he looked at Sokka, "There was a large lake with dolphins that lived there."

"-and the secret about the cave was that-" Katara was cut off.

"How can the dolphins see? Wasn't it like…really dark?" Sokka questioned loudly, Aang butt in before Katara could speak.

"Well, dolphins have this thing called sonar vision, they can see things by little noises that they make," Aang said as a matter of factly, he then shook his head in a confused manner, "b-but, the lake gave off a pretty light, so we could see just fine."

"Th-the secret of the Hibiscus was the best p-" Katara was cut off, yet again.

"The lake was glowing?" Sokka questioned loudly as he perked up, "I have to see this place."

"Yeah, it was pretty cool…There was also this-" Aang was interrupted.

"_My_ favorite part was the Hibiscus," Katara said all at once, hoping to get her share in the conversation. Aang chuckled softly with an apologetic smile. Sokka chuckled and looked at his sister in a bewildered manner.

"There were flowers too?" He laughed; Katara nodded eagerly.

"Yeah," she instantly blushed, "Only true loves' kiss could reveal the secret of the Hibiscus cave," she concluded bashfully. Sokka instantly tilted his head back a little and rolled his eyes. He then croaked a long, dry sigh.

"Oh geez, lemme guess," he mumbled. Aang chuckled and rubbed the back of his head before Kaimah slowly moseyed her way into his lap. Sokka continued, "Hinadi got extremely excited and began slobbering all over you two."

"That's exactly what happened, Sokka," Katara said sarcastically in mono-tone; Sokka shrugged and slowly stood before moseying off of Appa's saddle. He then wandered over to Hinadi, who had settled down some after having her fill on food.

Katara rolled her eyes before she quickly averted her gaze to Aang, who was across Appa's saddle. He was gently stroking Kaimah's fur with a little smile on his face; the little cub instantly sprawled herself comfortably in his lap. Katara nibbled her lip with a smile before she quickly headed for her burlap bag; which was next to where Sokka was sitting a minute ago.

She quickly began to rummage through it before she quickly found Kaimah's formula. She mixed it with a smile, shaking the small bottle she held, which was Kaimah's dinner. She then quickly took a seat next to Aang with an eager smile.

"You ready?" Katara asked Aang as she made herself comfortable next to him; Aang gave her a bewildered look.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you forgot," Katara giggled as she set Kaimah's bottle down; she then gently picked the little cub up and rearranged her in Aang's arms, just like this morning, although Aang seemed relaxed this time around.

"Oh," Aang said, a little surprised, as he carefully cradled the young cub he held. He smiled as Katara handed him Kaimah's bottle. He took it, feeling a bit nervous but he felt relieved that Katara was with him. Katara gently hoisted Kaimah's head up a little before leaning closer to Aang.

"Remember, just like an infant," Katara reminded with a smile as Aang gently began to feed Kaimah her warm milk. Aang nodded with a small smile.

"Am I doing okay?" Aang questioned somewhat nervously, Katara grinned and pressed herself closer to him and little Kaimah. She heaved a little sigh before staring at little Kaimah in Aang's arms.

"Perfect."

* * *

**A/N:**Well, there you are guys! Lol, this one's longer than chapter fourteen xD I think from here on out my chapters are going to be pretty long…So, yeah lol 

The main reason why I made this one long is because I don't think I'm going to be able to do really speedy updates until the beginning of August. I'm currently doing online summer school, to catch up on credits, and it's getting in the way of being able to just type my story. BUT if I don't post a chapter up within two to three weeks, you guys know my e-mail…Just start yelling at me if you want me to update and I'll be encouraged x) **(Katara1991aol .com)**** …**you can also e-mail me if you wanna see Vyntresser pictures… I'm always drawing or painting, and once I get my camera back from my friend, I can show you guys.

I'm all over the place lately xD I just recently got a deviant art account, I will be putting up my pictures once I get the chance but…like I said, I need my camera…I wish I had a scanner oO but anyways, I have one picture I actually took, it's a photo, on my deviant art account. If you wanna check that out, my penname there is **'VyntresserDrake1991'** :) Come check it out! Don't forget my youtube account also.

Sadly, I don't have the next chapter planned all too thoroughly, but I have the main 'plot'…Just need a little fillers, you know? Lol, so…Like I said, two or three weeks and if I don't come back it…means I died from school work or…I'm just too lazy…Which is your guys' cue to yell angry words and toss things at me oO

Just thought I'd let you guys know :) Please! Lemme know how you all felt about this chapter, and yes, one of my all time favorite animals is the 'Commerson's dolphin' or, the black and white dolphins you read about :) Be on the lookout for them in the future:)

I seriously think this chapter had the most foreshadowing than any chapter I've ever written…It's almost too painful to write oO but, I'm putting it up anyways… lol, I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review, lemme know what you thought :)

Thanks to the select few of you who e-mailed me and liked my picture; I really appreciate it!

**- Katara -**

Mohalo ;)


	17. Stranded

**A/N: -**feels terribly guilty for lack of updating skillz- Read, guys! – sorry, this chapter is a tad bit too short for my liking Dx

I have a picture for this chapter on my deviantart! Please check it out

VyntresserDrake1991. deviantart .com

Enjoy:)

**Book Two – Water and Air**

**Chapter Seventeen – ****Stranded**

_The soft, crepuscule landscape gently illuminated her surroundings; the effulgent sunshine seemed to ease its' way over the ocean which lay just ahead. Little sky birds floated about in the cool, ocean breeze; they greet the new day with much enthusiasm. _

_She smiled; the harmonious, halcyon weather seemed to encompass every inch of her body as she stood, letting her toes sink into the balmy sand underneath her.__ All was calm as she could feel a gentle pair of arms work their way around Katara's lower waist; she smiled bashfully, knowing very well who this person was._

_He hugged her tight as he gently began to nuzzle his soft nose and lips into the side of her neck; in a tender manner. She instinctively began to giggle softly, loving his very warmth and presence; she pressed herself closer to her love, she snuggled into his loving arms. Before too long, she gently turned around in his loving grip; eager to satisfy her need for tender loving care._

_They kissed; a passionate gesture of eternal __affection__ between the two lovers, he felt as if this was one of his favorite ways to show his love to her. They held each other close, an unbreakable, everlasting bond never to be broken; but just as things seemed like bliss, a moment of rapture, she felt as if something had suddenly gone missing; the one she loved instantly vanished from her grip as she opened her eyes, stunned by her sudden loneliness._

_She glowered; she felt a sudden, teasing pain in the very pit of her stomach and it only caused her to grip her abdomen and cringe into a little ball.__ She fell to her knees; tears instantly fell like rain as the luminous sky went from a gorgeous, calm yellow to a horrid, terrifying black. Thunder was immediately present; as was a tall figure in front of the suddenly injured girl._

_"Who's there?" she uttered; tears streamed her cheeks and in turn made her face sticky._

_"Your past life." She spat, "Your duties await, and you're being indescribably irresponsible."_

_"Wh-what do you mean?" she whimpered; she then sobbed softly, feeling the teasing pain grow in her lower stomach; as if her body was attempting to turn itself inside out._

_"The animals of your fifth __Vyntresser form are in danger; you're being lazy, and your body is forced to undergo some changes you're not ready for." She snapped._

_"__Into m__-my fifth form?" the young girl questioned softly._

_"Not even close. Being irresponsible has consequences. You're blind in your line of duty, there were plenty of creatures in the Hibiscus cave you could've saved…but you chose to __i__ndulge yourself in the luxury of the Avatar's love…"_

_"The Commerson's…" she uttered softly__ to herself__, now knowing exactly what the problem was, "I-I…I didn't think-"_

_"That's right. You didn't think."_

_"I-I'm so sorry…" she sobbed; burying her face into her __hands._

_"The creatures of this world need you, Katara…You're being a lousy Vyntresser; it shames me to be your past life."_

_"Aditya, I-I…I-"_

_"Nothing could be more pitiful than this." She muttered before vanishing right before the young girls' eyes. She gasped slightly as she scrunched into a smaller, fetal position on the hard ground; __searing__ rain was suddenly present. She coughed, now able to taste the bitter sweet sensation of blood gently coat her tongue and with that, she closed her eyes; letting the darkness overcome.__ She let loose a loud scream before-_

"Whoa, whoa hey!" Sokka screeched as he covered his head with his arms; his sister, who was laid before him, immediately sat up, nearly hitting Sokka square in the face. Sokka chuckled and gently stared at his sister; she panted softly, sweat clung to the crown of her forehead and tears delicately streamed her cheeks. Sokka instantly frowned, feeling a bit concerned.

"Uhm, Aang wanted me to ask you if you knew where his razor went but…Are you okay?" Sokka questioned; Katara whimpered softly and gently pressed her face to her cold, shaking hands. She began to sob softly, her hair down and a ruffled mess; it gently layered her shoulders and chest and slowly. Sokka's frown instantly grew as he set his burlap bag down; he then took a seat next to his sister on her soft blankets in which she slept in. The folds were slightly kicked about, indicating she had a rough night's sleep. Sokka stared at her for a moment before nibbling his lip slightly; he then gently embraced her in a loving hug.

Katara shook as she quickly pressed herself closer to her brother; she sobbed into his chest gently. She immediately began to fear for her life; her nightmare quickly flooded back into her thought process and with that, a small stomach ache instantly planted itself in the very depths of Katara's stomach.

"It's just a dream," Sokka soothed; he gently rubbed his sister's back in a loving manner. She heaved a sharp sigh along with a gentle sob, her thoughts were instantly all one big blur, only confusing her further and basically egging on her gentle stomach ache.

"It was awful, Sokka," Katara breathed; her hands and arms gently shook as she tightly gripped the chest of her brother's kimono. She gently cried into his chest, feeling her stomach ache get worse, as well as an on coming headache approach.

"Don't think about it…" Sokka said softly as he rubbed her back still, in a methodic, soothing manner.

"Did she find my razor, Sok-" Aang stopped his train of thoughts as he stared at the two siblings in each others arms. Aang immediately grew worried; Sokka chuckled as the young airbender approach.

"No, captain porcupine," Sokka said with a small smile as Aang rolled his eyes and knelt next to Katara; she still had her face and body gently pressed to her brother's chest for comfort.

"Katara," Aang said softly with a frown before glancing at Sokka, "What happened?"

"She just had a bad dream," Sokka chuckled as he gently cradled his little sister; the feeling of being protective quickly took over. Sokka smiled a happy smile and looked down at his sister before continuing, "Take a look at Aang, I'm sure you'll cheer up," He laughed.

Aang smirked as Katara gently pulled her face away from Sokka's chest; she then noticed Aang with what looked to be little, visible dark brown hairs sticking from his head. Katara instantly giggled softly and shook her head before wiping tears from her cheeks. Aang rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Okay, it's not my fault I haven't shaved in awhile, I can't find my razor anywhere," Aang said loudly as Katara gently removed herself from Sokka; feeling in a better mood, although her stomach ache lingered.

"You can't?" Katara questioned softly with a small, teasing smile as she gently wiped a lone tear that rested just on her jaw line; Aang stared at her for a moment.

"Where did you put it," Aang said deeply in a teasing manner; Sokka began to laugh.

"I don't know," Katara said softly in sing song with a sheepish smile.

_- A few days before -_

"Hindai, help me!" Katara whispered loudly; the two boys, Sokka and Aang, were loading Appa's saddle with all of their supplies. They were ready to head south, and to find food for Hinadi; Hinadi chuffed softly and seemingly looked about.

"We have to get Aang out of his Buddhist ways sooner or later," Katara said, even though that was partially true. She gently rummaged through Aang's bag, only to quickly come upon his small, sharp razor he used to shave his head with.

"Jack pot…" Katara smiled a devious smile and quickly tucked the small, delicate trinket into her kimono; she then gently emerged from the tent the three had slept in the night before.

"Okay, you ready to go?" Aang smiled as he gently pulled Katara into a small, loving hug. Katara beamed and nodded before removing herself from Aang and slowly heading towards the bamboo forest behind her.

"Yeah, I just um…H-have to go to the bathroom first," She fibbed as she quickly pushed past some bamboo stalks; she was out of sight. Aang smiled and nodded.

"Hurry back," He called.

"Hinadi, what should we do with it?" Katara questioned the large Shirlakoi that was following her. She neighed softly and gently pressed her large paw to the loose earth underneath her; she then began to dig. In no time, she had dug a small, deep hole.

"Perfect, Hinadi!" Katara whispered loudly as she quickly pulled the small razor from her pocket and threw it into the dirt hole; Hinadi then covered it up, pushing loose dirt over the razor and covering it completely.

"I think it'll be interesting to see Aang with hair," Katara smiled as she crossed her arms; Hinadi chuffed softly and bucked her head up and down.

- - -

"Well, it _has_ to be here somewhere," Aang said in a sad tone as he gently pressed his hands to the top of his head; he then grimaced, "I don't want hair…"

"Well…Why not?" Sokka questioned with a small laugh as he gently hugged his sister close to him again; noticing that she still looked a little uneasy.

"I'm a monk, we're not supposed to have hair," Aang frowned as he glanced about, "I really want my razor, guys, just tell me where it is…"

"I don't know where it is," Sokka chuckled, "I don't even know where _mine_ is…"

Katara giggled inwardly.

"They have to be around here somewhere," Aang said again as he glanced about, Sokka chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Aang, we'll find it…" Sokka said softly; he then motioned towards Katara, noting she was now sniffling and gripping her stomach for an odd reason. Aang sighed softly with a small nod as Sokka gently let go of his sister. Katara groaned softly as Sokka stood; Katara took a quick look around, only to be surprised as to where the three were.

"Aang?" Katara questioned softly as the young airbender took a seat close to her.

"Yesm?" He chimed softly as he stared at Katara in a slightly worried manner.

"Wh-why are we in the air?" She asked, knowing all too well the three had fallen asleep on Appa's saddle in the middle of the forest they were in.

"We decided to head out early, you were still asleep when we left which…Was awhile ago," Aang said softly before eyeing Katara, "You've been asleep for a long time, are you okay?"

"We left?" Katara questioned loudly as she quickly began to crawl to the back of Appa's saddle.

She quickly peered off the edge, only to see Appa's massive tail waving about in the air; as well as Hinadi in flight directly behind the large flying bison. The gentle, winter cold breeze brisked past the three teens high in the air; a few stray icebergs lingered about in the cold, massive and seemingly endless ocean underneath.

Katara's shoulders slumped as she looked past Hinadi; nothing but the cold, blue ocean for as far as the eye could see. Katara frowned, feeling tears sting her eyes yet again.

_There were plenty of creatures in the Hibiscus cave you could've saved…_

_The Commerson's…_

_You didn't think…_

"No," Katara said softly as she shut her eyes tight; tears instantly escaped her closed eyelids and slid down her cheeks.

"Katara," Aang worried as Katara relaxed in her spot slightly; upon her state, Aang instantly embraced his love in a warm, comforting hug. Katara quickly wrapped her arms around Aang's stomach and tightened her grip; she softly began to cry in his chest, feeling as if this Vyntresser stuff wasn't coming to her as easily as she would like it to.

"The Commerson's…" Katara whimpered along with a gentle sniffle; Aang rubbed her back in response.

"Commerson's?" Aang questioned, Katara gently nodded her head and pulled away from the airbender she was holding onto to. She gave him a displeased look; her eyes glistened gently in the soft, cloud hidden sunshine.

"The dolphins, Aang I…I could've saved them," Katara said quickly, Aang cocked his head.

"Saved them from what? They seemed fine to me," He frowned before ever so gently tucking a few strands of loose hair that tenderly kissed Katara's cheeks.

"I-I don't know, but…Aditya was so mad at me, Aang…That's one of the worst nightmare's I've ever had…" Katara glowered as she gently averted her gaze from her lap to the endless sky around her.

"Aditya was in your dream?" Aang asked calmly, hoping to settle her nerves; Katara nodded and quickly looked down at her hands and lap.

"Evidently…Those dolphins needed me…" Katara explained softly, gentle tears continued to cascade down her cheeks; her stomach ache gradually grew into a teasing, aching pain that seemed to work it's way from Katara's stomach to every other part of her body. She continued softly, "…I-I'm not doing a very good job of being a Vyntresser, huh…"

"Katara," Aang started softly; he gently lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes, "It takes some getting used to…I still struggle being the Avatar, sometimes…You just have to learn from your mistakes."

"Aang, we have to go back," Katara begged, her brilliant, glassy eyes basically pleaded Aang to obey her whim; Aang gently shook his head and peered over the back of Appa's saddle.

"We can't, Katara," Aang said softly; Katara gave him a sad disappointed look before Aang continued, "We're already past the southern Airtemples…Not to mention Whale Tail Island," Aang frowned. Katara heaved a soft sigh and looked down.

"I have to save the Commerson's," Katara added softly.

"I didn't see the danger in them being in that cave, Katara…I think you're just letting your dream scare you, I'm sure it didn't mean much," Aang said softly and with his statement, Katara nodded slowly.

_He's right, it's no big deal…Those dolphins seemed fine, I think I'm worrying for nothing…_

"Yeah," Katara breathed before gently wiping a few tears that rested near her nose and on her cheeks.

"Cheer up, you're headed home today," Aang smiled a charming smile. With this, Katara bested a small grin before staring at Aang for a moment. She willingly let her mind wander from the stressful topic of the Commerson's and she quickly thought about other things. Like Aang's new hairdo.

"I like your hair," Katara said with a small giggle as she gently stood; Aang heaved a soft sigh and joined her.

"Seriously, where did you put my razor?" Aang asked in an impatient manner. Katara laughed softly and joined Sokka, who was on Appa's large head, with the reins in hand.

"Who knows, she probably stole mine too," Sokka said in mono tone as the two teens sat down next to him.

"I didn't steal anything!" Katara fibbed with a small laugh.

"It was in my bag the other day, how come it's not anymore? I never take it out of my bag…That is unless I'm using it, but I always put it back," Aang said quickly; he gently felt the top of his head, noting the gentle prickliness the little, short and dark brown hairs gave.

"I don't know," Katara said softly, Aang eyed her for a moment before sighing and shaking his head gently.

"I never go more than two days without shaving, it makes my head feel all…Hairy," He said with a disgusted look on his face and with that, Katara immediately sent him a glare.

"What's wrong with hair?" Katara said deeply, in a teasing type manner, as she motioned to her brown locks; which was down and in a slightly ruffled mess. Deep, brown gentle waves layered her shoulders, chest and back. The soft, cold ocean breeze combed its way through her beautiful hair.

"N-nothing at all!" Aang said in a worried tone as he gave Katara an apologetic smile, he blushed slightly, "It looks great on you but…On me? Come on."

"I don't know, you've never seen yourself with hair, and neither have we…Who knows! You might like it," Sokka chuckled.

"I've always wanted to know what you looked like with hair," Katara said with a small, bashful smile; Aang eyed her.

"You _did_ do something with my razor, didn't you," Aang said as he pointed. Katara giggled and looked away.

"I doubt she'd get near mine," Sokka commented.

"Katara, you know how I feel about hair, can you please give it back?" Aang basically begged; Katara frowned at him.

"I…just wanted to know what you looked like with hair," Katara said in the most pitiful of ways; she smiled inwardly, noting Aang catch on to her pity act. Katara continued in a sad manner, "I think you'll look even more handsome than you already are." Aang stared at her for a moment; a small, bashful smile gently worked its' way across the young airbenders face and with that, Katara won the battle.

"Ohkay…" Aang heaved, "I-I'll try it."

"Thank you," Katara smiled in a happy way as she instantly gave him a big hug; gentle arms tightly wrapped around Aang's shoulders in a loving way. Aang beamed and returned the hug.

"If I don't like it, you're going to give me my razor back," Aang chuckled as he pointed at Katara; she smiled and quickly shook her head with a bashful smile before she suddenly felt the teasing pain in her stomach shoot from gentle to sharp. Katara gasped softly and gripped her stomach tight; she leaned over somewhat, feeling a bit strange…Something like this has never happened to the young waterbender.

"You alright?" Aang worried; he gently scoot closer to Katara with a small frown. Katara grimaced slightly and looked up at Aang with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, it's nothing…Just a stomach ache…" Katara frowned; as did Aang. He stared at her for a moment, feeling concerned before Sokka spoke up.

"Must've been what we ate last night," He said loudly as he glanced at Aang. Aang gaped.

"There's nothing wrong with my sweet rice," Aang said, getting defensive, "It was an ancient recipe of the southern air temple monks…And my favorite."

"I don't think it was the rice, Sokka," Katara said with a small giggle as she slowly tucked her knees close to her chest; she then rested her chin where she could.

"I don't know, I'm not feeling all too well myself," Sokka fibbed as he mocked Katara; he gripped his stomach with a small chuckle.

"You're hilarious…" Katara mumbled as she quickly looked away; she gazed out to the serene, dark blue ocean they flew over. Small, stray icebergs were now able to be seen. She heaved a soft sigh, noting the chilled air and with that, she gently stood to go get her parka.

"I hope Katara's not getting sick," Aang said to Sokka once Katara was from earshot.

"I'm sure she's fine, that bad dream probably just upset her stomach a little," Sokka said calmly, "This sort of thing always used to happen when we were children."

"Hmm," Aang hummed as Katara gently took a seat next to Aang on Appa's large, warm and fluffy head. She smiled a gentle smile as she instantly began to snuggle close to the airbender next to her; her fluffy parka instantly began to keep both teens warm.

Aang smiled a tranquil, happy smile; he gently worked his arms around the young waterbender that seemingly began to push closer to him. He cradled her, hoping to ease her pains as he softly began to whisper sweet, little nothings in her ear.

Katara heaved a soft, gentle sigh and gently began to tuck herself closer to Aang; with the presence of his arms around her shoulders, she let a small smile play across her face. He kept her warm even in the coldest temperatures of the South. She heaved a gentle sigh and seemingly began to bury her warm face and nose into Aang's soft chest of his parka. She prayed her teasing stomach ache would fade, but nothing, not even the soothing and loving feeling of Aang's very presence, was working.

"Are you really going to grow your hair out?" Katara mumbled, her gentle voice muffled in the soft material of Aang's brown parka.

"Yes," Aang sighed with a pitiful smile. Katara frowned.

"Are you doing it for me?" Katara questioned softly, Aang fell silent before grinning gently.

"Partially," Aang chimed, Katara cocked her head slightly and pressed herself closer to her love whose arms were delicately draped around her shoulders.

"Partially?" Katara asked.

"You hid my razor," Aang chuckled softly, although he wasn't angry at the fact. He figured Katara wanted a change and he was happy to oblige.

"…Who told you?" Katara questioned meekly with a small smile.

"So you _did_ hide it!" Aang said, raising his voice with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry," Katara giggled as she gently pulled away from Aang slightly, "I-"

"So if you hid his razor, then where did mine go?" Sokka questioned as he peered over Aang's shoulder to give Katara the stink eye. Katara quickly shrugged before shuddering.

"I'm not touching your razor," she giggled; Aang chuckled as well.

"I just don't see how it could be there one day and then the next day-!" Sokka was interrupted by his sister who quickly flung her arm before her; she pointed down to what looked to be a large ice sheet.

"Look!" Katara said loudly as she tensed. She sat up further to get a good look off of Appa's head.

The three quickly looked past Appa's large, fluffy head to see none other than a large slab of land; ice and snow was all one could see for as far as the horizon dragged on. The early morning sun made the ice glisten gently in its wonderful blues and whites.

"Hey what do you know, land," Sokka chuckled as he looked about, "Must be getting close."

"Not that," Katara said quickly as she pointed downward yet again, "_That!_"

All teens glanced off of Appa's head yet again, as if on cue. Katara beamed and let her eyes wander down the large ice glacier, only to see what looked to be a person on a long dog sled; at least ten snow huskies pulling the large, man made sled the southerner rode on. Katara smiled, instantly knowing that the lone person below had to be from hers and Sokka's homeland; have wearing Water Tribal clothing such as a large, puffy parka with warm, white fur. With this, Katara instantly gripped Aang's arm in a gentle, excited manner.

"Aang! Let's land," She smiled into his eyes; he glanced between her and Sokka for a moment before he shrugged and took hold of Appa's worn, leathery reins.

"Yip yip!" Aang called before Appa let loose a loud groan; he quickly began to dive towards the large ice world below the three. Once near, Appa made a smooth, gentle landing just in the dogsledder's line of direction.

Katara instantly smiled and hopped off of Appa's head; she had quickly forgotten about her teasing stomach ache as Aang and Sokka joined her. She took a deep breath of the cold, familiar south air feeling relieved that they had neared hers and Sokka's homeland. She quickly smiled an eager smile once the dogsledder and their line of working ice dogs neared. The big, wooded sled skid in the gentle ice and snow, making long tracks as the snow dogs imprinted their paw prints in the ground.

"Hey," Katara called as she quickly neared the stranger, she smiled as this person slowly began to take her puffy Eskimo hood of their parka off. Katara gently approached, not wanting to startle the beautiful large, white dogs before her. They seemed a bit skittish at the sudden strangers and large flying bison not to far away from Katara and her new found stranger. Katara quickly continued with a genuine smile.

"We're headed a little further south to our homeland, are you from around here?" Katara asked cheerfully; stomach aches were the bottom of her priorities at the moment.

"Of course I am," she said as she looked Katara square in the eyes; Katara almost jumped clear out of her skin before the girl in front of her continued, "-and I'm surprised you haven't recognized me yet."

"Kiari?" Katara said softly with a small smile noting her long, almost white colored hair looked all too familiar to be someone else. Both girls giggled before embracing each other in a big, welcoming hug.

-

"Great," Sokka mumbled to Aang who was standing close to him in order to keep warm.

"What's wrong?" Aang questioned, confused as to why Katara and the sudden stranger were hugging.

"That's Kiari," Sokka said softly to Aang, not wanting to be noticed.

"I…thought that's why we came here in the first place," Aang chuckled as he raised one eyebrow and gave Sokka a look; Sokka frowned.

"It was and…Kiari's my best friend but…" Sokka trailed off and looked about; he took a deep breath and let it out, therefore letting the air in front of him fog gently.

"You… don't like her anymore," Aang sighed in an annoyed tone as he let his shoulders slump; he glanced at Sokka with a smug look on his face, only to notice Sokka staring at him with a sheepish, guilty smile. Aang rolled his eyes.

"Sokka," Aang complained before noticing the two pretty girls approaching the two.

"I-I…like her but…" Sokka whispered to Aang as Katara and Kiari neared, "I-just feel like...my feelings have suddenly changed."

"You better change 'em back quick, cause here she comes," Aang said for the sake of Kiari's feelings. Sokka quickly began to feel a strange feeling, one of moving on, remembering a certain other someone, he felt flustered, confused; his heart and feelings were now all over the place.

_How does Aang keep his mind set on Katara so easily?_... Sokka thought with a frown, he felt his heart get heavy; it sunk and gently broke as he could see Kiari's face literally light up with all the joy in the world.

"Sokka!" Kiari cried ever so happily as she dove into him, wrapping her arms tight around Sokka's strong, broad shoulders. Sokka bested a smile and quickly tightened his grip around his friend; he felt too strange for his liking.

"I missed you," Sokka uttered, feeling horrible; his feelings for her quickly began to shatter and fly away from him in a heartbeat. He felt as if he had loved her forever, they were perfect, but just as she slid into his loving arms, he felt as if his love for her fell from intimate to a sister-brother type of love. He grit his teeth, praying the feeling would return, but he honestly couldn't tell himself that he truly was in love with her anymore. He had changed with the help of a few other people, and he felt as if Kiari wasn't that one special girl that made his stomach churn, his heart beat madly, his every nerve ending swim…It wasn't there for him.

"I missed you too!" Kiari referred to Sokka's last statement excitedly as she quickly tightened her grip around her long lost friend. She quickly pulled away from Sokka with a big, happy smile; her light hair glistened in the calm sunshine of the south. She happily continued, "What are you guys doing here?"

Aang held his breath and shot a look at Sokka; Sokka instantly frowned and let his eyes bug, but Katara, being oblivious to Sokka's sudden change of heart, butt in.

"We're here to see you!" Katara said happily as she nudged Kiari; Kiari beamed and glanced back and forth between Sokka and Aang who each had a big, fat sheepish smile plastered on each of their faces.

"You guys didn't have to do that," Kiari smiled as she gave Sokka a bashful smile; Sokka chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously, feeling a bit awkward.

"Of course we did! We missed you," Katara said happily, "Especially Sok-"

"Katara, I uhm need to talk to you – over there," Aang said quickly as he flashed a sheepish smile towards Sokka and Kiari; he quickly began to push Katara over to where the large, white sled dogs were resting.

"Aang," Katara said in an annoyed tone as Aang pressed himself closer to her.

"Shhh," Aang hushed as he glanced over his shoulder, noting the two teens quickly board Appa's saddle, "Something's wrong,"

"What? What is it?" Katara frowned as she too scoot closer to Aang.

"Sokka… Sokka doesn't like Kiari anymore," Aang said softly only to see Katara's jaw basically fall through the ice below them; Aang chuckled apologetically.

"What?" Katara whispered with a frown, letting the air before her fog between the two.

"I don't know why he didn't tell us before, this is a big waste of time," Aang said in an angry tone, "We both have duties and we can't let Sokka's confused love life get in the way."

"Yeah," Katara mumbled as she looked off to the side, "He needs someone that's always with him on our trip," Katara said when suddenly, a certain someone crossed her mind; a surprised look quickly crossed Katara's features.

"What are we going to do?" Aang asked quickly, not noticing her surprised manner all of the sudden; Katara calmed herself, knowing it was too crazy.

-

"A blind girl, eh?" Sokka chuckled as Kiari sat down close to him.

"Yeah, she's really nice… A little stubborn and rowdy at times, but Paku said there was no where else for her to stay…" Kiari said softly, "I'm surprised she can walk around without anyone's help, I don't know how she does it."

"Interesting," Sokka mumbled softly as he looked about, only to notice something missing. All was quiet, and Sokka quickly grew suspicious. He frowned as his eyes darted about his surroundings.

"Katara," Sokka called loudly, only to notice the two teens pull away from their quiet talk and stare at Sokka, "Where's Hinadi?"

Katara and Aang immediately began to look about. Katara quickly pointed with a confused look on her face.

"She's over there," Katara said softly, only to see Hinadi what looked to be hundreds of yards away; she stood in a strong stance, as if she felt threatened. Katara instantly frowned, feeling strange vibes coming from the large winged beast she had come to know over the past few days.

"What's she doing?" Aang asked in a confused manner as Katara slowly began to head over to Hinadi.

She frowned, now feeling a little weird about this. Katara slowly tip toed on the thick ice her and her traveling companions, as well as Kiari's herd of sled dogs, stood on. Once near Hinadi, she gently placed one hand on her muzzle to ease her seemingly worried manner.

"Hinadi," Katara cooed softly as she stroked Hinadi's soft and gentle white fur. Little pieces of frost had clung itself to the small hairs that lined Hinadi's snout; she chuffed softly, letting the air calmly fog before the two. She then deeply stared into Katara's eyes, as if she was attempting to say something to the young waterbender next to her. Big, brown, clear eyes full of confusion and worry, Katara was almost scared to take her eyes away from Hinadi's.

"Hinadi," Katara said yet again, shaking the more irrational side of her away, "There's nothing to fear, why are you acting so odd," Katara giggled softly and slowly began to lead the large Shirlakoi towards the group of confuse teens she traveled with.

"Everything okay?" Aang questioned as Katara and Hinadi strolled up. Hinadi seemed tense. Her large, dark brown wings hung close to her large, horse like body, and her legs were stiff; her big brown ears lay flat against her mane as well.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I think something startled Hinadi is all," Katara said softly, noting the large herd of about a dozen or so sled dogs get a bit restless. Though they were tied up, a few of them were beginning to snarl and grit their teeth in an angry manner; Hinadi grew tense with every second that went by, but she seemingly ignored them. Or attempted to.

Katara sighed impatiently as the air before her clouded up; she turned to Aang with a frown.

"What are we going to do, Aang? Just turn back around and head for the main lands? We were there only a few days ago, and it could take even longer to get back," Katara said in a worried way; she glanced over her shoulder, only to see large thunderheads in the distance. She knew that could only mean trouble for her as well as the large, flying bison they flew on.

"Well," Aang heaved a dry sigh before rubbing his prickly hair, "We should probably rest up a bit at the Southern Watertribe… you know, to stock up on supplies and let Appa's leg rejuvenate itself," Aang said in a wise manner, hoping to resolve the difficult matter.

"Good idea," Katara started, noting Hinadi had strayed, "Well, we should probably-"

"Katara!" Sokka hollered. Katara only glanced towards Appa to see Sokka basically leaping from Appa's saddle. All in the same moment, loud snarls and growls instantly became present, as well as an ear piercing roar from Hinadi. Katara whirled around, only to see that a few of Kiari's sled dogs had gotten loose and were now nipping at Hinadi's heels. They bit harder and harder with each second, only to cause Hinadi to rear up, flapping her enormous wings, emitting the most painful of cries. She thrashed her two front horse like legs about in attempt to shoo away the now terrible and vicious sled dogs attacking her.

"Hinadi!" Katara cried as she quickly began to run towards the chaos; she felt a sudden tug on her arm, only holding her back and causing her snow boots to dig into the ice below.

"Katara, no!" Aang hollered as he kept her from the danger; the life threatening quarrel before their very eyes.

Katara's heart pulsed, her eyes filled with tears, her body tensed; adrenaline shot through her every vein as she stood and watched what was taking place. She felt as if this sudden urge of protectiveness for Hinadi had instantly entered her busy thought process, and with that, she only pushed farther and farther from Aang's strong and protective grip. She feared for Hinadi's life, now noticing blood being spewn from her past life's best friend. She was furious.

"Hinadi!" Katara screamed, but Aang's grip wouldn't allow her to move; Aang knew if he let her go, all hell would break loose, and Katara would more than likely be murdered. Katara sobbed aloud, feeling as if this sudden outburst wouldn't end, but just as she thought the large Shirlakoi was doomed, Kiari's sled dogs instantly took off, running straight for who knows where. They took off quickly into the distance, barking and snarling. It only tempted injured Hinadi further, and with that broiling anger came an irrational side. The large Shirlakoi instantly took off in order to seek revenge; she followed the sled dogs, one big snarling, bloody mess.

Not only did the outburst disturb the four teens witnessing the brawl, but it also confused the other animals of the group. Appa groaned loudly, and not knowing really what to do, he instantly took to the skies once Kiari un-boarded him. Along with Appa's disappearance came Kaimah's, she being still on Appa's saddle.

Momo fluttered about in a crazed manner; he circled about quickly, not sure when or where to land. It all happened so quickly, and within seconds, the four teens were stranded. Nothing but the large, wide open South and hundreds of miles away from their homeland.

"Hindai, no!" Katara screamed as she finally broke loose of Aang's strong hands and arms. She sobbed, tears instantly streamed her cheeks only to freeze and cling to her face as the cold winter breeze licked them frozen. She quickly ran faster, only to stumble over a large clump of snow; she landed on her hands and knees on her cold and frozen element.

"Hinadi," Katara sobbed; more tears were present. Her whole body shook, as if seeing that outbreak was one of the worst things she could witness; especially to have a close friend now be injured and lost. She shook her head and closed her eyes tight, now feeling that teasing stomach ache shoot to something painful. So painful, it basically screamed bloody murder. She clenched her teeth before quickly gripping her stomach.

"Katara," Aang said firmly, yet softly, as he approached the now shaking and sobbing waterbender who rested in the snow. He quickly knelt next to his love in a shocked and worried manner before immediately sweeping her up into his arms. He held her endearingly close; not really sure what to do in this moment.

Katara immediately pressed herself close to Aang as she buried her face into his warm chest. She sobbed softly, feeling as if this day couldn't get any worse.

"Kiari!" Sokka hollered out of nowhere as he flung his arm in the direction in which all of the animals of the group had left. Kiari jumped at his sudden outburst and frowned; she then let tears quickly form in her eyes. She nibbled her lip and held her arms close to her warm chest. Sokka continued to yell, feeling a whirl of emotions inside of him he felt as if he couldn't control any longer.

"Why didn't you tie your dogs up?" Sokka hollered as he stepped closer to Kiari, "They could've killed Hinadi, and now we're stranded!"

"Sokka, I-I…" Kiari mumbled softly, swearing she had tied her dogs up so they couldn't run off.

"This is your entire fault!" Sokka yelled as his heart literally pounded, "whose brilliant idea was it to come to the South Pole anyways!" Sokka hollered to Kiari before stepping away from her and walking away. He continued to walk, as if he knew where he was going; he walked a straight path, away from his now stranded traveling companions.

"Sokka," Aang called softly, noting their argument; he continued to cradle Katara in his loving arms. He frowned and heaved a long sigh, emitting a trail of fog before him. Kiari slowly strolled up with a terrified look of guilt on her face.

"Aang," Kiari uttered softly and shakily as she knelt next to the two, "I-I'm so sorry, I-"

"It's not your fault," Aang frowned apologetically as he glanced down at Katara of whom he held in his loving arms; she sobbed softly, "Sokka didn't mean any of that," Aang reassured as he glanced over his shoulder, only to notice Sokka now farther away than what he already was.

"Stupid Kiari and her…sled dogs," Sokka spat as he quickly kicked up some snow he brushed past, "Whose lame idea was it to come here anyways…I wanna get as far away from here as I possibly can," Sokka uttered to himself before he stopped in his tracks in order to get a good look around. He glanced off into the distance to see, non-other than a tall mountain. He chuckled in a dazed, yet angry type of way before heading straight for this destination.

"I don't need them…I don't need Kiari, or Katara, or Aang or even Appa to get me around…" Sokka said in an angry tone as he shuffled his way through the ice.

"Sokka!" Came a voice from behind. Sokka heaved a loud, raspy sigh before bluntly ignoring the young airbender behind him.

"Sokka," Aang said as he neared, he then quickly grabbed a hold of Sokka's arm, "Sokka you can't just-"

"Look," Sokka said loudly as he ripped his arm away from Aang's gentle grip, "This situation is messed up as it is, leave me alone," Sokka said loudly as he continued to trudge.

"Sokka, you're not being reasonable, we need to stick together! We- we could die out here!" Aang said loudly as he stood, watching Sokka leave his presence.

"I don't know about you, but I'll be fine without Appa or Hinadi, you'll see," Sokka spat as he continued to walk.

"Sokka, you'll freeze without the proper clothing, your parka's on Appa's saddle, we need to go find him," Aang frowned, now realizing that his bison whistle was on Appa's saddle. He frowned and shook his head in disbelief before searching his pockets.

"Look, I'm a man, and I'll do whatever it takes to stay alive, I don't need any of you guys," Sokka said as he waved his arm about behind him.

"If you were really a man, you'd admit that you're scared," Aang hollered to Sokka, who was now a good ways away. He frowned, noticing Sokka stop dead in his tracks. He stood for a little bit, staring at the soft snow under him.

"I-I'm certain we'll find Appa and Hinadi but… I'm sure you're just as scared as I am," Aang said softly as Sokka turned around.

"You watch your mouth, I'm not scared," Sokka yelled as he pointed at Aang.

"Then what are you?! You're a confused wreck and you're not helping anything or anyone...We're all scared right now, and you're being stubborn," Aang yelled, "If we all stick together, I'm sure we'll find Appa and Hinadi… Or at least survive out here," Aang frowned as the gentle, bitter breeze licked his face.

Aang heaved a sigh, noting Sokka's still stance in the distance. He stood for quite some time, thinking, mulling, observing his surroundings, or even more so the large mountain he was headed for.

"I'm sure there's shelter over by that mountain," Sokka snapped towards Aang as he pointed, "You can choose to follow me or freeze to death, it's your choice," Sokka said cold heartedly before turning on his heel and keeping a hard, steady pace for the large mountain in the distance.

Aang sighed softly as the two girls slowly approached from behind. He turned around and stared at them both, noticing Katara was gently embraced in Kiari's loving and friendly arms; Kiari didn't seem too pleased with the situation.

"I'm sorry for troubling you all," Kiari frowned as her eyes instantly filled with tears.

"You aren't troubling us," Aang frowned as he stepped closer to the two; he gently began to rub Katara's back in a soothing way, "It was just a freak accident."

"What are we going to do?" Katara questioned shakily as she peeked from Kiari's warm chest to look at Aang in the eyes. Aang sighed softly as Kiari tightened her grip around her old friend.

"Sokka's headed for shelter," Aang said softly as he looked out to the distance, noting Sokka still keeping his hard and steady pace in the snow, "the best we can do right now is follow him."

Katara sighed softly and gently wiped tears away from her face as she pulled away from Kiari. She then nodded in agreement to Aang's statement before following Sokka's footsteps in the snow. In a matter of seconds, the two teens in her presence fell into step with her as they trudged towards the large, and far away, mountain in which was their last resort.

Everything had happened so quickly, and Katara wasn't even sure if she were fully awake yet; she felt as if her nightmare lingered. She frowned, now feeling as if her nightmare and real life had quickly combined, causing a large headache aside her painful stomach ache.

-

_"Hindai, no!" Katara screamed as she finally broke loose of Aang's strong hands and arms._

_-_

Katara clenched her teeth and shook her head slightly as she looked down to the soft snow her, Aang and Kiari walked on. She breathed softly and gently as new tears trickled down her soft, and somewhat winter chapped cheeks. The mere thought of losing Hinadi killed her inside, although she had no idea why.

Katara knew Hinadi was the utmost annoyance around camp, aside from Sokka, but she knew Hinadi was always up to something that had to do with teasing Katara. Although, deep down, Katara knew she had a strong relationship with Hinadi; although she didn't know what kind. Nothing was for sure anymore; she couldn't even remember the last time she thought clearly. Katara gently shook her head and got rid of her jumbled thoughts. What she wanted to focus on now was keeping everyone together, and making sure everyone survived. She knew it couldn't be too hard; with hers and Aang's bendings along with Kiari's fishing skills, they should be fine. She wasn't sure how open Sokka would be to the group with his hunting skills.

Katara sighed softly for the last time and gently wiped away a few more tears, knowing right now, she had to be strong, no matter how teasing her stomach and head ache was; she had to suck it up for the time being, and relax when the four found a decent shelter.

Just as Katara thought her busy thought process couldn't get more complicated, she felt a warm hand gently slip into hers. She let a gentle smile play across her face as she glanced up; noting Aang's sweet smiling face looking at her. His eyes so full of worry, yet at the same time, so full of happiness and hope; a certain type of hope that kept Katara going. Although she smiled at him and returned his sweet gestures, her stomach ache wouldn't allow such happiness. She instantly frowned and slightly hunched over as the three walked.

Aang, noting her pain, frowned just as well before giving Katara's hand a gentle squeeze.

"You okay?" Aang worried, not liking the idea of Katara getting sick in this moment, and at this bad of timing.

"I-I'm sure I'll be fine," Katara said softly as she gently pressed her hand to her stomach. "It'll pass."

"I don't want to take any chances of it getting worse," Aang said softly as he stopped, causing the two girls he was walking with to stop in slight confusion, but before Katara could say anymore, she noticed Aang bend over before her and sweep her up into his strong, loving arms.

Katara gasped softly and quickly wrapped her arms around Aang's strong, broad shoulders for support. She smiled a bashful smile before resting her head near his, just below his shoulder. She shivered slightly as her cold, chapped nose delicately met Aang's warm cheek. She beamed as her heart instantly skipped a beat; she then gently pressed her warm lips to Aang's soft cheek, planting a tender kiss where she wanted.

"Thank you," Katara said softly in his ear as she gently rested her head on Aang's shoulder. A small, happy smile spread across Aang's features.

"No problem," Aang replied with a gentle sigh as him and Kiari continued to walk.

Kiari sighed inwardly and gently pushed snow around as she walked.

_What a bone head move, Kiari… I could've sworn I had tied Sahkida up so she couldn't run off with the rest f the sled dogs…_Kiari scolded herself in her mind as gentle tears formed in her eyes; though she held then back.

_Sokka didn't even seem too happy to see me…_Kiari averted her gaze away from Aang and Katara, only to have a few tears gently trickle down her cheeks. She quickly and smoothly wiped them away with her thick gloves she wore_. I wonder if he found another girl…_

"How are we going to find Appa and Hinadi?" Katara suddenly questioned to Aang softly as he readjusted her in his arms. He then shrugged softly.

"I'm not sure…My bison whistle is on Appa's saddle," Aang heaved a dry sigh, "I'm sure they all just got a little startled, they could very well find their way back to us, animals have a good sense of direction," Aang said as a matter of factly with Appa in mind.

"Maybe," Katara sighed softly, her stomach ache basically made her whole body throb, but the soothing and gentle rocking motion of Aang's gentle pace seemed to ease her pains a little. As well as his steady heartbeat of which she could hear as she leaned her head close to his chest. She smiled softly, not considering the situation they were in, and closed her eyes. She attempted to clear her mind, but nothing was working.

She feared for Hinadi, but also for Appa in the same sense. She knew it wasn't like him to just wander off, but she also wondered how Aang was feeling. He seemed a bit shocked at the sudden disappearance in transportation but she guessed Aang figured that Appa would seemingly find his way back to the four who were in need of him. Appa was a smart, large, easily spot-able creature of the skies; it shouldn't be too hard to find him.

Katara glowered over Aang's shoulder and gently looked out to the vast, ice wastelands behind them; nothing but ice and snow for as far as the naked eye could see. Not even the mere sight of Appa, Hinadi, or Kiari's sled dogs were seen. Not one of them. Katara was amazed at how fast all of them had taken off. She was more confused as to why Hinadi and Appa had decided to follow the sled dogs as well. Nothing seemed to make sense at the moment.

Katara latched onto Aang as if he were her only hope; she knew she could look to Kiari for comfort and support in the hard times they were suddenly forced into, but she knew all too well that her brother was too stubborn for his own good; she hated his moods sometimes. She knew Aang would never shut her out, he was her love and comfort, and she knew he'd always be by her side.

"How long until you think we'll reach that mountain, Kiari?" Aang asked softly as the two trudged; the flat land they walked on was now seemingly sloping slightly.

"I'm not quiet sure," Kiari frowned as she peered out to the distance, noting the sun was now more than half way set; nightfall was soon present, along with the creatures of the south that came with the nightfall. Kiari continued, "If we're lucky, sometime after nightfall…"

"But, there are snow wolves in this type of wilderness out here," Katara worried; Kiari just nodded gently as Aang tensed; he held Katara closer to him.

"Yep," Kiari continued to nod, "And plenty of them."

The four slowly approached the treacheries of nightfall as they continued their struggle to reach shelter; but little did they know, not even a single prayer could help them tonight. The presence of hope for a new day held them together as they awaited a new day.

- - -

**A/N:** -falls onto knees- Ah, I'm like so sorry you all had to wait so long , I'm so sorry! – I'm also sorry this chapter was so friggin short… I'm hoping to make them longer, but I'm running dry of ideas for the end of this book. As many people can tell on my deviantart, I'm super stoked for my book three :D

Okay yeah – the whole part where Aang has hair – totally had it written down before I saw the season three trailer. Ooooh, made me so mad… I'm like -waves hands in front of Mike's and Bryan's face-... I came up with that idea! xD So, just to let you know, I'm not copying, I had the beginning written down sometime around the beginning of July-ish, lol. Just to clear it up – I don't like to copy the works of others, and it really bothered me... Anyways :)

I have pictures and such on my DA for this book as well as the next one a little bit – please visit my site!

VyntresserDrake1991. deviantart. com - - I also have three vids on youtube, my account there is TianShi1991 :D They're full of Kataangy goodness

Stay tuned! I'm hoping to keep this story rolling so I can get to my next book x) I'm so excited for it! \o/ -dances-

_Mahalo! ;)_

**- Katara -**


	18. Dark Spirits

**A/N:**** Ah! Zomg I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like – forever. I've gotten a few complaints-no, not complaints… Just some kind words to keep going, lol, and Imma put this up to prove I haven't forgotten about any of you and my story! Haha I love my story and hope to finish the trilogy, and that's just what Imma do **

**This chapter is a little short and I'm sorry :/ but I hope the next chapter has some more in it!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Book Two – Water and Air**

**Chapter Eighteen – ****Dark Spirits**

Distant, gentle howls could slowly be heard as the four trudged in the cold, hard snow and ice. Katara instantly began to tremble at the sound. She knew snow wolves were present, and she also knew all too well that they were very dangerous; especially to lone travelers without such weapons to protect themselves with. She knew Sokka most likely had his boomerang with him, but even that wouldn't stand a chance against a pack of southern snow wolves.

"Is it just me, or is that mountain getting farther and farther away?" Aang questioned along with a drawn out sigh; he gently shifted Katara in his loving arms.

Kiari responded to Aang, but Katara wasn't paying attention. She gently focused and basically glued her eyes to the distant horizon. The soft blues and blacks of the night sky seemed so calming, yet so threatening.

Katara quickly shivered, her shoulders gently shook as her teeth began to chatter; only causing Aang to hug her a little closer. She instantly let her frown grow. She felt as if her body was slowly becoming one with her stomach ache; as if the teasing pain had convinced the rest of her body to ache as well. She felt as if her blood was slowly freezing inside her every vein, causing an upheaval of pain that spread from the very depths of her stomach, to the crown of her forehead. With this, she oddly enough began to sweat.

"Aang," Katara breathed, the air fogged before the two.

"Yeah?" Aang panted; it was now harder to walk, for the snow was slowly sloping into an upwards hill.

"I-I… don't feel too well," Katara said softly and shakily. Aang's eyes bugged slightly, knowing the tone in her voice meant trouble. He instantly stopped, causing young Kiari to stop as well.

"Do we need to stop?" Aang worried as he gently began to set Katara on her feet. She stood for only a moment before her knees wobbled and she doubled to the cold snow. She instantly began to dry heave; gags that had suddenly come from literally nowhere.

Aang, now pushed past worried, instantly knelt next to the young, sick waterbender and gently held her hair back. He frowned, feeling a bit worried as to what Katara was spitting up.

"I-Is that…?" Kiari shook in her spot as Katara continued to turn her stomach inside out.

"I hope not…" Aang worried as he attempted to get a closer look. He frowned, noting the darkness; he couldn't see much. He was thankful, however, noting Katara had stopped throwing up.

"A-Aang I…" Katara uttered softly; her arms were stiff as she gently began to grip the snow underneath her. Aang gently stroked her hair as he worriedly leaned closer to her.

"You okay?" He questioned; Katara shook her head.

"B-blood," she mumbled as she looked down. Aang instantly felt his stomach clench as he peered down at the mess Katara had spit up. Now certain of what the sticky substance was, he quickly stood and gently swept Katara up into his arms.

"Kiari, this isn't good, how much longer 'till we reach that mountain?" Aang worried in a stern tone as the two began to walk again. Katara gently latched onto Aang, coughing some.

"I-I… If I'm not mistaken, that's Xi Wang Mountain… It shouldn't be much longer," Kiari said softly as she quickly attempted to keep up with Aang's fast pace.

"A-Aang," Katara whimpered slightly as she cringed; she wrinkled her nose slightly, now hearing the oddest of noises in her ear.

"Yeah?" Aang breathed softly in a worried manner as he quickly walked.

"Th-the howling," she uttered as she hugged herself closer to Aang. Aang grew confused.

"Howling?" Aang questioned, not able to hear such noise; he knew there were snow wolves somewhere out here, but none of them were out howling at the moment.

"It's so loud," Katara whimpered softly.

She cringed; the loud, almost ear piercing howls could be heard in her ears. She didn't know if it were a sign or some strange side effect of the strange sickness she had now gotten a hold of. She frowned; the howls of the snow wolves seemed to taunt her, mess with her mind and confuse her further and with this confusion, came dizziness. She instantly shut her eyes tight and latched onto Aang; her arms basically squeezed him around the shoulders as she gently began to cough.

"I-I… don't understand," Aang mumbled softly in a slightly worried tone as he stole a glance at Kiari, "We're almost to the mountain, I'm sure we'll find some shelter there so you can rest," Aang concluded in a hopeful manner; although his voice didn't show it.

"I wonder what she's sick with, "Kiari wondered softly as she pushed closer to Katara and Aang, noting the now disappearing daylight, "I-if she's spitting up blood, th-that means that…"

"Something inside her is torn," Aang said deeply yet worriedly, "We need to find Appa," Aang said in a stern way as he cranked his head about, searching the skies for his beloved flying bison. Nothing could be seen but dark, snow clouds. Aang sighed with defeat.

"Aang," Katara whimpered; tears instantly began to stream her cheeks, "I… It hurts so badly,"

"Be strong," Aang begged softly with a frown as he looked down at his love; he then gently gave her a small, tender kiss atop her head for reassurance. Katara bested a small smile, but instantly frowned afterwards.

"I-I think we lost Sokka," Kiari worried as she squinted through the darkness, noting Sokka's silhouette had vanished. She frowned and glanced at Aang before picking up her pace, "I'm going to go see if I can catch up to him."

"No," Aang said loudly, Kiari turned around, "You can't, you'll get lost; Sokka's probably already to the mountain for all we know."

"Maybe, but I want to catch up to him and at least make him wait for us," Kiari said as she crossed her arms in a slightly angry manner.

"…Be careful," Aang worried softly, Kiari nodded and quickly began to pick up her pace in search for Sokka. In a matter of minutes, she had vanished from Aang's and Katara's sight.

Aang trudged on; he held sickly Katara in his warm and loving arms as he slowly neared the mountain that seemingly seemed to move farther from the two.

He shivered; nothing could be more painful than walking about the South Pole during late hours of the night. He felt as if his nose and ears had slowly become frostbitten. He could only imagine the pain Katara was going through right now. He wondered if the horrible nightmare had something to do with her problems, but he had no idea why, or how, that'd be the case. He heaved a soft sigh before picking up his pace and opening his mouth to speak.

"You feeling alright?" Aang asked softly. After a few quiet moments, Aang glanced down; only to notice Katara gently resting in his arms. She looked as if she had fainted, or had fallen asleep.

"Katara?" Aang questioned loudly as he shook on her somewhat. She quickly opened her eyes and gasped. Aang sighed with relief.

"Stay with me," Aang worried with a frown, tears now gently stung his eyes.

"A-Aang I… I'm so weak," Katara rasped softly as she gently let her head fall against Aang's shoulder, "My throat hurts," she rasped again, ever so softly. Aang clenched his teeth, feeling as if even the slightest upset and plea from his love could shove him into his Avatar state at any moment. He resisted, however, for her sake as well as his.

"Just a little bit longer," Aang whimpered softly, attempting to hold back tears. He was failing however, and gentle tears delicately began to stream his cheeks. Katara heaved a raspy sigh along with a painful cough as her body slowly began to go limp in Aang's arms.

"Help me," Katara whispered as she too began to cry softly. Aang nibbled his lip and quickly kept up his fast pace in the snow. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sudden rolling of thunder nearby. Aang's heart stopped and quickly gathered in his throat.

_What more could go wrong…_he thought as he held Katara a little closer in his arms.

"Shhh," Aang hushed the girl in his grip gently, "We're almost there," Aang rasped, knowing it wasn't true. The mountain he was headed for was huge, but the distance between the two was literally killing them.

- - -

"Sokka!" Kiari hollered as she slowly began to see his shadow in the distance yet again. She quickly began to run to him.

"Sokka," Kiari rasped once near as she attempted to keep her long hair out of her face as she ran. She felt a tad happy once she noticed Sokka turn around; although, he was angry.

"What," Sokka snapped as he glared. Kiari jumped slightly, but quickly felt her blood begin to boil.

"Sokka, how can you be so rude?" Kiari hollered as Sokka quickly pushed past her; Kiari stumbled slightly.

"I'm trying to find us shelter, you call that rude?" Sokka hissed, Kiari gaped.

"If you cared enough about your friends and family, you'd know that Aang and Katara are struggling back there! We need to wait for them," Kiari urged as she gently gripped Sokka's arm, only to have it ripped from her hands.

"What are you-" Sokka stopped what he was doing and stared at Kiari. She frowned with the looks of gentle tears in her eyes. Her face basically pleaded for Sokka to stop; he sighed with frustration and looked Kiari in the eyes.

"What happened," Sokka said deeply, almost as if he were pretending to care.

"Aang had to set Katara down because she didn't feel well and-"

"This is going to end up where they kiss, isn't it," Sokka said as he rolled his eyes and slowly trudged away; Kiari caught his arm and tugged on him.

"Katara was spitting up blood, Sokka," Kiari said shakily as she stared into his eyes; tears gently began to stream her cheeks, "We need to wait for them, they could be in danger, who knows what's wrong with Katara."

With this, Sokka's facial expression fell slightly at the thought of his sister and best friend in danger. He frowned and let his shoulders slump before he gently stole a glance at the mountain not too far off. He then looked to Kiari with a small, almost hopeful type frown.

"We need shelter," Sokka said softly as he relaxed somewhat, "If we go ahead, we can find shelter for the two, so we don't waste our time wandering around."

"But, Katara," Kiari rasped softly as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Aang will take care of her," Sokka reassured, having full trust in the young airbender. With this, Kiari nodded slowly and looked down. Sokka sighed softly before gently slipping his hand into hers and continuing on his search for shelter with Kiari.

- - -

"and-and then the sky went…black and…and…" Katara trailed off and gently let her head fall against Aang's shoulder. Aang bit his lip and quickly, yet gently, shook on Katara for her safety.

"Stay awake, Katara," Aang worried as Katara was quickly thrown into a coughing fit.

"I-I'm…so tired," Katara rasped; she then gently tightened her grip around Aang's shoulders as she tenderly began to cuddle into the soft furs of Aang's parka. She let a small smile play across her features, loving his warmth. With this happiness, she slowly began to feel her arms and legs go numb, as well as the pain in her stomach; although it lingered, something seemed to hide its mischievous ways. It continued through her body without a trace or evidence that it was there.

"Keep telling me about your dream," Aang urged; he did whatever it took to keep her awake; no telling what would happen if she fell asleep. Katara took a raspy, deep breath through her nose before gently continuing.

"My…My stomach started to hurt," Katara added softly as she pushed closer and closer to Aang; he slowly began to pant.

"It did?" Aang heaved.

"Yeah," Katara whispered, "A-Aditya appeared, and…and said I was… I-I…was…" Katara trailed off yet again and let her eyes gently drift closed. Aang shut his eyes tight, letting a few tears spill down his cheeks.

"Katara, stay with me," Aang urged as he shook on her yet again. Katara gasped softly and gently leaned her head against Aang's.

"Aang I-I…I…" Katara frowned, tears gently trickled down her cheeks as well, but she didn't pay much attention to them, let alone anything at the moment. Her world was slowly becoming one blur, as if she were lost on a drug; her stomach ache continued to spread in return.

"Aditya appeared, Aditya appeared and what," Aang urged in a stern manner, he felt as if frustration from who knows where had quickly set in, it in turn made his blood slowly begin to boil. He sighed softly, knowing he shouldn't take it out on Katara. He gently gave Katara a gentle kiss on the forehead before speaking.

"What happened from there," Aang said softly, in a kind manner, hoping to keep her awake. Katara grumbled slightly and tightened her grip around Aang.

"Sh-she then told me what…wh-what a…lousy Vyn-Vyntresser I am…" Katara whimpered as tears gently continued to spill down her cheeks. She softly began to sniffle and cry into Aang's furry parka. Aang sighed softly and looked down at his love in an apologetic way.

"Shhh," Aang soothed, "I-I'm sure it was just a nightmare from who knows where," Aang frowned, "A-and as for this sickness of yours…" Aang trailed off and heaved a soft sigh; letting the air gently fog before the two.

"I can't feel the pain anymore," Katara rasped all at once before letting her eyes drift shut.

"What?" Aang said softly as he fixed his eyes on the waterbender in his arms. Katara shook her head gently and tightened her grip around Aang, yet again, as she slowly began to shiver. She then was quickly shoved into a coughing fit.

"Th-that can't be good," Aang worried, knowing spitting up blood one moment, and not feeling the pain the next couldn't mean good news at all.

"I'm fine," Katara smiled in a delirious type of way. Aang raised one eyebrow before cocking his head and staring down at Katara.

"Katara?" Aang worried before he quickly froze in his tracks; he quickly felt his stomach clench at what he saw a little ways before him.

"Mom? I-is that you?" Katara mumbled softly, she was slowly being pushed into a dazed state, and with that came weakness.

Aang ignored her silly statements for the time being, he being more worried as to what was before the two. He let his shoulders slump slightly at the mere thought of the South Pole, in all of its glory and torture, as well as dangerous wildlife, basically murdering the two. He quickly braced himself for the worse.

- - -

"Sokka, do you know what you're doing?" Kiari questioned softly, noting him scouting around some huge boulders they were near; they had finally reached the mountain of their destination.

"Yeah, now gimme a hand I- I…Think there's a cave down there," Sokka heaved as the two quickly began to shove on a large boulder in the way of their safe spot. It harshly began to skid in the snow, before it quickly tumbled down the large slop the two teens had climbed moments before.

"Good job," Kiari stated softly as the two peered down into a small, shallow cavern below. It was cozy and small, and they knew they'd be safe there from the wildlife, not to mention the South Pole and all of its dangerous elements.

"You too," Sokka sighed softly before he quickly stepped down into the hole they had discovered.

"Sokka," Kiari suddenly uttered softly as she shivered from the cold night air. Sokka quickly whirled around.

"What?" Sokka questioned.

"Wh-what if there's already something living in there?" Kiari worried. Sokka's shoulders slumped with relief as he smiled a little. He then chuckled and shook his head.

"There's nothing down here, don't worry," Sokka reassured as he quickly began to delve further into their new hide out. Kiari clenched her teeth and followed in an un-eager manner.

Sokka took a good look around; although, it was hard with the dim amount of light they had. He moved his arms about, only to come to find that the perimeter of the cavern was quite small and cozy. Just big enough for the four teens.

Sokka heaved a dry sigh before quickly putting his arms out before him in attempt to find Kiari; she had kept quiet while Sokka got used to their new safe spot. He gently let his hands wander, wondering if maybe she had stepped out of the cave for some reason. All was calm, that is until the certain someone he was looking for came into contact.

"Kiari?" Sokka questioned softly as he gently grabbed hold of her arm.

"Y-yeah?" Kiari uttered softly before Sokka quickly pulled away.

"O-oh I… didn't know where you went," Sokka mumbled softly before attempting to get a good look around. He gently rubbed the back of his head before looking in Kiari's direction.

"Should we light a fire?" Kiari suggested softly as she hugged her warm parka closer to her. Sokka nodded in the dark.

"Good idea," Sokka said softly before looking about, letting his eyes adjust before he came to a conclusion, "M-maybe we should wait 'till Aang gets here…"

"How come?" Kiari questioned as she strained her eyes to look at the young warrior in the dark.

"He's a fire bender, right?" Sokka said quickly before stopping his train of thought and frowning, "But…"

"But…?"

" Aang refuses to fire bend…" Sokka heaved a dry sigh and slowly began to pace; Kiari tensed.

"H-he's going to have to… If we're going to survive out here," Kiari worried; Sokka gently shushed her and stepped close.

"Don't worry… Let's just…hope he comes to his senses…"

- - -

Aang let his shoulders slump a little; his heart quickly began to pound as he ran through a few protective airbending forums in his mind. A pack of about five or six wolves ever so slowly approached the two, and once the few were within pouncing distance, they began to snarl and growl. Aang tensed and held Katara extremely close, knowing all too well if she were killed, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Within a few moments, Aang was completely surrounded by the pack of the angry, snow wolves. Their gentle, yet rough fur stood on end; their blue eyes basically penetrated and burned through Aang's very skin, their sharp, razor teeth grit and showing, fully exposed in a threatening way. Aang gently whimpered in fear before quickly glancing down at his love in his arms, only to see that she had fainted in his tight grip; her head gently hung off of the side of his arm and her whole body hung limp.

Aang instantly felt his heart fall and shatter inside of him and with that, tears were present. They fell like rain, spilling down his cheeks and gently becoming solid once they hit his jaw line. The unforgiving winter wind harshly licked his face and in time made the ends of his hair crisp.

All was quiet until a loud, snarling bark was immediately present. Aang quickly whirled around, only to see one of the large, snow wolves in mid leap, headed straight for him. Aang, without thinking, quickly jumped high into the air and looked down as the snow wolf barely missed Aang and plowed into one of the other wolves of the pack. Both wolves quickly tumbled and snarled, only making the pack angrier.

Aang quickly fell towards the snow covered ground just a bit a ways from the pack and landed firmly on his feet, holding his love endearingly close so as to not lose her; and with the sudden outburst from the pack, a quick adrenaline rush instantly shot through Aang's body, causing him to take off running. He attempted to use his airbending to help him, but holding the weight of another person only slowed him down.

The pack of wolves quickly followed; scavengers of the south, willing to kill anything if not everything that moves in order to stay alive. With the special padding on their paws, running on ice and snow was no problem. But for Aang, his air nation shoes wouldn't cut it. He quickly began to lose his balance on the ice covered earth beneath him and within a few seconds of slipping and sliding about, he plummeted to the ground; along with his downfall, he quickly lost his grip on Katara.

Katara's limp body gently skid on the snow before coming to a harsh stop. Aang gasped loudly and quickly began to scramble to his feet, but was quickly knocked down again when there came a large amount of weight and pressure on his back. He quickly doubled to the snow again, his face harshly buried in the cold snow under him; but that was the least of his worries. The large wolf on him quickly began to claw at his back, snarling and growling and wanting all of him, clothes and everything. The pack was hungry and savage, and there was no stopping any of them.

Aang instantly cried out in pain and harshly rolled over; with the help of a gust of cold wind, he quickly knocked the large wolf off of him. He quickly began to pant, now being able to feel the cold, winter winds hit his bare back and open wounds. Aang emitted one last cry before quickly glancing over to where Katara was; only to see the rest if the pack surrounding her. They looked confused and baffled as they sat hunched near her sprawled body. They sniffed and snarled a bit, as if they were wary about the idea of eating or attacking her.

Aang didn't want to take any chances, however. He immediately darted over to the confused pack and with the simple gesture of an airbending forum, all wolves were harshly blown in all directions and out of his and Katara's way. Aang quickly and harshly skid next to Katara in tears, he whimpered and gripped her shoulders; he shook her gently and uttered her name softly a few times. He touched her delicate, cold face before leaning down and kissing her cheeks a few times, feeling as if these were going to be the last moments spent with her. He felt doomed, done for, and worst of all, he felt as if he had failed everyone; Sokka, Kiari, and mostly him and Katara. Not to mention his and her past lives.

"Katara, please," Aang rasped shakily as he arched his back somewhat, in order to stop the shear, sharp pain in his back. He sobbed softly and quickly swept the young, unconscious waterbender up into his arms before immediately noticing the wolves surrounding the two again. Aang quickly gripped his love and bite his bottom lip before, all at once, charging straight towards a few of the wolves in order to escape the circle they had formed around the two. He quickly bursted past a few wolves, only to have them immediately cling to him and nip at his heels. They leaped and clawed, bat and snarled, bit and showed their sharp, unforgiving set of razor teeth.

Just as Aang thought all was lost, he felt a certain presence over come his body, and with that presence came the emotion of anger, rage, and the ability to lose control. With a few last conscious thoughts and a quick glance at his love, a blinding glow instantly became present. The power so uncontrollable, so powerful… yet he was so vulnerable.

With a few simple gestures of his feet, ice was immediately skewed in all directions, sending the herd of wolves flying. The ground shook as the ice beneath the two slowly began to sink into the cold earth, and within a few moments, Aang had subconsciously created what looked to be a small alcove; an ice cavern of the like. Blood gently dripped down his glowing arrow and to the crevasse of his nose.

Within a few moments, the wind around the two had gently slowed to that of the gentle, southern breeze; Aang slowly came out of his trance before doubling to the ground with Katara still in his tight grip. He shook as he gently laid her under him, her delicate body somewhat bloodied up and bruised from the damage of the wolves. Her gentle hair was now torn from the usual braid and sprawled out before his eyes in a drastically beautiful type way. He gazed down at her, wondering why all of this was happening, why everything had suddenly turned sour.

Tears fell like rain and gently slid down his cheeks to meet hers. They dropped to her cheeks and slid to her jaw line as Aang sobbed and gazed down at the injured waterbender before him. He gently clenched the cold snow in his glove covered hands, making it melt and turn into slush after a few moments. He shook, uttered her name a few times, pleaded that everything would be okay, but there were no promising signs of life within Katara's sprawled body. Not even a single breath.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm… Sorry, I luff cliffhangers xP**

**Ah! And sorry again that this chapter was a little short… I've been a little busy with a few things lately, and my attention I think has been more focused on my artwork on DA. But I could never forget mah trilogy! I hurried and finished what I could, cause I've been getting too much fan mail o.o naggers and such lawl.**

**Anywhoodles, hope you all liked! And please remember to visit my art site!**

**VyntresserDrake1991.deviantart .com :D**

**_- Katara -_**


	19. Last Breath

**A/N: Eek! I haven't updated in forever. Well, now I am! And I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Ps. I'm SO sorry these chapters are getting shorter :(**** I've lost my touch…**

* * *

**Book Two – Water and Air**

**Chapter Nineteen – Last Breath**

Aang heaved a soft, shakey breath and gazed down at his love with much worry. His heart basically shattered. Katara had been through so much within these past few months, he had often wondered when her body would give out… and he feared right now, he had been living out his worst nightmare. He had come close to losing Katara several times in the past, and he had just about had enough of it. She was the victim in everything they did, and he hated her getting hurt, or close to losing her life.

Aang softly narrowed his teary eyes a bit and gazed down at the waterbender underneath him. She had a large gash on her head as well as a few cuts and bruises on her shoulders and arms. The pack of wolves really did a number on her, not to mention him.

Aang gingerly arched his back before feeling the sharp, ripping pain of his stuff, cold skin, tearing even further, from the harsh gashes on his back. The cold winter wind licked his wounds, making them numb and subsiding the pain a little bit. Aang shook his thoughts out of his head, now more worried about Katara than anything.

The young airbender attempted to stand but the pain and weakness was almost too much for him to bear. He, within a few seconds, collapsed on top of Katara's seemingly lifeless body for a moment, before something ahead caught his eye. He glanced up before taking a double take, and basically glueing his eyes on what was a good few yards away. Aang could feel his stomach flip and churn with pain as his heart immediately sink with fear.

One of the snow wolves stood, his head slightly lowered, and his ears gently laid flat on his head. His long, sleek tail was drooped as well. His coat wasn't as dark as the other wolves of the pack; it was so white, it was almost the color of the snow he stood on. His eyes were that of a brilliant blue green, and he almost looked as if he had some sympathy towards the two.

Aang was somewhat surprised to see the wolf slowly begin to inch his way towards the two, his head lowered further to the snow, and he began sniffing the trail as he went. Aang froze. Not really knowing what to do, he sat up somewhat and began to flail his left arm about, his other hand and arm curled around Katara somewhat in a protective manner.

"Get out of here!" Aang hollered loudly, tears basically staining and freezing to his cheeks as the cold winter wind froze them there. He sobbed softly, feeling as if he had enough rage for all of his past lives and their Avatar state. His chest heaved gently as he panted against the cold, unforgiving winter winds; his hands shook gently as he continued to wave his hand about, hoping the wolf would leave and get scared from his actions, but the wolf wasn't phased. He kept moving forward, his head bowed and ears laid flat. Aang was furious.

"Go home!!" Aang cried; tears fell like rain down his slightly blistered cheeks, and his eyes were more red than before. He gazed down at his love for a moment before squeezing his eyes shut tight. He was suddenly taken aback.

"I have no home…"

Aang immediately shot his gaze from Katara to the wolf ahead of him. He was now stopped, his head raised somewhat but his ears still drooped. Aang's eyes widened before he gazed about, wondering where that voice came from.

"D-did you… just-" Aang was interrupted.

"If you think I'm here to hurt you, you're wrong," The wolf said softly before averting his gaze to Katara, "I can see the Vyntresser is hurt… badly…"

Aang could only nod and stare at the wolf in amazement. Never in his life has he heard an animal talk to him, and he wondered what this was all about. The wolf slowly began to step closer to the two, but Aang remained calm this time.

"My name's Lehlan… I'm, so sorry about my brothers… They can be so blood thirsty sometimes… If I would've known the Vyntresser was the victim, as well as you, the Avatar, I…. never, would've initiated the hunt in the first place…" Lehlan said softly, his eyes full of sorrow.

Aang continued to gaze upward at the wolf. He was a huge, amazing creature. Probably about half of the size of Hinadi. Aang shook his head and gazed down at Katara before glancing back up at Lehlan.

"How did you know Katara was the Vyntresser?" Aang asked meekly, swallowing hard and trying to keep his cool.

"I'm an animal," Lehlan smirked before gazing down at Katara, "It's in our blood, to know who our caretaker is…"

Aang gazed at Lehlan for a moment before heaving a long sigh and gazing down at Katara's body. He frowned, wondering how on earth he'd get her through this. His frown widened as he glanced up at Lehlan.

"What should we do?" Aang said, almost in a whisper. With this, Lehlan leaned his head down closer and sniffed Katara's somewhat bloodied head. He then softly licked his nose and flicked his ears slightly.

"She's still alive, but just barely…" Lehlan said softly before raising his head and gazing over his shoulder and continuing, "I saw the rest of your herd set up camp at the mountain just east of here… I know where there's a source of water inside the mountain, and it has special healing powers."

"We need to get there, now" Aang said, fully determined before he stood and winced, groaning aloud. The cuts on his back stretched and moved as Aang stood, and he could hardly bear the pain. But he did it for her. As well as the hope of getting her healed.

Lehlan nodded gently before turning on his paws and leaping out of the large alcove Aang had created. He stood on the snowy edge for a moment before turning back to Aang, who was now picking Katara up.

"I'll direct my pack away from the trail to the mountain, so we can get there safely… If they were to attack, there's no way I could stop them by myself… Not even for the Vyntresser," Lehlan said softly as Aang climbed his way out of the snowy ditch. Before Aang could move further, Lehlan raised his head up to the sky before emitting a loud, echoing howl to the winter night air. The breeze before him fogged somewhat before he sounded his howl to a small whimper as he gazed about and scanned his far surroundings. He then nodded and leaped forward a little bit, indicating for Aang to follow. And Aang did just that.

"How far, do you suppose…?" Aang questioned in a weary way as he gazed down at Lehlan, who walked close to him.

"I'd say about a twenty minute walk or so…" Lehlan heaved a soft sigh before gazing up at Aang, "A few minutes if we run fast."

Aang gazed down at Lehlan through tired eyes, but the idea of getting there faster sounded like heaven. Aang heaved a long sigh before averting his attention to the young waterbender curled in his arms.

He was worried for her safety. So worried, he didn't even care about the wounds on his back. He wanted Katara to be back to normal health, in his arms, that pretty smile on her 

beautiful face. He shut his eyes tight before shaking his head slightly, tears immediately began to stream his cold cheek and face, down to the crevis of his frost bitten nose.

He heaved a soft breath, inhaling the cold winter air before mustering up whatever strength he had left. He shook away his thoughts and pains before immediately darting forward, with the help of some airbending. He ran through the snow, faster than before, determined to get to the mountain with the healing water for him and his love.

Lehlan's ears perked slightly before he too, puffed his chest, reared up slightly and darted after Aang. Trained paws gently gripping the icy tundra, as he caught up to Aang quickly. His long, sleek tail flicking up and down behind him as he ran, and his ears laid flat against his head. His brilliant eyes fixed on the prize before the two, as the mountain slowly began to come into view.

Aang heaved and panted hard as he held Katara closely clung to his body, he attempted to warm her up and share body heat with her, but her cold, lifeless body did not get the job done very well. He continued to run as fast as his feet and airbending tricks could take him.

After a few minutes, they slowly approached the mountain, and Aang slowed to a gentle halt. As well and Lehlan softly skid to a stop in the snow near Aang. Aang panted softly and gazed up the mountain, his eyes basically scaling the mountain itself as he inspected everything.

"Sokka and Kiari should be here," Aang panted as he gazed down at Lehlan. Lehlan nodded and motioned his head to the side gently. Aang quickly looked to where he was motioning, only to see Kiari and Sokka gently approaching the two, but they stopped once they noticed the large snow wolf with Aang.

"Aang!" Kiari hollered, "Get away, there's a snow wolf near you!"

Aang gently shook his head and gazed down at Lehlan for a moment before looking back at his two approaching friends.

"No, Lehlan's with m-" Aang was interrupted, only to see Sokka running full speed towards Lehlan, with his large machete in hand. He cried his battle cry and raised his deathly weapon high. Aang's eyes widened as he slowly stepped in front of Lehlan.

"No, don't hurt him!" Aang yelled loudly towards Sokka, over his battle yell he was so famous for. Sokka slowly came to a stop, shut his mouth and lowered his weapon before giving Aang and confused glance. Aang shook his head and glanced from Sokka to Kiari.

"Lehlan's friendly," Aang uttered. He wasn't too sure if he should tell Sokka and Kiari that Aang could hear Lehlan talk; they'd think Aang was delirious. So he kept that little detail out.

"Friendly?!" Sokka hollered before he caught a glimpse of some blood on Aang's parka. Sokka's eyes widened as he turned Aang around. Sokka gaped at the searing gapes and bloody wounds on Aang's slightly bare back.

"Yeah, this wolf is friendly, alright," Sokka said sarcastically before pushing Aang out of the way. He then raised his machete high above Lehlen, who had lowered himself to the ground.

Just as Sokka was inches away from basically murdering poor Lehlan, Aang kicked his leg in Sokka's direction, airbending him a few feet away from where he was standing, causing him to softly skid in the snow. Aang was outraged.

"His pack attacked Katara and I, and I'm pretty sure this wolf knows his way around this mountain," Aang yelled as Sokka. Sokka angrily stood and brushed some snow off of him before swinging his machete a little bit.

"And how do you know that?! Did he tell you? Do you talk to him all the time? Does he call you at home or something?" Sokka yelled sarcastically, yet angrily. Aang shook his head and shut his eyes tight before reopening them and fixing his gaze on Sokka.

"Lehlan can talk, I-I, can hear him talk! Okay?!" Aang hollered, his blood basically boiling and the wound on his back throbbed and practically screamed bloody murder. Sokka fell silent and gazed at Lehlan for a moment before looking back at Aang. He was more in an understanding state then Aang thought he would be. Aang continued.

"H-he knows where there's some healing water in the mountain, so let's all do Lehlan a favor and be kind to him, cause he's going to save all of our hides!" Aang basically screamed, pissed and all of his fury taken out on Sokka. With this, Sokka slowly nodded, not one to mess with the almighty Avatar when he's raged.

"We just need to enter through that there cave," Lehlan said softly as he motioned his head to the right. Not too far off, through the calm mist around the cold mountain, lay a deep cave. It looked as if it went on forever, but no one knew until they looked. Aang was first to take the initiative and step forward, heading towards the cave. Lehlan followed close behind, as well as Sokka and Kiari, who was doing a good job of keeping her distance.

"I'm not entirely sure where the water is, but I know it's somewhere deeper into the cave… Shouldn't be too far," Lehlan said softly as he sniffed around. The four entered the cave slowly and cautiously.

Sokka gazed about, glancing at Lehlan every once in awhile before he heaved a long sigh. He figured the large wolf was on their side, but he could never be too sure with such a vicious animal… when it's brother had basically murdered his best friend and sister. He frowned, knowing he had to stick it through, and if anything were to happen, he had his trusty machete.

Sokka quickly began to gather firewood, and Kiari helped him, as they both went scavenging further deep into the cave to see if there was any sign of plant life.

Aang on the other hand, was more fixed on trying to get Katara comfortable and laying down, so he could love her back to health. He softly layed her on a long, soft slab of rock. He frowned down at her, noticing her hair was slightly ruffled, and that large gash on her head as now just a mash of frozen blood on her forehead. Aang winced at the sight and gently began to stroke her cold cheek. He whispered her name softly, hoping she'd wake… but there came nothing.

He heaved a soft sigh. His mind urged him to do some sort of strange Avatar voodoo to wake her up, anything… but nothing came to mind. Nothing within his power. Tears formed in his eyes yet again as he heaved a soft, shakey sigh. He let the tears quickly stream his face and dot Katara's face, whom of which laid directly under him, as he sat near her. Aang hung his head gently and closed his eyes, feeling as if he had lost all hope.

There suddenly came a soft, wet sensation added to the tears, on his left cheek. Aang perked up slightly and opened his eyes to see none other than Lehlan softly nuzzling his cheek and neck. Lehlan whimpered softly, his eyes closed, and his ears laid flat on his head.

Aang, taken aback, heaved a gentle sigh and gently stroked the side of Lehlan's face before the large, white wolf of the south gently stepped away, just barely. Aang gazed at him, his eyes full of tears and sorrow. Lehlan gently gazed back, through piercing blue green eyes. He gently shook his head.

"You give up too easily," Lehlan said softly, his ears softly perked. Aang gazed at Lehlan harder, his frown widening.

"wh-" Aang was interrupted.

"Katara's the Vyntresser, Aang," Lehlan said softly, in a raspy whisper as his eyes widened, and his ears laid flat on his furry white head, "you, wouldn't want her to give up, if it were your life in her hands… You both are too important to this world right now, for anything to happen…"

Aang stared at Lehlan, feeling somewhat sorry for himself. He felt as if he had lost his touch a little, as if he were letting these types of things slip from his hands too easily. He knew his duty, right now, was to save Katara from this horrible pain that has been brought upon her, but he had no idea where his head was.

Everything had baffled him so much. Katara's pains earlier in the day, how they were going to find Hinadi and Appa, not to mention Momo and Kaimah, but how this white snow beast was even talking to him. It all confused him, but he felt as if something to do with his Vyntresser side was kicking in.

"I know," Aang heaved, reffering to Lehlan's last statement. He frowned and gazed down at Katara before glancing up at Lehlan, "Did you find that healing water?"

"Yeah," Lehlan said softly, "It's just down in that small alcove, further into the cave."

With this, Aang nodded and gently scooped Katara up into his arms, bringing her close to his chest lovingly. He slowly began to follow Lehlan down a small hill of the cave, and came to the source of water that had been muchly needed.

"Kiari and I are going outside the cave to get some snow, to make water… we'll be right back," Sokka called down into the cave to Aang. Aang called a simple 'okay' over his shoulder before kneeling close to the water, Katara gently laid over his thighs and knees.

"Just dab some of the water on her wounds… And maybe later when she wakes up, she can drink some," Lehlan said calmly as Aang took his thick snow glove off of his hand. He then gently cupped his hand into the cold, cave water and began dribbling it all over Katara's wounds. He cleaned the dried blood off of her head and arms, and made her hair neat for her, brushing it back with his fingers tenderly and in a loving manner. He smiled down at her. No matter what state she was in, she was still beautiful in his eyes.

Aang heaved a gentle sigh and smiled as his stomach slowly began to settle from the stress put upon him. He knew Katara was going to be okay, considering she was breathing, and cleaned up a bit. All he had to worry about was the pain in her stomach she had been feeling earlier that day.

All of the sudden, Lehlan's ears perked, and his shoulders and tail seemed to tense as he puffed his chest somewhat. He began sniffing the air, his brilliant eyes fixed on the opening of the cave.

"Lehlan, what is it?" Aang whispered, feeling frightened all of the sudden.

"The pack," Lehlan whispered before basically leaping from his spot, past Aang and over the small hill the two had climbed down. Aang tensed and quickly cradled Katara in his arms, before quickly following the young wolf. Before Aang left the cave, he set Katara down on her gentle slab of rock to rest, not wanting her to be in any more trouble.

Aang instantly turned on his heel, once Katara was settled, and follows Lehlan out of the cave. His stomach instantly dropped at the sight before him in the snow, just outside the cave. Lehlan's pack had returned, and were now pestering Kiari and Sokka.

Kiari stayed close to Sokka, while Sokka swung his large machete about in a furious manner. He yelled and hollered for the wolves to back off, but nothing could drive a hungry pack of snow wolves away from dinner.

"Sokka, Kiari!" Aang hollered in fright as he quickly began to run over to the two. Lehlan was way ahead of him, running down the snow hill to the fight scene, and within a matter of seconds, he had barreled down and smack dab into one of the members of his pack. The two went tumbling, snarling and teeth showing and all.

Aang ran to the fight scene as well, airbending the wolves to a safe distance as Kiari and Sokka attempted to head back to the cave. But there were too many wolves surrounding them. They leaped and snarled, growled and pawed, bit and scratched the three, several times. Kiari seemed to be getting the brunt of everything.

Badly wounded, the poor water tribe girl attempted to run and flee for the cave, where Katara lay safe, but a few of the wolves knew she was the weakest in the group. They pin pointed her like a mouse in a mouse trap. Not able to get free, no hope of getting free… and no one to rescue her.

Sokka swung his machete around the few wolves that were pestering him, but only glanced over his shoulder to see Kiari basically pounced on and knocked to the ground. Sokka's eyes widened as he yelled with rage and headed over to his loves' aid.

Aang, on the other hand, was trying to keep his balance. The wounds on his back made it hard for him to do much, but he managed to keep a few wolves at a safe distance from him, with the help of his airbending. Aang heaved for air, yelling every once in awhile. He was somewhat disturbed to see Lehlan losing the fight between him and one of the older, more mature members of the pack. He was bloodied at all of his ankles and his neck and chest bled, making his snow white fur turn to a brilliant, brown red.

Just as Aang was about to make his way over to help Lehlan, something at the every orgin of the cave caught Aang's eyes. There stood, Katara. She stared angrily out over the fight mess and glared down where Lehlan was. Aang could only stare at Katara, wondering what was going through her mind.

Sokka, on the other hand, was losing all ability to keep the five or six snow wolves away from Kiari and himself. The herd was so strong, they kept leaping from every direction, pouncing from places that seemed to come from nowhere. It was only a matter of time before someone was severely injured. Or worse.

Kiari screamed loudly as the large wolves nipped at her ankles and parka. She seemed extremely worried for herself and saving her life. A large sensation of chills shot up her spine as a twinge of fear quickly formed in the very depths of her heart. She knew that if she didn't get out of there fast, she was done for. Not only did she not have a weapon on her, she was the weakest of the group.

Sokka thrashed his machete around, slicing some of the wolves that got too close and harshly poked his machete at their chests. He was ruthless in this time, he, wanting to make sure Kiari's life was safe, as well as his own. He felt as if he had everything under control, but in reality, he didn't… He let everything slip within one simple, life staking moment.

Within seconds, the leader of the pack quickly lunged at Kiari, pushing her down to the ground, giving her no room to move or squirm. Nothing. Kiari screamed in fear for her life and shut her eyes tight before there was no more sound from Kiari… None at all.

Sokka screamed with rage and quickly darted towards where Kiari had fallen, rage basically burning a hole through his heart. He lashed his machete towards the leader of the pack and harshly sliced his nose open, causing him to loosen his unforgiving grip on Kiari. The large wolf whimpered and stumbled away, before the whole entire herd vanished into the cold winter night. Just as fast as they came.

Everyone and everything fell silent. Nothing and no one made a sound. Not Even Lehlan, who lay badly injured in the snow. The thick, almost heart stopping feeling of death filled the air, and made the air thick and unbearable, in a sense.

No one thought it'd come to this…

* * *

**A/N: :(**** … I've, never killed off a character before oO LOL**

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please stay tuned, and visit my art site please! :)**** www. VyntresserDrake1991 . deviantart . com**

**-Kya/Vyntresser**


	20. Gone Tonight

**Book Two – Water and Air**

**Chapter Twenty – Gone Tonight**

Sokka, at this point in time, had now had enough. The thick, winter air swirled around, letting the snow and ice crystals dance a soft wind dance around the five nomads. Sokka shivered in the cool winter winds and immediately kneeled next to Kiari's lifeless body; he threw his machete down before he could hurt anyone else with it.

He ever so gently began to wrap his arms around Kiari's shoulders, to pull her into a hug, but a dark brown, reddish stain on the neck of her parka and near her head in the snow made him stop to examine Kiari further. His eyes widened in fear as he gazed down at Kiari's limp body.

Enormous gashes and bite wounds surrounded the side of her neck and jaw; obviously the wolf had gone for the throat. One of the easiest ways to kill prey. Sokka could immediately begin to feel his heart gather in his stomach and shatter into a million pieces. He had never seen something so devastating, so horrid and morbid happen to a love one so close to him. It was too much for Sokka to bear.

He softly lay Kiari back down to the blood covered snow under her, he winced and shivers as tears immediately began to sting his eyes, but he tried so desperately to hold them back as he gazed up to the dark, cloud filled heavens so the winter wind could lick his tears away. Although after a moment, he squeezed his dry eyes shut and hung his head to let those tears spill like rain.

Everyone stayed still, not sure how to act in this extremely delicate situation. Sokka sat on his legs, hunched over Kiari's now lifeless and color-less body. He sobbed softly, not caring who saw, it didn't matter anymore. He shook in his spot, his back basically trembled from sobs and cry-hiccups which overwhelmed him and pretty soon, he was holding his head in his hands near his lap.

Aang stared in utter shock, complete misery at the two from afar across the frosty snow. He could feel his heart accelerating, beating viciously in his chest from the mere sight of actually watching his friend fall to her death. Tears threatened to fall from his brown/grey orbs as well. He stood, motionless, that is until he remembered a certain someone making an appearance. He whirled around, only to see Katara kneeled near Lehlan's injured body as he lay limp in the snow. Aang finally remembered how to exhale as he quickly walked over to the two, not wanting to bother Sokka, knowing anything could set him off now.

"K-Katara?"Aang said in a shaky voice as he neared. He noticed Katara holding Lehlan's upper body close to her warm chest. She had her eyes shut tight, as if she were mourning over his injuries, as if she knew him from somewhere. Aang grew confused but he stayed still to watch for what was going on. He shifted his feet in the icy snow and sniffled softly.

Katara clung to Lehlan for dear life, her arms tightly wrapped around his shoulders and her face buried into his soft winter coat. Aang could tell, by this point in time that she was crying; soft whimpers could be heard. Aang softly stepped closer no, and kneeled close to Katara, wondering if she was okay. He softly let his hand meet her shaking shoulder.

"Katara, I'm sure Lehlan will be fine…" Aang murmured softly, his dark brown hair gently flickering in the calm winds. With this, Katara quickly looked up at him, confusion could be seen in her teary, water stained eyes.

"Y-you… know his name?" Katara whimpered as she clung to Lehlan. Aang softly nodded, feeling strange about it too, "How?" she finished. Aang heaved a sharp sigh and knelt next to her, softly brushing a few stray hairs out of her face.

"He told me …" Aang said softly, as if it were still kept a secret. With this, Katara gently looked down at Lehlan, who seemed to have enough strength to gaze back and open his mouth to speak.

"You guys are the Vyntresser and the Avatar… W-with the two, mixed to-together…it…makes…" Lehlan was cut off as his words shortly became grunts and winces of pain. He laid his furry white ears flat to his head and chuffed a little, arching his head down and gritting his teeth in agony.

His side was split, a large wound only fixable and healable if it were sown or stitched back together. Katara winced, seeing his pain and softly gazes around, seeing white, luscious snow everywhere. Aang knew just what she was up to, and was immediately at her aid, though he didn't like where this was going.

"Aang… You need to make fire…" Katara said softly, gazing into his eyes in a pleading manner, as if he was her and Lehlan's only hope. Aang stared back at her in a nervous way before nodding a little and heaving a soft, shaky sigh. He then inhaled a cool breath and let it out. The air fogged before him even more so than what it normally would, as if it were steam; as if his insides were heating up to aid him with his bendings.

In a matter of seconds, Aang softly cupped his hands and revealed a flicker of fire to Katara. He smiled at her with much enthusiasm, much hope, yet he was scared. Scared to death of what may become of the now three teens out here. He kept his weary smile, hoping Katara was phased, and in turn, she slowly bended up a reasonable amount of snow up over the flame, and with her position, she slowly began to bend water above Aang's hands as it melted.

Katara, soon after, raised the now chilled water above Lehlan's side and softly pressed it to his gushing, bloody wound on his side. She smiled and began to heal him, she feeling ever so thankful she had met Jeong Jeong. After a few silent moments between the three, Aang let his fire flicker out, he not wanting to use the fire more than he had to. Katara softly slide her hands off of the white wolf before her and smiled a small, victorious smile and beamed at Aang softly. He in turn nodded a little and gazed back at Lehlan as he began to stand.

"Thank you, Vyntresser …" Lehlan stopped short before smiling at the young waterbender before him. "Katara." He finished softly before he heaved a soft sigh and gazed over Katara's shoulder in worry.

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do… You saved Aang's hide," Katara said, almost chuckling as she glanced at Aang. Just as Aang was about to become defensive, he stopped and gaped.

"Wait, how did you know that? You were knocked out cold, completely unconscious and-"

"Kiari," Lehlan said suddenly, making both teens jump in their spots and gaze at Lehlan. He instantly began to leap and bound over where Sokka and Kiari were. His ears laid flat and his tail stiff and down behind him. Aang and Katara both stared in Lehlan's direction before Katara quickly turned to Aang.

"What happened?" Katara breathed, noticing Sokka's position and faintly hearing his cries. Katara grew nervous once Aang's facial expression fell. He bit his lip and looked away softly, Katara urged him.

"Aang, what happened," Katara whimpered, now getting worried. Aang gazed back at her, his eyes even full of glistening tears. Katara gazes at him, slightly wide as her eyes, too, began to fill with cold tears.

How could he tell her? He couldn't… Her best friend from childhood was dead, and there was absolutely no way of bringing her back now. He could hear Katara's cries now…

"Katara, s-something… happened…" Aang started shakily but before he could continue, Katara softly began to stumble to her feet and follow Lehlan's paw prints in the snow.

She stumbled over her own two feet and the thick snow underneath her. She had never felt so tired and worn out in her life, and for some reason, being around Lehlan made it all worse. She held her head softly in her hands and shut her eyes tight as she so desperately attempted to stop the world around her from spinning. She slowly began to regain the balance she needed to at least see somewhat straight and she quickly continued to head towards Sokka, Kiari and Lehlan. As she grew closer, Sokka's cries and sobs full of angry words of nothing, became clearer, and more distinct to Katara's ears.

She softly approached but quickly stopped once she saw the blood spilled before her. So much of it was gone from someone's body, she knew no one could survive losing that much blood at once… Katara gaped softly, now seeing the vicious gashes on Kiari's neck; her head hung over Sokka's arm as Sokka basically cried into her bloody chest. Katara softly shook her head as tears instantly began to stream down her cheeks. She tilted her head down, as if opening her eyes would only shake her more.

Her heart shattered. No longer would she be able to hear Kiari's laughter, her long, almost white hair flicker in the wind, her smile and sarcastic cracks every now and then… She was gone…

Katara softly covered her face with her slightly torn gloves and sobbed into them, as if she didn't want anyone to see her crying. She wept silently into her gloves before she felt a pair of warm arms come around her. Katara instantly grabbed onto Aang, knowing instinctively it was him, and wrapped her arms tight around his middle.

She softly began to bury her face into his chest, crying and inhaling a few times over again before cry –hiccups got the best of her. Her tears were now stained and streamed with cold tears; tears she never thought she'd shed over this situation. She never in her life wanted to see yet another death from her tribe …

Her mother's death was more than enough…

Aang gazed at Sokka who continued to sob, not caring who heard, it didn't matter in this point in time. Nothing mattered. His love was dead… Gone, like a feather on the wind…

Aang heaved a soft sigh as a few tears trickled down his cold cheeks as well before he softly called to Lehlan, who stood near Sokka, over to him. Lehlan slowly came trudging before Aang gently scooped Katara up into his strong arms, cradling her in his loving warmth. He gazed down at Lehlan and sniffled softly

"w-we should leave him alone for a little bit …" Aang said softly, knowing when Sokka was raged, you didn't want to get too close. He figured he'd check on him a little later, once he's settled from his angry yelling and loud crying.

Lehlan nodded from Aang's last statement and followed the young airbender as he began to trudge back to the cave. Aang frowned and held Katara close to him, comforting her, keeping her warm and safe… knowing everyone today has had a taste of danger and fear… Kiari the most.

* * *

After what seemed to be hours, the night had dwelled around for a long enough time, and Aang knew the sun would be rising again on the horizons, although he knew he'd see it when it'd be close to mid morning. He kept his watchful eyes fixed on the snowy distance, praying for the light of a new day. He sat on his rump, his knees tucked close to his chest and his nose and chin softly buried into his clothed knees. Katara lay comfortably next to him, curled underneath her parka for warmth, and Aang softly stroked her side, keeping her steadily lulled in the sleep she was in; she needed it most.

"A strange thing, death is…" Lehlan suddenly said as he slowly came and sat next to the other side of Aang. He laid his ears flat on his head, yet his eyes should much sorrow, yet at the same time, so much wisdom. Aang jumped from the suddenness; his quiet shattered softly with Lehlan's husky, deep and almost majestic voice. Aang gazed at Lehlan, his piercingly blue eyes fixed on the water tribe warrior down South from the cave. Aang followed Lehlan's gaze and fixed his eyes on Sokka. He heaved a dry sigh.

"It is, isn't it…" Aang agreed, his voice croaking from lack of water; he not wanting to leave Katara's side even for one second to get some water down further into the cave. Aang studied Sokka hard. He had now buried Kiari under a clean blanket of white snow, away from where the battle scene was held, which meant he had moved further south of the cave, away from the three in the warmness of the mountain.

Sokka sat on his legs, his hands on his knees, and he gazed down where he had buried Kiari. Aang couldn't tell clearly, but it looked as if he had laid something over her snowy grave; obviously a possession of his. Aang felt his heart basically shatter, thinking how terrible it was for Sokka to go through a death. Again.

"You don't know when it will come, but when it does… It shocks everyone…" Lehlan said softly, his eyes fixed on Sokka. Aang averted his gaze from Sokka to the wise wolf next to him in a curious manner. Lehlan only glanced at Aang.

"Everyone knows it's coming… It should be no surprise…"

"But Kiari was so young… Why now?" Aang questioned softly, his eyes tearing again, but he so desperately held them back. Aang shook his head softly in confusion.

"It was her time… Everyone, everything… has a set time, when their soul must go home…" Lehlan said softly, yet wisely. He flicked his ear softly and continued to gaze out to the distance. Aang frowned and gazed to the snowy distance, where Lehlan's piercing eyes were set. He frowned and heaved a long sigh.

"But not me…" Lehlan suddenly said, and with this, Aang quickly gazed back at Lehlan, confusion coating his now teary eyes.

"This ol' sack of fur and bones has seen one too many deaths…" Lehlan said, almost in a pitiful manner, but the majestic prick in his voice never ceased.

"What do you mean? You've got to be only what, 5, 6 years of age? It's normal for a wolf…Snow wolves don't live long around here, there's not much food on the snowy tundra of the South P-"

"I've been around longer than you can imagine, Aang…" Lehlan heaved a warm sigh and gazed about, "I knew, Aditya…" With this, Aang's eyes widened.

"You, knew Katara's past life?" Lehlan nodded.

"As well as many before Aditya's time... Aang," Lehlan started as he gazed at him for the first time this evening, his eyes almost hypnotic; "Katara's struggling…"

"W-with what?" Aang questioned, feeling his heart sink. He softly glanced down at Katara before keeping his gaze fixed on Lehlan's wise blue eyes.

"The pains she's dealing with… Everything she's telling you… There's a reason, Aang. It won't get better." Lehlan breathed as he looked down; Aang immediately frowned, but before he could say anything, Lehlan spoke, "Not unless you listen to me…"

"I-I'll do anything," Aang breathed as Lehlan leaned closer to him.

"The sun rises in seven hours, Aang… You have until then to find the one whom of which looks like the Vyntresser's cycles combined…" Lehlan said softly.

"…Hinadi," Aang breathed before gazing back at Lehlan, curiosity filling his eyes.

"He… he, holds the powers you need, to complete the cycle Katara is so miserably struggling with." Lehlan said, almost in a whisper.

"He?" Aang said with a frown, knowing Hinadi's gender.

"His temper is vicious, so stay on his good side…" with this, Aang swallowed hard and gazed out to the distance, feeling queasy almost. Aang nibbled his lip and felt Lehlan's warm presence next to him.

"Wh-what do I need to do?"Aang whispered softly, gazing back at Lehlan. Lehlan perked his ears softly and narrowed his eyes.

"Go…"

Aang's eyes widened softly as he gazed into Lehlan's piercingly blue orbs.

"G-go?"

"Find the one whom of which looks like the Vyntresser's cycles combined…" Lehlan repeated softly, "But you must hurry… the chi that flows between Yin and Yang will slowly be separating… Golden in the sky, when the night, meets the day…"

Aang gazed at him, thinking about his little riddle before opening his mouth to speak.

"I-I have to find…this Shirlakoi, before the sun rises?" Aang questioned; Lehlan only nodded.

"You need to hurry…" Lehlan said softly before Aang quickly gazed out to the horizons, determination now filling his heart and mind. He nibbled his lip before quickly standing.

"I'll be back…" Aang said nervously, not even sure if he knew what he was looking for, but he figured he'd go search; it was for the sake of Katara. Nothing was stopping him now. Lehlan only smiled as Aang began to leave the cave. He sat near Katara to fill Aang's presence for the time being. He stared Aang down with an enthusiastic smile, knowing deep down Aang knew what he was doing.

Aang slowly trudged past Sokka, who sat pitifully in the snow, gazing down at Kiari's snowy grave. Sokka quickly gazed up at Aang, noticing his pace was quick and heavy, and he was set out for the Southern most part of their homeland. Sokka softly croaked Aang's name and wearily stood, his knees wobbling a bit. Aang slowed but continued as he gazed over his shoulder, his eyes full of worry, yet determination.

"Wh-where are you going?" Sokka questioned softly, Aang never stopped walking.

"I'm going to get help…" Aang said softly before turning back around, "Take care of Katara for me…Keep her safe…"

Sokka frowned and let his shoulders slump a little before cupping his hands over his mouth, time had let Aang get almost out of ear shot from Sokka.

"Be safe," Sokka called; Aang only waved his hand in acknowledgement that he heard him, and he kept right on marching, not knowing where he was going, not knowing exactly what he'd run into along the way. The night was so threatening, and if attacked by those snow wolves, there was no hope for his return… Sokka watched his body slowly disappear into the snowy haze and he softly hung his head to gaze down at Kiari's grave.

Not being able to gaze at it any longer without crying, he softly turned on his heel and headed straight for the cave where his now two traveling companions remain. Sokka sighed, the air fogged before his face, and he slowly entered the cave, a warm fire was present and Lehlan and Katara were softly cuddled near it.

Lehlan's ears perked softly as Sokka approached and without much thinking, he sat close to Lehlan and Katara's sleeping form. Lehlan softly sat up as Sokka sat and gazed at him gently. Sokka gazed back, not sure really what to make of the stare. He almost feared for his own life, having this majestic white beast of the South stare him down with the most piercing eyes, but he figured Lehlan wouldn't hurt him… Katara and Aang had already made him basically part of the family now, without much consent from Sokka.

He heaved a soft sigh and gazed at the now slowly disappearing fire; he stayed near it, taking advantage of its warmth while it lasted. He knew, without Aang around, he couldn't make a fire. There was no wood around here, no dried leaves. He knew he had his parka to keep warm as well as the huge white wolf with the fur coat, and the warmth of his sisters' presence. He stared the fire down for hours it seemed, until it turned into warm embers, flickering in the calm, now approaching dawn light.

After those few hours had past, Katara slowly stirred and opened her eyes, her gaze immediately hitting Sokka. Katara gazed at him long and hard before his gaze met hers. The two siblings stared each other down, as if they were having a conversation through their minds; showing much love, yet much sorrow and loss towards one another. They remained this way for a little while before Sokka frowned and his eyes began to water. He forced his gaze away from Katara's sleepy gaze and stared at the disappearing, flickering embers.

"Aang's gone…" Sokka croaked, and with this, Katara shot up softly.

"What?!" Katara said ever so softly. Sokka gazed at her lovingly, hoping to calm her nerves.

"H-He went to go find help…" Sokka said softly, but before he knew it, Katara was on her feet, heading for the exit of the cave. Sokka perked up a little as Lehlan did. His ears perked and he softly barked, as if calling for Katara.

"K-Katara!" Sokka called softly, yet rather impatiently as he stood; wounds and sores from yesterday instantly began to make themselves present. He quickly began to stumble towards Katara; his warm socks making the freezing ground under him sweat a little. Lehlan quickly followed.

Katara stumbled out into the cold snow, wearing nothing but her torn parka, pants and socks. Her long hair was slightly mangled and it flicked about in the cool winter morning winds. She gazed at the horizon and the promise of the sun showed, the dawn of a new day had come and only a tiny sliver of the pale yellow sun was present. Katara shook her head and gazed around quickly, hoping to see a sign of Aang somewhere, footprints, anything. He was gone.

Katara pant softly and gazed around before staring deeply towards the direction of the sun; she fumbled past Kiari's snow grave and whimpered a little, feeling the chill of the morning basically freeze her joints and bones. Katara began to cry. Tears streaming her cheeks and with this build up of anger, confusion, sadness, the loss of her loved one to the vicious winter tundra, she couldn't hold anything back any longer.

"Aang!!" Katara hollered ever so loudly to the winter winds; her voice echoed forever it seemed. She softly hung her head and stumbled to a slow stop before panting softly, her cheeks streamed with tears. She inhaled a deep breath and softly threw her head back and up once more.

"A-Aang!!" Katara hollered aloud, this time a lot louder, yet her voice trembled and cracked softly. She then hung her head again, as if yelling threw her energy away. She whimpered before ever so softly falling to her knees, knowing Aang was completely done for, wandering by himself out in the winter jungle. She shook her head and buried her face into her cold hands.

"A-Aang…No…" Katara murmured softly; her back trembled with sobs, cry-hiccups and tears, she couldn't even think straight. She heard soft, yet quick footsteps approaching behind her. Sokka quickly fell to his knees and without much thought, he pulled his sister into his arms, and in turn she pushed her face into Sokka's chest.

"S-Sokka, he's… gone…" Katara whimpered softly and shakily into his chest. Sokka shook his head before gazing out to the wintery morning haze, it seemed so gorgeous, so luring, such a trap anyone could fall into and it be fatal. With his intent gaze, tears in turn stung his eyes, and fell freely down his cheeks. He then quickly shut his eyes and nuzzled his head to Katara's, burying his face into her soft, flickering brown hair. He sniffled a few times and held his own flesh and blood of a sibling in his tight embrace.

"H-He's… gone…" Katara whispered softly before falling rather limp in Sokka's grip. Lehlan slowly strolled up next to the two, his ears laid flat, but his eyes flickered with hope. He gazed out to the hazy, dream like horizons; majestic smile and all.

* * *

**A/N:** …. Whoa whoa wait,…. I'm, done with book 2!! O.o this is impossible…

Okay, it's possible lol :D Okay I know, you all basically hate me now, for leaving yet another yummy cliffhanger :P and now you guys are gunna spam my e-mail, and my DA page with words like continue! And WTF?! And stuff… Oofta.

My next book will be coming soon! So please be on the lookout!

**Book Three – Sidkah's Eclipse**

I want to say THANK YOU to all my loyal reviewers and readers. Thank you so much! With out your encouragement, and to some of you, nagging e-mails and spam comments on my DA page… I would've never gotten this far with this series. Let's hope my next book will go by a bit faster! Thanks so much for all your patience!

Chao for now!

**_-Vyntresser_**

**DeviantART** account – www . VyntresserDrake1991 . deviantart . com

**Youtube** – TianShi1991

**E-mail** – Katara1991 -at- aol . com

**MSN chat** – KayDouby -at- live . com

**AIM** – Katara1991

I don't appreciate spammers, so leemee alone if you're gunna spamIM me or some crap! Lol and NO I'm NOT giving away ANY spoilers for **'Sidkah's Eclipse'** so DON'T ASK! Cause I WILL IGNORE YOU!! Whether it be here, DA, youtube, through e-mail or chat. I WILL NOT REPLY! So save your breath. Erm. Words lol

_-waves-_

Also, check out my boyfriend's DA account at - www . Learn2Bend . deviantart . com

He also has a youtube, but idk it from memory lol

In loving memory of Mako. Who… just so happened to die on my birthday T-T oh fun…

**We love you Mako!! -heartheartheart-**


End file.
